Another ninja story : Team 6 et Team 11
by 5Dreamers
Summary: Nous connaissons tous les aventures des équipes 7, 8 et 10. Mais qu'en aurait-t-il été si six autres Genins avaient eux aussi été promus la même année ? Reprenons l'histoire depuis le début à travers d'autres vies. Sur fond de missions, de combats, de secrets de familles, de quêtes d'identités et de pouvoirs cachés ; voici le récit des équipes 6 et 11.
1. Sayuri Fujino

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.  
**

 **Chapitre 1 : Sayuri Fujino**

Le vent qui portait les feuilles et faisait onduler les arbres devant l'académie de ninja de Konoha, sifflait au travers des fenêtres entrouvertes des classes pour murmurer aux oreilles des futurs Genin pour la dernière ligne droite de leurs examens. C'était le dernier effort à fournir pour obtenir son diplôme, après l'écrit et l'oral, en ce jour chaud et venteux, aujourd'hui : c'était l'examen pratique. Sur les deux classes de dernière année, on comptait environ une quarantaine d'élèves, un peu plus de garçons que de filles. La tension montait dans la classe 208 alors que l'examinateur ouvrit une enveloppe et révéla le sujet de l'examen final : « Le sujet de l'examen pratique de cette année est…la technique de dédoublement ! ». Quelques murmures se firent entendre dans la classe parmi les élèves, certains semblaient confiants et d'autres plutôt nerveux. Parmi les élèves confiants, se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds attachés et aux yeux marron qui attendait sereinement son tour, une main soutenant son menton et l'autre tapotant rythmiquement sur la table.

Elle portait un bas noir qui lui descendait jusqu'au-dessous des genoux et des bandelettes blanches autour de ses tibias qui disparaissaient dans ses chaussures ninjas. Elle portait aussi un veston beige sans manches, se refermant sur son flanc droit et arborant en son centre le pictogramme « dragon » d'une couleur rouge sang. En dessous de son veston, on pouvait deviner son débardeur noir ainsi que les bandelettes blanches qui lui entouraient la poitrine. Des protections grises recouvraient ses avant-bras et un pendentif gris en forme de triangle retourné pendait à son cou. Un tatouage représentant un dragon noir stylisé était également pleinement apparent sur son épaule gauche.

Elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans ses pensées. « Mmm » songea-t-elle « Une technique de dédoublement, c'est intéressant. Je me demande comment réagi l'autre classe en ce moment ». L'examinateur appela un garçon juste à côté d'elle, il avala sa salive, prit une grande respiration et se leva de sa chaise. « Hey Sayuri ! Prie pour moi ! » murmura-t-il en souriant nerveusement à la jeune fille avant de se diriger au centre de la classe. Sayuri lui répondit en faisant un pouce. Elle était contente d'avoir pu sympathiser avec des gens de sa classe en arrivant à Konoha, elle s'entendait correctement avec la plupart d'entre eux. Heureusement, son intégration s'était bien passée et l'avait fait un peu oublier l'amertume de son départ de Takigakure. Il y a quelques années, sa mère avait fait leurs bagages et était allée les retirer du registre des habitants de leur village natal pour venir ici au village caché des feuilles. En effet, Sayuri et sa mère étaient mal aimées des habitants de Taki et beaucoup de gens les voyaient très mal. Sayuri ne connaissait pas son père, elle n'en avait aucune photo à la maison et sa mère ne lui en avait dit que très peu à son sujet. C'était un homme d'un autre village en mission dans la région qui avait entamé une relation avec la mère de Sayuri, ce qui avait fini par certaines circonstances à se savoir dans le village.

Un soir il était passé dire au revoir à sa bien-aimée, enceinte, car c'était dangereux pour eux deux et le bébé qu'il reste plus longtemps à Taki. Sayuri n'a jamais eu aucune nouvelles de son père depuis. Est-il en vie ? A-t-il été tué déjà depuis longtemps ? Le temps passant les gens étaient moins gentils avec Sayuri et sa mère, ils disaient : « C'est la femme qui a fricoter avec un étranger ! ». C'était dur, et elles sont parties. Sayuri avait dû laisser sa maison, les beaux paysages de Taki et surtout sa meilleure amie : Fû. Pour une obscure raison, les gens de Taki étaient aussi méchants avec la petite orpheline aux cheveux verts et au teint halé. Elle se moquait d'eux mais au fond d'elle, elle était très malheureuse. En devenant amie avec Sayuri, les deux petites filles se consolaient mutuellement et avait tissé un lien profond. Mais le regard des gens pesait sur elles : « C'est encore cette maudite chose » disaient-ils de Fû, et Sayuri était tout aussi mal perçue pour être son amie.

Le jour de leur séparation était déchirant, les deux petites filles s'étaient serrées dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'étaient quittées en pleurant, Sayuri tirée par la main par sa mère et Fû immobile devant l'entrée du village. Elles s'étaient promis de se revoir ou au moins de trouver un moyen de se contacter. Jusque-là elles ne s'étaient plus revues ni reparlé. Sayuri et sa mère emménagèrent dans un petit appartement à Konoha et recommencèrent en quelques sortes une nouvelle vie. C'était un endroit sympathique et les gens étaient aimables, sa mère disait que c'était un endroit sûr, avec un bon climat et de bonnes écoles. Finalement, Sayuri s'y était adaptée et avait été inscrite à l'académie de ninjas de Konoha, mais elle n'avait jamais oublié les cascades de Taki, le grand arbre au milieu du village et bien sûr Fû.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle passait son diplôme, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avait trois objectifs bien déterminés. Premièrement, devenir une kunoichi de talent dont même les gens de Taki entendront parler et respecteront les capacités. Deuxièmement, essayer de découvrir l'identité de son père et, s'il est en vie de le retrouver. Et finalement de tenir sa promesse faite à Fû et de trouver un moyen de la contacter. Sayuri ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'examinateur alors qu'il regardait sa feuille. « Sayuri Fujino ! » appela-t-il de sa voix posée. La jeune fille sourit, se leva et se dirigea vers le Chunin tenant sa feuille d'évaluation et son crayon. Elle prit place devant lui, lia ses main pour faire le symbole du mouton et concentra son chakra avant d'énoncer avec conviction le nom de la technique : « Ninpô ! Dédoublement ! »

 **Note d'auteurs : Bonjours à tous chers lecteurs ! Voici le premier chapitre de notre première fanfiction en écriture partagée. En somme nous écrivons tous ensemble l'histoire que vous avez sous les yeux en ce moment en alternant les chapitres entre nous cinq ! Qui est vraiment Sayuri Fujino ? Quels obstacles affrontera-t-elle sur le chemin pour retrouver son père et sa meilleure amie ? Il faut lire la suite pour le savoir ;) !** **  
**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart pour voir des illustrations de la fiction !**


	2. Kazuho Yukimura

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Kazuho Yukimura**

Les minutes filaient à toute allure et avec elles le nombre d'élèves encore présents dans la salle. « Suivant », lança mécaniquement l'examinateur à nouveau en tapotant avec son crayon sur son bloc-notes. Sayuri tourna les talons, marchant calmement comme à son habitude. Les examens ne lui avaient jamais fait ni chaud ni froid. Elle rejoignit sa place, un sourire sur les lèvres, visiblement satisfaite de son examen et un autre élève se leva pour rejoindre l'examinateur à l'appel de son prénom.

Parmi les élèves restant, peu craignaient l'examen. Pour nombreux, l'examen était une partie de jeu de go pour enfant. Mais parmi les derniers, se trouvait un jeune garçon aux mèches grises et aux yeux bruns qui ne pouvait retenir son angoisse. En effet, la technique de dédoublement de cette année était sa technique noire, il n'avait réussi qu'une seule fois sur cent la prouesse de l'exécuter parfaitement en entraînement. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son short noir et réajusta nerveusement le col de son haut bleu paon orné de rayures blanches en « v » sur sa poitrine ainsi qu'autour de ses manches courtes. Des bandelettes blanches attachées en un gros nœud entouraient également sa taille. Tendu sur sa chaise, il tremblait de se savoir si près d'avoir le titre de ninja et d'avoir la possibilité non négligeable d'être recalé. Par nature, il ne s'était jamais entraîné avant d'arriver à Konoha. Effectivement, il n'était pas d'ici il venait du village caché d'Ame. Dans ce pays où la pluie semble tomber sans fin comme des larmes du ciel, la pauvreté est omniprésente. La guerre civile fait rage, les brigands et truands se jouent sans cesse de l'autorité et le sang coule au détour des moindres ruelles.

Ils étaient quatre dans sa famille à y vivre : sa petite sœur Fuhi, sa mère Sayuhi, son père Yushiro et enfin lui. Ils étaient tous artisans dans sa famille et bien que la guerre civile perdure, Kazuho se souvenait des heureuses années d'enfance qu'il avait vécues à Ame. Malheureusement, comme dit un jour un grand homme, tout fini par périr et la mort frappa un jour sa famille.

Un ninja masqué, partisan du gouvernement en vigueur, assassina son père, sur ordre de Hanzô. Personne de sa famille ne sût la raison qui motiva ce geste.

Le garçon pleura son père si longuement que sa mère demanda à son oncle en échange d'un compromis de l'emporter loin des malheurs d'Ame pour qu'il puisse faire son deuil et grandir dans un pays où le sang ne coule pas chaque jour dans les rues et où il verrait peut être enfin autre chose que la pluie en regardant par la fenêtre. L'arrangement était simple: L'hébergement de son neveu contre son intégration dans une école de ninja pour permettre le remboursement de son aide quand ce dernier aura gagné assez d'argent. On ne laissa pas réellement à Kazuho le choix. Bien que très réfractaire au premier abord, une seule supplication de sa mère suffit à lui faire accepter ce qui semblait être le mieux pour lui, selon sa famille. Et le lendemain, il quitta Ame dans un pays moins exsangue.

La voie de l'examinateur vint tinter aux oreilles du jeune garçon et sorti Kazuho de ses pensées. « Au Suivant ! », et ce fût son voisin de table qui suivit. « Le prochain à passer…ce sera sûrement moi ! », songea-t-il. La tension augmentait à travers ses membres et ses doigts se crispèrent. Il ne pût retenir bien longtemps la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front et ses tempes. Il s'y était pourtant préparé mais ce genre d'angoisse était tout autre. Comme une terreur sourde, la peur de décevoir son oncle lui entravait l'esprit. Il resta ainsi, presque pétrifié. Il devait réussir, c'était l'arrangement. Cette pensée le dévorait inlassablement dans l'attente de son jugement.

Enfin, l'examinateur appela le suivant. Le jeune homme aux mèches grises se leva en faisant danser de gauche à droite l'aiguille de métal qui dépassait d'entre ses lèvres symbole des techniques originaires d'Ame. Il rejoignit le centre de la pièce et se mit en position pour exécuter la technique demandée. Il suait plus que jamais.

« Kazuho Yukimura », dit l'examinateur avec son timbre de voix le plus impassible. Kazuho hocha la tête et l'examinateur reprit, « Très bien, c'est à vous».

Enfin le garçon se calma, respira calmement pour faire redescendre la tension le plus possible, écarquilla les yeux, se redressa bien droit sur ses jambes et dans un mouvement mêlant intérieurement conviction, courage et confiance, joignit ses mains en prononçant ces mots si redoutés : « Ninpô ! Dédoublement ! ». Les dés étaient lancés.

 **Note d'auteurs : Ainsi éloigné de sa famille d'Ame no kuni et mû par son devoir envers son oncle, Kazuho n'a pas le droit à l'échec ! Saura-t-il devenir un bon ninja et être à la hauteur de ce qui est attendu de lui ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira !**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart pour voir des illustrations de la fiction !**


	3. Rei Fujiwara

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**

 **Chapitre 3** **: Rei Fujiwara**

Dans la classe parallèle, les élèves subissaient le même examen. La plupart semblaient nerveux, notamment un garçon, Naruto, était bleu tellement il était inquiet.

Une autre élève attirait elle-aussi l'attention par son comportement plutôt étrange. En effet, ni nerveuse, ni confiante, Rei Fujiwara avait la tête dans les nuages. Son étonnante chevelure verte reposait tranquillement sur son dos, et se soulevait au rythme de ses soupirs. Elle était vêtue de courts habits d'été de cette même teinte, un top lui couvrant la poitrine et laissant son ventre fin découvert pour le haut, et une courte jupe ouverte sur l'entier des deux côtés, dévoilant ainsi un short brun foncé, constituait le bas. Deux brassards, bruns également, ornaient ses bras, et enfin, deux petits sacs attachés à sa ceinture dans son dos concluaient le portrait.

Rei passa soudain sa main dans ses cheveux et les agita, comme si elle chassait de sombres pensées, avant de reprendre sa position précédente, ses yeux oranges vifs tournés vers la fenêtre et le ciel, le coude sur la table, la tête appuyée dans une main. Elle semblait plutôt tracassée. Elle n'avait, en effet, pas du tout la tête à cette évaluation, mais plutôt à la scène désagréable à laquelle elle avait assisté ce matin.

Juste avant de partir à l'école, à travers la porte entrouverte de leur chambre, elle avait de nouveau surpris sa mère en pleine crise de larmes. Son père était assis à côté d'elle, la serrant dans ses grands bras en tentant tant bien que mal de la consoler. Ainsi, aucun de ses parents ne l'avaient vu partir et ne lui avaient souhaité bonne chance pour son dernier examen. Au moins, son chat Samu avait été là pour le faire à leur place, songeait-t-elle encore avec amertume.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère avait toujours l'air si triste. Ils avaient pourtant tout pour être heureux ! Ils possédaient effectivement une petite maison à deux étages, assez grande pour eux trois et agréable. Elle était directement accolée à leur refuge pour animaux, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs bâti eux-mêmes quand ils étaient arrivés à Konoha. Ses deux parents travaillaient ici et elle-même adorait venir les y aider. Les affaires marchaient très bien et ils avaient toujours beaucoup de clients, certainement grâce à leur bonne renommée. De plus, ce qui avait amplement aidé à renforcer leur réputation, était que sa mère avait l'habilité de parler aux animaux, habilité que Rei était heureuse d'avoir héritée. En fait, les animaux venaient souvent ici d'eux-mêmes. Parmi ceux-ci, se trouvait le chat gris Samu, qui était dès la naissance de Rei devenu un ami précieux. Non, vraiment, se répétait Rei, ils avaient absolument tout pour être heureux. D'ailleurs, avant qu'elle ne commence l'école, jamais elle n'avait aperçu ses parents aussi tristes. Ils avaient au contraire toujours semblé comblés et heureux. Mais ces derniers temps, elle surprenait souvent ces scènes de larmes comme celle à laquelle elle avait assisté ce matin, même si ses géniteurs s'appliquaient à les lui cacher. Elle avait de nombreuses fois essayé d'obtenir des explications, mais chaque fois ils faisaient les innocents et un sourire faussement joyeux venait s'installer sur leur visage comme un masque. Ils refusaient catégoriquement de lui dire quoique ce soit. Les seules infos que Rei avait réussi à récolter en les espionnant lui avaient juste permis de comprendre que cela avait un rapport avec leur pays d'origine, Tori no kuni, le pays des oiseaux.

Ses parents s'entêtaient également à ne rien lui dire sur cet endroit, dont elle ne connaissait strictement rien, étant née et ayant toujours vécu à Konoha. Les seules choses qu'elle pouvait en dire étaient qu'il se situait entre le pays du Vent et de la Terre. Rei soupira encore. Saurait-elle un jour la vérité ?

Un mouvement brusque de sa camarade de banc la ramena tout d'un coup au présent.

Il s'agissait d'Hinata Hyuga, son amie d'enfance. Complètement morte de trouille, celle-ci fixait ses mains et les tordaient dans tous les sens. Elle sursautait à chaque nom appelé. C'était justement un de ses sursauts qui avait tiré Rei de ses pensées.

« Tout va bien Hinata ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

La pauvre fille sursauta de plus belle et faillit en crier, quand elle vit, soulagée, que cela venait de Rei.

« Oh, Rei... » s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix tremblante, « J'ai cru qu'on m'avait appelée... »

« Tu n'es quand même pas stressée par cette technique de dédoublement ? » s'étonna-t-elle avec un brin trop de force, car aussitôt le professeur, Iruka Umino, réclama le silence.

Rei reprit plus bas.

« On s'est encore entraînées ensemble hier soir, tu y arrivais très bien ! »

« C'est que... Je n'aimerais pas décevoir ma famille... »

Une nouvelle voix s'immisça alors dans leur conversation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, je suis certain que tu vas réussir, tu es si forte ! »

Le garçon qui venait de parler était assis à l'autre extrémité du banc. Il s'agissait de Shion Aoi, également leur ami d'enfance. Rei le regarda, reconnaissante qu'il essaie lui aussi d'encourager leur amie. Toutefois, malgré ses paroles empreintes de confiance, Rei vit qu'il était aussi nerveux. Bien que le regard déterminé et fixé sur l'examinateur, il se tenait bien trop droit sur sa chaise, les bras raides et les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Rei sourit pour elle-même. « Je devrais moi-aussi me concentrer sur la technique » se convainquit-elle alors que son esprit dérivait de nouveau malgré elle. Elle repensa au jour où ils s'étaient tous rencontrés.

Shion avait toujours adoré les animaux. C'est pourquoi il était un jour venu jusqu'à leur refuge, entraînant sa sœur, Airi, et son amie Hinata avec lui. Là, c'étaient émerveillés, qu'ils avaient découvert Rei, en pleine discussion avec un groupe d'oiseaux. Shion n'avait pu retenir sa joie.

« C'est donc vrai, tu sais parler aux animaux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils te disent ? »

Rei, d'abord surprise de leur apparition soudaine, les avait regardés avec curiosité. Le garçon qui l'avait interpellée se tenait en face d'elle, tandis que les deux fillettes se cachaient quelque peu derrière lui.

« Ils me disent au revoir car ils vont bientôt migrer. » avait-elle répondu d'une voix neutre.

Puis, ayant vu les étoiles qui se dessinaient dans les yeux des trois enfants, elle avait ajouté en souriant :

« Voulez-vous visiter le refuge et rencontrer les animaux ? »

Depuis ce jour, ils étaient tous devenu des amis inséparables, liés par une forte amitié qui tenait encore aujourd'hui. Enfin, tous sauf une. Airi. Sans que ni Rei, ni Hinata ne puissent comprendre pourquoi, elle avait changé et renié leur amitié du jour au lendemain. En pensant à la jeune fille, Rei se tourna vers elle et lui jeta discrètement un coup d'œil. Elle se tenait sur le banc d'en dessus, seule. L'air imperturbable et maussade, elle fixait tour à tour le professeur et son frère. « Où est passée la gentille fille timide qui riait toujours avec nous ? » se demanda encore Rei avec regret. Celle-ci aperçut brusquement que Rei l'observait, et la fixa alors d'un regard de glace. Aussitôt, Rei se retourna d'un bloc. Elle aussi était un mystère incompréhensible.

Soudain, son tour vint sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

«Rei Fujiwara! »

« Hein ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se réveillant, « Euh oui, j'arrive ! »

Alors qu'elle se levait précipitamment, paniquée, elle entendit à peine les encouragements de ses amis. « Je ne me suis pas concentrée du tout ! », se maudissait-elle en son for intérieur.

Cependant, une fois devant l'examinateur au regard impassible, elle se força à se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Oui, elle allait passer cet examen se retrouver parmi les promus de l'académie des ninjas. Elle les rouvrit alors avec détermination. « Oui je deviendrai un ninja digne de ce nom, je rendrai ainsi mes parents fiers de moi et j'effacerai leurs peines ! Je pourrai enfin connaître toute la vérité sur notre famille !»

C'est ainsi, avec cette adrénaline et cet espoir, qu'elle se mit en position pour effectuer la technique.

 **Note d'auteurs : Rei, la fille aux cheveux verts du pays des Oiseaux qui peut parler aux animaux ? En voilà une kunoichi originale ! Quels secrets peuvent bien lui dissimuler ses parents ? Elle ne demande qu'à le découvrir...**

 **PS : vu que nous sommes cinq à écrire à tour de rôles, il est normal que vous détectiez des petites différences de styles entre les chapitres :)**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart pour voir des illustrations de la fiction !**


	4. Airi Aoi

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Airi Aoi**

On entendait le nom de tous les jeunes ninjas défiler et résonner dans la pièce. Le stress et la sueur de certains rendaient l'air étouffant et irrespirable. Presque tous les élèves craignaient l'appel de leurs prénoms. Certains paraissaient sûrs d'eux et d'autres décalés de ce qui se passait dans cette salle. Comme par exemple cette fille assise dans le dernier rang près de la fenêtre. Elle regardait dehors désintéressée de tout, de ses examens et n'appréhendait pas son tour de passage. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle à vrai dire, elle s'en contrefichait. Elle préférait regarder les oisillons dehors, attendant le bec ouvert que leur mère vienne les nourrir leur père ne paraissait pas là. En les regardant, des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, celui du manoir où elle vivait avant avec sa mère, son père et son frère jumeau. Mais avant même d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par son voisin de table qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler son stress et faisait trembler la table.

Elle se nommait Airi Aoi. Elle avait de longs cheveux lisses noirs corbeau qui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches et se reliaient au milieu du dos par un ruban bordeaux, sa frange se séparait en deux parties, ses cheveux foncés faisaient ressortir la couleur émeraude de ses yeux. Ce jour-là, elle était habillée d'un ensemble de ninja bordeaux tenu par une ceinture bleue, très sobre et des traditionnelles sandales bleues que presque tous les ninjas portent. Elle était dans la même classe que son frère, Shion, qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, à la différence que ses cheveux étaient courts et il avait une mèche qui partait sur le côté droit de sa frange. Ses yeux étaient verts comme ceux de sa sœur.

Contrairement à sa sœur, Shion était souvent joyeux et inspirait la joie de vivre. Il était social mais avait une grosse peur d'être devant beaucoup de monde. Il souriait souvent et paraissait naïf. Quant à Airi, elle était du genre à se mettre rapidement en colère, elle n'aimait parler à personne et si elle parlait, c'était pour rabaisser les gens. Elle avait toujours un visage neutre et sans émotion.

Elle observait tout le monde en classe, mais son regard fut attiré par leur professeur, Iruka. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus en le voyant. Elle trouvait que pour quelqu'un qui faisait passer des examens, il avait plus une dégaine d'imbécile et ne comprenait pas la panique de certains. Elle quitta l'enseignant des yeux car elle avait senti que quelqu'un l'observait et cette personne était la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, Rei Fujiwara, qui se trouvait assise un rang plus bas, à côté de son frère et de la Hyuga. Quand elle dirigea son regard vers elle, elle détourna immédiatement les yeux.

Airi se rappela de sa rencontre avec Rei. Elle et Shion étaient tout le temps collés ensemble. Petits, leur maison se trouvait proche de celle des Hyuga. La famille de Rei tenait un refuge pour animaux. Shion avait traîné Airi et Hinata pour aller voir les animaux, c'est ainsi qu'ils se lièrent d'amitié les uns aux autres. Airi ne les avait jamais considérés comme tels, elle les voyait seulement pas le biais de son frère…

«Shion Aoi! »

Elle avait entendu le prénom de son frère, qui avait sursauté ne s'attendant pas à être appelé, elle le voyait se lever et marcher comme un robot en direction du tableau. Quand il fut arrivé devant le professeur, il détourna le regard en direction d'Airi, comme s'il attendait un encouragement venant d'elle. Elle n'était pas douée pour les encouragements, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était un hochement de tête en signe d'acquiescement mais ça avait suffi à l'encourager. Malgré la sueur qui perlait de son front, il réussit la technique avec brio.  
Il était revenu s'asseoir à sa place et tout de suite après le prénom d'Airi fut appelé. Elle se leva de sa chaise pour aller vers Iruka, et quand elle arriva à côté du groupe d'amis, son frère lui fit un pouce d'encouragement qu'elle avait regardé brièvement avant de continuer sa course. Elle n'était pas stressée, elle s'était mise en face du prof et avant même qu'il ne lui ait donné le signal, elle avait déjà fait la technique. Le professeur avait été surpris.

« Heu… C'est bon alors tu peux retourner à ta place ! Alors maintenant je vous libère pour une petite pause et on se retrouve après pour les résultats ! »

Airi attendit son frère pour pouvoir sortir de la classe. Voyant qu'il arrivait, elle continua à garder la même distance qu'habituel, et commença à marcher quand son frère et ses deux amies arrivèrent à une certaine distance. La classe se vida petit à petit, laissant à l'extérieur de celle-ci une atmosphère pesante à l'idée des résultats.

 **Note d'auteurs : Aussi semblables physiquement qu'opposés de caractères, les jumeaux Aoi promettent de faire des vagues pour la suite ! Pourquoi Airi était-elle aussi austère et quel peut bien être le mystère caché derrière ce regard de glace ? Mmm...**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart pour voir des illustrations de la fiction !**


	5. Tetsu Nakano

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Tetsu Nakano**

Ainsi les élèves furent appelés les uns après les autres pour passer l'examen tant attendu. Épreuve insurmontable pour certains, de la rigolade pour d'autres, il leur était impératif de réussir s'ils voulaient espérer devenir un jour ninja, bien que quelques élèves soient souvent plus chanceux que d'autres dans ce domaine ! "Tetsu Nakano" était le nom de l'un d'entre eux : le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus originaire du village caché de Kiri était perdu dans ses pensées en regardant par la fenêtre. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond fixaient l'azure du ciel avec intensité. Il avait un piercing de chaque côté de sa lèvre inférieure et de petits écarteurs noirs aux oreilles, il était vêtu d'un short brun et d'une jaquette bleue foncée fermée par une fermeture éclair. Il se rappelait sans cesse ce que la gérante de l'immeuble lui racontait sur sa famille. Le petit Tetsu n'avait plus de parents car en effet, quelques mois après sa naissance, ces derniers décidèrent de quitter Kiri en espérant trouver une meilleure vie ailleurs. Ils voulaient juste fuir la pauvreté qui était malheureusement récurrente dans le pays de l'eau ainsi que les nombreux conflits internes entre les clans ; là-bas, les orphelins courent les rues et beaucoup meurent de faim... De plus, les méthodes d'examens étaient horriblement sanglantes, les élèves devaient s'entretuer pour pouvoir espérer être ninjas : c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que ce village était autrefois appelé "le village du brouillard sanglant". Les méthodes auraient évolué depuis, et ces modalités d'examen ont été modifiées. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à la pauvre qualité de l'éducation à Kiri no kuni.

Ils quittèrent donc Kiri pour aller vivre à Konoha, espérant offrir un meilleur avenir à leurs enfants et petits-enfants. Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement ; quelques mois après leur arrivée, le 10 octobre précisément, le démon renard à neuf queues avait attaqué le village de Konoha ! Les parents de Tetsu étaient sortis faire quelques courses pendant que la gérante de l'immeuble, Mitsuko Nanae, s'occupait de leur enfant ; elle réussit à se mettre à l'abri avec le petit mais ce ne fut pas le cas des géniteurs qui rejoignirent les autres victimes... Depuis ce jour, Mitsuko s'est occupée du petit Nakano comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant en rappelant sans cesse au garçon que ses parents étaient des gens honnêtes et très appréciés au village de par leur commerce. Dû à un certain manque de confiance en lui, le garçon aux cheveux bleus préférait éviter le combat par peur de gêner ses équipiers...Son domaine à lui c'était les soins ; techniques ninjas très demandées au cours des missions. Soigner était ce qui l'intéressait le plus ! En effet, il se sentait plus utile en soignant ses alliés. Aussi forte soit-elle, il était conseillé pour une équipe de toujours avoir un médical-nin dans ses rangs. C'est depuis qu'il est entré à l'académie que Nanae-obaa-chan lui enseigne cet art tout en vantant les talents d'une célèbre Tsunade dans ce domaine. Actuellement, Tetsu n'avait qu'une pratique limitée des soins, il savait soigner des plaies bénignes et superficielles touchant principalement les tissus dermiques et soulager en partie la douleur.

Malgré son air "faible", il savait très bien utiliser ses poings ; à peine âgé de 12 ans, sa force physique était déjà égale à celle d'un adulte ! La vieille Mitsuko disait très souvent qu'il lui rappelait la Princesse Limace, qu'elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer avant que cette dernière ne quitte le village. Comme beaucoup de ninjas de Kiri, sa nature de chakra est le Suiton, dont il maîtrisait deux ou trois techniques, mais étant tout de même plus tourné vers les soins et le Taijutsu. Tetsu espérait un jour devenir le meilleur, ou au moins un des meilleurs, médical-nin et aussi de pouvoir rencontrer la Légendaire Sannin pour apprendre davantage dans ce domaine. C'était en se fixant ces objectifs qu'il était là aujourd'hui, assis à cette table, juste derrière Sayuri Fujino. Cette jeune fille lui semblait par moment étrange mais il s'entendait bien avec. En vrai, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec tout le monde ou du moins essayait... Même si certains avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à l'appeler la "myrtille" à cause de ses cheveux ; ce à quoi il répondait généralement par la violence.

« Pfff, ce test est beaucoup trop facile... », marmonnait-il.

Certes, cet examen allait être le dernier et le plus important mais il restait positif car pour un ninja pratiquant les soins, les techniques de bases étaient les plus simples dût au fait que pour effectuer des soins il fallait déjà une bonne maîtrise du chakra. À tour de rôle les élèves créaient un ou plusieurs clones selon leur degré d'aisance; soulagement pour certains et pression horrible pour d'autres... Enfin ! Il entendit son nom juste après Kazuho Yukimura ! Il semblait avoir réussi son test de manière suffisante, il paraissait que le garçon avait beaucoup de peine sur cette technique mais il a su se montrer à la hauteur au moment crucial ! Maintenant c'était à Tetsu de faire de même. Ce fut donc calmement que le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus arriva devant la classe ; le silence régnait en maître, les yeux braqués sur le garçon. Oubliant le stress d'être devant tout le monde qui envahissait son corps, il joignit ses mains habillées de gants noirs aux doigts apparents en formant les signes nécessaires à l'exécution de la technique, confiant qu'il réussirait ce test sans le moindre problème :

« Ninpô ! Technique de dédoublement ! »

Aussitôt le nom de la technique mentionné, trois clones apparurent à côté de lui ; ni plus ni moins que de parfaites copies. L'examinateur nota brièvement ses observations sur son bloc et sans plus de cérémonie, donna congé aux élèves jusqu'à la révélation des résultats.

 **Note d'auteurs : Notre shinobi bleu a l'air d'une sacrée tête ! Devenir médecin et rencontrer la légendaire Tsunade Senju, rien que ça ! Attention Tetsu...bien des péripéties t'attendent d'ici là !**

 **PS : petite précision sur une différence avec l'oeuvre originale : dans l'histoire présente l'examen se passe dans deux salles de cours, chacune ayant une classe d'élèves ayant passés leur cursus ensemble (donc deux classes). Rei et les jumeaux Aoi sont dans la classe de Naruto. Tetsu, Kazuho et Sayuri sont dans la classe parallèle à côté.**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart pour voir des illustrations de la fiction !**


	6. Résultats

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses pesonnages créés sont toutefois à nous.  
**

 **Chapitre 6 : Résultats**

Enfin, les examens de promotions de l'académie des ninjas de Konoha venaient de prendre fin. Les deux classes se vidèrent et les élèves sortirent devant l'académie afin de prendre l'air pour oublier le stress de l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de passer. Dans une heure, les résultats seraient révélés et ceux qui auront passés seront promus au rang de Genin. Les élèves se dispersèrent en petits groupes et partir se promener dans le village caché des feuilles tout en discutant de leurs performances avec leurs amis. Le vent était chaud et le soleil brillait au-dessus de Konoha, pas un seul nuage n'était visible dans le ciel. Rei écarta les bras et prit une grande inspiration, elle se retourna ensuite vers son amie Hinata et s'exclama en souriant :

« Ahh ! Hinata-chan ! Maintenant que les examens sont terminés, que dirais-tu d'en profiter pour aller boire un verre à la Feuille d'Or ? » proposa-t-elle.  
« Mm ? Ah, euh…ou…oui ça me semble une bonne idée. » bégaya la jeune fille.

En entendant ces mots, Shion tourna la tête en direction de ses deux camarades, Airi soupira intérieurement. Elle savait ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, et comme elle s'y attendait son frère proposa qu'ils se joignent aux deux filles en allant également à la Feuille d'Or. Elle se résigna donc à les suivre. Hors de question de laisser Shion seul. Avec son caractère, il s'attirait toujours beaucoup trop d'ennuis. Elle ne prêtait non plus aucune confiance à ses "amis". Un peu plus loin d'elle, un garçon aux cheveux bleus réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait occuper cette heure de libre. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait vu une boutique de thés récemment ouverte dans le centre du village, « Nanae-obaa-chan adore le thé ! Je vais aller lui en acheter pour lui faire la surprise ! ». Tetsu vérifia rapidement le montant d'argent qu'il avait sur lui et fut content de constater qu'il avait assez de ryos pour aller encore s'acheter quelque chose à consommer en plus du thé. Sur ce, il se mit en route en direction du magasin, en espérant retrouver le chemin. De leur côté, Shion, Rei et Hinata arrivaient en vue du bar où ils avaient choisis d'aller, l'enseigne dorée accrochée au-dessus de l'entrée était éclatante sous la lumière du soleil d'été, heureusement la Feuille d'Or était assez proche de l'académie donc ils n'auraient pas besoin de se presser pour revenir. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent à une table près d'une fenêtre. Airi sur leurs pas, s'assit une table plus loin, derrière les deux amies et en face de son frère, les yeux rivés sur le petit groupe. Gênée par sa présence et son regard insistant, Rei se pencha vers Shion :

« Dis, tu ne veux pas demander à Airi de nous rejoindre? Elle me met vraiment mal à l'aise. »  
« Oh tu sais même si je le lui demande elle ne viendra pas. Tu as remarqué je pense, elle n'est pas très sociable » répondit Shion en haussant les épaules.

Rei fit une moue embarrassée en se rasseyant correctement. Airi quant à elle n'avait bien entendu rien manqué des coups d'œil que Rei avait lancés dans sa direction, ainsi que les messes basses qu'elle avait soufflées à son frère bien-aimé. Elle n'avait pas pu les entendre mais en avait supposé leur contenu. Airi releva la tête et toisa la verte avec défi. « Si cette fille essaie de m'éloigner de mon frère en médisant contre moi, elle va prendre cher ! » maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même. Alors que les trois amis consultaient la carte des boissons et que Rei tentait d'oublier cette présence qui lui brûlait le dos, deux hommes à quelques tables d'eux se mirent à hausser le ton, visiblement en pleine querelle.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » hurla le premier « Je ne suis pas ivre, je me sens tout à fait bien ! Mademoiselle, remettez moi un Sake voulez-vous bien ! »  
« Mais enfin ! » répliqua le deuxième « Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu vas être mal si tu en reprends ! Ne l'écoutez pas mademoiselle, surtout ne lui donnez plus rien, je vais vous payer ! »

La serveuse s'approcha avec la note quand le premier homme se leva d'un geste et saisit le deuxième par le col en le menaçant de son poing. Son visage était rougit par l'ivresse et ses dents étaient serrées par la colère. La serveuse se recula promptement avec un air effrayé et les autres clients fixaient la scène avec étonnement. Hinata avait sa main sur sa bouche et tenait le bras de Rei avec inquiétude. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts se tourna vers Shion avec un air sérieux ; il fallait faire quelque chose ! Airi elle s'était levée aussitôt pour se rapprocher de Shion, dont elle devinait déjà son intention stupide d'intervenir. C'était ainsi qu'il se mettait toujours en danger! En effet, Shion ainsi que Rei se levèrent de leurs chaises, prêts à intervenir lorsqu'une voix féminine, calme mais sévère se fit entendre.

« Reposez cet homme tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes. »

Rei scanna le bar des yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur une fille de son âge aux cheveux blonds, portant un veston clair avec un symbole chinois et un dragon tatoué sur son épaule. Cette fille n'était pas étrangère à Rei, elle faisait partie des élèves de l'académie. L'homme ivre regarda sa nouvelle interlocutrice et se mit à ricaner.

« Hé ma jolie c'est à moi que tu parles ? T'as pas froid aux yeux, je pourrais te casser en deux » se moqua-t-il.  
« Eh bien venez seulement. Mais vous devez avoir trop peur de vous faire botter les fesses par une demoiselle, quelle pitié » répondit-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

Sur ces mots, l'homme lâcha sa victime qui retomba lourdement sur sa chaise et se dirigea vers la jeune fille d'un pas ferme en préparant son poing. Son adversaire ne bougea pas et attendit la frappe immobile, sans cesser de sourire avec conviction. Airi se précipita pour s'accrocher à son frère imprudent et l'empêcher d'agir tandis que Rei et Shion s'apprêtaient à arrêter l'homme avant qu'il ne touche la jeune fille mais celui –ci se stoppa net, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe et une lame de kunai sous la gorge appartenant à un jeune garçon aux cheveux clairs qui venait de se lever.

« On va se calmer et sortir bien gentiment » dit le garçon avec autorité « Sayuri, on sort d'un examen, on est là pour se détendre, pas pour faire un esclandre. »  
« Pff t'es pénible Kazuho, je gérais mais il fallait que tu t'en mêles. » répondit gentiment Sayuri en souriant à son camarade.  
« Et me laisser là à regarder ? Jamais de la vie. » ricana Kazuho en rangeant son kunai.

L'homme finit par se calmer et la serveuse fut finalement réglée. Les deux hommes sortirent nonchalamment sous les yeux attentifs des clients. La tension finit par descendre dans le bar et redevint normale. Shion interpella les deux élèves en face de leur table en leur proposant de se joindre à eux, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Ainsi les cinq jeunes se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien en buvant des jus de fruits aux mélanges originaux et comparant leurs goûts. Lassée par la sociabilité de Shion, Airi sortit vérifier que les deux hommes étaient bien partis, non sans au passage toiser les deux nouveaux venus. Elle espérait, par son regard, les dissuader de se lier d'amitié avec lui, car plus son frère se faisait d'amis, plus elle se sentait éloignée de lui. Mais ils ne semblèrent pas l'avoir remarquée.

Au dehors, elle s'était mise à scruter la rue à la recherche des deux hommes lorsqu'elle fut soudain renversée par une personne venant de derrière elle. Elle se releva promptement et se retourna en position défensive pour faire face à son agresseur. Elle aperçut d'abord un petit sac contenant du thé sur le sol et en levant les yeux, se trouva nez-à-nez avec une chevelure bleue et un visage hébété. Tetsu ramassa vite son sac de thé et s'adressa à Airi.

« Euh, whoua ! Vraiment désolé, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal ! Tes fesses vont bien ? » demanda-t-il innocemment. La jeune femme retira immédiatement sa main de ses fesses qu'elles massaient à l'endroit où elle était tombée, et jeta un regard glacial au garçon. Tetsu déguerpit aussitôt en direction de l'académie sans ajouter un mot. Cette fille lui faisait froid dans le dos. Airi se releva et regarda l'étrange énergumène s'enfuir. Puis elle aperçut soudain l'heure qu'il était sur une horloge en face du bar. Il était temps de retourner voir les résultats. Elle, elle s'enfichait, de toute façon elle savait qu'elle avait réussi. En revanche elle savait que son frère lui, voudrait y aller. Elle tourna les talons et rentra donc prévenir son frère.

En arrivant à l'école, le groupe se scinda en deux tout en se souhaitant de bonnes paroles, et entrèrent dans leur classe respective. Airi poussa la porte à son tour et rejoignit les autres élèves de sa classe. Iruka s'approcha au centre et appela tour à tour les élèves ayant réussi leur examen. Soudain, le nom de son frère se fit entendre et elle le regarda s'avancer, prendre son bandeau de ninja et serrer la main du professeur. Puis vint le sien comme elle s'y attendait naturellement. Rei la regarda imiter Shion et prendre à son tour un bandeau marqué d'une feuille. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts ne resterait pas en arrière, elle serra les poings et à l'appel de son prénom s'avança avec fierté pour recevoir son diplôme. Elle ne laisserait pas la fille aux cheveux foncés l'intimider, Rei Fujiwara ne baisse les yeux devant personne !

« Fé…félicitations Rei-chan ! » complimenta Hinata en souriant timidement. Elle répondit par un sourire. Dans l'autre classe, les bandeaux avaient aussi été distribués. Tetsu était arrivé juste à temps et avait saisi son bandeau avec un grand sourire en haletant un « Arigato gosai mashta ! » En ressortant de la salle, il repéra Sayuri appuyée contre un mur, qui le salua d'un signe de main, un emblème de feuille décorant son front. Mais le plus fier de sa réussite c'était Kazuho, réussir le dédoublement à l'examen malgré sa difficulté avec ce jutsu lui mettait le moral au plus haut. Il le savait bien, les choses intéressantes commençaient maintenant, et aujourd'hui il se sentait prêt à relever tous les défis. Tous les élèves semblaient avoir réussi l'examen, tous se congratulaient et retrouvaient leurs parents en sortant de l'académie, sans apercevoir un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds assis sur une balançoire qui lui, ne portait pas de bandeau.

 **Note d'auteurs : Nos six jeunes ninjas viennent tous de recevoir leurs bandeaux ! Ils sont à présent des Genins ! Mais avant de partir en missions, ils devront devenir des équipes et rencontrer leurs professeurs. Quelles épreuves vont-ils devoir passer afin de démontrer leur valeur ? Vous le saurez très bientôt !**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart pour voir des illustrations de la fiction !**


	7. Équipes

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**

 **Chapitre 7 : Équipes**

Un vent de réjouissance et de réussite planait sur l'académie des ninjas de Konoha. Chacun s'en allait, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant de joie, montrer son bandeau durement acquis à leurs proches, qui les attendaient avec impatience.

Sayuri était heureuse d'enfin être un ninja, un vrai ninja ! Chez elle, l'accueil que lui avait réservé sa mère l'a surprise au plus haut point. « Mon plat préféré ! », s'écria-elle avec émerveillement en découvrant les Ramens au bœuf que sa mère était en train de mijoter avec soin. La soirée se continua pour elle comme elle avait commencé : avec bonheur. Sa mère emplie de fierté à son égard et toute la tendresse que les deux femmes pouvaient se partager. Dans la tête de Sayuri, tout était parfait, mais une petite voix la fit songer à son amie d'enfance. « J'espère que Fû a aussi obtenu son bandeau frontal ». Mais la connaissant, elle s'arrêta de douter et sourit dans son lit en pensant au jour où elle retrouverait son amie.

Rei plus joyeuse encore que Sayuri, menait pareille soirée. Accueillie par son ami chat toujours aussi fier. « Alors ce bandeau, tu l'as obtenu finalement ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un ton nonchalant à l'entrée. Elle rentra en trombe super heureuse. « Sans difficulté ». Et elle fila dans le salon où son père lui fit l'une des plus grosses accolades qu'elle n'eut jamais eues. Elle crut en perdre le souffle. « Bravo ma petite, que la voie du ninja te guide encore et toujours ! » Il prit son souffle et lui fit une autre accolade en ajoutant : « Je suis fier de toi ! » Rei lui sourit. « C'est grâce à toi papa ! » Sa mère aussi la félicita mais en déployant plus de tendresse. « Bravo ma chérie moi aussi je suis fière de toi.. » Dans son intonation de voix, la jeune fille sentait que sa mère était encore réticente à l'idée que sa fille soit ninja. Protectrice, c'est ce qu'une mère doit être, mais peut-être avait-elle encore de la peine à laisser son petit oiseau voler seul. Néanmoins, le reste de la soirée fut magnifique pour Rei.

De son côté, Airi festoyait avec son frère Shion autour d'un bon repas. Pour eux la soirée était à la joie et ils ne manquèrent pas d'en profiter autant que possible entre eux. Ils sortirent se promener au clair des étoiles, à travers Konoha. Rentrés, ils se mirent à songer à la fierté que leurs parents leur auraient exprimée devant leur réussite, s'ils eussent pu être avec eux ce soir-là. Ils possédaient un petit mémorial avec un portrait entouré d'enluminures sur lesquelles resplendissaient leurs parents, le sourire aux lèvres. Après s'être recueillis et avoir partagé quelques souvenirs, ce fut avec satisfaction que les jumeaux s'endormirent.

Tetsu était tout aussi heureux que ses camarades et Mitsuko, la gentille vieille dame qui l'hébergeait, lui offrit ce soir-là, un cadeau auquel il ne s'attendait pas et le ravit. Un livre sur le ninja médecin du trio légendaire Tsunade Senju, son idole. « Te voilà ninja, je suis emplie de fierté. Continue et peut être tu deviendras aussi fort qu'elle ! » Il la serra dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Un repas suivit avec Ramen, Dango et plus encore. Des souvenirs de ses parents réapparurent plusieurs fois dans la discussion et la gérante qu'était la vieille dame ne manqua pas de lui dire toute la fierté que ses parents auraient eue aussi. La soirée finit chaleureusement et Tetsu commença le soir même à dévorer le livre avec impatience.

Kazuho quant à lui attendait avec impatience la réaction de son oncle. En lui présentant sa réussite, son oncle manifesta peu de gaieté, juste un sourire et un bravo de félicitations. Ce n'était pas son genre d'exprimer ses émotions et son neveu le savait très bien. Le sourire de son oncle lui était suffisant si rare fût-il. C'était sans compter le cadeau que lui réservait ce dernier. Il tira d'une étagère un tissu noir enroulé et maintenu avec une ficelle autour d'un objet allongé. En le dépliant, Kazuho découvrit la petite épée de son grand père. « Voilà, ma manière à moi de te témoigner ma fierté. Prends-la avec toi désormais tu es un vrai ninja. Sois en digne » s'exclama son oncle. Il la prit avec le sourire et le remercia avec une accolade surprise que son oncle n'appréciait normalement pas, mais il laissa faire pour cette fois. Ils finirent le soir autour d'un repas et d'une partie de jeu de go à la fin de laquelle son oncle se mordit les doigts.

Mais le bandeau n'était qu'un commencement, ils allaient bientôt découvrir leurs équipes respectives et aussi accomplir leur première mission. Tous les promus se hâtaient déjà.

Le jour tant attendu, tous les jeunes ninjas étaient réunis dans une salle de classe et devaient attendre la déclaration de leurs équipes respectives. Sayuri, impatiente était venue en avance trouvant dans la salle Airi, qui avait inhabituellement l'air heureuse et à côté d'elle Shion, arborant un sourire serein. Rei arriva également en avance avec Hinata à ses côtés, suivit de Tetsu affichant une bonne humeur. Quant à Kazuho, il manqua presque d'être en retard mais en courant fut finalement à l'heure. Tous s'étaient répartis dans la pièce, discutant de leurs attentes quant au professeur qui allait être le leur. Certains étaient déjà turbulents avant même l'arrivée du professeur, Iruka. Sayuri reconnut parmi eux le jeune blondinet qui était censé n'avoir pas eu son diplôme. Il venait de s'être fait bousculer et d'avoir malencontreusement embrassé l'idole des filles, ce que l'une d'elle ne manqua pas de lui faire payer.

Enfin Iruka entra et détourna toute l'assemblée de sa voie portante. « Félicitations à tous ! À compter d'aujourd'hui vous êtes des ninjas, ou plutôt des aspirant ninjas. Dites-vous bien que les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer ! » Il reprit son souffle et redressa bien droit au milieu de la pièce. « Bien ! Dorénavant votre travail consistera à effectuer certaines missions dont vous chargera le village. Aujourd'hui nous allons procéder à la répartition par équipe de trois. Chaque équipe sera placée sous la responsabilité d'un ninja de niveau supérieur. Il sera votre professeur et vous devrez obéir à ses instructions. » Le professeur prit ses fiches et les tint devant lui. « Afin d'équilibrer les forces, le conseil des professeurs a déjà formé les équipes. » Il se mit alors à nommer les équipes.

En même temps que les noms défilèrent, chaque cerveau était en effervescence espérant être avec ses amis à tout prix. « Équipe 1 : … » Sayuri n'avait pas beaucoup d'attentes, elle espérait juste des coéquipiers motivés avec qui elle saurait s'entendre. Rei espérait être avec Hinata, et Airi avec Shion. « Équipe 3 : … » Tetsu souhaitait juste éviter les personnes au tempérament énervant, le reste, tant que l'entente pouvait se faire sans problème, il ne demanderait rien de plus. Des protestations contre la répartition des équipes ébranlaient déjà la salle mais Iruka savait rester de marbre et les remis à leur place. « Équipe 6 : Tetsu Nakano, Sayuri Fujino et Kazuho Yukimura. » Les trois futurs coéquipiers se regardèrent et les réactions se lisaient respectivement sur leur visage. Contentement. Satisfaction. Indifférence. « Équipe 8 : Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame. » Rei fut déçue à cette annonce et sourit malgré tout en croisant le regard de Hinata qui semblait aussi déçue qu'elle. « Équipe 11 : Airi Aoi, Rei Fujiwara et Shion Aoi. » Airi était heureuse de tomber avec son frère et Rei ne savait que penser de cette distribution et de ceux qui allaient être ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Globalement elle était contente d'être avec Shion mais se demandait si elle saurait être tant bien que mal compatible avec Airi. L'exposé d'Iruka se termina enfin. « Cet après-midi, je vous présenterai vos professeurs. En attendant, vous avez quartier libre ! » Il souhaita bonne chance aux aspirants pour la suite et quitta la pièce qui se vidait, laissant les jeunes ninjas à leurs réflexions personnelles.

L'après-midi vint et les élèves reprirent leurs places dans la salle avec l'impatience de découvrir avec quel genre de Jounin ils allaient tomber. Les ninjas supérieurs se suivirent les uns derrière les autres en prenant chacun une équipe d'aspirants avec eux. Tetsu scrutait la porte avec attention, est-ce que le tour de son équipe allait venir ? C'est alors qu'une femme aux cheveux noirs comme de l'encre arborant une mèche rouge vif entra dans la pièce et salua Iruka. Elle avait un piercing à la lèvre et semblait remplie d'assurance, quelque chose en elle intriguait le ninja aux cheveux bleus, elle ressemblait à une autre femme passée prendre ses élèves un peu plus tôt. La voix d'Iruka se fit à nouveau entendre : « Équipe 6, voici votre professeure, Misuzu Yuhi ». Tetsu, Sayuri et Kazuho se levèrent et rejoignirent leur sensei puis se dirigèrent vers la porte. « Bonjour les jeunes, veuillez me suivre afin de faire le point sur votre nouvelle équipe » annonça-t-elle de sa voix rauque en faisant un signe de tête en direction du couloir.

Rei observa la salle se vider en se demandant si elle et son équipe allaient être oubliés jusqu'à ce qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds-bruns entre à son tour avec un grand sourire et fit un « V » de la victoire à Iruka pour le saluer. Il avait l'air très détendu et dégageait une aura de respect et de chaleur. Shion aussi le trouvait sympathique à première vue et murmura à Rei : « Allez celui-là c'est le bon ! ». Iruka appela alors de sa voix posée : « Équipe 11, je vous présente Natsuki Yoshida qui sera votre professeur ». L'homme leur fit un grand signe de main avec un « Hey ! » très joyeux et attendit que ses élèves le rejoignent. Airi était sceptique par rapport à son nouveau sensei mais attendait de découvrir quel genre de personne il était vraiment avant de se faire une opinion. Rei, Shion et elle suivirent Natsuki dans le couloir, ne laissant plus que trois élèves dans la classe derrière eux.

 **Note d'auteurs : Les équipes 6 et 11 sont à présent formées ! Sauront-ils s'entendre et coopérer ? Des conflits vont-ils naître ? Et quel genre de personnes peuvent bien être Misuzu Yuhi et Natsuki Yoshida, les senseis respectifs de nos jeunes Genins ? Les premières réponses à ces questions sont à découvrir au prochain chapitre !**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart pour voir des illustrations de la fiction !**


	8. Natsuki Yoshida

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses pesonnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**

 **Chapitre 8 : Natsuki Yoshida**

Natsuki-sensei entraînait ses nouveaux élèves à travers la ville en chantonnant d'un air enjoué. Rei marchait à côté de lui sur sa droite, et un peu en retrait, suivaient Shion et Airi. Celle-ci avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, apparemment mécontente. Le petit « V » de la victoire d'introduction de ce sensei ne lui disait rien de bon. En outre, son allure la dérangeait. Bien qu'il portait la tenue habituelle des Jônins, ses longs cheveux brun-blonds tressés, qui se balançaient au rythme de sa démarche sautillante, l'irritaient fortement. Il ne semblait pas très robuste, voire même physiquement faible. Cet homme serait-il à la hauteur de ses attentes ?

« Alors les jeunes », s'adressa-t-il soudain à eux, « heureux d'avoir eu votre bandeau? »

Rei allait lui répondre, polie, mais s'arrêta surprise, lorsqu'elle découvrit soudain une particularité peu banale sur son visage, qui lui avait jusqu'à lors échappée. En leur désignant le bandeau qui lui ceignait le front, leur sensei s'était tourné vers eux et ils s'étaient pour la première fois regardés les yeux dans les yeux. C'était la couleur de ceux-ci qui était quelque peu dérangeante : Un de ses yeux était noir et l'autre gris, comme aveugle.

Airi leva un sourcil en découvrant cela. « C'est un prof borgne qui doit nous entraîner ? » se disait-elle quelque peu indignée.

Rei allait en venir à la même conclusion, mais douta alors de la cécité complète de l'œil de leur professeur, lorsqu'elle crut y voir une étincelle briller un très court instant. Elle fronça les sourcils : cela l'intriguait.

N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse des élèves pris au dépourvu, Natsuki-sensei ne s'en offusqua pourtant pas et continua de parler.

« Évidemment que vous êtes heureux suis-je bête ! Aaaah, je me rappelle quand j'ai eu le mien... J'étais tellement excité que ma mère avait dû me jeter un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête pour me calmer ! »

Rei et Shion sourirent, amusés. Ils commençaient à apprécier ce sensei qui leur semblait gentil et drôle. Airi en revanche avait plus de réserve. Son côté trop enjoué ne lui plaisait pas trop. Il semblait en plus manquer cruellement de professionnalisme. Serait-il seulement capable de la rendre plus forte ?

Ils marchaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, mais leur destination leur demeurait inconnue. Alors que les rues défilaient au rythme de leurs pas, Rei, curieuse, voulut lui poser la question.

« Dites Sensei, où est-ce ... »

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Sensei! » s'exclama-t-il enthousiasmé, « Que c'est extasiant d'avoir ce titre ! Comprenez moi, c'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je vais entraîner des Genins, c'est tellement excitant ! »

Puis il se tourna vers Rei et ses deux autres élèves, interloqués, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Tu peux me le redire une fois ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille s'exécuta avec un sourire gêné. Shion lança un regard amusé à sa sœur, mais celle-ci ne trouvait absolument pas ça drôle. Il se comportait comme un ninja à peine entré à l'école ! Elle supportait de moins en moins cet énergumène.

Natsuki-sensei dut sentir le regard froid que lui lançait Airi et se calma de suite.

« Hahaha, excusez-moi les jeunes... » énonça-il d'un rire gêné en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, « C'est que c'est la première fois que j'entraînerai des Genins, j'en suis un peu excité... »

Airi fit les gros yeux. « Ah, en plus il n'a aucune expérience dans l'apprentissage ? De mieux en mieux... », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Pour mettre fin à cet épisode gênant, Rei réitéra sa question.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? Eh bien on est arrivé, » répondit-il joyeux « c'est juste là-haut ! »

Il désigna de son doigt une large corniche, creusée dans la falaise qui bordait le village.

« On se retrouve en haut ! » s'exclama-t-il encore en les gratifiant d'un sourire niais. Puis il les laissa en plan et partit au pas de course.

« Attendez nous Sensei ! » s'indigna Rei en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Shion soupira d'avance de l'effort. Quel sensei énergique ! Puis il les suivit à son tour, avec une Airi toujours aussi maussade.

Natsuki-sensei fit s'asseoir ses élèves à même le sol.

« Très bien, nous allons faire les présentations ! » dit-il en s'accroupissant en face d'eux.

« Je commence. Mon nom est Natsuki Yoshida. Ce sera donc la première année que j'aurai des Genins sous ma responsabilité. Mais rassurez vous, j'ai acquis beaucoup d'expérience grâce à mes innombrables missions d'espionnage dans les pays voisins »

Les trois élèves eurent la même pensée : ils en doutaient.

« Mon objectif, c'est de faire de vous de grands ninjas, dont tout le monde se souviendra plus tard ! »

Airi eut un petit rire. Quel sensei naïf...

« Au niveau de mes goûts » reprit-il « hm il n'y a rien que je déteste en particulier... Mais par contre il y a pleins de choses que j'aime ! Mais je ne vais pas commencer à vous les conter, ce serait trop long hahaha ! »

Les trois Genins ne réagirent pas et continuèrent à le regarder. Airi avait renoncé à trouver du positif en lui. Aucune expérience de formateur, aucun professionnalisme, hyperactif et impulsif, borgne, ... Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient pu trouver pire professeur. Au moins, se consolait-elle en coulant un regard vers Shion à côté d'elle, ils étaient dans la même équipe. S'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble, elle aurait bien fait comprendre aux examinateurs qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendu de cette manière ! Elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'imaginer ailleurs qu'aux côtés de son frère. Rei quant à elle, commençait également à douter de son efficacité. Il lui semblait plein de bonne volonté, mais serait-il un bon sensei ? Elle eut une pensée pour Hinata qui elle l'espérait, était tombée dans une bonne équipe et avait un bon professeur.

Devant leur absence de réaction, Natsuki-sensei s'exclama alors d'une voix forte en se tapant les mains, pour attirer leur attention.

« Bon ! À vous maintenant ! Je veux vos objectifs, vos goûts et volontiers plus, ne vous retenez surtout pas, j'ai hâte de tout savoir de mes nouveaux protégés ! Commençons par la gauche ».

Rei ainsi désignée se présenta la première.

« Je m'appelle Rei Fujiwara. Je suis originaire de Tori no kuni... J'aime beaucoup les animaux et mes amis. Ce que je déteste, c'est les mensonges et les secrets ».

Elle pensait notamment à ses parents et ce qu'ils s'entêtaient à lui cacher. Mais elle chassa vite ces pensées négatives, avant qu'elles ne viennent assombrir ce moment.

« Mon objectif, c'est de devenir une grande ninja pour pouvoir parcourir le monde et tous ses pays ».

« Tel l'oiseau, le symbole de ton pays d'origine… », fit remarquer le sensei d'une voix rêveuse, comme un poète.

« Bon ensuite à toi ! » se reprit-il devant leurs regards pesants.

Shion s'exprima à son tour, d'une voix hésitante.

« Je me nomme Shion Aoi. Je vis à Konoha avec ma sœur. J'adore également les animaux. Et ce que je déteste... »

Il rougit en coulant des regards aux deux filles qui l'entouraient.

« Ce que je déteste, c'est voir les gens que j'aime souffrir ».

Ses deux compères lui sourirent. Si ces deux là avaient quelque chose en commun c'était bien leur attachement envers Shion.

Natsuki-sensei salua également la gentillesse du garçon d'un sourire, avant de lui demander ses objectifs. Aussitôt, la voix du jeune homme perdit toute son hésitation et il s'exprima d'une voix claire, empreinte de détermination.

« Mon objectif, c'est de retrouver mes parents disparus ».

Sa déclaration sembla surprendre Airi, qui baissa les yeux vers le sol, plongée dans de tristes et tourmentés souvenirs. Le jeune Jônin avait lui aussi déjà entendu parler de cette affaire. Les parents des jumeaux avaient disparu du jour au lendemain, il y a huit ans de cela, sans laisser aucune trace. Tout le village les supposait morts depuis longtemps, mais apparemment Shion, lui, gardait espoir. Le sensei lui sourit comme pour approuver sa volonté, et se tourna vers Airi. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, celle-ci se reprit très vite et débita sa présentation d'une voix sèche et rapide, pour en finir.

« Airi Aoi. Mes goûts ne vous regardent pas. Mon objectif, c'est de devenir plus forte ».

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit. Natsuki-sensei en attendait visiblement plus mais Airi s'arrêterait là. Rei fut même surprise qu'elle ait daigné dire plus d'un mot.

Natsuki-sensei renonça à la titiller plus devant l'expression qu'elle affichait. Sans plus de tergiversations, il se releva de sa position accroupie et frappa son poing dans la paume de sa main.

« Yoosh ! Les formalités étant faites je vous propose que l'on passe directement à la prochaine partie : Notre premier petit entraînement en commun ! » Il s'extasia un instant prononçant ces mots, puis continua. « Votre but est très simple : me jeter en bas de cette corniche. Mais attention, sachez que moi aussi je peux riposter et vous mettre en bas. Bonne chance ! »

Rei observa l'environnement. La plateforme faisait environ 10 mètres de large. Elle était vide, il n'y avait aucun obstacle. Le défi ne lui sembla pas si compliqué, 3 contre 1, et c'est confiante qu'elle se mit en position de combat en souriant. Mais en réponse, le professeur eut un sourire malicieux. Pendant qu'il se mettait en position pour effectuer un jutsu, il ferma les yeux et expira longuement. D'un seul coup, l'atmosphère qui l'entourait changea. Les élèves furent extrêmement surpris de voir ce changement en lui si radical. Alors qu'il n'émanait d'ordinaire aucune prestance et arborait toujours un air niais, leur professeur dégageait maintenant une aura de force, froide et presque effrayante. « Une double personnalité ...? » se demanda Rei. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser plus que ça. Natsuki-sensei rouvrit ses yeux sèchement et cria le nom d'une technique de brume.

« Ninpô ! Kirigakure no jutsu ! Camouflage dans la brume ! »

Et il s'évapora dans un brouillard qui recouvrit violemment toute la plateforme. Le souffle fut si puissant que les Genins furent forcés de lever les bras pour s'en protéger le visage et de camper fermement sur leurs positions. Rei sortit aussitôt ses kunais, sur ses gardes. Ce ne serait pas si facile... Airi, elle, se précipita aux côtés de son frère avant qu'il ne disparaisse entièrement de sa vue, et ils se collèrent ainsi dos contre dos, scrutant le brouillard avec appréhension.

« Il n'est peut-être pas un cas si désespéré que ça finalement... », se dit enfin Airi.

 **Note d'auteurs : L'équipe 11 vient de faire connaissance avec un bien curieux personnage ! Nos jeunes Genins auraient-ils eu tord de sous-estimer leur nouveau professeur au premier coup d'oeil ? Quel test Natsuki a-t-il bien pu concocter à Rei, Shion et Airi ? C'est dans le chapitre 9 que vous le saurez !**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart pour voir des illustrations de la fiction !**


	9. L'entraînement

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages raccordés sont toutefois à nous.  
**

 **Chapitre 9 : L'entraînement**

Un silence lourd prit possession des lieux après ces joviales présentations. L'entraînement avec leur nouveau sensei avait commencé. Le brouillard épais qui avait recouvert le terrain ne laissait paraître aucune silhouette de nos jeunes ninjas. Avant que la brume ne paraisse, et malgré l'occasion de l'attaquer, Airi avait eu le temps de se propulser en direction de son frère pour ne pas le perdre de vue et pouvoir ainsi mieux le protéger. Quant à Rei, elle se retrouva seule, à l'aveugle. Mais malgré cela, elle ne perdit pas son sang-froid, car elle avait déjà un plan en tête. Quelque chose sortit de derrière sa nuque, qui semblait avoir été caché sous les cheveux de la jeune ninja, et vint se poser sur la tête de celle-ci. Il avait un pelage de couleur grise avec des yeux ... perçants.

« Miaouu~ (tu as besoin de mon aide ?) »

« Oui Samu. Peux-tu m'aider à repérer Sensei ? »

Après la demande de Rei le chat s'exécuta et mit tous ses sens en alerte. Il ouvrit grand ses oreilles qui bougeaient de tous les côtés à la recherche du moindre bruit. Même la plus faible des respirations ne lui échapperait pas. La jeune Rei avait pour habitude d'emmener son chat à chacun de ses combats ou entraînements. Il était souvent niché bien au chaud derrière la nuque de celle-ci, ce qui faisait que personne ne le remarquait jamais. Un atout avantageux pour la jeune fille qui surprenait souvent ses adversaires… Samu avait entendu quelque chose, dont il fit immédiatement part à son amie.

« Miaouu miaou (j'entends quelque chose, des bruits de pas au nord-est de ta position, mais je n'arriverais pas à te dire à qui sont les pas) »

« Très bien merci, reste sur ta position j'aurai encore besoin de ton aide plus tard. »

Ce que son ami lui avait dit ne la rassura guère. Effectivement, on ne pouvait pas savoir de qui venaient les pas, ce qui était désavantageux vu qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvaient Airi et Shion. Malgré ses craintes, elle se dirigea vers les bruits de pas avec prudence.

Pendant ce temps Airi, sa main droite posée sur un fouet attaché à sa ceinture, et son frère, les poings fermés devant lui, étaient dos à dos campant sur leur position. La jeune fille était vraiment très concentrée, ayant un œil de lynx à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement dans son champ de vision. Shion faisait de même mais il était plutôt sur la défensive, ce brouillard les désavantageait beaucoup. D'un seul coup le jeune homme sursauta, quelqu'un s'approchait de sa position. Ce sursaut fit immédiatement réagir Airi, qui sans penser lança un kunai en direction du bruit. Les pas s'arrêtèrent et après un long moment de silence, cinq shuriken fusèrent vers eux, qui furent immédiatement parés par Airi à l'aide de son kunai. Des bruits de pas de course suivirent, ainsi que deux autres kunais qui atterrirent devant les pieds des deux jumeaux. Airi en eut assez, elle prit Shion par le bras et elle courut vers le bruit tout en lançant des kunais reliés à des parchemins explosifs en espérant dissiper le brouillard grâce à la puissance des explosions mais rien ne fut. Il était impossible d'y échapper, mais cela ne la découragea pas. Pendant la course, elle avait réussi à repérer d'où venaient les pas. Elle courut en direction de ceux-ci et lâcha la main de son frère pour faire un saut dans l'élan et se diriger vers l'ombre, mais son attaque fut interceptée par l'arme de l'ennemi. Elle continua de l'attaquer avec son kunai, les deux combattants faisant des bruits de métaux qui se répercutaient sur tout le terrain ainsi que des étincelles.

Pendant que le combat faisait fureur, leur sensei était tranquillement posé sur une branche d'arbre qui avait poussé aux abords de la corniche, en dehors du brouillard. Grâce à son œil qui avait pourtant semblé aveugle, il arrivait à observer tout ce qui s'y passait et cela le faisait rire. Ses élèves étaient en train de se battre entre eux sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais malgré ça, il trouvait que pour des débutants, ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien et grâce à cette épreuve il put cibler la façon de combattre de ses trois apprentis. Airi avait l'air d'être très douée en corps à corps, Shion restait plutôt dans une attitude défensive, ce qui était compréhensible vu ses objectifs, et Rei semblait à l'aise en combat rapproché mais avait une attitude plus réfléchie.

« Hmm…Nous avons là une bonne équipe... Voyons voir ce que les années leur réservent à ces trois-là…»

Natsuki-sensei prit une brochette de pâtisserie, trois petites boules de trois couleurs d'arômes différents. Il en avait une assiette remplie qui l'occupait en attendant que l'épreuve ne se termine et que les élèves réussissent à sortir de cette prison aveugle.

Pendant ce temps, les jeunes ninjas se livraient un combat de kunai, sans se rendre compte qu'ils ne se battaient pas contre le bon adversaire. Alors qu'Airi enchaînait coups par coups contre son ennemi, Shion fut intrigué par un détail qui attira son attention. En effet, pendant que l'adversaire s'était approché de lui dans l'élan de l'affront, il vit que les cheveux de celui-ci étaient longs et de couleur verte. Lorsque les deux combattantes allèrent se porter le coup de grâce, elles furent interrompues par le jeune noiraud qui éleva alors la voix, ce qu'il ne faisait pas d'habitude.

«Airi! Arrêtez ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan et regarda son frère avec de grands yeux. Elle s'exécuta et vint près de celui-ci en position de défense, son arme en main devant son visage, prête à recourir au grand moyen si nécessaire. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son frère. Puis, après un long silence, ils entendirent des bruits de pas se diriger vers leur direction et Rei sortit de la brume, le visage ahuri ne comprenant pas bien la situation. Airi fit tomber ses bras le long de son corps et les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette situation plutôt ridicule. Mais elles furent rapidement interrompues par l'éclat de rire de leur professeur qui résonna sur toute la corniche.

« Hahahahaha ! Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes… Ahahahah ! Hilarantes ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire ! »

Les résonnements de rires ainsi que les mots prononcés par leur sensei vinrent aux oreilles des ninjas. Il s'en suivit une atmosphère pesante autour des deux filles, qui avaient toutes deux baissé leur tête, les mèches de leurs cheveux cachant leurs visages leur donnant un air effrayant. Cette aura commença à inquiéter Shion, qui dans un réflexe de nervosité et de panique devant ce nuage menaçant, recula de quelques pas mais ce fut en vain. Airi l'attrapa par le poignet le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Shion…prépare-toi à courir…»

Rei et Airi tournèrent les talons en direction du rire de leur professeur. Ce serait celui qui attraperait leur sensei en premier. Elles se mirent à courir le plus vite possible avec Shion, qui avait de la peine à les suivre, jusqu'à la sortie du brouillard. Les trois ninjas virent la silhouette de leur entraîneur recroquevillée sur lui-même, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler. Cette scène exaspéra les deux filles, qui levèrent dans un même mouvement le poing, prêtes à lui mettre une raclée, mais lorsque leurs deux poings furent assez proches de son visage le jeune sensei disparut, laissant ses apprentis face à un grand vide. Shion écarquilla les yeux, pris dans la peur de tomber et celle de perdre sa sœur et son amie d'enfance. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à une racine de plante peu solide en tenant au passage la main d'Airi qui tenait celle de Rei. Cette situation était délicate et effrayante, Rei rattrapée in extremis par sa camarade, avait ses pieds qui se balançaient dans le vide. Samu feula de peur et planta ses griffes dans la nuque de sa porteuse de toutes ses forces, ce qui lui fit arracher un cri malgré elle. Cette position durait déjà depuis plusieurs secondes qui leur semblaient durer des heures. Les pauvres Genins se demandaient pourquoi leur maître ne venait pas à leur secours, quand soudain la voix de celui-ci, glaciale, se fit entendre.

« Dans une mission, vous aurez des choix difficiles à faire. Cette situation en requiert un. Mourir tous ensemble ou en sacrifier un et sauver le reste de l'équipe, cette épreuve vous montrera le bon choix... Airi, vas-tu laisser Rei mourir et sauver ta peau et celle de ton frère, ou tenir ainsi que risquer de tous vous tuer ? À toi de choisir... »

Sa voix se tut à nouveau, laissant un écho qui fit écarquiller les yeux de la jumelle. Sauver son frère signifiait sacrifier Rei. Bien que la jeune fille aimât beaucoup son frère, elle n'était pas capable de sacrifier cette fille, qui était toujours présente à ses côtés, bien qu'elle l'empêchât en partie d'être auprès de son frère. Tout se mélangeait dans la tête d'Airi mais la voix de Shion la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Airi ! Je t'interdis de lâcher Rei tu m'entends ! AIRI ! »

Il avait crié sur sa sœur paniqué, le visage en sueur, supportant de moins en moins le poids des deux filles. Rei essayait tant bien que mal de réfléchir à une solution à ce problème, mais malgré son aptitude à analyser les choses, elle ne voyait rien qui pouvait les sortir de cette situation. La racine s'étira sous leur poids, prête à se rompre. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts ferma les yeux.

« Airi, prend Samu et lâche ma main. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau et vous emporter dans la tombe alors qu'on vient d'avoir nos bandeaux. »

Ces mots blessèrent Shion qui se refusait à cette décision, mais ce choix n'appartenait qu'à la jeune noiraude qui était bloquée entre sauver son frère et tuer sa coéquipière, ou succomber avec le reste. Elle fit rapidement un choix en regardant Rei, elle baissa les yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Shion…»

Elle lâcha la main de son frère, choqué et les yeux en larmes. Mais rapidement, elle sortit son fouet qu'elle balança en direction du tronc de l'arbre à proximité d'eux, l'attachant autour de celui-ci. Dans son élan, elle pu se balancer assez haut pour atteindre le rebord et pouvoir ainsi y jeter Rei et elle-même. Sans demander son reste, le chat gris le poil hérissé s'enfuit au galop, tandis qu'Airi rampait rapidement en direction de son frère, et avant que la racine ne cède, l'attrapa par le poignet, qu'elle commença à tirer avant d'être vite rejointe par Rei. Ensemble, ils tirèrent son frère hors du danger. Une fois que Shion fut remonté, les trois Genins s'écroulèrent, essoufflés, des blessures un peu partout sur le corps. La brume se dissipa et des applaudissements de la part de leur sensei s'en suivirent.

« Toutes mes félicitations », commença-t-il de sa voix chaleureuse, « vous avez réussi l'épreuve ! En effet, le bon choix est toujours celui qui mènera toute votre équipe à la victoire. C'est soit tout, soit rien, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail d'équipe. Je me représente, Natsuki Yoshida et je serai votre Sensei jusqu'à la fin de votre formation. Vous deviendrez des ninjas hors pair ! »

Sous les paroles de leur professeur, ils ne purent malgré l'essoufflement s'empêcher de sourire, et se relevèrent, fiers d'avoir survécu à leur épreuve. Natsuki-sensei leur désigna une nappe qu'il avait discrètement préparée, où il avait déposé un copieux repas. Ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci pour aller reprendre de l'énergie après cette épreuve. Rei regarda Airi qui paraissait pensive et vint lui tapoter gentiment derrière l'épaule.

« Airi... Je voulais te remercier pour ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber toute à l'heure, je me suis trompée à ton sujet, tu es quand même gentille malgré tes airs ! »

Airi se retourna et la regarda d'un mauvais œil, la repoussant du revers de la main. D'un ton sec et froid, elle lui répliqua :

« Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi, si je l'ai fait c'est pour Shion. Il tient à toi et je refuse de le voir pleurnicher à cause de ta mort…Si ça n'avait pas été toi, je t'aurais directement lâchée dans le vide... »

Rei fixa Airi, la veine palpitante de colère. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit sur elle, elle n'avait pas du tout changé...

 **Note d'auteurs : L'équipe 11 a donc réussit, non sans mal, l'épreuve de leur sensei Natsuki Yoshida ! Nos trois amis deviendront-ils enfin une équipe soudée ? Les tensions entre Airi et Rei mettront-elles à mal leur esprit d'équipe ? Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez ce qu'il se passe du côté de l'équipe 6 et de leur mystérieuse pofesseure : Misuzu Yuhi !**

 **Recherchez nous sur notre Deviantart sous le pseudo "5Dreamers" ou en recherchant avec les noms des personnages pour voir des illustrations de la fiction !**


	10. Misuzu Yuhi

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnage créés sont toutefois à nous.  
**

 **Chapitre 10 : Misuzu Yuhi**

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Sayuri, Kazuho et Tetsu avaient quitté l'académie en compagnie de leur nouveau sensei. Depuis le début, elle ne leur avait pas décroché ne serait-ce qu'un mot ou même lancé un regard, ce qui mit mal à l'aise les jeunes recrues. Mesurant aux alentours de 1 m 70, elle avait les cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une mèche rouge du côté droit de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges et elle avait un piercing sous la lèvre inférieure, de quoi lui donner un air un peu rebelle. Elle portait également le gilet vert kaki attribué aux Jônins.

Finalement, après avoir marché dans le silence total, ils arrivèrent près d'un grand parc où les enfants avaient l'habitude de venir jouer. Mais aujourd'hui, personne... Ils devaient tous être à l'école à cette heure-ci. Il faisait bon, il y avait une légère brise, l'air était agréable.

Les bras le long du corps et l'air blasé dans son regard, Misuzu toussa pour attirer l'attention de ses nouveaux élèves. Elle se mit à parler avec sa voix rauque, peu commune pour une femme, ce qui intimidait beaucoup les trois débutants.

« Bien le bonjour les mômes ! Au cas où vous n'auriez pas retenu mon nom, je me présente à nouveau ; je m'appelle Misuzu Yuhi. Je suis Jônin depuis peu, inutile de préciser combien de temps ! Mes ambitions sont de faire de vous des ninjas de talent ! Nous travaillerons vos points forts ainsi que vos points faibles. Mes peurs... Je n'ai pas besoin de les citer. Allez, à votre tour de vous présenter. Commençons par... toi, là, le bleu ! »

« Quelle personne mystérieuse » se disaient les trois Genins. La seule chose qu'ils avaient appris de nouveau sur elle c'est qu'elle était devenue Jônin récemment. Tetsu, quant à lui, sursauta légèrement quand la jeune femme s'adressa à lui mais reprit vite son calme en regardant brièvement Kazuho et Sayuri.

« Je m'appelle Tetsu Nakano et... Je voudrais devenir le meilleur ou au moins un des meilleurs ninjas médecins ! Pour ce faire je voudrais rencontrer la grande Tsunade et devenir son disciple. Je veux également protéger ceux qui me sont chers ! Mes peurs sont... justement de perdre ceux auxquels je tiens. »

Étrangement, Misuzu daigna enfin lâcher un sourire, ce qui étonna nos trois Genins. Elle reprit ensuite la parole.

« Maîtrises-tu déjà quelques jutsus ? » questionna-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Oui ! Nanae-obaa-chan m'a enseigné le ninjutsu médical ! Elle dit que ces compétences sont nécessaires durant les missions... je n'ai pas non plus un niveau exceptionnel, mais je ferai tout pour m'améliorer. Je suivrai également du mieux que je peux les trois règles fondamentales du ninja médecin. »

« Je suis sûre que tu as déjà un bon niveau pour ton âge. Allez, à ton tour, la petite blonde ! »

Sayuri réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'elle dirait puis se mit à sourire à la jeune femme en passant une main sur sa queue de cheval.

« Je m'appelle Sayuri Fujino ! Il y a des gens que je voudrais retrouver, c'est pour cela que je dois devenir plus forte rapidement ! Et la chose dont j'ai le plus peur c'est... les araignées ! »

Elle eut un air dégoûté, les frissons lui parcourant le corps rien que d'y penser ! Mais elle chassa vite ces horribles pensées de son esprit en pensant à ceux qu'elle voulait retrouver : son amie Fû, restée à Taki no kuni et son géniteur, s'il est bien en vie.

Misuzu se tourna ensuite vers le dernier membre de l'équipe qui lui, semblait plus calme que les deux autres. Il fit changer de côté l'aiguille d'acier qu'il avait entre les lèvres d'un geste fluide.

« Je m'appelle Kazuho Yukimura. Je veux me montrer à la hauteur de mes proches qui comptent tous sur moi ! Je dirais que la chose dont j'ai le plus peur serait de les décevoir. »

Misuzu le regarda bizarrement. Il s'était présenté si vite et si calmement que c'en était déconcertant. La jeune sensei sourit en fermant les yeux ; les présentations enfin finies, ils allaient passer à leur premier test. Elle fit craquer ses doigts puis posa ses poings sur ses hanches en regardant fièrement les jeunes novices.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites... Passons au test ! Cela me permettra d'évaluer vos compétences mais aussi de voir si vous êtes aptes à devenir de bons ninjas ou non ! Pour ce faire, je vais courir à travers tout le village et vous devrez réussir à m'attraper ! Tous les coups sont permis, mais évitez de blesser les villageois ! »

Les trois enfants se regardèrent tous les trois sceptiques, puis affichèrent un regard plus déterminé et confiant. C'était la dernière ligne droite et il était hors de question d'échouer !

« Vous ne devriez pas nous sous-estimer, Sensei ! » lança Kazuho avec défi en dirigeant son pouce vers le bas.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant vous n'êtes que des Genins et moi une Jônin... Bien, allons-y ! » répliqua-t-elle en lançant une bombe fumigène au sol.

Plutôt rusée ! Elle avait donc décidé de bloquer leur vue et au passage de les étouffer un peu vu qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de tousser ! Brusquement Misuzu se mit à courir dans la direction de ses élèves à vive allure, passa au milieu d'eux en renversant Kazuho au passage et sans se retourner fila à travers Konoha comme une comète.

« Eh bah alors ? Tu te fais vite mettre à terre dis voir ! » dit-elle en se moquant et continuant sa course.

Tetsu et Sayuri se baissèrent vers lui en se demandant s'il était déjà K.O. jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se relève. Kazuho avait toujours été d'un tempérament calme et réfléchi, mais face à cette situation il était assez agacé.

« Partons tout de suite ou nous ne la rattraperons jamais ! Je compte bien lui montrer de quoi je suis capable ! » lança Sayuri en se lançant à la poursuite de leur sensei.

« Je suis d'accord avec Sayuri-chan ! Ne perds pas ton sang froid pour si peu, on va la coincer tu vas voir ! » ajouta Tetsu en tirant Kazuho par le bras dans sa lancée.

Maintenant, c'était une course effrénée pour atteindre cette flèche noire et rouge qu'était Misuzu-sensei qui allait décider de leur avenir ! Ils devaient absolument élaborer une stratégie afin de l'attraper s'ils voulaient réussir le test. Tout en poursuivant leur sensei, ils se mirent à réfléchirent tant bien que mal à une manière de la coincer. Kazuho réfléchit à la situation et s'adressa à ses coéquipiers.

« Sayuri, prends la par l'aile droite ! Tetsu, par l'aile gauche ! Utilisez tout ce qui vous entoure si nécessaire, n'hésitez pas ! » conseilla Kazuho tout en prenant quelques shurikens dans ses mains.

Ils se séparèrent donc sous le regard vigilant de leur sensei qui était impatiente de voir de quoi ils étaient réellement capables.

Après quelques minutes, Misuzu arriva dans une ruelle qui semblait sans issue, vu le grand mur qui se dressait au milieu du chemin. Tetsu, sur ses talons, se dirigea droit sur elle.

« Vous êtes prise au piège Sensei ! Je vous ai enfin rattrapée... » dit-il fièrement en pensant que c'était si facile.

« Vraiment ? Tu en es bien sûr, jeune prétentieux ? » lui répondit-elle d'un ton arrogant en se dirigeant vers la paroi.

Elle commença à marcher dessus comme sur le sol ! Tetsu n'en revenait pas, il avait les yeux grands ouverts. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, son professeur avait disparu. Le jeune bleu se fit rejoindre par ses deux coéquipiers qui espéraient avoir réussi à mener leur sensei dans une impasse.

« Te.. Tetsu, où-est-elle ? » demanda Sayuri en examinant tous les coins.

« Je... Elle m'a filé entre les doigts ! Elle a posé ses pieds sur ce mur et a commencé à marcher dessus, comme si c'était sur un sol plat ! J'ai rien vu venir, désolé les amis... » répondit-il légèrement déçu en pointant l'endroit du doigt.

« Ce n'est rien, Tetsu-kun ! C'est vrai, après tout Misuzu-sensei est une Jônin et ce n'est certainement pas pour rien... » ajouta Kazuho pour rassurer ses deux camarades.

« Décidément elle est très douée ! », pensa Sayuri en serrant les poings avec détermination, « Pas étonnant qu'on n'ait pas réussi à l'avoir… mais on va la coincer, je refuse d'abandonner ! »

Aussitôt les trois jeunes ninjas se lancèrent à nouveau à sa poursuite, remplis de détermination, espérant la retrouver rapidement.

 **Note d'auteurs : Tetsu, Kazuho et Sayuri viennent de faire plus ample connaissance avec leur professeure ! Misuzu ne leur fera aucun cadeau, réussiront-ils malgré tout à l'attraper ? Ou se feront-ils lamentablement ridiculiser ? La réponse au chapitre 11, qui sera plus long, tout comme les suivants à partir d'ici ;) !**

 **Recherchez nous sur notre Deviantart sous le pseudo "5Dreamers" ou en recherchant avec les noms des personnages pour voir des illustrations de la fiction.**

 **Nous postons en général une nouvelle image en même temps qu'un nouveau chapitre !**


	11. Équipe 6, en avant !

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**

 **Chapitre 11 : Équipe 6, en avant !**

Misuzu se déplaçait rapidement sur les toits de Konoha, ses pas presque silencieux effleuraient à peine le béton sec et donnaient l'impression qu'elle ne courait pas mais plutôt qu'elle survolait le sol. Cependant, elle n'allait pas aussi vite que ce dont elle était vraiment capable sinon ses élèves n'auraient vraiment aucune chance et ce ne serait pas fair-play. Finalement elle s'immobilisa et regarda autour d'elle en se demandant si elle avait déjà semé les trois Genins à ses trousses. Son attention fût soudain alertée et elle se baissa rapidement pour éviter une salve de shurikens tirés dans sa direction. Elle aperçut alors Sayuri sur le toit opposé, prête à lancer un nouvel assaut, et se remit à courir sur les toits en bondissant et en zigzaguant entre les cheminées. Elle continua d'éviter les projectiles en sautant, en plongeant derrière des obstacles et en sautant entre les toits. Misuzu fût surprise de constater que la jeune fille arrivait non seulement à la suivre mais parvenait aussi à lui lancer des shurikens avec une précision relativement bonne. Soudain arrivée devant une grande cheminée, la femme aux cheveux noirs bordés de rouge se retourna promptement, kunai en main et bloqua un dernier shuriken avec sa lame, un sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Plus déterminée que jamais à réussir à la toucher, Sayuri rejoignit le même toit que son professeur et fonça dans sa direction. Misuzu se retourna vers la grande cheminée, prit appui de son pied gauche sur une bordure et disparu par-dessus. Sans se laisser distancer, la Genin aux cheveux blonds fit exactement la même chose mais lorsqu'elle passa par-dessus la grande cheminée, elle atterrit les deux jambes dans une deuxième cheminée plus petite qui était dissimulée par la première. Coincée jusqu'aux hanches, elle leva les yeux et aperçut Misuzu riant aux éclats à une vingtaine de mètres puis elle reprit sa course et quitta son champ de vision. Sayuri grommela, « Elle m'a piégée…bonne chance les garçons ». Pendant ce temps, Misuzu était descendue plus bas sur des balcons, qui donnaient sur une grande allée de Konoha. Un léger vent soulevait doucement la poussière de la route et fût soudain remplacé par un nouveau vent aux cheveux gris, courant agilement entre les passants sans quitter Misuzu du regard.

Kazuho grimpa sur des caisses de céréales, sauta et dirigea sa chute pour rebondir sur le store d'une échoppe et arriver finalement à quelques balcons de Misuzu. Constatant que le garçon était plus rapide que Sayuri, la Jônin accéléra en direction du dernier balcon et obliqua pour disparaître derrière le mur. Kazuho sur ses talons rejoignit sa position en un éclair et eu juste le temps de la voir sauter à travers la fenêtre d'en face d'un bâtiment en travaux. Il sauta à son tour en direction de la fenêtre et atterrit souplement sur son rebord alors que son professeur se mit à filer à l'intérieur du bâtiment pratiquement vide à l'exception de quelques planches et outils de constructions. Misuzu bifurquait rapidement de pièces en pièces et de portes en escaliers afin d'égarer Kazuho dans le labyrinthe de béton peu éclairé où flottait une légère odeur de peinture fraîche. Mais le garçon parvint de justesse à ne pas se perdre et se retrouva face à face avec la Jônin dans une pièce au dernier étage donnant sur un balcon avec des barrières boisées. Misuzu se tenait sur le balcon, dos à la rambarde, souriante.

« Je vous tiens Sensei ! » lança Kazuho essoufflé « la seule issue est derrière vous mais vous ne sauterez jamais de cette hauteur ! »

La femme ninja leva un sourcil interrogateur et eu un sourire en coin, elle fit un bond pour atterrir sur le bord de la barrière en se tenant debout le dos droit, le vide derrière elle. Elle croisa ensuite les bras et se laissa tomber en arrière, toujours droite sans même sourciller dans sa chute, sous les yeux du Genin aux cheveux gris mortifié. Après être sorti de sa stupeur, Kazuho courut en direction de la terrasse et buta avec ses bras sur le bord de la barrière et regarda la petite ruelle tout en bas du bâtiment, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe. De nombreuses cordes étaient tendues entre les deux immeubles où pendaient le linge des appartements d'en face. Il chercha désespérément son sensei des yeux mais aucune trace d'elle, c'était comme si elle s'était envolée il soupira. Soudain il sentit brusquement quelque chose comme du fil le saisir par les pieds et il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la rambarde mais finit par être happé en dessous malgré lui. La pauvre Kazuho, les pieds enlacés tomba dans le vide en décrochant et emportant au passage les cordes à linge dans sa chute. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Misuzu au-dessus de lui sur un rebord mural et compris qu'elle s'était cachée sous la terrasse et en avait profité pour attacher du fil ninja aux pieds de son élève et le tirer en bas. Finalement, Kazuho sentit sa chute cesser, à présent il ressemblait à une boule de cordes et de vêtements pendue à un mètre du sol. En effet Misuzu avait pris soin d'attacher l'autre extrémité du fil au rebord mural pour éviter que le Genin ne se brise la colonne en s'écrasant comme un fruit mûr sur le sol.

En rebondissant contre les murs, la rusée sensei aux cheveux noirs atterrit devant Kazuho et admira son œuvre de textiles remuante et saucissonnée comme un gigot avec un caleçon sur la tête. Puis elle reprit sa course en piquant un sprint dans une rue animée de Konoha où se tenait un marché agricole, sous les yeux démunis de Kazuho, qui parvint à se saisir de son épée courte et commença laborieusement à couper ses liens. Déjà loin de lui, filant comme une ombre entre les passants, Misuzu arriva en vue d'une charrette déchargée de son matériel attelée à deux vaches et bondit à son bord. D'où elle était, elle avait une belle vue de la rue marchande et des différents étalages qui la bordait en cette belle journée ensoleillée. Les gens s'afféraient devant les stands de légumes, céréales et autres denrées comestibles ainsi que devant des tentes de textiles et de babioles en tout genre.

« Je me demande si les gamins ont abandonné » pensa Misuzu.

Alors qu'elle s'adossait contre le fond de la charrette pour souffler un peu, un discret personnage à la chevelure bleue se faufila furtivement entre les passants jusque vers l'attelage en mouvement, s'agrippa sur le rebord de l'arrière du véhicule et se colla contre le bois pour que la Jônin ne le voie pas. Pendant qu'il se tenait fermement à sa prise sur le bois pour ne pas tomber de la charrette, Tetsu saisit un kunai de son autre main et jeta un œil en direction de son sensei : elle regardait ailleurs, il fallait agir maintenant ! En un seul instant et aussi vite qu'il le put, le garçon bondit sur la calèche et fonça sur Misuzu, tirant son kunai aiguisé droit sur elle.

« Cette fois-ci je vous tiens Misuzu-sensei ! » lança-t-il à pleins poumons.

La femme ninja qui avait évidemment sentit juste à temps la présence de son élève, réussi de justesse à esquiver le kunai qui se planta dans le bois à 10 centimètres de son buste et bondit d'un mètre de haut sur l'estrade en bois à l'arrière du véhicule et défia Tetsu du regard. Alors que le garçon se précipitait sur elle et allait presque l'atteindre, elle fit une vrille au-dessus de lui, de sorte que pendant le court instant où elle fut exactement à la verticale de Tetsu, la plante de ses pieds regardait le ciel et retomba comme une acrobate derrière lui. Tetsu était stupéfait, la Jônin se déplaçait avec un habilité extraordinaire qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Misuzu lui fit face et sortit un kunai qu'elle pointa légèrement dans sa direction. Le garçon se saisit promptement d'une arme lui aussi, prêt à l'affronter en un contre un sur la charrette en mouvement. Misuzu ricana en voyant le regard déterminé de Tetsu.

« À tout à l'heure la myrtille ! » dit-elle en lui envoyant un baiser moqueur de sa main libre. Tetsu devint vert de rage à ces mots.

« Je ne suis pas une…. ! » commença-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Misuzu sauta en arrière hors de la charrette et Tetsu s'aperçut que le kunai de son sensei dissimulait en fait un parchemin explosif. Avant que ses pieds ne touchent le sol de la rue, Misuzu lança son kunai à quelques mètres du véhicule, ce qui provoqua une explosion tonitruante qui pétrifia Tetsu. Le garçon senti une accélération et tomba sur son derrière au fond de la charrette, déséquilibré alors que les vaches effrayées par le bruit de l'explosion emportaient dans leur panique le Genin brusqué de tous les côtés avec elles. Misuzu reprit sa course dans une rue plus calme de Konoha et s'éloigna vers une autre destination. Après de longues minutes Kazuho avait fini par sortir de sa pelote de cordes à linge et avait rejoint la rue du marché. Il regarda autour de lui, en se demandant où étaient ses coéquipiers quand il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom et courir vers sa position. Sayuri avait réussi à s'extirper plus tôt de sa cheminée et était couverte de traces de suie. À eux deux ils se mirent à chercher Tetsu, qu'ils finirent par trouver à une centaine de mètres, tombé de la charrette dans une fontaine. Les trois Genins se concertèrent : ils avaient tous essayés et ils avaient tous échoués à attraper Misuzu.

« C'est impossible » soupira Sayuri « Elle est tout-à-fait insaisissable, elle parvient chaque fois à nous doubler ».

« C'est vrai » ajouta Tetsu « C'est comme si elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous ».

« Si seulement on pouvait prévoir où elle va on pourrait lui tendre un piège » songea Kazuho.

Il réfléchit à cette pensée…une longueur d'avance…prévoir où elle va. Puis soudain quelque chose percuta dans son esprit et Kazuho se mit à chercher dans sa besace à sa ceinture pour en ressortir un petit plan de Konoha et un marqueur. Il commença à mettre des croix là où leur sensei était passée selon ce que lui avaient raconté ses équipiers sous le regard interrogateur de ceux-ci. Finalement il regarda le résultat en écarquillant les yeux et compris le trajet de son professeur. Il rangea le plan en souriant et s'adressa à Tetsu et Sayuri.

« Nous allons la devancer » dit-il « Je connais sa destination finale. Voici ce que vous devrez faire… »

À quelques pâtés de maisons de là, Misuzu avait progressivement ralenti, ne voyant plus personne à ses trousses et s'était même autorisée à marcher, les mains dans les poches. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'elle avait quitté la rue du marché et depuis, plus aucun assaut n'eut lieu. Elle monta sur la crête d'un toit à deux versants.

« J'en attendais un peu plus de cette blondinette, ce gringalet aux cheveux gris et cette myrtille ! » dit-elle en ricanant toute seule.

Soudain des balles fumigènes atterrirent vers ses pieds et une énorme masse de fumée entoura Misuzu en quelques secondes. La Jônin se laissa glisser le long du toit en contrebas jusqu'au bord afin de s'éloigner de la zone enfumée. Les effluves des fumigènes se dissipèrent et deux silhouettes apparurent alors sur la crête du toit.

« Comme je voulais vous le dire tout à l'heure…JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MYRTILLE ! » cria Tetsu en pointant son index vers son professeur.

« Deuxième manche, Misuzu-sensei ! » lança Sayuri avec un sourire déterminé.

Les deux ninjas se lancèrent à nouveau à la poursuite de Misuzu à toute allure. Sayuri tirait plusieurs shurikens en direction de son sensei, qui persistait à les éviter. Tetsu était monté sur une muraille qui bordait la route et suivait Misuzu sur son flanc droit. Voulant profiter d'être à deux sur elle, il prit deux kunais en main et les lança sur la femme ninja qui était en train d'éviter les shurikens de Sayuri. Avec une dextérité impressionnante, Misuzu esquiva le premier kunai, saisit le deuxième en l'air et bloqua deux shurikens supplémentaires de Sayuri avec la lame. Elle se mit alors à courir à une vitesse plus importante mais toujours suivie par les deux Genins. Le trio se rapprochait progressivement d'un certain endroit, celui où l'épreuve avait commencé. Tetsu et Sayuri se mirent à sourire en arrivant en vue du parc. Misuzu stoppa sa course lorsqu'elle fût arrivée et se retourna pour voir Tetsu debout sur la structure métallique des balançoires. Lorsqu'elle vit le garçon composer des mudras, la femme ninja se remit sur ses gardes : elle allait enfin découvrir les techniques de ses élèves !

« Suiton ! Mizu no Yajirushi ! Flèches d'eau ! » cria Tetsu avant de tirer avec précision sur Misuzu d'étroites mais fortes salves aqueuses.

Elle sauta sur le côté, puis bondit en arrière et recula encore sur sa droite. « Presque, encore un peu ! » pensa le garçon. Misuzu aperçut alors Sayuri à quelques mètres face à elle, composant elle aussi des mudras.

« Raiton ! Kaminari no jutsu ! Tonnerre ! » cria la jeune fille en lançant un de ses bras devant elle, paume ouverte. Des arcs électriques apparurent en direction de Misuzu d'une envergure de deux mètres de haut sur six mètres de longueur.

Elle se recula encore de quelques mètres afin d'esquiver l'attaque, « Vous y êtes, plus qu'un pas ! » pensa Sayuri.

Soudain, Misuzu joignit ses mains et se fût son tour de composer des mudras.

Elle n'énonça aucune technique, mais Sayuri sentit ses pieds immobilisés par des ronces sorties du sol de nulle part. Tetsu qui était descendu des balançoires fût lui aussi immobilisé aux chevilles par des ronces sorties du sol. Décidemment Misuzu était pleine de surprises. La Jônin posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda ses deux élèves immobilisés avec un sourire en coin.

« Inutile de vous débattre les enfants. Ces plantes sont commandées par mon chakra et extrêmement dures à rompre. Vous êtes pris au piège » dit-elle.

« Parlez pour vous ! » répondit Tetsu avec un sourire confiant.

Soudain Misuzu se rendit compte que ses pieds à elle aussi étaient immobilisés. Elle fixa le sol et aperçut quatre parchemins de sceaux autour d'elle formant les angles d'un carré de 3 mètres de côté. De chaque parchemin partait une ligne de symboles de sceau, elles se rejoignaient vers les pieds de Misuzu et grimpaient sur sa peau jusqu'à la moitié de ses mollets. La lame d'une courte épée apparut près de son visage de son côté gauche. Elle sourit.

« Un sceau d'immobilisation à base carrée » dit-elle avec amusement.

« Exactement » répondit Kazuho derrière elle « Vous pensiez qu'on ne vous attraperait pas mais voyez-vous, j'ai compris ce que vous faisiez. Lorsque j'ai observé votre trajet sur une carte de Konoha, j'ai remarqué que pendant que nous vous courions après vous aviez fait une courbe qui se rapprochait progressivement d'une boucle. Il m'a semblé évident que vous aviez prévu de revenir ici dès le début ».

« En effet » acquiesça Misuzu.

« Du coup j'ai décidé d'inverser les rôles et d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur vous. Je suis vite revenu ici avant vous pour vous tendre un piège pendant que Tetsu et Sayuri vous tenaient occupée en chemin. J'ai la chance d'avoir grâce à mon oncle quelques bases de Fuînjutsu, juste assez pour ce piège d'immobilisation à base carrée justement. Il suffisait que vous soyez dans le carré et d'où j'étais caché, il fallait juste être assez rapide pour faire le mudra d'activation du piège libérant ces lignes-chaînes » expliqua-t-il.

« Tetsu et moi nous sommes arrangés pour vous pousser dans l'aire couverte par le piège avec nos techniques » ajouta Sayuri d'un ton triomphant.

« En unissant nos forces nous sommes parvenus à vous attraper. Échec et mat…Misuzu-sensei ! » conclu Kazuho de sa voix posée. Un silence suivit et un léger vent se mit à se lever.

« Pas trop de prétention les enfants » dit alors la Jônin en souriant.

Misuzu disparu soudain dans un « pouf » surprenant Kazuho. C'était un clone ? Mais un clone consistant, pas une illusion ! Le rire de Misuzu fit tourner la tête des trois Genins qui l'aperçurent assise sur la branche d'un arbre, applaudissant de ses deux mains.

« Je suis fière de vous…équipe 6 ! »

 **Note d'auteurs : Ils ont réussit ! Nos Genins ont unis leurs forces et ont pu attraper Misuzu (enfin presque ^^") ! Les premières missions vont enfin commencer pour eux. Quelles genre de péripéties attendent les équipes 6 et 11 ? Dans le prochain chapitre, retrouvez Tetsu, Kazuho, Sayuri et Misuzu pour une mission quelque peu particulière ! Restez avec nous pour la suite ;) !**

 **Retrouvez nous aussi sur Deviantart sous le pseudo "5Dreamers" ou en recherchant par les noms des personnages ! Nous mettons en ligne une nouvelle image avec chaque nouveau chapitre !**


	12. Une mission bien inattendue !

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**

 **Chapitre 12 : Une mission bien inattendue !**

L'équipe 6 s'impatientait de remplir leurs premiers devoirs de ninjas. Mais la réalité avait surpris leurs attentes. Ils se sentaient clairement exploités. Récolte de choux, livraison de marchandises en tout genre et courses aux différents villages voisins. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils avaient commencé à remplir des missions que déjà ils auraient préféré leurs vieux cours ennuyants à l'académie.

Au moins, ils ne se savaient pas les seuls à en avoir assez. En attendant devant le bureau de l'Hokage, ils avaient pu croiser plusieurs de leurs camarades, et ceux-ci étaient visiblement aussi dégoûtés qu'eux. Et cette fois-ci, la situation ne sembla pas non plus être différente, car l'équipe qui passait juste avant eux soupira en sortant du bureau. Leurs expressions en disaient long sur leur nouvelle mission ... Enfin, ce fut à eux.

Ce fut Misuzu qui engagea le dialogue en s'avançant d'un pas vif à la réception.

« Dernière mission de récolte de choux effectuée sans le moindre imprévu » lança-elle en tendant le parchemin au Hokage.

« Très bien ! ... Je vois que tu es toujours aussi efficace, quelles que soient les quêtes, Misuzu ! » répondit le troisième.

Il prit le parchemin, félicita l'équipe et commença à fouiller dans ses rouleaux.

« Alors, pour votre prochaine mission… »

Misuzu en profita pour faire un pas en avant et lui murmurer à voix basse quelque chose tandis qu'il passait son doigt d'une requête à l'autre sur sa feuille. Inutile de tendre l'oreille, ses élèves avaient compris instinctivement son envie de missions plus exaltantes. Il est vrai que pour elle qui était tellement habituée à des assassinats de dirigeants, des infiltrations ou des combats intenses, se retrouver à superviser des missions d'intérêt général comme elle disait, devait l'ennuyer au plus haut point. Toute l'équipe aussi espérait enfin qu'on leur donne quelque chose de plus intéressant qu'aider à la récolte de quelques légumes que ce soient ou simplement qu'on les congédie pour que leur sensei les entraîne.

« Voilà Misuzu ! » reprit le Hokage « J'en ai une pressante qui devrait plus vous intéresser. »

Kazuho croisa les doigts tandis que Sayuri et Tetsu s'échangèrent un regard d'espoir. Misuzu saisit l'ordre et se mit à le lire, l'air dubitatif. Elle se retourna vers ses élèves.

« En effet, voilà un travail pour vous. Cela vous changera des champs. C'est une mission très importante mandée par le seigneur du pays du feu. Nous devons assurer la garde de son fils. »

« Enfin ! J'en avais assez des choux » pensa Sayuri. Les deux autres semblaient contents de ce changement qui ne leur ruinerait pas prématurément le dos.

Les impressions passées, le troisième inspira un grand coup et invita quelqu'un qui était assis dans la salle d'à côté à entrer. L'homme devait avoir la vingtaine, avait une posture très raide et n'était vraisemblablement pas sans le sou. Il se redressa, droit comme un poteau, s'avança au guichet, salua l'Hokage et se tourna vers l'équipe.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Ni. Je suis un des domestiques du seigneur du pays du feu, vous êtes l'équipe chargée de la garde de son fils. Je vous remercie d'avance de l'aide précieuse que vous allez lui apporter » dit-il en s'inclinant. Il se redressa et reprit son souffle. « Venez ! Je vais vous conduire à son pavillon. »

Sans plus de discussion, le domestique sortit et les ninjas le suivirent. Le groupe quitta la réception et Ni les fit passer par presque toutes les boutiques, rues et faubourgs de Konoha, sans halte à toute allure.

En dépit de l'aspect simple de la mission, Kazuho et Sayuri se questionnaient sur celle-ci.

« Sayuri, en y réfléchissant, tu ne trouves pas bizarre que le seigneur lui-même demande une mission de rang D pour quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une garde d'enfant, alors qu'il a des domestiques ? »

« Oui, c'est curieux » acquiesça-elle.

En effet à y réfléchir, pourquoi le seigneur du pays du feu réclamerait des ninjas pour garder son fils alors qu'il employait certainement déjà assez de domestiques pour s'en occuper ?

Les Genins s'interrogeaient et Sayuri décida d'obtenir des réponses en demandant à Ni qui lui répondit ainsi :

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas l'habitude que le seigneur demande des missions de rang D aussi simples. Mais comme tout grand homme, il a de grandes responsabilités et aussi les problèmes mineurs qui vont avec. Ceux-ci peuvent parfois nécessiter plus que ce que quelques serviteurs sont capables de faire. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse attendue et cela frustra la jeune fille.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un quartier un peu en dehors de la ville devant un pavillon d'une grandeur surprenante aux premiers regards. Celui de l'oncle de Kazuho aurait tenu au moins dix fois dans celui-ci, voire même cent fois.

« Voici, le pavillon de mon seigneur » dit Ni « Entrez, il va vous recevoir. »

Si l'extérieur impressionnait, l'intérieur était encore plus luxueux. Les couloirs étaient tapissés de peintures sur toiles et de sculptures en tout genre. Ni, ne laissa pas plus le temps aux jeunes d'admirer les décorations des couloirs, qu'il obliqua dans une salle où était en train de se jouer une partie de go. Un vieil homme au teint pâle habillé d'une sorte de robe jouait contre une dame très souriante, assez dodue et aux joues presque grosses comme des pommes.

« Les voilà, mon seigneur, les ninjas que vous avez demandés » s'exclama Ni.

Le vieil homme tourna la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa femme toute joyeuse s'était levée et le fit à sa place en faisant tomber quelques pièces de go au passage.

« Regarde, les voilà tout beaux dans leur tenue de ninja, ceux qui vont garder notre fils ce soir. Je suis ravie vous êtes certainement ce qu'il nous fallait. Notre fils ne pourra qu'être admiratif. Dites-moi combien de missions avez-vous faites ? Oh sûrement des centaines, rien ne vous fait peur. Il en faudrait plus… »

« Calme toi, ne les bombarde pas trop de questions » intervint le seigneur « Laisse nos invités respirer. » La dame reprit son calme et le seigneur congédia Ni.

« Je suis le seigneur Shijimi du pays du feu et voici mon épouse. Venez dans la pièce voisine, on y sera plus à l'aise pour discuter que debout ici.»

Il tira une porte et les fit changer de pièce pour les asseoir autour d'une table basse. En un claquement de doigt des domestiques leur apportèrent plus qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour faire autant de thé qu'il n'y avait de personnes et de domestiques réunis.

« Je sais que vous, ninjas, êtes toujours très occupés alors venons en rapidement aux faits. La mission pour laquelle je vous ai demandé et très simple. Ce soir je dois me rendre à une réunion importante avec ma femme. Je vous charge de garder mon fils et de le faire se coucher avant mon retour à minuit. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous pouvez demander à mon domestique, San, c'est lui qui connaît le mieux les habitudes de mon fils. D'ailleurs il devrait être allé le chercher pour vous le présenter. »

Le temps passa et pourtant le domestique attendu ne vint pas. Enfin en fin d'après-midi, alors que des jeux de go et de shogi se jouaient en l'attente interminable de San, une ombre fit irruption dans la salle et bondit sur la table, chamboulant toutes les pièces.

« Enfin tu te décides à te montrer, descends de la table. Ce n'est pas convenable ! » dit le seigneur, une colère naissante sur le visage.

« Non, vieux chnoque, tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'être ninja. » fit son fils avec provocation devant les expressions de surprise de la salle et il fila aussitôt dans la pièce d'à côté, suivi de San qui s'excusa vivement en passant. Le seigneur souffla et s'adressa aux ninjas.

« Voilà c'était mon fils, Makoto. Vous comprenez mieux le problème. Il est impossible. J'essaie de l'éduquer pour qu'il vive et me succède bien, mais il ne pense qu'à devenir ninja » dit-il en se levant « Vous comprenez, je ne veux pas qu'il le devienne. Profitez donc de lui ôter ces idées de la tête. »

« Je te l'avais dit. Tu aurais dû prendre un deuxième chat à la place » ajouta sa femme.

Le seigneur tourna la tête et constata l'heure. Sa femme se leva et ils se préparèrent tout en continuant de parler de leur fils à l'équipe. Ils partirent dix minutes plus tard sur un « Bon chance avec lui ! » de sa femme. Misuzu qui supervisait d'habitude les missions jugea que son équipe pouvait très bien se passer d'elle sur ce coup. Les trois ninjas furent laissés par Misuzu tandis qu'elle en profitait pour demander du thé et jouer au go contre un domestique fort doué.

« Vous avez une idée de comment on peut s'y prendre pour l'attraper ? » demanda Tetsu.

« Nous sommes ninjas et lui non. On va y arriver avec une main dans le dos » répondit Sayuri.

« Très bien ! Alors dispersons-nous et attrapons-le » dit Kazuho avec détermination et à ses mots, ils se dispersèrent.

Heureux d'avoir une mission qui s'avérait facile à première vue, l'équipe 6 allait vite comprendre qu'il n'en était rien. La soirée fut longue, de salle en salle le gamin paré dans sa couverture de lit était aussi vif qu'un vrai ninja au désarroi des Genins. Sayuri fut celle qui le débusqua en premier et le poursuivit jusqu'à l'autre bout du pavillon jusqu'à une impasse.

« Fini, tu ne m'échapperas pas » lança Sayuri « Soit un gentil garçon abandonne ! »

« Jamais un ninja n'abandonne » rétorqua l'enfant dodu et il ouvrit une mince trappe dans le sol dans laquelle il s'empressa de s'enfuir.

Sayuri sauta pour le retenir mais il ferma la trappe aussitôt. Elle saisit néanmoins la couverture et le gamin essaya de la tirer. « Lâche ! » cria Sayuri mais l'enfant répliqua « T'es pas ma mère ! » et elle lâcha la cape. Sayuri était furieuse, ridiculisée par un gamin haut comme trois pommes.

L'enfant se fit ensuite prendre en chasse par Tetsu et Kazuho sur le chemin. Mine de rien le gamin était malin, il réussit au détour d'un virage à faire se heurter Kazuho à une poubelle de plein fouet devant le regard furieux du domestique qui la tenait. « Il n'en finira jamais ! ». Tetsu lui, continua à filer droit sur l'enfant jusqu'à un tournant où celui-ci, qui avait bien calculé son coup, le fit rencontrer Sayuri pour qu'ils se rentrent eux aussi dedans comme des quilles. Au sol, les deux Genins regardèrent Makoto déguerpir avec un sourire satisfait et mesquin à la fois. L'instant d'après Kazuho arrivait.

« Rien ne semble marcher sur lui, c'est pas croyable. On vient de se faire ridiculiser » soupira Tetsu. Sayuri et Kazuho hochèrent la tête, se rendant à l'évidence.

« Réfléchissons, nous ne sommes pas à notre avantage il connaît l'endroit comme sa poche et nous non. Voyons… » Kazuho se mit à réfléchir. « Allons demander à San si on le trouve. »

« Je me disait bien que vous auriez besoin de mon aide » dit soudain une voix derrière Sayuri. C'était San. « Je suppose que vous aurez besoin de ça » dit-il en leur tendant une carte. « En bleu ce sont ses quartiers tandis qu'en jaune ce sont ses principaux passages secrets. J'espère que cela vous suffira, c'est une furie notre Makoto quand il veut mais il ne veut pas comprendre. » Forts heureux de cette aide, les trois ninjas reprirent vite courage. Ce ne sera plus un jeu d'enfant pour Makoto, maintenant.

« Allons l'attraper » s'empressa de dire Sayuri, de nouveau souriante.

Grâce à l'aide de San, l'équipe parvint après encore maintes péripéties, à attraper Makoto et à l'amener dans sa chambre en résistant aux coups de pieds ambitieux du gamin avant de le ficeler sur une chaise. La suite fut plus difficile que prévu, Makoto ne coopérait pas et ne se gênait pas pour insulter les ninjas.

« C'est quoi ce cure-dents, tu ne connais pas la brosse à dents ? » dit-il en désignant l'aiguille de Kazuho qui essayait de garder son calme malgré tout.

« C'est les filles qui mettent des boucles d'oreilles ! » dit-il ensuite avec arrogance à Tetsu qui lui ne pouvait garder son calme.

« Je vais te mettre un fessée ! » rétorqua Tetsu.

« Ignorez-le qu'il se calme » suggéra Sayuri, ce qui se fit après de longues minutes.

L'équipe enfin déstressée, put essayer de lui donner des ordres pour qu'il aille se coucher mais rien n'y faisait. Makoto n'arrêtait pas de répondre aussi odieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Je suis un ninja, et je n'abandonnerai pas devant mon père. Je n'irai pas au lit. »

Tetsu faillit redevenir colérique mais Kazuho le calma et avec l'aide de Sayuri, ils finirent enfin par se faire entendre en discutant sur le sujet des ninjas, le seul sujet qui calmait le bambin. Les yeux de Makoto étaient devenus pétillants et son regard brillant à leurs mots. Ils allaient enfin essayer de le faire se coucher mais ce fut lorsqu'ils eurent le dos tourné, Tetsu parti aux toilettes, Kazuho faisant le lit et Sayuri cherchant la tenue de nuit de Makoto dans chaque tiroir, que ce dernier réussit encore une fois à s'enfuir bien décidé à faire pareil que les Genins, devenir ninja.

Les trois jeunes furent désemparés, Makoto avait utilisé une technique pour démêler ses liens et s'était enfui. Pire que ça, il était bientôt minuit. Ils allaient échouer à une garde d'enfant. Sayuri se voyait déjà ne faire que des missions de rang D toute sa vie. Ils partirent quand même à toute allure à travers le pavillon à la poursuite du gamin et se retrouvèrent bien vite devant Misuzu, éberluée, une tasse de thé à la main et Makoto sous le bras.

« Vous êtes parvenus à m'attraper mais vous avez été mis en déroute par un gamin de 9 ans ? » dit-elle avec surprise en buvant une gorgée de son thé. « Si je ne vous connaissais pas assez je dirais que vous vous êtes reposés au lieu de travailler ou bien que vous êtes vraiment mauvais, mais là je ne peux que reconnaître que ce gamin doit être fort pour vous avoir échappé. »

Les Genins ne purent qu'acquiescer leur défaite, sauvés à la limite par leur sensei. Misuzu s'occupa elle-même de Makoto et réussit à le mettre au lit incroyablement rapidement.

« Comment avez-vous fait aussi vite ? » s'exclama Tetsu à son retour.

Leur sensei leur expliqua qu'aucun gamin ne lui résistait, avec humour mais aussi qu'il faut simplement les encourager dans leur choix et non les obliger à faire ce qu'ils ne veulent pas faire. Évidemment, ce qu'il ne voulait pas ce n'était pas ne pas dormir mais ne pas se soumettre à l'ordre de son père.

« Vous lui avez dit quoi en fait ? » s'enquit Sayuri qui n'aimait pas les phrases alambiquées.

« Bien maintenant, il va falloir que je convainque son père de le laisser faire ses propres choix. Ça ne va pas être simple. » Ses élèves comprirent aussitôt et se mirent à rirent que Misuzu réussisse à convaincre le seigneur du pays du feu.

La rentrée du seigneur fut heureuse car il se réjouissait d'avoir fait appel à l'équipe, avant que Misuzu en vienne aux faits et que le seigneur devienne rouge. Les jeunes riaient de voir leur sensei en combat verbal et de voir qu'elle était plus maladroite qu'eux. La nuit se finit enfin avec un acquiescement presque forcé du seigneur sous les arguments de sa femme qui lui disait que leur fils serait plus vivable s'il pouvait devenir ninja et que s'il voulait vraiment un hériter qu'il en fasse un deuxième.

Makoto dormit bien cette nuit car il avait écouté à la porte de la salle où s'était déroulée la scène tandis que Misuzu, Kazuho, Sayuri et Tetsu fatigués d'avoir réussi une nouvelle mission, rentrèrent chez eux, encore heureux d'être ninjas.

 **Note d'auteurs : L'équipe 6 s'est retrouvée face à un "adversaire" peu banal qui leur a donné du fil à retordre. Ce jour là ils ont appris que des mots sages peuvent être plus efficaces qu'une approche par la force ;) ! Bientôt, on leur confiera une mission périlleuse qui les mènera au bout d'eux-mêmes ! Mais avant cela, nous allons prendre des nouvelles de l'équipe 11 au prochain chapitre. Restez avec nous !**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart sous notre pseudo "5Dreamers" ou avec les noms des personnages pour voir des illustrations de la fiction ! Une nouvelle illustration est généralement mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre !**


	13. Mésentente

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.  
**

 **Chapitre 13 : Mésentente**

L'équipe 11 attendait patiemment devant la porte du guichet des missions. Natsuki-sensei chantonnait, jovial comme à son habitude, pendant que Shion et Rei discutaient.

« J'aimerais tellement avoir une mission de rang C au moins ! » se plaignait-elle « Ces petites missions sont vraiment sympathiques, mais cela ne nous aide pas vraiment à nous entraîner en tant que ninja... »

Tandis que Shion approuvait en hochant la tête, Airi à deux pas d'eux, renfrognée les bras croisés, eut un spasme de colère à l'énonciation du mot "sympathique". Elle était encore plus frustrée que sa camarade. En effet, en outre que ces missions de rang D ne consistaient qu'en de la charité gratuite complètement inutile, la quasi totalité des missions qu'ils avaient reçues concernaient des animaux ! Construire un enclos pour chevaux, mener des vaches dans un pâturage, promener des molosses... De ce fait, Rei, experte dans ce domaine, avait pris tous les honneurs ! Elle avait d'ailleurs presque à elle toute seule accomplit ces missions, empêchant ainsi à Airi ou son frère de se démarquer également. Même lors de la dernière mission, celle où il fallait s'occuper de ces molosses dangereux, elle n'en n'avait fait qu'une bouchée. En la recevant, Airi avait pourtant espérer cette fois-ci un vrai challenge pour eux trois. Seulement Rei n'avait encore une fois aucunement pensé à eux ! De plus, et c'était ce qu'Airi avait le moins supporté, Shion et leur sensei l'avaient énormément félicitée. Bien que ces missions de pacotilles ne représentaient rien niveau talent, Airi aurait tout de même apprécié elle aussi provoquer l'admiration de son frère, et attirer l'attention de Natsuki-sensei. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne voyait-il pas que par un tel comportement, Rei les empêcherait toujours de s'entraîner, et ainsi de devenir plus forts ? En pensant à son sensei, la jeune fille jugea avec agacement ne pas s'être trompée sur son premier jugement : il était incompétent. Airi avait également confié ses sentiments à Shion, pour qu'il tente de raisonner Rei, mais celui-ci naïf était complètement sous son emprise. Il disait que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était simplement mener la mission à bien, qu'elle ne faisait pas exprès de leur marcher dessus !

La porte s'ouvrit soudain coupant court à ses sombres pensées. L'équipe venue chercher leur mission juste avant eux venait de sortir. Alors qu'ils s'écartaient pour les laisser passer, Shion reconnu avec joie deux des trois Genins.

«Sayuri, Kazuho!»

Les deux équipes n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir depuis les examens, mais Shion n'oubliait jamais le nom de quelqu'un qu'il considérait déjà comme son ami.

« Tiens comme on se retrouve ! » s'exclama Kazuho en lui adressant une poignée de main.

Rei et Sayuri se saluèrent également, alors qu'à côté d'eux, se déroulait une toute autre sorte de retrouvailles. En effet, Tetsu et Airi s'étaient eux aussi reconnus. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus fit un timide salut de la main à celle qu'il avait bousculée, espérant qu'elle le lui avait pardonné. Mais pour toute réponse, celle-ci se contenta de détourner la tête, repoussant toute forme d'amitié. Elle s'en fichait complètement.

« Misuzu ! » s'exclama soudain leur sensei, alors qu'une femme venait de sortir du bureau.

« Natsuki ? » répondit-elle surprise « Oui, ça fait un bail ! »

Natsuki-sensei se tourna vers ses Genins.

« Les jeunes, je vous présente Misuzu Yuhi. On faisait partie de la même équipe à l'académie ! »

Elle s'apprêta à faire de pareilles présentations pour ses élèves mais évidemment, Natsuki-sensei l'intarissable, ne s'en arrêta pas là.

« C'est parfait, comme ça je vais pouvoir te présenter mes Genins ! »

Il nomma donc ses élèves un à un, puis cette fois-ci Misuzu se hâta de faire de même. Ainsi, cela permit à ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas encore de mettre un nom sur le visage de leurs camarades.

Natsuki allait enchaîner sur un quelconque sujet, mais Misuzu le coupa avec précipitation.

« Ils doivent vous attendre là-dedans, vous devriez y aller. »

Natsuki se ravisa alors et approuva. Tout en la saluant, il ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer ses élèves.

« À une autre fois j'espère ! » s'exclama encore Shion avant d'entrer.

La porte se referma sur un bref salut de main de Sayuri.

Quand Shion se retourna, souriant toujours à pleines dents, il découvrit l'habituelle organisation de tables en face de lui, où se tenaient l'Hokage et ses assistants. Le vieux personnage lui adressa un sourire, devant cette scène d'amitié sincère. Aussitôt, Shion devint sérieux, tout comme Rei, fébrile. Bien que leur Hokage fût quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil, sa position importante les intimidait. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Natsuki-sensei, complètement détendu.

« Hello hello, voici l'équipe 11 ! Quelle joie de... »

Il fut interrompu par le rire de leur Hokage.

« Haha, tu n'as pas changé mon petit Natsuki ! »

Rei constata avec amusement que tout le monde au village semblait connaître sa fâcheuse tendance à se disperser.

Sans plus tergiverser, l'Hokage enchaîna.

« Voici votre ordre de mission. »

Natsuki-sensei s'empara du rouleau qu'un des assistants lui tendait. Airi scruta la feuille avec espoir. Était-ce un C ou un D qu'elle apercevait à travers le papier ?

Hélas, l'Hokage mit fin à ses rêves.

« C'est donc une mission D. »

Il en suivit les soupirs des trois Genins à l'unisson. Il continua sans y prendre garde. « Votre objectif est de retrouver un chat perdu. »

Airi eut grande peine à retenir son indignation. Une mission avec des animaux ! Encore ! Rei allait une fois de plus en profiter pour briller ! Elle allait encore réaffirmer l'admiration de Shion à son égard ! Airi en était d'ailleurs certaine, ce comportement déplacé n'avait que cet unique but, rendre son frère totalement sous son emprise pour l'éloigner d'elle. Une preuve de sa supposition était pour elle le sourire qui s'affichait maintenant sur le visage de la fille aux cheveux verts. Mais Airi n'y était pas du tout. Si Rei semblait contente, c'était pour une toute autre raison. En effet le matin même, elle avait convenu avec son amie Hinata de se retrouver dans un café après leur mission. Cela voulait dire que plus vite ils la termineraient, plus vite elle pourrait la rejoindre ! C'était pourquoi Rei était ravie. Une mission d'une telle facilité leur ferait terminer au plus tard en milieu d'après-midi !

L'équipe quitta la salle sous les encouragements bienveillants de l'Hokage. Mais Airi dans ses pensées ne l'écouta pas. « Cela ne peut pas continuer ainsi ! » se convainquait-elle « je ne la laisserai pas voler mon frère aussi facilement. Cette fois-ci, c'est Moi qui mènerai à bien cette mission ! C'est Moi qui recevrai les félicitations de Shion ! »

Le soleil couchant éclairait Konoha de ses derniers rayons quand Rei, épuisée, rejoignit enfin Hinata au café. En s'attablant devant un jus de fruit déjà commandé par son amie, elle s'excusa d'avoir mis si longtemps.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas Rei-chan. Vous avez dû avoir une mission difficile ! »

Rei, qui avait entamé son jus, faillit s'étouffer.

« Difficile ? » s'écria-t-elle en toussotant « Bien sûr que non, on l'aurait réussie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, si Airi avait seulement daigné m'écouter ! »

Devant une Hinata prise au dépourvu, Rei reprit son jus d'un geste brusque et le sirota avec énervement, tandis qu'elle repensait à leur interminable après-midi.

Tout avait pourtant très bien commencé, quand Rei avait localisé ledit chat perdu en moins d'une demi-heure, via son réseau d'oiseaux. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendu à sa rencontre, et tout en intimant à ses équipiers de rester en arrière car quatre personnes sur lui pouvaient lui faire peur, Rei s'était approchée du chat seule pour lui parler. Celui-ci s'apprêtait finalement à lui tendre la patte, quand soudain, elle ne sut quelle mouche l'avait piquée, Airi se jeta sur lui telle une furie pour tenter de l'attraper par la force. Elle le rata d'un poil et c'est ainsi que tous les efforts de Rei pour gagner sa confiance étaient partis en fumée. Le chat s'était enfui sans demander son reste. Il s'en était suivi une violente dispute entre les deux filles, qui ne fut arrêtée que par l'intervention de Shion et leur sensei. Et dès lors, la journée ne se poursuivit que sur une suite de courses-poursuites effrénées et de disputes similaires. Ce fut finalement à cause de l'épuisement presque total du chat qu'Airi l'avait enfin attrapé, un sourire de victoire sur son visage tourné vers Shion.

« Euh… » reprit Hinata d'une toute petite voix, interrompant ainsi la formation du nuage noir au-dessus de la tête de son amie « ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort dans votre équipe... »

Rei posa son verre en soupirant et reprit plus calmement.

« Non pas vraiment » admit-elle « Airi a une dent contre moi. Elle semble toujours m'en vouloir alors que je ne lui ai rien fait ! Au contraire, je me donne toujours à fond et je m'applique le plus possible. Et vu que nos dernières missions concernaient le domaine où je m'y connais le mieux, j'ai toujours veillé à terminer ces missions le plus rapidement possible. J'estime que c'est mon devoir ! Et de plus, elle devrait être ravie, car grâce à moi, on termine toujours très rapidement ces missions inutiles, nous permettant ainsi d'avoir notre journée. Car ces missions ne nous servent à rien concrètement ! Je ne la comprends pas... »

Rei fit une courte pause avant de reprendre.

« Airi ne me supporte vraiment pas et ça me met en rogne ! À cause de ça, il y a vraiment une horrible ambiance dans notre équipe. De plus, on dirait qu'Airi veut toujours tout faire pour prouver qu'elle est la meilleure ! Quand ce n'est pas elle qui met le point final à la mission, elle n'est pas contente ! Il n'y a absolument aucun esprit de camaraderie dans notre équipe... » conclu-t-elle en soupirant une énième fois.

Soucieuse du bien-être de son amie, Hinata suggéra :

« Et si Shion lui disait quelque chose ? »

« Je lui en ai déjà parlé » objecta Rei « mais il n'est pas de cet avis. Selon lui, sa sœur veut simplement se donner à fond car elle a peur qu'on la laisse derrière et la prenne pour une faible ! Impossible de lui faire entendre raison, il est totalement sous son emprise... Sensei aussi n'arriverait rien à y faire. Il n'a pas assez de poigne et d'influence pour lui faire enfin comprendre que pour être un ninja, il faut avoir l'esprit d'équipe. »

Remuant ses pensées noires en regardant le firmament étoilé, elle se reprit soudainement lorsqu'elle vit l'expression triste de sa camarade. Pourquoi embêtait-elle son amie avec ça ? Ces retrouvailles devaient être joyeuses !

« Et toi Hinata-chan, » lança-t-elle, « ça se passe bien dans ton équipe? »

Aussitôt, un sourire éclaira à nouveau son visage.

« Oh oui ! » rougit-elle « Kurenai-sensei est très compréhensive et attentionnée envers moi. Mes coéquipiers Kiba et Shino sont vraiment gentils et tolérants, malgré le fait que je ne soie pas très forte... »

« J'imagine que c'est qu'ils ont vu que tu fais toujours de ton mieux ! » Si Hinata avait une qualité c'était bien sa persévérance. Hinata rougit avant de poursuivre :

« Ils m'encouragent toujours, et me félicitent quand ils voient que je progresse. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur eux! »

Rei lui sourit, heureuse pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Kiba et Shino se révéleraient d'aussi bons partenaires. En vérité, même s'ils avaient été dans la même classe plusieurs années, elle ne les connaissait pas trop. Mais alors que Shino était un parfait inconnu pour elle, taciturne et peu bavard, elle avait déjà eu affaire quelques fois à Kiba. Ses parents étant amis avec son clan, le clan Inuzuka, ils venaient souvent au refuge. Ainsi ils amenaient de temps en temps Kiba et son chien Akamaru. Samu et Akamaru se cherchaient tout le temps des noises, et tels animaux, tels maîtres, Rei et Kiba ne se sont jamais vraiment supportés. Enfin, malgré tout, le plus important était qu'ils s'avèrent des compagnons fiables pour son amie. Hinata serait bien traitée avec eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton manque de force Hinata-chan » reprit-elle « avec ton byakugan, un jour tu vas certainement devenir encore plus forte qu'eux, tu verras ! »

Hinata reprit son jus de fruit, rouge de gêne. Rei sourit encore au bonheur apparent de son amie. Puis elle tourna une dernière fois son regard vers les étoiles, pensive. Elle aussi aurait voulu tomber dans une équipe facile et sans problèmes... Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle allait réussir à devenir forte dans cette atmosphère, et ainsi accomplir ses objectifs. Ceux-ci lui semblaient d'ailleurs bien loin...

 **Note d'auteurs : Le conflit entre Rei et Airi pourrait bien menacer leur avenir de ninjas ! L'explosion semble imimnente, y a-t-il seulement un espoir qu'elles réussissent à s'entendre ? Ou l'histoire de l'équipe 11 est-elle déjà finie avant même d'avoir commencée ? Au chapitre suivant, quelqu'un leur prépare quelque chose...de très particulier !**

 **Retrouvez nous sur Deviantart sur notre pseudo "5Dreamers" ou en recherchant les avec les noms des persos pour voir des illustrations de la fiction. Une nouvelle image est mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre :)**


	14. La forêt de la mort

****L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**  
**

 **Chapitre 14 : La forêt de la mort**

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée ensoleillée à Konoha. On pouvait y entendre les enfants rire et s'amuser dans les parcs, profitant de ce temps et ainsi faisant régner une ambiance pleine de jovialité. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour nos jeunes ninjas de l'équipe 11, qui tiraient tous les trois une tête de déterrés. Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi leur sensei leur avait donné rendez-vous très tôt ce matin pour finalement ne pas venir. Il avait simplement laissé un mot sur une feuille leur indiquant de le retrouver près de la forêt de la mort. Cette forêt était très dangereuse, pourquoi est-ce que Natsuki-sensei leur demandait de le rejoindre là-bas ? De plus, en jugeant par la manière froide dont il leur avait donné rendez-vous, ce n'était pas pour se promener...

Airi et Rei marchaient à la même hauteur mais à distance très éloignée l'une de l'autre. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, les conflits s'étaient amplifiés entre elles, ce qui avait pour conséquence une tension ainsi qu'une ambiance néfaste au sein de leur équipe. Shion ne savait plus quoi faire pour que ses coéquipières se reparlent à nouveau, il se sentait impuissant face aux foudres des deux filles. Cette situation était pour lui de plus en plus insoutenable. Il vit soudain que sa sœur avait les yeux cernés. En effet, il l'avait surprise à faire les cent pas toute la nuit, elle semblait d'ailleurs ne pas avoir dormi. Quant à Rei, elle semblait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait de lui... En repensant à tout ça, il se surprit à serrer les poings de frustration. Il se donna une claque mentale pour sortir de ses pensées déprimantes.

« Dites les filles, vous pensez que c'est pour quelle raison que Sensei à demander à nous voir là-bas ? » avança-il en espérant faire disparaître ce long et insupportable silence.

« Je pense que ce doit être pour un entraînement, » répondit Rei « cette forêt est réputée être très dangereuse... Mais de ce que j'ai vu Natsuki-sensei nous a donné rendez-vous vers un secteur calme comparé au reste de la forêt... » Disant cela, elle avait sorti une carte de l'un de ses deux petits sacs attachés à sa ceinture, où elle rangeait d'ordinaire divers grains et croquettes. Elle pointa du doigt le lieu de destination le montrant à Shion.

« WOUHA ! J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette forêt mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi gigantesque » s'exclama Shion au vu de la taille de celle-ci sur la carte de Rei. « Tu es bien équipée dis voir Rei-chan! » reprit-il, une légère touche d'admiration dans la voix. En effet il trouvait que Rei était vraiment un bon atout pour l'équipe, elle semblait toujours se préparer et faisait tout pour aider l'équipe quoiqu'il arrive. Rei rougit un peu avant de ranger à nouveau sa carte. En vérité elle se sentait surtout coupable, car elle connaissait toutes les forêts des alentours de Konoha, sauf celle-ci... L'atmosphère y était si différente, les êtres qui y vivaient aussi, et cela l'effrayait. En plus Natsuki-sensei avait même interdit à Samu de venir cette fois-ci, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Sans son ami sur ses épaules, Rei se sentirait encore moins rassurée...

Pendant ce temps, Airi semblait somnoler derrière les deux ninjas. Elle n'eut pas une seule interaction, malgré l'énervement qu'elle ressentait en entendant son frère féliciter cette salade sur patte, elle n'arrivait pas à réagir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de toute la nuit. Elle ne se sentait jamais bien les nuits de pleine lune, et elle était sortie se promener à maintes reprises pour essayer de calmer le chakra qui bougeait dans tous les sens dans son corps, l'empêchant de dormir. Elle voyait légèrement flou à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle essayait de garder de toutes ses forces les yeux ouverts pour ne pas s'écrouler de sommeil mais elle fut rapidement réveillée par le professeur qui avait apparut soudainement.

« Alors vous avez fini par trouver ? Vous avez fait long... » dit-il d'un ton étonnement très sec. Les trois Genins soupirèrent. Leurs soupçons étaient fondés, Natsuki leur en voulait pour quelque chose, n'arborant plus son air plaisantin et souriant mais plutôt froid. Il était suspendu à une branche fixant un kunai tout en le tournant de gauche à droite, comme fasciné par l'arme en question.

Rei ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, elle eut l'impression que les mots de leur sensei étaient plus mesquins et moqueurs que taquins. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » pensa-t-elle, elle trouvait que l'attitude glaciale de leur professeur était presque comparable à celle d'Airi. En pensant à ses mots, elle fixa Airi ne s'empêchant pas de se demander ridiculement si celui-ci n'avait pas pris des cours avec elle pour avoir l'air plus crédible. Quand elle se retourna elle remarqua que leur sensei avait déjà lancé la marche sans un mot.

Les trois jeunes se mirent à le suivre s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité des feuillages des arbres très imposants, encore plus sombre que le sentier qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'ici. Ils eurent l'impression de plonger dans l'enfer lui-même. Ils virent des chenilles géantes s'enrouler sur les branches au-dessus d'eux, les buissons s'agitaient de tous côtés comme si la forêt les mettait en garde de ne pas aller plus loin. L'obscurité était bien handicapante... Tandis que Rei et Shion s'angoissaient à la vue de ce spectacle, Airi elle, semblait très calme. Le soleil étant caché, elle n'avait plus autant qu'avant les yeux qui la brûlaient de sommeil et le froid de la forêt l'avait un peu réveillée. Mais cet endroit l'inquiétait tout de même car elle avait peur que son frère ne se fasse attaquer à n'importe quel instant, mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait bizarre ici. Comme si les ombres impénétrables de la forêt l'appelaient à venir et que sa force y était absorbée... Elle se convainquit que ses impressions étranges étaient dues à son manque de sommeil.

Shion s'était cramponné au bras de Rei, effrayé par les bruits de feuilles agitées de partout. Il marchait collé à elle regardant de gauche à droite. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, ce qui faisait rire Rei qui quant à elle essayait de le calmer en se convainquant elle aussi que ce n'était que le vent. Cette forêt donnait l'impression d'une nuit constante alors qu'il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Elle se sentait ridicule d'être effrayée, d'ordinaire les forêts étaient son domaine ! Elle grimaça soudain de douleur, ayant senti que le jeune garçon avait brusquement planté ses ongles dans son bras. Elle tourna la tête en sa direction lui faisant la remarque de se calmer quand elle vit sur le front de celui-ci qui semblait pétrifié de terreur, une monstrueuse araignée qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux...

« KYAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Ils se mirent à crier de toutes leurs forces, faisant sursauter Airi et se retourner leur sensei. « ENLÈVE-LA! ENLÈVE-LA ! » cria Shion espérant une action de la part de Rei qui s'enfuyait à l'approche du jeune garçon. « NOOOON N'APPROCHE PAS CETTE BÊTE DE MOI ! » s'exclama Rei partant le plus loin possible. Elle se dirigea en direction d'Airi qui en voyant son frère s'approcher en courant d'elle, eut simplement comme reflexe d'écraser l'araignée sur son front.

Shion eut un frisson de dégoût en entendant le bruit de carapace écrasée sur son visage et avec sa main tremblante, il retira ce qui restait du corps de la bête, ressentant une pressante envie d'exposer son petit déjeuner à ses camarades. S'étant calmé d'un soupir, il prit un mouchoir et posa un regard stupéfait sur Rei:

« Rei-chan je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des insectes ! » dit-il d'un air taquin.

« Les araignées ne sont pas des insectes », commença-t-elle en croisant les bras, « ce sont des aranéides, prédateurs invertébrés arthropodes de la classe des arachnides. » Elle tentait de dissimuler son embarras face à cette situation indigne de son statut d'amie des animaux. C'était une peur dont elle n'était pas fière.

Tout-à-coup, ils ressentirent un regard noir et empreint de menace leur piquer le dos. Ils se retournèrent doucement, fixant d'abord Airi pensant que cette aura effrayante provenait d'elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Celle-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi les deux Genins la fixaient avant que leur sensei s'exclame d'un ton plein de reproches.

« On peut continuer, vous avez fini de vous amuser ? »

Penauds et baissant la tête, Shion et Rei reprirent leur calme avant que des têtes ne tombent. Sans un mot, Natsuki reprit la marche en direction du centre de la forêt suivi de ses élèves silencieux. Enfin arrivés à destination, leur professeur s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu d'une clairière, les arbres formant comme un cercle autour de lui. Il prit la parole d'un ton pensif.

« La forêt de la mort... Cette végétation si dense, si mystérieuse, ces arbres qui ensemble, unissant leurs forces forment un dôme impénétrable... Leur union est la source de leur pouvoir. » Il se retourna fixant ses élèves d'un regard désapprobateur. « Pas comme vous. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ni comment votre équipe arrive à rester comme telle, vous êtes dispersés. Où est passé ce travail d'équipe que j'ai vu au bord de la falaise ? Maintenant, je ne ressens plus rien en vous voyant, je ne vois plus cette union ainsi que cette force... »

Les trois jeunes en entendant ces mots reçurent comme une sorte de gros plomb sur le dos, un énorme coup sur le moral. Ils pensaient qu'ils formaient une super équipe malgré tout. En dépit des disputes, ils avaient cru que l'épreuve qu'ils avaient passée le mois dernier avait soudé leur équipe mais leur sensei venait de leur faire comprendre le contraire.

Natsuki reprit la parole. « Et donc, je refuse de continuer à vous entraîner dans ces conditions. Pour que vous puissiez régler vos différends, j'ai décidé d'annuler toutes vos missions pour vous faire un entraînement improvisé. Il faudra que vous trouviez la sortie de cette immense forêt, tout seuls, ensemble, comme une équipe digne de ce nom. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, ce sera retour à l'académie. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

Après avoir émis ses mots, il fit apparaître un épais brouillard qui disparut immédiatement avec lui, les laissant livrés à eux-mêmes.

« HEIIIN ? Sensei ? Que faites-vous ?! » s'écria Rei.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas nous laisser tout seuls, dans cette forêt horrible, remplie d'insectes... » ajouta Shion d'une voix de plus en plus petite, un frisson de dégoût parcourant son corps.

Mais rien ne suivit à leur interrogation. Il semblait qu'il les avait vraiment abandonnés cette fois. Retourner à l'académie ? C'était hors de question ! Ne comprenant pas la situation, les Genins n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux règles. Ils commencèrent à marcher essayant de retrouver leur chemin. Rei ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit dans cette forêt. Les rares animaux qu'ils croisaient étaient agressifs et peu coopératifs. C'étaient des espèces différentes de celles qu'elle connaissait. Ils se dirigeaient à l'aveugle sans aucun point de repère, même ceux qui étaient connus par nos jeunes ninjas étaient inutiles ici. La mousse poussait partout, sans endroit fixe et le soleil était à peine visible à cause des feuillages des arbres qui recouvraient le ciel. Ils marchèrent longuement, le peu de luminosité qu'il y avait baissait. Ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis le soir d'avant, leur sensei leur ayant ordonné de jeûner. Maintenant, ils comprenaient dans quel but il leur avait demandé ça... La fatigue, la faim et le froid omniprésent, eurent soudain raison d'eux. Ils étaient sur les nerfs à cause de cette situation, ils étaient perdus et sans moyens de survie.

Shion était à bout, il vint s'écrouler près du tronc d'un des arbres, empêchant le reste de son équipe d'avancer.

« Désolé les amies, mais je me sens trop faible pour continuer... En plus il commence à faire nuit et froid, on devrait se reposer un peu... » soupira-t-il essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Rei acquiesça de la tête et se posa également à côté de celui-ci pour essayer de réfléchir à une possible solution pour s'échapper d'ici. Il lui revint soudain à l'esprit qu'elle avait la carte des lieux dans son petit sac, mais quand elle mit sa main derrière son dos pour saisir celui-ci, elle ne rencontra que du vide. Paniquée, elle se mit à regarder de tous les côtés. Comment s'était-il décroché ? Elle commença à fouiller un peu partout tâtant ses vêtements espérant qu'il soit quelque part d'autre mais il n'en fût rien. Le sac avait disparut, et la carte avec. Cette fois-ci, se disait-elle, ils étaient vraiment dans le pétrin, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de retrouver leur chemin... Devant le regard interrogateur de ses camarades, elle baissa la tête.

« Non... Je ne retrouve plus ma carte… » dit-elle se sentant bête d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'aussi important.

« C'est malin ça, même la mission la plus simple tu arrives à l'échouer » répliqua Airi les bras croisés à quelques mètres des deux.

Rei entendant ces mots ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings de colère, elle regarda la noiraude d'un regard noir puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

« Tu as un problème Airi ? Peut-être que j'aurais dû te confier la carte, que j'ai moi-même amenée tu te rappelles ? » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Les filles calmez-vous s'il vous plaît... » intervint Shion sentant que la tension montait entre les deux.

« Me calmer ? » s'emporta Rei de plus belle « je fais tout pour que notre équipe sorte d'ici saine et sauve et elle tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est m'envoyer son venin en plein visage ! Si tu es si maline que ça, tu n'as qu'à nous guider au lieu de rester dans ton coin ! » s'exclama Rei sous la colère.

Airi fixa d'une manière méprisante la jeune fille avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Tu es inutile, je pourrais très bien sortir d'ici sans ton aide ok ? » répondit-elle sèchement avant de détourner ses talons et de se diriger vers les profondeurs de la forêt, oubliant son frère et tout son bon sens.

Rei était entre colère et choc. Comment pouvait-elle dire des mots si horribles ? « Cette fille n'a décidemment pas de cœur » pensa-t-elle avant d'essayer de reprendre son calme. Un ninja doit savoir garder son sang-froid peu importe la situation. Elle tourna son visage, cherchant du réconfort envers Shion, qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis un moment, mais elle ne le vit pas. Il n'était plus là. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit à le chercher aux alentours criant son prénom en proie à une panique sourde. Mais ce fut en vint, personne ne lui répondait, mais où était-il, et pourquoi était il parti ? Après de longues cavalcades à bout de souffle, elle trébucha soudain sur une racine et s'étala par terre de tout son long. Mais elle resta couchée là, sans énergie, un sentiment de culpabilité à l'esprit. Peut-être que Shion était parti à cause de sa dispute avec Airi... Elle n'avait jamais fait attention aux sentiments du garçon, qui se tenait entre elles depuis tout ce temps. Cela devait être difficile...

En pensant à Airi, elle se demanda où elle était. Elle ne se séparait pourtant jamais de son frère, pourquoi s'était-elle aventurée seule ? Ces questions ne cessaient de tourmenter Rei, alors que la fatigue et la faim vinrent enfin à bout d'elle, et elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était à demi couchée contre le tronc d'un arbre. Elle se redressa un peu se tenant la tête et vit alors avec stupeur un petit feu devant elle. Airi était là, à genou à côté de l'âtre remuant les braises avec une branche. Rei devina que c'était elle qui s'était occupée d'elle et l'avait appuyée contre l'arbre. Elle s'apprêta à la remercier, toute rancune l'ayant quittée avec son énergie, mais se rendit soudain compte qu'elle semblait très troublée, presque paniquée. Elle fixait le feu avec des yeux vides, le titillant avec son bâton de mouvements rapides et saccadés. C'était la première fois que Rei la voyait dans cet état, ce spectacle l'étonna au plus haut point.

« A…Airi-san? » s'exprima-t-elle pour attirer son attention, puis elle se releva brusquement se rappelant soudain que Shion avait disparu. « Sh...Shion a disparu ! » s'écria-t-elle en secouant ses épaules. « Je me suis retournée et il n'était plus là ! ».

Mais Airi n'eut aucune réaction... Rei se mit à genoux à côté d'elle, la regardant avec surprise. Elle ne bougeait plus, ses yeux restaient vides. Rei ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait et voulut tendre la main à nouveau en direction de son épaule, comme si quelque chose lui disait de faire ça pour la sortir de sa transe. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'approcher sa main qu'Airi s'était mise à courir droit devant elle à une vitesse incroyable.

L'appel de son nom presque désespéré de la verte n'atteignit pas la noiraude, qui malgré l'épuisement, la faim et son manque de sommeil courrait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait retrouver Shion. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et se mit à renifler l'air pesant en fermant les yeux, mais rien. L'odeur de son frère avait disparu. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléreraient, sa respiration également et sous l'effet de la colère, elle frappa un arbre le faisant s'élever en l'air pour s'écrouler plus loin, se fracassant contre les autres. La poussière s'éleva laissant une légère traînée de fumée. Entre tout ça, Airi se tenait droite, la tête dirigée par terre, les mèches de ses cheveux virevoltant devant son visage. Une aura imposante et menaçante l'entoura et soudain ses canines s'allongèrent étrangement sortant de sa bouche. Elle se mit à ricaner toute seul, elle observa les alentours et sentit des mouvements vers sa gauche, elle fonça vers la direction se guidant de tous ses sens, elle sautait d'arbre en arbre à une vitesse fulminante et dans un élan, elle sauta sur ce qui lui semblait être sa proie. Elle atterrit sur Rei prise au dépourvu qu'elle plaqua par terre l'immobilisant par les poignets.

Rei eut un cri d'effroi sur le moment ne savant pas ce qui lui était arrivé dessus mais quand elle vit que ce qui venait de la faire tomber n'était que Airi, cela la rassura. Elle était partie à sa recherche, son état de transe l'inquiétant, le fracas provoqué par la chute des arbres l'ayant guidée dans cette direction. Mais Airi ne semblait toujours pas être elle-même. Elle restait là sur elle, respirant avec force, lui rendant tout mouvement impossible tellement elle serrait ses poignets contre le sol.

« Airi c'est moi ! Lâches-moi tu me fais mal... » prononça-t-elle péniblement.

Mais la jeune Aoi ne l'écoutait pas. Elle semblait ailleurs et pas dans son état normal. Rei n'arrivait pas à voir son visage à cause de ses cheveux. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre mais rien n'y fit, la poigne d'Airi était d'une telle force que toute tentative était vaine.

« Airi ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Lâches-moi qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste ? » s'écria Rei devant l'incompréhension de ses actes.

« Où est-il..? Où est Shion ?! » questionna la jeune fille d'une voix grave et rauque, différente de celle de la normale.

« Mais je ne sais pas ! Je t'ai dis, je me suis retournée et il avait disparu ! » répondit-elle.

« MENSONGE ! » cria Airi d'un souffle fort faisant détourner la tête à Rei.

« Mais qui est cette fille ? » se questionna Rei, « ce n'est pas Airi ! Malgré sa froideur, je sais qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais attaquée. Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ? Que puis-je faire dans une situation pareille ? »

Malgré son impuissance, elle gronda. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux au juste de moi mais je te le répète je ne sais pas où est ton frère... Maintenant, soit tu continues à rester là, soit tu te reprends et on le cherche ensemble, car plus tu resteras ici à m'interroger, moins il y aura de chance qu'il survive dans cette forêt ! »

Ces mots eurent un impact sur Airi, qui revint à elle et lâcha Rei pour rester à genoux à terre, ses cheveux cachant encore son visage. Rei se releva à genoux soulagée et resta un moment comme ça sans rien dire. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer juste à l'instant.

« Écoute... » reprit-elle penaude « Je pense que pour le bien de Shion, on devrait arrêter de se disputer tout le temps... Si tu as une dent contre moi, dis le moi maintenant qu'on en finisse pour de bon ! »

« ...je n'ai pas de dent contre toi… » dit Airi d'une voix faible.

« Arrête de mentir, si tu n'avais pas quelque chose contre moi, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça à chaque fois qu'on se voit, on dirait que tu me détestes... » répliqua-t-elle.

Son visage arborait un air triste. Cela se voyait que leurs disputes ne la laissaient pas indifférente. Au fond, Rei voulait retrouver la Airi d'antan mais celle-ci semblait avoir disparut du jour au lendemain...

« Airi... Pourquoi es-tu devenue si différente, que s'est-il passé pour que tu t'isoles du monde entier ? » questionna Rei d'une voix emplie de tristesse.

Airi ne pouvait lui révéler la raison, à elle ni à personne d'autre, et s'emporta devant ses questions.

« Il ne s'est absolument rien passé c'est clair ? Et je ne te déteste pas... C'est juste que ça m'irrite de voir que Shion te complimente, ça m'irrite de savoir que tu me bats à chaque mission qu'on a eue jusqu'à maintenant... MAIS ce qui m'irrite le plus c'est que... malgré tout ça je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de toi, malgré ça j'en ai oublié Shion pour te venir en aide ! »

Disant ces derniers mots, Airi leva la tête et fixa ses yeux emplis de larmes sur Rei, choquée. Elle n'avait jamais versé une seule larme depuis 7 ans. Honteuse, elle essaya de cacher son visage dans le creux de son coude. Rei se remit de sa stupeur et vint entourer son ancienne amie de ses bras, oubliant leur querelle. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans un tel état et cela lui serrait le cœur. Mais au fond, elle se sentait apaisée. Pour un instant, Airi lui avait ouvert son cœur, et même si elle savait qu'elle ne le referait sans doute plus jamais, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait compris que malgré les airs qu'elle donnait, elle voulait simplement les protéger.

« Airi » avança-t-elle la fixant dans ses yeux humides « on va retrouver Shion ensemble ! »

Elle avait tenté de lui redonner espoir, et Airi esquissa un sourire malgré elle. Soudain, des applaudissements retentirent derrière elles. C'était leur sensei, accompagné de Shion ! Il semblait aller très bien, et les saluait d'un air gêné. Airi s'écarta de Rei d'une poussade pour courir en direction de son frère, le serrant très fort dans les bras cachant son visage contre son épaule. Il la serra aussi, gêné d'avoir inquiété sa sœur et de l'avoir faite pleurer.

« Je vous félicite ! » reprit leur sensei arborant sa personnalité détendue et joviale « vous avez enfin pu détruire ce mur que vous aviez toutes les deux créé ! »

Rei commença à gentiment comprendre que tout ceci n'était en réalité qu'une mascarade depuis le début.

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez fait exprès de nous perdre, nous voir mourir de faim et kidnapper Shion, et tout ça pour que nous puissions nous réconcilier ? »

« Oui oui ! » répondit-il en semblant fier de son idée « J'ai profité de votre dispute, car je savais que ça allait arriver bien évidemment puisque j'ai volé ta carte, pour enlever Shion et de lui demander de rester avec moi, pour que vous croyiez qu'il avait disparu. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais j'ai pu le convaincre en disant que c'était pour votre bien et celui de l'équipe ! » conclut Natsuki-sensei un grand sourire aux lèvres ainsi qu'en faisant un V de la victoire avec ses mains.

Mais sa pose triomphante ne fut que de courte durée, car peu de temps après il se retrouva avec deux grosses bosses sur la tête faites par les deux jeunes filles, honteuses et en colère. Les trois Genins s'éloignèrent en direction de la sortie de la forêt, laissant là leur pauvre sensei.

 **Note d'auteurs : Re-bonjour à tous chers lecteurs ! Nous avons eu une grosse période de creux due aux obligations de chacun entre études, révisions, examens, affaires personnelles etc...mais nous n'avons rien abandonné comme vous le voyez ! La parution des chapitres sera à nouveau soutenue pour quelques temps.  
**

 **Pour marquer notre retour estival, nous vous proposons en bonus le Chapitre 13.5, que vous pouvez retrouver via notre compte sur l'histoire "HS et Bonus - Another ninja story : Team 6 et Team 11" pour découvrir comment est venue à Natsuki l'idée de ressouder ses élèves !  
**

 **Un petit pas pour nos Genins mais un grand pas pour l'équipe 11 qui est à présent remise sur les rails ! Les tensions entre Rei et Airi sont apaisées pour l'instant mais tout n'est pas encore réglé ! Quelle est cette autre personnalité étrange de Natsuki ? Et cette puissance incroyable qui sommeille en Airi ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira !**

 **Retrouvez nous sur Deviantart sur notre pseudo "5Dreamers" ou en recherchant avec les noms des persos pour voir des illustrations de la fiction. Une nouvelle image est mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre :)**


	15. Enfin, une mission de rang C !

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnagese créés sont toutefois à nous.  
**

 **Chapitre 15 : Enfin, une mission de rang C !**

Les feuilles virevoltaient au rythme du vent dans le village de Konohagakure. C'était une journée tranquille, on entendait les oiseaux chanter et les enfants jouer dans le grand parc du village. Il faisait un temps magnifique, le ciel était dégagé, illuminant suffisamment la chambre du jeune Genin de l'équipe 6.

Tetsu était couché dans son lit, perdu dans ses pensées en fixant le plafond. Ces temps-ci le jeune garçon était assez anxieux et facilement dissipé au cours de ses missions. Il avait pu revoir dernièrement une ancienne amie avec qui il avait papoté autour d'un thé au sujet des diverses équipes. Elle s'appelait Ino Yamanaka ; c'était une très belle fille, blonde aux yeux bleus. Ils étaient devenus amis suite à un commentaire qu'elle avait fait par rapport à sa couleur de cheveux alors que d'autres s'en moquaient. Elle disait qu'ils étaient beaux et lui rappelaient les liserons bleus, une fleur magnifique selon elle. Ino était dans la même équipe que Shikamaru du clan Nara ainsi que Chôji du clan Akimichi avec pour sensei un certain Asuma Sarutobi. Selon elle, Chôji était un gros balourd qui ne pensait qu'à se remplir la panse tandis que Shikamaru était un flemmard. Elle commençait généralement par se plaindre et puis, comme à son habitude, elle changeait vite de sujet et le seul nom qui lui venait ensuite à la bouche c'était « Sasuke » ! La jeune fille connaissait bien le langage des fleurs, elle s'en servait beaucoup pour parler de l'amour ou même des gens en général. D'ailleurs, Tetsu ne put échapper à la fameuse question : « Et toi, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ? ». À vrai dire, de ce côté-là, c'était le calme plat pour le bleudinet ! Des sentiments bien différents lui traversaient l'esprit par rapport aux filles. Il y avait un manque d'intérêt, même pour les plus belles...

La voix de Mitsuko Nanae l'avait fait revenir à lui, en l'appelant depuis les escaliers. Le jeune garçon s'empressa de mettre ses chaussures de ninja et descendit à vive-allure rejoindre la vieille dame.

« Aaah, voilà mon magnifique petit garçon ! Regarde tes équipiers sont venus te chercher ! »

Aussitôt la blonde et le garçon aux cheveux gris s'avancèrent avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils portaient tous les deux des sacs à dos. Normalement aujourd'hui, ils avaient leur journée mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un imprévu de dernière minute.

« Tetsu-kun ! Misuzu-sensei nous a convoqués, on a une nouvelle mission ! Tu vas être content, on va pouvoir sortir un peu plus du périmètre du village ! » dit la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

« D'après Misuzu-sensei c'est une mission de rang C. Normalement on ne nous donne que des missions de rang D mais étant donné que presque toutes les équipes sont occupées, il ne reste que nous » ajouta Kazuho, content d'avoir une mission un peu plus importante que d'habitude.

Le trio sortit donc de la maison en courant, Tetsu saluant Nanae pour lui dire à toute à l'heure, se dirigeant vers le bureau du Hokage. En chemin les trois Genins discutaient de la nature de la mission qui allait leur être assignée étant donné que Misuzu ne leur avait pas donné beaucoup d'informations.

« À votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire cette fois ? Non parce que j'ai encore des courbatures depuis la dernière récolte de choux ! » lança le jeune Yukimura.

« Aaaah mais si ce n'est que ça ! Tu aurais pu demander à Tetsu, il t'aurait vite soigné ! Enfin bon. Je suis sûre qu'on va enfin pouvoir montrer de quoi on est capable ! » ajouta Sayuri impatiente de savoir quelle mission ils auront cette fois-ci.

« Tu sais, à ta place je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusions ! » dit-il un peu surpris de l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

« Oh mais je plaisante ! On a bien le droit d'espérer, non ? Hein, Tetsu-kun ! » continua la jeune fille en souriant à son équipier.

« Euh...oui, je suppose...? » répondit le jeune garçon assez hésitant.

Après quelques minutes de course, les trois jeunes ninjas arrivèrent au bureau du Hokage où ce dernier les attendait avec Misuzu. Il les fixa quelques secondes, les deux mains jointes devant le visage et les coudes sur la table, laissant planer un lourd silence. Puis finalement il soupira et dit :

« Aaah mes chers petits. Cela fait peu de temps que vous êtes Genins mais vous avez fait tellement d'efforts que j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de vous donner une mission un peu plus importante que d'aller récolter des choux. Une mission de Rang C, ce n'est peut-être pas spectaculaire pour vous mais c'est très important ! Misuzu, je te donne la parole, si tu as bien tout compris. »

« Bien, Maître Hokage ! Salut les jeunes ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons aider un homme à transporter sa marchandise jusqu'à son village : Kusa no kuni, le village caché de l'herbe. Il aura également beaucoup d'objets précieux avec lui ! Nous ferons simplement en sorte que rien ne lui soit volé. Vous avez des questions avant qu'on parte ? » demanda leur sensei, les bras croisés.

« Hein ? C'est tout ? Mais c'est encore plus simple que ce que je pensais ! Comment se fait-il que cela soit une mission de rang C ? » demanda Sayuri assez surprise.

« Oooh mais détrompe-toi ma petite ! Ce qui a l'air simple ne l'est parfois pas toujours... » lança le Hokage « Bien ! Maintenant, filez ! »

Toute l'équipe partit donc en direction des portes du village où attendait leur client. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années si ce n'est plus au gros ventre, les cheveux courts et noirs. Il attendait l'équipe avec le sourire, les poings sur les hanches.

« Bonjour les gens ! Je m'appelle Yukito ! Yukito Kazami ! Allez, les gens, j'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Vaut mieux partir tout de suite si on veut arriver dans les deux jours qui suivent ! » s'exclama-t-il en sautant dans sa charrue tirée par deux bœufs. Ce client semblait, au premier abord, fort sympathique !

Les bêtes commencèrent à avancer, suivies de près par l'équipe 6. Tetsu était plus occupé à fixer ses pieds qu'à surveiller ses alentours et Misuzu ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Elle décida de lancer un sujet quelconque pour rompre le silence pesant.

« Alors monsieur Kazami ! Vous venez de Kusa et êtes commerçant. Quel âge avez-vous ? » dit-elle de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit.

« Eh bien, ma p'tite pour vous répondre, j'ai précisément quarante-cinq ans ! Ma femme et moi sommes des commerçants depuis une vingtaine d'années. Les trucs ninjas, c'étaient pas pour nous ! » répondit-il.

« Votre femme ? Elle est restée à Kusa pendant que vous veniez à Konoha ? » poursuivit Kazuho.

« Absolument, mon p'tit ! On a beaucoup de travail et les affaires ne marchent pas toujours... ! La pauvre doit être fatiguée... » dit-il.

Après quelques heures de marche, le groupe de voyageurs passa devant l'entrée d'un petit village vers une clairière, Kazuho jeta un bref coup aux maisonnettes et observa les alentours. L'endroit semblait presque désert, ou du moins les habitants devaient être affairés ailleurs. Le jeune garçon n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Puis ils reprirent du sérieux et continuèrent à surveiller la forêt. Misuzu surveillait l'arrière avec Tetsu tandis que Kazuho et Sayuri étaient à l'avant. Tout se passait bien mais brusquement Misuzu s'arrêta, laissant ses élèves avancer avec leur client. Elle sentait quelque chose de bizarre mais n'arrivait pas à dire exactement ce que c'était... La jeune femme rejoignit ses élèves, soudainement méfiante.

En deuxième partie de matinée, tout le groupe décida de faire une pause pour pouvoir manger et reprendre des forces. Ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'une rivière à la sortie de la forêt ; tout était calme, il faisait beau. Monsieur Kazami préparait un repas pendant que Tetsu avait été tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, s'isolant dans ses pensées. Sayuri l'avait remarqué, quelque chose n'allait pas en ce moment pour le jeune garçon. Elle le rejoignit, laissant Misuzu et Kazuho écouter le vieil homme parler de sa vie.

« Hey toi... Tu vas bien ? Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler... » dit la jeune fille d'une voix rassurante.

Tetsu fixait toujours l'eau, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Puis la jeune fille s'assit près de son ami, voulant insister pour que ce dernier se confie un peu.

« Non je ne vais pas bien. Quand je repense à mes parents... j'en pleure. C'est dur d'être orphelin. Je me sens comme ce garçon à l'académie... je comprends d'ailleurs très bien ce que ressent Naruto par rapport à ça. Tu sais, ce garçon énergumène de la même année que nous qui faisait pleins de crasses au village... Il faisait des bêtises pour attirer l'attention parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'ignorait... Tu vois, mon problème c'est que je n'ose pas vraiment aller vers les gens. Sinon j'aurais été lui parler et on serait peut-être ami. C'est dur d'être seul, de ne pas avoir de parents. Et aussi, par moment j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas de grande utilité dans cette équipe. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir aider mais je ne sais jamais quoi faire... » expliqua le jeune garçon en ouvrant le collier qu'il portait autour du cou et où se trouvait une photo de ses parents avec un bébé dans les bras.

« Pour ce qui est de tes parents, je te comprends ! Ou du moins...à moitié. Moi je ne sais rien de mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je comprends plus ou moins la peine que Naruto et toi avez. Et pour ce qui est de ton utilité, ça me fait rire. Oui, ça me fait rire venant de quelqu'un qui a une technique impressionnante en réserve pour son âge. Les flèches d'eau que tu as utilisées contre Misuzu-sensei, c'était vraiment cool ! Qui te l'a enseignée ? Tu es très fort, tu es un ninja médecin et tu as déjà quelques techniques dans ta manche ! Crois-moi, tu vaux mieux que ce que tu penses. Oh ! C'est tes parents sur cette photo ? Ta mère est vraiment belle... En tout cas, y a pas de doute, c'est bien tes parents ! » dit la jeune fille en se référant aux cheveux bleus des deux géniteurs. « Mais je sens qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui te tracasse, Tetsu-kun... je me trompe ? C'est mon intuition féminine qui me le dit. »

« Je l'ai apprise avec Nanae-obaa-chan, elle m'a dit que c'était une des techniques de mes parents. Ça et... ma force physique. Non tu as raison... Pour tout te dire je me sens étrange depuis quelques temps... L'amour me tracasse. Enfin... tu sais, généralement les garçons aiment bien aller voir les filles et les draguer. Bah moi pas du tout. Je ne sais pas, je pense que ça ne m'intéresse pas... Je me sens même bizarre depuis que j'ai croisé Naruto avec son équipe en ville, il y a quelques jours. Il y avait un sentiment étrange qui me parcourait le corps... » poursuivit le garçon, rongé par le doute.

Son équipière le regarda pendant quelques secondes, silencieuse. Puis elle sourit et se leva en fixant le ciel.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas si grave si tu ne ressens rien pour les filles actuellement, Tetsu-kun. Personnellement je n'ai moi-même actuellement aucun intérêt particulier pour les garçons, si ça peut te rassurer. Alors cesse de te tracasser ! Bon, rejoignons les autres et allons manger. D'ailleurs, Misuzu-sensei a l'air bizarre... » dit Sayuri en fronçant les sourcils.

Les Genins remarquèrent vite que leur professeure était étrange. Son regard avait changé en tout cas. Le vent souffla puis elle prit enfin la parole pour briser ce lourd silence qui s'était installé autour du délicieux repas concocté par leur client.

« Dites-moi, monsieur Kazami...est-ce que des gens pourraient vous en vouloir ? Ou bien pourrais-je savoir ce que vous transporter vraiment comme marchandise ? » questionna-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

« Généralement des vases, tapis, décorations...tout ce qui touche l'intérieur des maisons. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je travaille beaucoup mais je ne suis pas riche pour autant ! Même si certaines de ces marchandises sont plus chères que d'autres...mais pourquoi cette question...? » dit-il inquiet.

Les trois Genins se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la curiosité soudaine de Misuzu. Leur sensei se leva et se munit d'un kunai avant de se tourner vers ses élèves.

« J'espère que vous avez reprit des forces les enfants ! Les choses sérieuses vont commencer et croyez-moi...ce ne sont pas de banals voleurs. » dit-elle avant de se mettre à sourire et de fixer son regard vers des buissons « Vous ! Qui êtes-vous ? Sortez, maintenant. Je vous ai repérés depuis longtemps ! »

Le trio comprit vite ce qui se passait et se mit en position, prêt à accueillir leurs invités mystères. Finalement, deux mystérieuses ombres sortirent de la forêt, les visages cachés par des masques et portant des manteaux. Une voix de jeune homme prit finalement la parole en ricanant.

« Tu es très forte, dis-moi ! Si j'avais su que des ninjas seraient engagés pour protéger ce gros lard... »

« Mais qui êtes-vous ?! » lança Sayuri, son kunai bien devant elle.

Le mystérieux individu cessa de ricaner et fixa les trois enfants pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire de plus belles.

« Qui aurait cru qu'on aurait à faire à des enfants ! C'est triste de faire appel à des ninjas aussi faibles face à nous » se moqua l'un d'eux en saisissant son manteau.

Les deux mystérieux personnages les lancèrent derrière eux, dévoilant leurs corpulences et leurs cheveux à l'équipe 6. Ils comprirent d'après ce qu'ils voyaient qu'ils s'agissaient de jumeaux. Ils avaient des cheveux mis-longs et bruns. L'un avait une mèche à droite et l'autre à gauche. Ils étaient vêtus de pantalons noirs ainsi que de hauts sans manches. Face à eux, Misuzu baissa la tête en souriant les yeux fermés.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. Ce ne sont que des enfants. Mais j'ai parfaitement confiance en leurs capacités. Vous en revanche vous n'avez pas l'air très forts ! Mais trêve de bavardages ; qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Les deux frères avaient cessé de rire et prirent un ton glacial faisant froid dans le dos.

« Puisque tu veux tout savoir, nous sommes les frères Mori et nous sommes des nukenins d'Iwa ! Je suis Ryō et lui c'est mon frère, Tōya. On en avait marre de ce fichu village du coup on a déserté pour une vie un peu plus trépidente. En revanche nous ne te diront pas la raison de notre présence ici ! » répondit-il cinglant.

Misuzu tourna ses yeux vers monsieur Kazami, pensant qu'il saurait quelque chose mais ce dernier sursauta et commença à agiter les mains dans tous les sens en essayant d'expliquer qu'il n'y était pour rien et même pas au courant.

« On a un petit compte à régler gros lard ! Tu as cru que tu pourrais profiter de nous comme ça ? » dit Tōya en grinçant des dents alors que la jeune sensei lui lançait un regard tranchant.

« Les enfants...contentez-vous de rester derrière et de protéger monsieur Kazami ! Je me charge d'eux… » lança-t-elle en souriant pour la première fois de manière sincère à ses élèves.

Aussitôt, les jumeaux se mirent à rire de nouveau, jugeant que la jeune femme n'avait aucune chance contre eux toute seule. Ils bondirent sur la sensei qui avait commencé à composer des mudras, attentive aux moindres mouvements des ennemis. Elle lança sa première attaque, surprenant le duo qui s'arrêta brusquement.

« Ninpô ! Kuroi hanabira no arashi ! Tempête de pétales noirs ! » lança-t-elle.

Une tornade sombre de milliers de pétales de roses encercla soudainement les deux individus. Ils voyaient Misuzu apparaître et disparaître tout autour d'eux dans ce chaos noir, était-ce un genjutsu ? Ils étaient surpris mais gardaient néanmoins leur calme. Ils n'arrivaient pas à la localiser mais soudain Misuzu lança l'offensive en frappant violemment Tōya au visage avec son poing, l'envoyant valser avant de disparaître aussitôt dans une vague sombre. Son frère lança un salve de kunais tout autour de lui et l'un effleura Misuzu à l'épaule lui infligeant une petite coupure. « Ce n'est pas une illusion…c'est elle qui se déplace à cette vitesse ! » réalisa-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans le ventre et finit par rejoindre son frère sous les yeux ébahis des trois Genins.  
Les deux déserteurs se relevèrent en essuyant le sang qui coulait au coin de leurs masques, la colère étant parfaitement palpable dans leurs voix.

« Grrrrr ! On l'a sous-estimée frérot ! C'est la première fois que je vois une technique pareille ! » lança Ryō en grommelant.

« Je propose qu'on se retire, elle est très forte et on perdrait du temps et de l'énergie à se battre contre des jutsus aussi imprévisibles et rares que celui-là. Il va falloir qu'on demande l'aide de la cheffe ! » poursuivit Tōya en se mordant la lèvre inférieure derrière son masque pour essayer de se calmer.

« Mais elle va nous tuer si on rentre bredouille ! » répondit le jumeau avec frustration.

« Qui parle de revenir sans rien ? » dit-il en souriant diaboliquement et en fixant Sayuri, Tetsu et Kazuho.

Misuzu réapparut subitement devant les deux frères pour porter un nouveau coup à Ryō mais se fit intercepter de justesse par son frère qui saisit ses deux mains pour l'empêcher de partir. Quant au premier, son corps commença à ''couler'' dans le sol et finit par disparaître. Les Genins, qui voyaient mal ce qui se passait dans la petite tornade virent jaillir le mystérieux homme du sol se jetant sur eux ! Le premier réflexe de Kazuho fut de pousser monsieur Kazami le plus loin possible d'eux puis de lancer son kunai en direction de leur adversaire. Ce dernier l'arrêta cependant avec une grande facilité en changeant subitement un de ses bras en pierre pour se protéger puis pour les attaquer. Les jeunes ninjas tentèrent de l'éviter en sautant sur le côté mais Tetsu était resté figé sur place en le voyant arriver.

« Tu es fait ! » ricana le déserteur.

« TETSU-KUN ! » cria Sayuri en se jetant sur lui pour le pousser.

La jeune fille finit par se prendre le coup destiné à Tetsu violemment dans le dos avant de se faire propulser cinq mètres plus loin. Tetsu était horrifié, elle avait été blessée en essayant de le protéger. Il la rejoignit en courant, inquiet pour son amie, lui demandant si tout allait bien.

« Je… je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas… ARGH ! » dit-elle en essayant de se relever alors qu'elle avait mal.

« S… Sayuri, excuse-moi, c'est de ma faute… Je vais te soigner ! Cesse de parler… » poursuivit-il, se sentant coupable de ce qui venait d'arriver à la jeune blonde.

Le garçon retira ses gants et joignit ses mains en libérant du chakra sur le dos de son équipière, essayant de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour l'aider. Le ninja renégat observait le jeune garçon à l'œuvre…un ninja médecin aussi jeune ? Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'appelle.

« Hey, toi ! Ne t'occupes pas d'eux, ce sera moi ton adversaire maintenant ! » lança Kazuho en sortant son épée en position pour se battre.

« Laisse-moi rire, gamin. Tu penses vraiment que t'as une chance contre moi avec ton couteau à beurre ? Sale morpion ! Je vais t'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte ! » lui répondit-il en fonçant sur le garçon et changeant sa main en épée de pierre.

Aussitôt on entendit des bruits de violents coups entre de l'acier et de la pierre tandis que Misuzu se battait maintenant à mains nues contre l'autre frère qui faisait surtout son possible pour la distraire. « Tes sales gamins n'ont aucune chance contre mon frère, je ne sais même pas pourquoi l'autre idiot se bat contre lui ! » dit-il de manière arrogante à Misuzu.

« Ce sont peut-être des simples Genins mais tu as tort de les sous-estimer. Kazuho est le plus intelligent du groupe, il trouvera un moyen de mettre ton frère à terre ! » répondit-elle en souriant pour provoquer son adversaire.

Le mystérieux ninja lui lança un regard noir et fit un salto arrière pour s'éloigner de la jeune femme avant de composer des mudras.

« Dôton ! Les clones de pierre ! »

Une trentaine de répliques exactes du ninja apparurent et attaquèrent Misuzu et son élève. Les vrais jumeaux en profitèrent pour se dissimuler parmi les clones et foncer en direction de Tetsu et Sayuri.

« Merci, Tetsu-kun ! Ça va beaucoup mieux, grâce à toi… T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ta faute… » dit-elle en souriant au jeune garçon.

Les deux Genins remarquèrent finalement les deux mystérieux hommes qui courraient vers eux. Sayuri tenta de se lever pour pouvoir les accueillir comme il se doit mais elle avait encore mal. Tetsu serra les dents en fermant les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit en remettant ses gants prêt à protéger son amie. Il sauta et se jeta sur eux le poing bien en avant ! Les deux hommes rirent puis sautèrent sur le côté pour éviter le coup. Ils ne s'attendaient en revanche pas à ce que le garçon ait autant de force pour briser le sol qui était sous leurs pieds. Tetsu se releva en fixant le drôle de duo sans dire un mot puis regarda Sayuri.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais je ne vous laisserais pas vous en tirer. Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à mon équipe. »

« Je vois… Puisque tu es assez fou pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup… » commença-t-il avant de disparaître et de réapparaître derrière le garçon « Ne t'étonne pas si tu te fais manger tout cru. »

Puis il donna un violent coup de poing de pierre au jeune garçon qui avait été pris par surprise. Il se fit envoyer aux pieds du deuxième frère qui commença à rire comme un échappé d'asile en le ramassant.

« TETSU-KUN ! NON ! » hurla Sayuri en essayant tant bien que mal de se tenir droite.

« Ooooh vous en faites pas, on vous le ramènera de toute façon…ou peut-être pas ? AH AH AH ! » lachèrent-ils sinistrement avant de disparaître en passant sous terre, emportant avec eux le garçon aux cheveux bleus, alors que Kazuho qui avait bondis pour le rattraper ne put que se retrouver à genoux sur le sol durci.  
Les derniers clones de pierre qu'affrontait Misuzu disparurent enfin et la jeune femme revint précipitamment vers ses élèves.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Tetsu ?! » demanda-t-elle. Le silence fut le seul à lui répondre alors que Sayuri et Kazuho regardaient le sol avec impuissance. « Monsieur Kazami » reprit-elle calmement en se tournant vers son client « Nous avons à discuter vous et moi ! »

 **Note d'auteurs : On dirait bien que ce qui devait être une petite mission tranquille s'est tansformés en une situation dangereuse et critique pour l'équipe 6. Comment Misuzu va-t-elle réagir maintenant que l'un de ses Genins a été enlevé ? Que peuvent bien vouloir ces deux frères d'Iwa à Monsieur Kazami ? Et que vont-ils faire de ce pauvre Tetsu ? Réponses à suivre dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **Retrouvez-nous sur Deviantart sur notre pseudo "5Dreamers" ou en recherchant avec les noms des persos pour voir des illustrations de la fiction. Une nouvelle image est mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre :) !**


	16. Un sensei bien particulier

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présent histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**

 **Chapitre 16 : Un sensei bien particulier**

Une forme sombre se déplaçait sans un bruit dans les étroites rues du village, ombrées par le soleil tombant. Un léger brouillard commençait à s'installer, si doucement qu'il fallut un instant pour que les ninjas gardiens de la maison de l'Hokage ne s'en rendent compte. Peu épais pour être réellement handicapant, mais suffisant pourtant pour tromper leur vigilance, l'ombre parmi les ombres n'eut aucune difficulté à franchir le mur et pénétrer la propriété sans se faire repérer. Dix minutes plus tard, la silhouette ressortit de la bâtisse, un petit objet à la main, et repartit par le même chemin aussi simplement qu'il était venu.

Le lendemain, camouflé par la lumière du petit matin derrière lui, Natsuki Yoshida observait ses élèves depuis les hauteurs d'un arbre. Shion, Airi, Rei et son ami à quatre pattes, attendaient assis sur un petit banc, non loin de la sortie du village, où ils les avaient convoqués. Shion et Rei parlaient joyeusement et avec agitation de choses et d'autres, sous l'approbation silencieuse de la troisième compère, dont la tranquillité convenait parfaitement au chat gris couché entre ses pieds. Aucune once de tension n'était palpable dans l'air. Natsuki s'en réjouit. L'épreuve qu'ils leur avaient fait subir la semaine dernière avait définitivement porté ses fruits !

En effet, lorsqu'il les avait convoqués pour l'entraînement spécial et observé de pareille manière, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils les avaient trouvés. Au contraire, au lieu de bavarder gaiement, ils se disputaient sur "qui était responsable de la mauvaise humeur du sensei". Rei affirmait avec force ne pas être en cause et par la même, elle lançait des insinuations à peine cachées envers Airi, qui réagissait au quart de tour. En soupirant de mécontentement, il leur avait fait apparaître un message avant que cela ne s'échauffe plus pour les guider vers la forêt, le lieu de l'entraînement choisi.

Enfin, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Alors qu'il sortait de sa cachette pour les rejoindre, Natsuki se félicita encore d'avoir eu cette idée. Il se promit également d'offrir un verre à sa vieille camarade Misuzu Yuhi, qui l'avait aidée dans cette épreuve.

« Sensei, vous voilà ! »

Le cri joyeux de Shion le tira soudainement de ses pensées. A son approche, il avait accouru vers lui. Ses deux camarades en revanche, s'étaient contentées de se lever, l'air boudeur.

En effet, les jeunes filles ne l'avaient toujours pas complètement pardonner de ce qu'il leur avait fait. Toutes deux l'avaient encore traité avec raideur de "stupide et d'irresponsable" -pour ne reporter que les insultes les plus acceptables-, pendant toute la semaine. Cela le chagrinait, mais au moins, se réjouissait Natsuki, cette aversion qu'elles avaient envers lui les rapprochait encore. Il est bien connu que médire sur une personne en commun affirme les liens. Sans qu'elles ne veuillent l'admettre, cette épreuve les avait unies dans la honte, la peur, la tristesse et la colère.

Mais si les filles mettaient du temps à s'en remettre, Shion lui en revanche était aux anges. L'épreuve avait complètement changé leur trio. Ils agissaient maintenant enfin main dans la main, comme une vraie équipe !

Ainsi, malgré cette rancœur qui mettait du temps à partir, - en grande partie due à leur fierté bafouée-, Natsuki-sensei put se réjouir d'une autre chose : ses élèves le regardaient maintenant différemment. Il sentait qu'ils ne le voyaient plus comme un ninja incompétent et inutile ; car malgré les airs qu'il donnait il n'était pas idiot, il savait ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Non maintenant, tous y compris les deux récalcitrantes, le voyaient d'un œil nouveau : il y lisait comme une sorte de respect. Malgré tout, il ne leur en voulait pas d'avoir d'abord pensé cela, au contraire. Il avait volontairement adoptée cette attitude naïve et nonchalante devant les problèmes qu'ils vivaient pour voir comment ils s'en tireraient. Sa politique d'enseignant ninja était de laisser le plus possible ses élèves se débrouiller, et n'agir d'une présence imposante, que lorsque la situation l'exigeait, comme pour cette question-là. Bien sûr, d'aucun pourrait plutôt voir cette pédagogie sous un autre angle : cela le permettait de flemmarder insouciamment la plupart du temps. Mais quoi que vous en pensiez, Natsuki-sensei agissait en toute innocence.

Rei s'étira excessivement pour attirer son attention.

« Pourquoi nous avoir appelés si tôt ? » demanda-t-elle, une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

« Oui c'est vrai » renchérit Shion « il ne faudrait pas que ces convocations matinales deviennent une habitude ! »

Airi étouffa un bâillement. Elle était d'accord avec eux. En effet, en plus de les avoir convoqués aux aurores pour une mission qu'il avait clamée "exceptionnelle", il ne les avait prévenus que tard dans la soirée.

« Comment ? » s'amusa Natsuki à les taquiner « vous n'aimez pas vous réveiller avec le doux pépiement matinal des oiseaux ? »

« Pas quand on comprend ce qu'ils se gueulent dessus... » ronchonna Rei, « Et honnêtement, je pense qu'on apprécierait plus si vous nous préveniez plus vite et pas à l'improviste comme vous l'avez fait chez moi ! Vous vous rendez compte du bazar que vous avez engendré ! »

Natsuki sourit en repensant à sa visite. En effet, il était venu leur annoncer la nouvelle directement chez eux le soir d'avant et cela dans un but bien précis : il voulait mieux connaître ses Genins et la nature des passions les motivant. Car enfaite, il ne les connaissait pas en profondeur, seulement de par leur fiche ninja !

Il avait donc d'abord décidé de rendre visite à la famille Fujiwara, qu'il n'aurait pas osé déranger plus tard dans la nuit.

Ainsi, quand il apparut devant leur demeure au soleil tombant, il découvrit la petite famille, délicieusement attablée devant un sukiyaki végétarien. Il les observa quelques instants, accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, souriant du bonheur apparent qui irradiait de cette scène si habituelle.

Soudain, Rei l'aperçut.

« Sensei ! » s'était-elle écriée, attirant l'attention de ses parents sur lui.

Elle s'empressa de venir lui ouvrir, tout en remarquant de son ton boudeur :

« Vous ne pouviez pas entrer par la porte ? »

Mais Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que soit. Il fut assailli par ses parents des deux côtés.

« Quelle joie de vous rencontrer enfin monsieur Yoshida ! » disait la mère, Kaede Fujiwara, d'une voix douce « mais mettez-vous à l'aise, asseyez-vous avec nous, je vous en prie ! »

« Ainsi c'est vous le fameux sensei ! » s'écriait le père, Rui Fujiwara, d'une voix forte « ah, je vous avais imaginé autrement, avec un peu plus de carrure, d'autant plus que ma fille m'avait dit que vous aviez un air effrayant, mais honnêtement je ne vois pas en quoi HAHA! »

Bien sûr, Natsuki n'avait rien entendu de ce brouhaha. Ce fut Rei qui le sauva de cet étau quand elle cria à ses parents de le laisser tranquille et de se comporter convenablement devant un Jônin. Ils s'exécutèrent, bien qu'avec regret, et le père lui fit une place à côté de lui, pendant que la mère lui apportait une assiette. Il sentit le regard lourd de reproche de Rei qui disait " vous auriez dû prévenir!". Pour autant, elle se contenta de demander :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là Sensei ? »

Natsuki pensait enfin pouvoir placer un mot mais il fut encore pris de court.

« Allons Rei-chan » avait commencé Rui, « laisse-le manger, il aura tout le temps d'en parler plus tard ! »

Mais à peine une bouchée après, il commença sans plus de préambule à le bombarder de questions. Au grand jamais Natsuki n'aurait cru un jour trouvé des personnes encore plus intarissables que lui !

« Alors comment se débrouille ma petite Rei hein? » disait-il avec fierté, « elle est forte n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'est forcément je l'ai entraînée depuis qu'elle est touuute petite! Elle était adorable quand elle me frappait de ses minuscules poings féroces, j'ai... »

« Arrête papa c'est gênant ! » avait alors rougit Rei.

« Oh ! Mais il n'y a pas de honte à avoir koneko-chan, je suis sûr que... »

« Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant Sensei ! » rougit-elle de plus belle « de quoi j'ai l'air hein ? »

« Oh mais... »

Natsuki regardait l'amicale dispute père-fille en riant. Il avait des airs de rustres, avec son visage plutôt carré et des traits forts, ses cheveux bruns foncés, mais le reste de son corps était plutôt fin et long. Ses yeux, orangés comme ceux de Rei, étaient remplis de gaieté. Natsuki ne connaissait pas assez cet homme pour avoir un réel avis sur sa personne, mais il voyait qu'il aimait sa fille et c'est tout ce qu'il lui importait.

Soudain Kaede posa une main douce sur son bras.

Tandis que père et fille se chagrinaient toujours, elle s'adressa à lui avec tendresse.

« Vous vous occupez bien de ma fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux, d'un noir si sombre qu'on aurait pu s'y perdre, captivèrent son attention. Son visage fin et délicat était encadré par deux petites mèches, suivis ensuite d'une longue chevelure noire tirant sur le violet. Natsuki se surprit à constater que le couple semblait pour le moins peu assemblé, de par le physique comme de par le caractère. Son impression fut consolidée dans la conversation qui suivit.

« Promettez-moi que vous ferez tout pour la protéger ! » avait-elle demandé d'une voix sérieuse « Être ninja est si dangereux. Elle s'en sort bien, est-ce qu'elle est heureuse ? »

C'étaient des parents-poules. Chacun à leur façon certes, mais indiscutablement fous de leur fille. En guise de réponse, il se contenta de lui rétorquer d'un de ses sourires :

« Pourquoi ne le demandez-vous pas à votre fille ? »

« J'ai peur qu'elle ne me dise pas la vérité pour ne pas m'effrayer, elle est si avenante... »

Alors que Rei jetait un coup d'œil vers son sensei, elle vit l'attitude de sa mère et aussitôt l'enguirlanda, du rouge sur les joues.

« Maman, s'il-te-plaît arrête de me couver ! »

Elle n'avait peut-être pas entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais elle l'avait deviné sans peine.

Natsuki éclata d'un rire de bon cœur. Décidemment cette famille respirait la joie de vivre ! Le repas continua dans cette ambiance joviale et animée, puis le père s'apprêta à se lever :

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille nourrir les bêtes moi, il fait déjà nuit ! »

« Oh laisse papa, je vais m'en occuper ! » s'écria alors la jeune fille avant de courir dehors, en enfilant ses bottes. Sa mère quant à elle se leva pour débarrasser la table et servir le café.

Il semblait que ses parents n'avaient maintenant plus de question à poser. Natsuki en profita enfin pour parler librement.

« Elle adore vraiment les animaux » remarqua-t-il, « quelle chance qu'elle ait cette capacité de pouvoir communiquer avec ! Comment en est-elle venue à être capable de cela, c'est vous qui lui avez également enseigné ? »

Disant cela, il s'était tourné vers Rui, mais celui-ci objecta.

« Oh non, moi je ne lui ai appris que quelques rudiments de ce que vous appelez "tai-jutsu", nous ne sommes pas ninjas. Elle l'a sans aucun doute héritée de ma femme, qui l'a elle-même hérité de sa grand-mère. C'est un talent plutôt répandu dans notre village. »

« Ah oui ? » fit Natsuki en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Il se tourna alors vers Kaede qui rangeait des assiettes dans une armoire pour avoir plus d'explications, mais il la vit avec surprise l'air lasse et déprimée.

Un peu décontenancé, il se demanda si, au contraire de sa fille, elle ne tenait peut être pas son don en haute estime, et voulut alors changer de sujet.

« Et son impressionnante chevelure verdoyante ! », lança-t-il innocemment « D'où la tient-elle donc ? »

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme ne put se retenir, et éclata en sanglot, avant de se retirer en courant à l'étage, marmonnant des excuses inintelligibles.

Natsuki ne sut comment réagir. Qu'avait-il dit de travers ?

Mais le père ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur, et pour toute réaction, se leva en soupirant. Il sortit une bouteille d'alcool et deux petits verres pour les poser sur la table.

« C'est de sa grand-mère qu'elle tient cette teinte verte... Je m'excuse pour ce qu'il vient de se passer » confia-t-il en remplissant les récipients « chaque fois que quelqu'un parle du pays, ça finit comme ça. La vie qu'elle y vivait manque beaucoup à ma femme, elle y a tout laissé, sa chère mère, ses sœurs, ses amis... »

Natsuki comprit alors que cette famille n'était pas aussi gaie que d'apparence. Il prit une gorgée avant de demander intrigué :

« Mais si je puis me permettre, pourquoi donc l'avoir quitté ? »

En effet, Tori no kuni n'avait pas la réputation d'être un pays dangereux. Au contraire, c'était un tout petit village entouré de rizières et de forêts, totalement paisible. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucun ninja.

« Disons... Qu'on y a été contraints par quelques raisons familiales. » se contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

Il n'avait donc pas l'intention d'en révéler plus. Natsuki comprit alors pourquoi Rei cherchait à glaner des informations sur ses origines. Ses parents ne lui révélaient rien !

En pensant à la jeune fille, il se rappela qu'il devait encore rendre visite au reste de l'équipe, et jugea avoir appris tout ce qu'il avait pu ce soir-là. Il finit alors son verre avant de prendre congé de Rui, en lui priant de présenter ses excuses à sa chère et tendre. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la cour pour retrouver sa Genin.

Loin du remue-ménage qu'il avait effectivement causé, Rei brossait une vache imposante en chantonnant en toute innocence. Natsuki fut alors transpercé par deux yeux bleus étincelants : Si Rei n'avait rien vu, Samu lui avait tout entendu. Natsuki sentit qu'il le prévenait de ne rien dire de ce qui s'était passé à la jeune fille. Il lui adressa gêné un petit hochement de tête. Bien qu'il ne parlait pas aux animaux, au fil des semaines il avait vite compris que Samu n'était pas un chat ordinaire, mais un membre de l'équipe à part entière. Rei l'avait aperçu et l'arracha à sa réflexion :

« Ah Sensei ! » fit-elle d'un cri de joie, avant de reprendre une moue désapprobatrice.

« Ça ne se fait pas de venir comme ça à l'improviste vous savez, vous avez vu comment vous avez rendu fous mes parents ! »

Natsuki partit d'un petit rire en lui frottant amicalement le haut de la tête :

« Mais tes parents sont adorables il ne faut pas dire ça ! »

« Oui, ils m'aiment beaucoup trop... » soupira-t-elle en suspendant sa tâche.

La sentant partir dans une mélancolie inexpliquée, il lui transmis alors la raison de sa visite.

« Une mission exceptionnelle ? » répéta Rei, son énergie et sa fougue retrouvées « vous m'intriguez Sensei ! »

« Parfait, dans ce cas rendez-vous demain devant la sortie du village aux aurores ! »

« Aux aurores ?! » s'étrangla Rei, mais c'est...

Il ne prit pas le temps d'entendre ses protestations et disparut par les toits en riant. Il pouvait deviner sans peine qu'elle était maintenant en train de maugréer sur son sort. Il se dirigea ensuite directement dans l'appartement des Aoi. Il pensa que cette visite-là ne provoquerait au contraire pas autant de remous, les jumeaux vivant seuls, mais au vu du caractère d'Airi, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il s'arrêta sur leur balcon et savoura un instant le calme apparent de la nuit. Mais il eut à peine le temps d'inspirer une fois que la porte s'ouvrit violemment, manquant de peu de le frapper de plein fouet. C'était Airi, une poêle à la main, prête à en découdre. Sans doute l'avait-elle pris pour un voleur. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, elle soupira, - sans doute aurait-elle préféré un malfrat à Natsuki-, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en s'accoudant contre la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

La frayeur qu'elle lui avait faite étant passée, Natsuki analysa une seconde la tenue d'Airi : elle portait un tablier de cuisine ? Mais voyant qu'elle s'impatientait, il s'écria d'un ton jovial, faisant fit de sa froideur habituelle :

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, pour toute l'équipe ! »

« Qui est...? » interrogea-t-elle nullement impressionnée.

« Eh bien, j'aimerais bien le dire à Shion également. »

« Dites, je transmettrai. »

Natsuki soupira. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser entrer. Si Rei n'était pas capable de bouder longuement, Airi elle l'était amplement. Ce ne serait pas de si tôt qu'elle lui pardonnerait l'excès de faiblesse qu'elle avait démontré par sa faute dans la forêt de la mort. Fort heureusement, Shion apparut pour sauver la situation.

« Airi, qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il d'un air craintif, avant de reconnaître Natsuki avec bonheur.

Au grand déplaisir d'Airi, il le fit entrer immédiatement et l'installa autour de la table basse du petit salon.

« Airi allait justement préparer le souper » annonça Shion en souriant « voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

Natsuki sentit le regard indigné d'Airi se poser sur lui mais il répondit par l'affirmative. Heureusement qu'il avait un appétit d'ogre, la mère de Rei l'avait déjà bien gavé. D'un geste furieux, Airi s'en alla dans la cuisine et claqua la porte. Natsuki se frotta la tempe, gêné, mais Shion le rassura :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Sensei, c'est contre moi qu'elle est en colère, elle déteste quand j'invite des gens comme ça. »

Natsuki avait de la peine à croire que cela fut vrai, mais il enchaîna :

« Tu invites parfois Rei à la maison ? »

« Oui bien sûr, et pleins d'autres amis de l'école ! »

Natsuki s'en réjouit. Malgré l'épreuve qu'il traversait avec la disparition de ses parents qui le hantait continuellement, il était très sociable et profitait pleinement de la vie. Il aurait bien voulu qu'Airi ne présente pas autant de problèmes...

« Mais dis-moi, demanda soudain Natsuki curieux, ce n'est pas trop dur depuis la disparition de vos parents, vous vous en sortez tout seuls ? »

« Oh oui aucun problème ! Airi sait faire la cuisine, le ménage, les courses, ... »

Alors que Shion récitait la liste des tâches, il écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Mais toi » demanda-t-il quand il eut fini sa tirade « pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? »

Shion baissa les yeux, honteux, le rouge aux joues.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire j'aimerais bien... Mais Airi ne me laisse plus rien toucher, parce qu'une fois, j'ai failli faire brûler tout l'appartement…»

Natsuki ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire. Ainsi le petit Shion était une vraie calamité aux tâches ménagères ! Qui plus est, Airi s'avérait étonnement être une parfaite femme au foyer ! Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui mit fin à son hilarité en apportant, - ou plutôt jetant-, le repas sur la table. C'étaient de délicieux tempura, dont l'odeur alléchante attira aussitôt l'attention de Natsuki. Alors qu'il lançait le traditionnel "itadakimasu", il remarqua avec un sourire que l'assiette de Shion était bien mieux soignée que la sienne. Ils mangèrent en silence, l'air glacial entourant Airi refroidissant ses ardeurs. Seuls les bruits de nourritures mâchées le rompait. Pour y mettre fin, Natsuki se racla la gorge avant de complimenter Airi :

« Ta cuisine est vraiment délicieuse, tu devrais nous faire des bentôs pour nos missions ! »

Si Airi avait apprécier le compliment, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« C'est quoi cette grande nouvelle que vous deviez nous annoncer ? » fit-elle pour toute réponse.

Sentant, qu'il ne pourrait retarder plus la question, il leur présenta alors la raison de sa venue, ainsi que le rendez-vous.

« Ehhh ? »

Shion eut la même réaction que Rei.

« Dans ce cas » annonça tranquillement Airi « vous devriez partir pour qu'on aie le temps de dormir. »

Décidemment, elle voulait réellement qu'il parte. Il décida pourtant de s'en servir contre elle, en lançant négligemment :

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras aucun mal à dormir ce soir, ce n'est pas une nuit de pleine lune. »

Il avait lâché ça d'un seul coup. Airi le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Natsuki pouffa intérieurement. Il adorait surprendre ses interlocuteurs.

« Comment savez-vous qu'elle ne dort pas bien les soirs de pleine lune ? » s'étonna Shion, remis de sa surprise.

« Elle n'allait pas très bien le soir de l'entraînement » répondit-il tranquillement.

Shion pensa alors qu'il parlait de sa somnolence et de ses sanglots, mais Natsuki en sous-entendait plus. En effet, si cet entraînement lui avait permis d'apprendre une dernière chose, c'était bien qu'Airi avait un pouvoir spécial. Le comportement étrange qu'elle avait arboré dans la forêt ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle n'était plus elle-même, et son attitude semblait être celle d'une bête féroce. Lorsqu'elle avait attaqué Rei, Natsuki s'était même préparé à l'arrêter, tant sa violence l'avait surpris. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer avec certitude savoir ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille, mais les paroles de l'Hokage, lorsqu'il lui avait confié cette équipe, résonnaient avec force dans sa tête... « Tu comprendras bien vite pourquoi je t'ai confié les jumeaux Aoi. »

Au regard perçant que lui lançait Natsuki, Airi dut comprendre qu'il avait tout vu de cet épisode. N'ayant jamais évoqué la moindre petite chose avant aujourd'hui, elle devait en effet ne pas s'en douter. Elle lui signala d'un regard empreint de colère de ne pas en parler ici. Mais Natsuki n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus. Il avait appris ce qu'il voulait : Shion ne savait pas que sa sœur avait un pouvoir spécial. Sur ce, son assiette terminée, il se leva et les remercia pour le repas, avant de s'en aller par le balcon. Shion le salua, tandis qu'Airi le fixait toujours d'un sentiment mêlé de colère et de peur. Ainsi, il savait tout...

« Il aurait quand même pu passer par la porte... » fut la dernière remarque de Shion que Natsuki eut le temps d'entendre.

Natsuki retourna dans le présent, sentant trois paires d'yeux humains et une paire d'yeux félins le scruter avec attention.

« Bon » s'impatientait Rei « pour quelle mission nous sommes-nous réunis ? »

« Vous avez vaguement évoqué qu'elle était exceptionnelle ? » ajouta Shion.

« Ah oui, bien sûr, la mission ! »

Natsuki se tapa les mains, comme se souvenant soudainement.

« Sachez tout d'abord » commença-t-il en toussotant solennellement « que je suis très fier de votre réconciliation. Ainsi, j'ai décidé de vous offrir quelque chose à la hauteur de votre niveau. Figurez-vous mes petits Genins, que j'ai réussi à obtenir une mission de rang C ! »

À cette nouvelle, Rei et Shion se tapèrent dans les mains et se réjouirent joyeusement. Enfin ils avaient mérité quelque chose de supérieur ! Airi également ravie de cette nouveauté, fronça cependant les sourcils : quelque chose était louche.

« Sensei » énonça-t-elle de sa voix habituellement froide. Elle parlait tellement rarement que cela suffit pour capter l'attention de ses deux compères.

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas reçu cette mission de l'Hokage en personne, comme d'habitude ? »

Rei et Shion se regardèrent. Elle avait raison, c'était étrange.

Ce fut dès lors trois regards inquisiteurs qui fixèrent un Natsuki embarrassé.

« Oh ça ? » s'excusa-t-il en se grattant sous le menton « C'est que la mission est pressante, l'Hokage n'avait pas le temps d'attendre qu'on se réunisse en haut. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous ai convoqué si tôt. On devrait y aller, je vous exposerai les détails de la mission une fois qu'on sera parti ! »

Il les poussa en avant vers la sortie du village. Loin d'être convaincue par cet argument qui ne tenait pas debout - cela revenait presque au même d'être réunis vers la porte qu'au guichet-, Airi ajouta :

« Si elle est si pressante que ça, pourquoi envoyer des Genins novices ? »

« Mais parce que l'Hokage pense que vous êtes les éléments les plus adaptés pour cette mission voyons ! »

Airi était toujours sceptique. Mais alors qu'elle allait encore insister, Natsuki prit de court ces yeux inquisiteurs et lâcha de but en blanc en souriant avec malice :

« Ne me dis quand même pas que tu es effrayée par une mission plus élevée ? »

« Ne…ne dites pas de sottises » s'emporta Airi prise au dépourvu « j'ai hâte d'avoir de la difficulté au contraire ! »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde effrayée! Cependant, il était vrai qu'elle se demandait si la mission ne serait pas trop élevée pour le niveau de Shion... Enfin, elle serait là pour le protéger.

« Alors arrête donc de proteste et allons-y ! »

Airi soupira. Par ce simple commentaire, Natsuki avait réussi à détourner les questions... Il n'était pas si bête, au fond.

Pour les inciter à marcher plus vite sans doute, il se mit à courir :

« Le premier qui me rattrape, je lui offre un bol de nouilles quand on rentrera ! »

Aussitôt, Rei et Shion tombèrent dans le panneau. Airi les suivit également en soupirant, nullement intéressée. Du coin de l'œil, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une patrouille de Chûnins courir sur les toits, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle fut intriguée mais ce n'était pas son problème.

 **Note d'auteurs : Alors que nous avions laissé l'équipe 6 dans un beau pétrin, avec l'enlèvement de Tetsu par les deux mystérieux jumeaux d'Iwa, l'équipe 11 de son côté, a elle aussi "reçu" une mission qui s'annonce différente des précédentes ! De quoi peut-il donc bien s'agir ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas l'Hokage qui l'a confiée à nos Genins comme d'habitude ? Natsuki a tenté de glaner des informations sur ses Genins et a découvert que chacun avait ses petits secrets...Le pays natal de Rei et sa famille, l'intriguant pouvoir qui sommeille en Airi...autant de mystères qui, pour avoir des réponses, mériteront un peu de patience ;) !**

 **Retrouvez-nous sur Deviantart sous le pseudo "5Dreamers" ou en recherchant avec les noms des persos pour voir des illustrations de la fiction. Une nouvelle image est mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre :)**


	17. Tetsu a été enlevé !

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.  
**

 **Chapitre 17 : Tetsu a été enlevé !**

Deux silhouettes, lancées à vive allure transperçaient les feuilles et les buissons de la forêt. Un colis important devait être leur fardeau, une simple broutille leur mission, mais ils ne s'attendaient guère à avoir affaire à plus forte partie. Des ninjas leur avaient barré la route et à présent, ils rentraient bredouille du moins pas avec le présent désiré mais avec un otage. Tout ninja sait qu'on ne peut pas abandonner une mission, mais c'est en partie ce qui s'est passé. Qu'allait penser leur employeur ?

Loin de là, des rayons de soleil miroitaient en traversant les feuillages des derniers arbres du pays du feu. Sur une route, l'équipe 6 avait été attaquée. Depuis, des questions sans réponses flottaient dans la tête de Misuzu et ses élèves. L'équipe 6, sous sa responsabilité était scindée : un de leur membre, avait été enlevé, et les deux autres n'avaient rien pu faire, pas même elle. Kazuho et Sayuri étaient dans une incompréhension totale et une colère soudaine leur faisait battre les airs de rage. Ils n'étaient pas partis à la poursuite des deux assaillants : Misuzu avait fait preuve d'un grand sang-froid et interdisait aux deux jeunes ninjas toutes décisions hâtives sous le coup de la colère.

Elle s'était ensuite entretenue avec monsieur Kazami, mais malheureusement celui-ci non plus ne comprenait rien. Il avait argumenté qu'il ne possédait guère d'objets de quelque valeur que ce fût dans sa charrette qui puissent motiver des ninjas à le voler. Misuzu le soupçonnait malgré tout de mentir. C'était illogique, le marchand devait avoir oublié quelque chose. Leurs attaquants étaient des ninjas et certainement pas sans le sou, au point d'agresser un marchand itinérant pour de simple babioles. Qu'est-ce que monsieur Kazami pouvait bien posséder qui revêtisse tant d'importance ? Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« Bon, monsieur Kazami ! » dit Misuzu « Je vais devoir inspecter votre chargement, j'espère que vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient ? »

Le vieux marchand hocha la tête et Sayuri et Kazuho, qui avaient entre-temps repris leur calme, ou plutôt simplement arrêté de frapper dans le vide, l'aidèrent à descendre les objets de la charrette. Elle confirma ses soupçons, il y avait autre chose.

En secouant des poteries, ils découvrirent tous avec étonnement son contenu : des sacs en tissu remplis d'une sorte d'herbe verte foncée et à l'odeur très enivrante.

« Qu'est-ce que cette herbe fait dans votre chargement ? » questionna Misuzu avec un timbre plus fort que d'habitude et en lançant un des sacs à Kazami « Vous nous avez assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de tel parmi vos affaires. Dans ce cas qu'avez-vous à dire ? »

Le pauvre marchand était bouche bée, comme s'il avait pris un coup sur la tête. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

« C'est impossible » s'étonna le vieil homme « Je vous assure que ces sacs ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne comprends pas comment ils se sont retrouvés ici. »

Misuzu était encore dubitative mais elle avait l'étrange impression que le marchand ignorait vraiment la raison de la présence de ces sacs. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas croire qu'il soit un acteur aussi talentueux. Elle lui demanda alors.

« Si vous dites vrai, monsieur Kazami, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que vous à eux récemment accès à votre cargaison ? »

Kazami commença à nier savoir puis il s'interrompit, stoïque, comme quelqu'un pris d'une illumination soudaine.

« En fait, il y a bien quelqu'un, même deux personnes qui auraient pu cacher ces sacs sans que je m'en rende compte » affirma Kazami avec une expression certaine. « Si je vous ai demandé pour me protéger, c'est pour la raison que d'habitude je ne fais pas moi-même les trajets entre Konoha et Kusa avec mes marchandises. J'employais deux travailleurs très honnêtes pour faire des livraisons. Il n'y aurait qu'eux qui auraient pu… »

Kazami eut soudain l'air troublé comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que ses anciennes mains d'œuvres soient impliquées dans cette affaire.

« Dans tous les cas » ajouta Kazuho « quelqu'un a utilisé votre charrette pour transporter ces sacs et si j'en crois ce qu'a dit l'un des bandits qui a enlevé Tetsu, cette herbe leur appartient et apparemment ça aurait pu leur avoir été volé. Peut-être qu'ils attendaient à voir vos anciens translateurs pour leur reprendre leur bien. »

« C'est très probable » enchérit Misuzu « Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils vous ont apostrophé avec autant d'animosité en vous accusant d'un quelconque crime ».

« C'est impossible » démentit Kazami qui passa une main dans sa barbe comme troublé que ce puisse être vrai « Ils étaient bons travailleurs. Et vous me dites que… »

« Il n'y a qu'eux deux, monsieur Kazami » assura Misuzu sèchement.

Monsieur Kazami prit quelque instant pour digérer l'information, qui était très probablement vraie, et l'instant d'après il fut pris d'une colère et tempêta violement sur ses anciens travailleurs. (Les jurons qu'il employa ne furent pas retranscrits ici par souci de bienséance.) Misuzu le laissa se calmer et ouvrit la question de l'enlèvement de son élève.

« Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. Qui que fussent ces deux individus, ils ne se donnèrent pas d'autre peine que de capturer Tetsu. Mais pourtant, ils sont ninjas et connaissent le code des ninjas qui veut qu'une mission passe avant tout… Que s'attendent-ils de notre part ?»

« Oh ! Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient l'avoir capturé pour s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange ? » s'interrogea Sayuri.

« Des ninjas comme eux ne feraient pas cette erreur » expliqua Misuzu « Un ninja n'est pas une bonne monnaie d'échange, monsieur Kazami est jusque-là propriétaire de tout ce que contient sa charrette et donc de l'herbe aussi. Il n'est pas impliqué là-dedans. »

« Dans ce cas vous pensez qu'ils pourraient simplement s'en débarrasser et tuer Tetsu ? » suggéra Sayuri d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter » dit Misuzu avec un ton presque froid. « Nous sommes des ninjas nous devons nous préparer à devoir affronter le diable à chaque instant. Mais pour vous rassurer, Tetsu connait des techniques de soin. Ils s'en sont bien aperçus. Les ninjas médecins sont rarement tués ils sont précieux. Ils auraient plutôt intérêt à le travailler avec du genjutsu suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il fasse ce qu'ils veulent et par exemple soigne leurs blessés. »

Sayuri et Kazuho qui redoutaient le début de ce que leur avait dit Misuzu, se sentirent soulagés en entendant la fin de savoir qu'ils avaient encore du temps pour le secourir.

« Alors ne faudrait-il pas mieux, partir tout de suite à leur poursuite ? » questionna Sayuri en se retournant prête à partir « Sinon Tetsu ... »

« Non ! » coupa Misuzu d'un ton sec. « Leur but est l'herbe et nous devons protéger monsieur Kazami. C'est notre mission. »

Leur discussion perdura longtemps. Sayuri et Kazuho mourraient d'envie d'imprimer leurs dix phalanges dans les visages de Ryō et Tōya, les agresseurs qui avaient enlevé Tetsu, leur coéquipier. Enfin alors que la tension au sein de la compagnie s'était enfin atténuée, Misuzu ordonna que le camp soit levé et de se dépêcher d'escorter leur client chez lui. Ses deux élèves semblaient très surpris, mais aussi très contents que leur sensei soit à ce point consciente des risques qu'ils encourraient et fasse preuve d'autant d'autorité, même si ils désapprouvaient ses décisions.

En chemin, ils firent une halte pour manger le reste de leurs provisions de voyages. Monsieur Kazami partagea même avec eux un peu d'eau de vie qu'il transportait pour leur remercier de l'avoir protégé au péril de leur vie.

Misuzu réfléchit longuement en faisant les cent pas, quelque chose dans le déroulement des évènements semblait ne pas tourner rond pour elle. Sayuri et Kazuho eux faisaient d'autres cents pas, les « sans pas » : ils s'étaient assis un long moment chacun dans un coin, immobiles et tourmentés par les évènements. Misuzu essaya plusieurs fois de leur redonner courage et finalement ils reprirent la route.

En début d'après-midi, ils aperçurent enfin la frontière du pays du feu au bout de leur chemin. Quand ils la traversèrent, ils se rendirent bien compte des changements : les arbres à feuilles qui les suivaient tout du long jusque-là avaient été supplantés par d'immenses arbres, si grands qu'on aurait été incapable de dire s'ils s'agissaient de charmes, de séquoias ou encore de chênes géants. Leurs identifications étaient impossibles. Plus étrange encore, des champignons qui semblaient sortir des arbres géants s'accrochaient aux troncs et ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des grands parapluies naturels. L'herbe, quant à elle, était devenue bien plus haute et n'arrangeait rien à la vue des ninjas. Dans ce paysage, ils se sentaient tout petits. S'il n'y avait plus eu la petite route qu'ils suivaient pour leur rappeler la taille des choses, ils auraient pu croire avoir été victime d'un sort de rétrécissement. Rencontrer un insecte géant, ne les aurait point étonnés dans ces lieux.

Ils choisirent de s'arrêter une dernière fois pour se reposer et réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois arrivés à Kusa. Pour ses élèves c'était évident, mais pour Misuzu il fallait à tout prix leur faire garder leur calme. C'était leur première mission de ce rang-là. (Leur mission de rang C était devenue de rang B dès lors qu'ils avaient affaire à des ninjas.) Misuzu se rappelait comment, quand elle était plus jeune, sa première mission de rang B avait fini. Elle recentra bien vite son esprit dans le présent ; ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Un ninja ne doit jamais s'impliquer émotionnellement dans une mission, c'est ce qu'elle se disait depuis lors.

Enfin Kazuho et Sayuri avaient repris du poil de la bête, pour canaliser leur frustration renaissante, ils s'en étaient chacun pris à la flore. Si Misuzu leur laissait plus de temps, ils auraient abattu un arbre à coup sûr (et rappelez-vous que ces arbres sont si grands qu'on ne voit pas leur sommet).

Kazuho s'entrainait en enchaînant percées, bottes, feintes et aussi coups de pied de rage sur un tronc à l'aide de son épée (anecdote intéressante, il regretta bien vite d'avoir voulu taper dans une racine, endommageant au passage son petit orteil ). Sayuri, elle, avait sorti de son sac à dos une paire de bâtons ninja et s'acharnait comme une furie sur un champignon à sa hauteur. (Plus tard quand ils partirent enfin il n'en restait plus vraiment grand-chose.) Les deux étaient aussi renfermés depuis l'enlèvement de Tetsu que des coquilles de moules vivantes. Enfin Misuzu, qui voyait bien le problème de ses élèves, décida de leur enseigner quelques devoirs ninjas.

« Si je vous ai interdit de réagir avant sous le choc, c'est pour vous endurcir. Je pense avoir bien fait puisque à vous regarder, votre travail d'équipe semble s'être dissipé. Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte que vous réagissiez en solo et cela peut être fatal dans un combat. Vous comprenez maintenant ? »

Les deux Genins se regardèrent et avouèrent honteusement leur faute et Misuzu ajouta qu'il valait mieux qu'ils savent mesurer les risques et apprennent à contrôler leurs émotions.

« La meilleur arme du ninja, est sa volonté et sa capacité à garder la tête froide dans toutes circonstances » termina Misuzu.

Elle repartit ensuite vers leur client afin de faire le point sur leur localisation actuelle et le trajet restant jusqu'à Kusa no kuni. Kazuho et Sayuri se regardèrent et reconnurent rien qu'en se regardant qu'ils avaient vraiment oublié l'autre, aveuglés par leur rage.

« Misuzu-sensei a raison, excuse-moi Kazuho-kun je n'ai pas été très collective » dit Sayuri.

« Je pourrais dire pareil. On n'a pas réagi comme des ninjas » ajouta Kazuho.

Ayant profité de la halte pour se reposer et reprendre des forces, les deux Genins se relevèrent, animés d'une nouvelle énergie. Là, Kazuho proposa à Sayuri de travailler leur jeu d'équipe et s'entrainer un petit moment.

À vrai dire, pour Kazuho cette mission était importante et même plus que la journée durant laquelle ils avaient dû réussir l'épreuve de Misuzu. S'ils réussissaient, son oncle serait fier de lui et cela le réconforterait dans l'idée qu'il aurait bien trouvé sa voie en tant que ninja. Sa mère et sa petite soeur, dans leur maison à Ame, seraient fiers de lui elles aussi. Il rêvassa un peu à l'idée que peut-être il deviendrait un jour assez fort pour pouvoir aider son pays à sortir de la guerre civile.

Alors que Kazuho songeait, Sayuri le sortit de ses ruminations avec une attaque au ventre et il faillit finir à terre. Sayuri voyait bien qu'il était un peu absent. Il se remit debout et continua de s'entrainer en combattant sa coéquipière, mais cette fois-ci il ne fut pas distrait par quelques lugubres pensées. Au bout d'un moment, Sayuri, épatée des mouvements bien plus précis de Kazuho lui dit :

« Dis donc, tu es sacrément doué avec ton sabre. »

« Merci, mais toi aussi tu te débrouilles plutôt bien avec tes bâtons. »

Kazuho admirait d'un œil les nouvelles armes de Sayuri. Il s'agissait de deux bâtons d'un matériau léger mais très solide brun foncé et d'environ une cinquantaine de centimètres de long. En vérité, ils avaient une valeur importante aux yeux de la blonde, car il s'agissait là d'un héritage. Alors que Sayuri était en train de ranger chez elle, elle avait trouvé par hasard un tissu noir dans lequel étaient emballés deux bâtons ninjas. Elle les amena donc à sa mère pour connaître leur provenance et se trouva confuse lorsque cette dernière comprit ce qu'elle avait devant elle. La femme aux cheveux blonds écarquilla les yeux et caressa les bâtons du bout de ses doigts.

« C'est le deuxième cadeau que m'a fait ton père, Sayuri » dit-elle d'une voix émue. « Il me les a donnés le jour de son départ comme cadeau d'adieu. Je ne m'en suis jamais servie, tu sais comme je n'aime pas la violence. »

Elle regarda alors sa fille qui fixait les bâtons, les yeux envoûtés comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau des trésors. Sayuri avait souvent demandé à sa mère des choses à propos de son père. Elle savait qu'il était grand et contrairement à elle, il avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Comme il était en mission à Taki, sa mère avait déduit que probablement son prénom était un emprunt. Il s'était présenté comme se nommant « Hiro ». Sayuri brûlait de connaître cet homme qu'elle imaginait seulement, elle n'avait jamais rien eu de lui et ce jour-là elle tenait quelque chose entre ses mains.

« Je pense qu'il aurait voulu que tu les ais. » dit alors sa mère « Prends-les, ils sont à toi. »

La jeune fille remplie de joie serra sa mère dans ses bras, mais s'interrogea, un sourcil levé.

« Si c'est là, le deuxième cadeau que t'as fait papa…quel est donc le premier ? »

Sa mère se rapprocha et regarda sa fille tendrement et posa sa main sur sa joue, admirant ses iris d'un brun caramélisé.

« C'est toi, mon enfant. » répondit-elle « Tu as des yeux magnifiques Sayuri, ceux de ton père. »

Sayuri évita brusquement une attaque de Kazuho qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Le garçon aux cheveux gris fit changer son aiguille métallique qu'il avait entre les dents de côté et resserra son étreinte sur son épée. La jeune fille se remit en garde. Le garçon chargea et mais Sayuri tarda à esquiver.

Kazuho fit tomber la jeune blonde à terre et revint vers elle pour la relever. Il était vraiment très fort. L'entraînement continua ainsi en redonnant aux deux Genins la détermination pour parvenir à leur objectif : sauver leur ami Tetsu.

Les deux jeunes ninjas durent s'arrêter, quand ils repartirent. Ils ne restaient à la compagnie qu'une quelques petits kilomètres avant d'atteindre le domicile de Kazami. Les arbres géants diminuèrent progressivement de taille au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et avec eux leurs champignons aussi. Quand la forêt prit fin, ils découvrirent un petit village qui faisait presque paradisiaque au milieu du monde des ninjas. Il n'était guère plus grand que trois pâtés de maisons mais il était très atypique. Pas un seul ninja, ni même quelconque signe que des ninjas avaient un jour passés par ici. Misuzu, Sayuri et Kazuho se sentaient presque étrangers au monde qui se présentait sous leurs yeux.

Une rivière séparait le village en deux, joint par un unique pont central à l'architecture magnifique, et de chaque côté les maisons se faisaient face. Elles étaient multicolores. Et l'atmosphère que dégageait le village semblait presque trop sereine pour être vraie. Autre chose étrange est que la moitié des magasins du village (pour le peu qu'il y en avait) étaient uniquement des magasins de thé et de vente d'herbe aromatique et médicinale. Pour les ninjas cela ne faisait aucun doute ils étaient bien au pays de l'herbe.

Kazami, qui était devenu tout d'un coup aussi excité qu'un enfant devant une vitrine de bonbons, fut pris d'un soulagement de rentré chez lui.

« Vous avez l'honneur en tant que ninjas de découvrir mon village, le plus calme qu'il puisse exister ! » dit Kazami tout content. « Pas de ninjas n'ont mis les pieds dans ces lieux depuis longtemps. Attendez, laissez-moi vous offrir un thé, pour votre aide. »

Les ninjas ne se firent pas attendre et ils acceptèrent promptement. Ils entrèrent dans le plus petit restaurant qu'ils n'avaient jamais visité. Il y avait un seul autre client et la serveuse qui faisait aussi la caisse et à qui appartenait vraisemblablement le magasin pris une expression presque sidérée de voir des ninjas. Elle s'empressa de les servir en donnant bonne impression. À la voir, Kazami devait connaitre tout le village, la serveuse le salua de manière familière.

« C'est bien étonnant de vous voir employer des ninjas mon vieux Yukito » lui murmura la serveuse « Vous avez enfin décidé de vous débarrasser de vos deux tires au flan. »

« Oui, ils faisaient leur boulot mais leur côté minimaliste et bâcleur me décida à me séparer d'eux. »

La serveuse salua ensuite les ninjas et leur posa plein de questions sur leur mission et ce que c'était d'être ninja. Ils satisfirent la curiosité de la serveuse mais en omettant bien sûr leur rencontre infortunée avec deux ninjas.

Quand ils eurent fini leur boisson, Misuzu et Kazami voulurent chacun payer l'addition.

« C'est très gentil à vous, monsieur Kazami, mais ne vous sentez pas obliger sous prétexte que vous nous payerez le prix d'une mission de rang C, une mission de rang B. Laissez-moi, m'occuper de l'addition. »

Ce dernier voulait vraiment leur offrir le thé et donc ils finirent par se partager la somme. En passant par la sortie, le dernier client qui était resté silencieux regarda Kazami qui semblait le connaître aussi.

« Faites attention mon vieux Yukito, j'ai vu des choses étranges ces temps-ci… » lui lança l'homme « Amener des ninjas ici, c'est de mauvais augures. Je t'avertis, j'ai vu d'autres ninjas roder par ici hier et ce matin même. »

Kazami assura qu'il devait surement avoir vu des loups ou des blaireaux. Des ninjas ne se laisseraient pas voir facilement par des civils. Mais l'individu trapu le lui assura que ce n'était pas des animaux mais bien des ninjas. Enfin Kazami, se retourna et partit avec l'équipe 6 en direction de sa maison et très joyeux.

Il allait retrouver sa femme ainsi il n'aurait plus besoin de s'occuper des ninjas qui l'ont escortés et leurs services se finiraient. Même si au fond de lui, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait encore faire quelque chose pour les aider en leur donnant l'herbe. Il était resté assez calme et perplexe durant tout le trajet. Il se disait que les ninjas devraient peut-être simplement donner à ces brigands l'herbe en échange du ninja aux cheveux bleus et ne plus en reparler, après tout de nature prudente, il conseillait à quiconque de ne pas se mêler de choses lugubres et de ninjas.

Quand ils arrivèrent au domicile de monsieur Kazami, ce dernier appela sa femme pour lui apprendre son retour mais n'eu pas de réponse. Il vit une enveloppe sur la table, s'immobilisa et saisit ledit papier. Il l'ouvrit et ne dit plus un mot, il la lut, aussi rigide qu'une statue de pierre.

Quelque part, les deux jumeaux renégats étaient rentrées et se demandaient ce que leur patronne allait penser de leur « butin ». Au lieu de ce qu'ils devaient avoir, ils ramenaient un jeune ninja aux cheveux bleus. Dans sa cellule, froide, sombre et humide le jeune garçon frissonnait et ne savait plus quoi faire, attendre la mort, le froid ou brûler ses dernières forces dans de vaines tentatives d'évasion. Depuis sa cellule de barreaux, Tetsu voyait un couloir à plusieurs mètres sur le côté d'où provenait une faible lumière. Une voix résonna dans le couloir et une ombre éclipsa la lumière qui parvenait jusqu'à lui. Il ne put saisir ce qu'elle disait. Mais quand l'ombre s'approcha, il comprit qu'ils y en avaient trois car ils les entendaient distinctement à présent. Il trembla lorsqu'il entendit une voix de femme extrêmement froide.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre prisonnier…tuez-le ! »

 **Note d'auteurs : Ouh...le sort de ce pauvre Tetsu semble plus incertain que jamais ! Que va-t-il arriver au garçon ? Quelle est cette herbe trouvée par Misuzu dans la charette de monsieur Kazami ? Qu'est-il écrit sur la lettre que le marchant a trouvé chez lui ? Et cette mystérieuse femme, pourrait-elle être...derrièe tout cela ? Vous vous en doutez : il faudra lire la suite de l'histoire pour le découvrir ^^ !**

 **Retouvez nous sur Deviantart sous le pseudo "5Dreamers" ou en recherchant avec les noms des persos pour voir des illustrations de la fiction. Une nouvelle image est mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre :)**


	18. Révélations

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.  
**

 **Chapitre 18 : Révélations**

Dans un endroit lugubre, humide et froid, on entendait des voix parcourir les murs grâce aux échos. Il s'agissait de trois ou quatre personnes et parmi celles-ci, se trouvaient les horribles Tōya et Ryō qui avaient kidnappé le jeune membre de l'équipe 6 de Konoha.

Le jeune garçon découvrit avec horreur en se réveillant qu'il était dans une sorte de cellule très peu éclairée. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'entendre ce que disaient les mystérieux individus sans parvenir à tout comprendre. Il arrivait à peine à se tenir debout et avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de ses forces. Derrière ce même mur, quelqu'un avait haussé la voix en tapant du pied. C'était apparemment une femme qui passait ses nerfs sur les deux ninjas qui lui servaient de sous-fifres. « Dans le genre INUTILES vous êtes les champions ! » lança-t-elle avant que les deux hommes ne s'excusent de leur incapacité.

« Mais… cheffe ! Voyez le côté positif de la chose ! Maintenant on peut s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange pour récupérer l'herbe ! » proposa Ryō.

« Pardon ?! Savez-vous combien de temps cela prend pour faire pousser cette herbe dopante ? On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser des minables nous en voler plusieurs sacs ! Cette mission était importante et vous avez lamentablement échoué ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus de votre part ! Vous semblez oublié que ce gros lard a engagé des ninjas ! Camarades ou pas, ces derniers préfèrent mener à bien leur mission que se soucier de leurs équipiers. Non, vraiment ce morveux est inutile, débarrassez-vous-en ! » dit-elle.

« Attendez une minute cheffe ! Cette équipe est particulière et plus spécialement le sensei qui s'occupe de ces trois morveux ! Je n'avais jamais eu à faire à des techniques pareilles, cela ne semblait être d'aucune nature de chakra connue. La fille n'a pour le moment révélé aucun talent particulier et le garçon ne sait faire joujou qu'avec son épée. Quant au petit bleu, c'est un ninja médecin de ce que j'ai vu, j'ai pensé bon l'amener pour profiter de ses capacités certes on peut penser n'avoir rien à craindre d'eux mais la jeune femme qui s'occupe de ces gamins en revanche est pleine de ressources. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle possède des techniques que je n'avais jamais vues ou dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler ! Je pense qu'avant d'éliminer le mioche, on pourrait essayer d'en apprendre plus sur les trois autres. On a qu'à sonder son esprit ! » poursuivit le deuxième jumeau.

La femme resta silencieuse en les regardant d'un air glacial pendant un moment elle réfléchissait. Puis, elle soupira de mécontentement et leur lâcha un « D'accord, vous m'avez convaincue » avant de claquer des doigts. Une porte se trouvant derrière eux s'ouvrit et un homme apparut. Il était plus grand que les deux autres et semblait aveugle. Il devait avoir aux alentours de la trentaine, les cheveux mi-longs noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Il s'avança, les jumeaux s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, rejoignant la jeune femme. « Vous avez besoin de mon aide, Maîtresse ? » demanda-t-il calmement tel un serviteur.

« Oui, Chisei. J'ai du travail pour toi ! Quand tu seras revenu de ton tour de patrouille de tout le repère, tu vas aller à la pêche aux infos. Viens, je t'explique en chemin ! Quant à vous deux, filez devancer ce gros lard et ramenez moi une vraie monnaie d'échange...de ce que vous m'avez dit il s'appelle Kazami et fait route vers Kusa. C'est compris ? ROMPEZ ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Bien, cheffe ! » répondirent les deux frères en chœur avant de disparaître dans le sol.

De son côté, Tetsu analysait la situation il était enfermé et la seule chose qui le retenait prisonnier étaient ces barreaux. Il s'en approcha péniblement et les saisit, tentant de les arracher. Étrangement, il n'y arrivait pas. Tetsu sentit sa tête tourner. Il se sentait très affaiblis, comme au bord du coma et s'écroula à nouveau sur le sol. Après ce qui devait être un très long moment il se réveilla à nouveau, ayant repris des forces pendant sa sieste forcée. Il se remit tirer sur les barreaux de sa cellule à la force de ses bras. Soudain il entendit une voix.

« Inutile de t'acharner, gamin… Tu vas pourrir ici » dit une voix rauque.

Cela semblait venir d'à côté. Le jeune garçon tenta donc de passer sa tête entre deux barreaux pour voir qui était ce mystérieux interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme à qui il manquait des cheveux et des dents et ses habits étaient dans un piteux état. Il avait lui aussi passé sa tête à travers les barreaux de sa cellule pour voir qui était son nouveau voisin.

« Je m'appelle Tetsu… Tetsu Nakano. Je suis du village de Konoha et je suis ninja ! Où sommes-nous ?! Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi vous êtes là ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le vieil homme regarda brusquement le garçon d'une autre manière, surpris…en mal.  
« Paaaaardon ?! C'est… C'est à cause de ta fichu famille que maintenant, NOUS, de simples villageois nous retrouvons à faire votre sale boulot ?! » lança-t-il sèchement.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Et comment ça "nous" ? » poursuivit Tetsu complètement perdu.

« Tu portes un nom connu chez les agriculteurs et dans ton village d'origine, mon cher enfant. Enfin… Tu es jeune et ne dois même pas savoir d'où tu viens… Et j'ai dit "nous" simplement car nous sommes quelques personnes enfermées dans ces cellules. Je sais qu'il fait sombre mais ne me dis pas que tu ne vois personne dans celles en face de toi à moins d'être plus aveugle que moi ! En même temps, les autres sont bien silencieux et tapis au fond de leurs cages. Vous ne voulez pas vous montrer un peu vous autres ? Le gamin va penser que je suis fou ! » dit-il en riant. Finalement, des ombres s'approchèrent des barreaux d'en face. Il y avait cinq autres personnes et surtout des femmes et des enfants plus jeunes que le ninja à la chevelure bleue. Une jeune femme s'avança avec son enfant dans les bras et demanda d'une douce voix.

« Pourquoi t'ont-ils amené ici ? Tu es de Konohagakure si j'ai bien compris, non ? Et ne fais pas attention aux remarques de ce vieil homme, plus personne ne le supporte. On leur a demandé de nous changer de cellule et il est donc tout seul dans la sienne ».

Tetsu eut un moment d'hésitation puis il soupira et s'assit dos à eux contre les barres de cette cage froide et humide.

« Je suis un ninja de Konoha et je m'appelle Tetsu Nakano. J'étais en mission avec mes équipiers Sayuri Fujino et Kazuho Yukimura ainsi que notre sensei, Misuzu Yuhi. Nous devions accompagner un homme qui faisait le trajet depuis Konoha jusqu'à son village d'origine à Kusa. Nous avons été attaqués en cours de route par deux ninjas apparemment renégats et ils m'ont fait prisonnier… Voilà, en gros c'est ça. Je me sens nul… Je voulais les protéger et à la place, je me suis lamentablement jeté dans la gueule du loup. C'est pathétique… » se lamentait le jeune bleudinet.

« Ne dis pas ça voyons, je suis sûre et certaine qu'ils sont actuellement à ta recherche. Vous êtes des ninjas, vous êtes forts ! » dit-elle en essayant de lui redonner espoir.

« Oh non. Je pense qu'ils ont préféré mener la mission jusqu'au bout et ont donc raccompagné monsieur Kazami chez lui… Quant à moi je suis un simple Genin. Je n'ai pas énormément d'expérience dans ce genre de situations » répondit-il.

À ce moment, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années courut jusqu'aux barreaux de la cellule qu'elle partageait avec les autres et demanda l'air inquiet si leur client allait bien. Le jeune garçon tourna le regard vers la dame soucieuse avec un regard curieux. Elle le connait ?

« Je… Oui, en tout cas la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il allait bien. Mais qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant pour regarder son interlocutrice dans les yeux.

« Je suis madame Kazami ! C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour mon mari, non ? Je m'excuse pour mon manque de savoir vivre et de ne pas m'être présentée plus tôt… » répondit-elle d'une petite voix gênée.

« Madame Kazami ? Vous êtes aussi retenue prisonnière ici ? Mais qui sont toutes ces personnes à la fin ?! Pourquoi il y a autant de prisonniers ? » commença-t-il pour enquêter un peu sur la situation.

« Ces villageois sont retenus prisonniers comme chantage pour que les proches et familles cultivent les herbes dopantes pour ces malfrats dans un village agricole tout près de Konoha. Il ne leur sera fait aucun mal si ceux qui sont en liberté en produisent suffisamment pour eux. Quant à moi, ils viennent de me capturer il y a moins d'une heure. Je ne sais pas tout à fait ce qu'ils veulent de moi mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça avait à voir avec mon mari. Mais maintenant qu'il a engagé des ninjas et que toi-même tu es enfermé ici, je crains que cette histoire ne finisse mal… » dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Tetsu comprit mieux la situation et se rendit aussi compte qu'il s'était endormit très longtemps pour que les bandits aient pu carrément avoir le temps d'aller enlever madame Kazami chez elle. Il serrait ses poings, énervé et ayant l'impression d'être impuissant face à tout cela. Il lâcha les barres et tira sur ses gants, disant qu'ils allaient les faires sortir d'ici. Il frappa violemment contre un mur dans l'espoir de le briser mais à sa surprise, il n'y arriva pas.

« Hein ? Im… Impossible ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le briser ? Ma force, elle… elle m'a quitté ? » s'étonna le jeune garçon.

« Tu es un ninja et tu es entraîné pour utiliser ton chakra. Ils doivent sûrement avoir piégé ta cellule pour te l'absorber et t'empêcher de t'échapper d'ici… Nous, nous n'avons pas ce problème, on est des simples villageois » poursuivit madame Kazami.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par des bruits de pas qui résonnaient à travers les murs. C'était l'homme de main de la cheffe qui devait venir s'occuper de Tetsu. Ce dernier recula en sursaut au fond de sa cellule et le mystérieux homme ouvrit la porte pour rentrer.

« Oui, en effet ton chakra est absorbé par ces murs, actuellement tu en as juste assez pour garder connaissance… Maintenant tu vas être un gentil garçon et coopérer » marmonna le mystérieux ninja avançant vers le garçon.

Subitement un trou apparut sur son front et un œil jaune perçant se montra. Quelle technique répugnante ! Il saisit violemment le front de Tetsu de sa main droite et plaqua ce dernier contre le mur tout en formant des signes de la main gauche. Il était maintenant en train de lui soutirer des informations ! Cinq à dix minutes après cette rencontre, le bleu retomba lourdement sur le sol, le regard trouble et l'envie de vomir. Quant au mystérieux individu, son œil avait disparu et il était repartit en verrouillant la porte de la cellule. Madame Kazami ne cessait de demander à Tetsu comment il se sentait et si tout allait bien ! De son côté, le ninja aveugle arriva vers sa cheffe, prêt à dire tout ce qu'il avait trouvé d'intéressant.

« Misuzu Yuhi, 22 ans, originaire du village de Konoha. Elle maîtrise – d'après les souvenirs du gamin – une technique de pétales noirs qui lui sert de camouflage dont vous avaient parlés Ryō et Tōya. Sayuri Fujino, 12 ans, originaire de Taki, la jeune fille du groupe, une simple Genin. Kazuho Yukimura, 12 ans, originaire de Ame, apparemment le cerveau des trois, simple Genin lui aussi. Et pour finir, celui dont j'ai sondé l'esprit Tetsu Nakano, 12 ans, originaire de Kiri. Un Genin lui aussi; tous ninjas de Konoha » termina-t-il avant de croiser les bras.

« Attends… Qu'as-tu dit ? … Nakano ? » répéta la jeune femme en affichant un sourire. « De Kiri qui plus est ? Mais alors ! Cela ne peut être que ça ! Mais quelle aubaine ! AH AH AH ! Je sens que c'est mon tour d'aller lui rendre visite à ce petit prisonnier ! »

Elle tourna les talons et commença à marcher en direction des cellules, laissant son homme de main derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta devant celle de Tetsu tandis que les villageois prisonniers reculèrent au fond des leurs, visiblement effrayés.

« Eh bien alors, quelle triste figure tu fais mon chaton, derrière ces barreaux d'acier que tu ne peux même pas briser avec ta force surhumaine. Mon nom est Aiko. Je ne m'attendais point à croiser la route d'un membre de ton clan pourtant supposé disparu » lança-t-elle comme sujet de conversation.

Le jeune garçon était encore un peu sonné mais il arrivait parfaitement à distinguer sa silhouette. C'était une jeune femme rousse et très mince, attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle portait un haut violet et une jupe ouverte sur les côtés. Le bleudinet prit à son tour la parole, ne comprenant rien au charabia de la renégate.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, bon sang ! Je n'y comprends rien du tout ! Déjà, ce vieil homme qui me parle de choses incompréhensibles et maintenant vous, une parfaite inconnue qui semble me connaître mieux que moi-même ! » lança-t-il en se tenant la tête avec les deux mains.

La jeune femme sourit diaboliquement, se baissa pour le regarder droit dans le blanc des yeux et passa sa main entre les barreaux d'acier pour aller lui caresser le menton.

« Silence, mon enfant. Je vais te raconter tout ce que tu dois savoir. Il y a bien longtemps il existait une plante appelée la Lys bleue. Elle était rare mais ce que les gens ne savaient pas c'est que cette plante était une sorte de produit dopant naturel. Un jour, une vieille femme qui pratiquait la médecine eut la brillante idée d'en faire du thé et d'y goûter. Elle avait trouvé son goût tellement merveilleux qu'elle décida de le partager avec toute sa famille… Mais peu à peu, chacun des membres commença à développer des traits particuliers. Pilosité bleutée, force accrue, iris claires et même le chakra avait décuplé… Chose qui au fil des générations est devenu génétique et se transmet. C'est pour cela que tu as une couleur de cheveux des plus inhabituelles, une force hors du commun et une certaine quantité de chakra en toi ».

Elle fit une pause, Tetsu la fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte sans pouvoir dire un mot à l'écoute de ces révélations sur sa famille.

« Les temps étaient durs à Kiri », reprit-elle, « avec les guerres, les combats sanglants et tu imagines bien quelle aubaine un tel produit était en ces temps-là pour de valeureux ninjas. Cette petite famille de ninjas médecins commença à se développer et à cultiver jalousement cette plante au point de devenir un clan important. Par la suite, le clan Nakano a finalement créé des pilules encore plus puissantes que ce fameux thé. Et enfin pour finir mon histoire, ce clan faillit être massacré car beaucoup étaient désireux de pouvoir cultiver leurs petites fleurs de lys dans leur jardin. Mais seul ton maudit petit clan connaissait la composition et la préparation de ces pilules et savait COMMENT entretenir ces plantes si rares qui étaient subitement devenues abondantes pour eux. Il y a une douzaine d'années, tous les membres ont disparu du jour au lendemain et leur secret avec sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tu te retrouves ici, quel hasard ».

Après son récit, elle effaça complètement son sourire et jeta un regard noir à Tetsu.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne saches rien de tes origines, petit merdeux ? Je suppose donc que tu ne m'es absolument d'aucune utilité vue que tu n'étais même pas au courant ! »

Le jeune garçon n'en revenait pas. Le clan a disparu ? Pourtant ses parents étaient bien vivants quand il est né… Mais… Pourquoi Nanae-obaa-chan ne lui en avait-elle jamais parlé ? La discussion for intéressante fut interrompue par les deux ninjas gredins qui avaient kidnappé le jeune garçon. Ils revenaient avec ce qui semblait être une personne sur leur dos elle était ligotée et avait un sac sur la tête.

« Cheffe, on nous a amené ce gamin qui rôdait autour de la base, apparemment il vient aussi de Konoha d'après son bandeau… Mais ce n'est pas un des équipiers du bleu. On en fait quoi ? On le balance avec l'autre ou bien ? » demanda Ryō en posant sa victime au sol et en lui enlevant son sac à patates pour lui rendre sa vision.

Le jeune Nakano découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de… SHION ! Le jeune brun semblait content de voir que son ami allait bien et n'avait pas l'air inquiet de la situation… À moins qu'il n'ait pas encore réalisé dans quel pétrin ils étaient à présent tous les deux.

« Tiens donc ! À en juger par vos regards, vous vous connaissez… Tōya ! Ryō ! Débarrassez-vous d'eux. L'autre gamin ne m'est d'aucune utilité et celui-ci encore moins ! Amusez-vous bien, les garçons ! » leur répondit-elle en disparaissant dans les ténèbres de son repère.

Les deux frères commencèrent à rire comme des dégénérés et Tōya ramassa Shion qui ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça. Au contraire, il souriait tellement que Tetsu se demandait s'il était juste idiot ou s'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. C'est à ce moment même qu'il comprit.

Une petite explosion éclata au niveau d'un mur éloigné, formant ainsi un grand nuage de poussière. Quelque chose d'autre que les débris retombèrent lourdement au sol et fusilla les deux frères d'un regard meurtrier avec de grands yeux verts. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, on entendit un fouet claquer et venir s'enrouler autour de Ryō. Pris au dépourvu et ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se fit aspirer par le nuage de poussière avant de se ramasser ce qui semblait être une rafale de poings. Quant à Tōya, des boules fumigènes vinrent rouler à se pieds et réduire encore plus son champ de vision. Une jeune fille à la chevelure verte finit par sortir de la fumée, les bras dans les dos et souriante. « Attends un peu toi, tu vas voir ! » lança-t-il en saisissant un kunai avec sa main libre. Puis il entendit un « avant ça il faudra me trouver ! » venir de derrière lui. Il se retourna et constata qu'il s'agissait de la même fille ! En vérifiant, il fut surpris, elle avait disparu de son premier emplacement. Et encore, sa voix se fit entendre venant cette fois de sa droite. « Je suis là ! » disait-elle pour attirer son attention. Et ensuite « Quoi, vous n'arrivez pas à me suivre ? » pour enfin réapparaître devant Ryō et lui coller un violant coup de poing en lâchant fièrement « Un ninja ne baisse jamais sa garde ! ». Le renégat lâcha prise sur Shion et fit un vol plané jusqu'à son frère. Le jeune brun atterrit violemment sur son arrière-train et fut libéré de ses liens par la jeune fille.

Les deux enfants rejoignirent leur troisième comparse. Ce n'étaient autres que Rei et Airi qui, très fières d'elles, se tapèrent dans les mains.

« Ils ne t'ont pas fait du mal j'espère ! Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais les… » grogna Airi qui fut interrompue par son frère.

« Non ne t'en fais pas ! Le plan s'est déroulé sans accros, mais notre priorité maintenant c'est de sortir Tetsu d'ici ! »

« Quoi ? Tetsu est ici ? Ils l'ont pris en otage lui aussi ?! » s'étonna Rei.

Tetsu était admiratif du travail d'équipe dont avait fait preuve les deux filles. Brusquement son attention fut tirée sur un « miaou » juste en face de lui. Le jeune homme sursauta à en faire une crise cardiaque en croisant le regard d'une deuxième Rei !

« Samu ! Au lieu de lui faire peur, tu devrais l'aider ! Et pourquoi tu gardes cette forme ? On a mis notre ennemi à terre, tu peux arrêter ! » fit la première Rei d'un ton sévère.

Le chat était agacé que sa maîtresse le gronde pour une chose aussi futile et reprit aussitôt son apparence normale. En effet, Rei avait appris comment métamorphoser son chat en elle comme technique de leurre. « Si on peut plus rigoler … » se dit Samu.

« T'inquiète, Tetsu ! L'équipe 11 à la rescousse, ahah ! C'était un plan génial hein ! On avait réussi à découvrir où était vraiment transporté cette herbe et du coup il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'y arriver sans éveiller les soupçons ! Pas mal, non ? » disait-il fièrement sans se douter que quelqu'un était derrière lui.

« Espèce… de sales petits fouineurs » fut ce qu'ils entendirent avant que Shion ne se prenne un violent coup de pied qui le fit valser. Rei voulut intervenir mais subit le même sort. Airi l'évita juste à temps en parant le coup de pied.

« Mh ! Tu es très douée, sale petite larve ! Mais tu n'as malheureusement aucune chance contre moi, ma fille ! » dit Aiko qui venait d'apparaître en personne en espérant provoquer la noiraude.

De son côté, le jeune Nakano n'avait qu'une envie briser ces barreaux et aller aider ses sauveurs. Il saisit les tiges en métal qui le retenaient prisonnier et tenta de les écarter le plus possible, tentant de faire appel à sa force. Airi quant-à-elle voyait rouge… Cette femme venait de s'en prendre à son frère adoré et son amie. Son regard était devenu meurtrier et une aura sombre l'entoura subitement. La rousse ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, tenta de s'écarter de la jeune fille mais cette dernière s'était saisie fermement de son pied. La ninja d'Iwa lui lança un coup de poing espérant la faire lâcher prise mais Airi saisit son poignet de sa main gauche et lui rendit son coup. Elle l'évita de justesse mais le coup était soudainement devenu suffisamment puissant pour la faire reculer de plusieurs pas.

« Je vois… Je vais devoir y aller sérieusement avec toi, pas de quartiers ! » lança Aiko en joignant ses mains pour former des signes. « Bakuton ! Bakuhatsu butsu Chô ! Papillons détonants ! »

Elle pointa ses deux mains en direction de la jeune Aoi et une nuée de papillons colorés lui foncèrent dessus. Airi saisit un kunai dans son étui et trancha un des projectiles. Malheureusement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier explose au contact de sa lame créant une réaction en chaîne puisque tous les autres qui suivaient ont explosés à leur tour. La jeune fille se fit violemment propulser contre le mur derrière elle. La rousse se dirigea vers la Genin, prête à lui régler son compte. Elle l'empoigna par la gorge, serrant le plus fort possible pour l'étrangler en même temps. Elle leva son autre main au-dessus d'elle et commença à former de nouveaux papillons; elle s'apprêtait à porter le coup de grâce à la novice.

« AIRI, NON ! » hurla Rei qui ne l'avait jamais vue autant en difficulté.

Tetsu fut pris de panique et avala rapidement une pilule militaire qu'il avait toujours sur lui en cas d'urgence pour augmenter son chakra, priant pour que cela soit suffisant. En deux-deux, il écarta les barreaux de sa cellule pour pouvoir se faufiler, puis il courut en direction des corps assommés de Ryō et Tōya et bondit dessus. Tetsu utilisa sa nouvelle force et son tremplin de fortune pour se propulser en direction d'Aiko en brandissant son poing entouré de chakra.

« Laisse-la tranquille ! Je peux me battre moi aussi ! Prends ça dans les dents ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout surprise et trouvait même cela futile et inutile. Elle lâcha subitement Airi et esquiva le coup. Tetsu arrêta son coup de poing juste avant que ce ne soit son alliée qui se le ramasse de plein fouet, et retomba souplement sur le sol.

« Parce qu'en plus, ton corps profite rapidement des effets des simples pilules ninjas ? Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêler, je vais te faire très mal petit… » soupira-t-elle en fonçant sur le jeune garçon.

Elle se saisit d'un kunai et l'attaqua, tentant de lui porter son coup fatal sans gaspiller son chakra. Mais le bleudinet était un pro de l'esquive et arrivait aisément à anticiper ses mouvements. Ce qui commençait d'ailleurs à faire perdre patience à son adversaire qui lâcha un petit papillon explosif pour le distraire. Elle profita de cette ouverture pour transpercer le garçon sous le regard horrifié de Rei, Shion et des prisonniers.

« N… Non… c'est horrible… Te… TETSU ! » lâcha Shion en hurlant devant cette scène atroce.

Mais le bleu disparut dans un nuage de fumée et laissa place à une grosse bûche. « Technique de substitution ?! Quand diable ce morveux a-t-il eu le temps de faire ça !? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Tetsu réapparut de l'obscurité, agenouillé au sol, complètement essoufflé et au bout de ses forces.

Il tourna ses yeux avec fustration vers la renégate. Les papillons se regroupaient et la ninja fit volte face pour fixer Tetsu. Son regard était encore plus meurtrier qu'avant et elle murmurait sa colère envers le jeune garçon : « Tu m'as vraiment poussée à bout, cette fois tu vas le regretter… »

Impuissants et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire face à un tel adversaire, Rei et Shion rejoignirent Airi inconsciente qui se faisait lécher le visage par Samu. Les deux enfants n'avaient jamais vu leur équipière autant mal en point…Aiko, complètement rouge et veinée au front s'apprêtait à mettre un violent coup de pied au garçon qui fut sauvé in-extremis par une mystérieuse personne qui intervint en lui donnant un coup de pied sous le menton qui la fit planer jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

« On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps ! J'ai fait un peu le ménage et ai ligoté tous les petits bandits faiblards de ce repère, je me doutais bien que vous auriez du fil à retorde ici. Désolé d'avoir tardé… Mais maintenant je suis là et je vais me charger d'elle » dit vaillamment la voix inconnue.

Tetsu était sous le choc et ne s'attendait pas à un tel miracle Rei et Shion quant à eux étaient fous de joie en voyant que leur sauveur n'était autre que leur sensei.

« Les enfants, libérez les prisonniers et partez avec eux. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je sais que vous me prenez sûrement pour un adulte immature qui ne prend pas ses missions au sérieux et inapte à entraîner des Genins… Mais ce n'est qu'une de mes nombreuses facettes » dit Natsuki.

Tetsu rejoignit les autres et demanda à Rei et Shion d'exécuter les ordres de leur sensei pendant qu'il soignerait Airi.

« Qui vous dit que je vous laisserai faire ? Vous ne vous en tirerez pas et ce n'est pas un sale Jônin dans ton genre qui a la moindre chance contre moi ! » dit-elle en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche en se relevant.

« Oh… Mais je sais parfaitement où je mets les pieds. TU n'as aucune chance contre moi à proprement parlé. Les enfants, dépêchez-vous ! » leur ordonna-t-il.

Airi revint gentiment à elle et les Genins se regroupèrent avec les villageois. De la brume commençait à se lever, leur sensei leur ouvrait un passage pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir discrètement. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

 **Note d'auteurs : Tetsu a découvert des vérités sur son clan...L'équipe 11 et le jeune bleu réussiront-ils à fuire avec les villageois ? Seront-ils rattrapés par les bandits ? Natsuki est sur le point d'engager le combat avec la mystérieuse Aiko, renégate d'Iwa...sera-t-il en mesure de la vaincre ? Et que peut-il bien se passer du côté de Sayuri, Kazuho et Misuzu ? Toutes les réponses...sont au chapitre 19 !**

 **Retrouvez-nous sur DeviantArt sous notre pseudo "5Dreamers" ou en recherchant avec les noms des personnages pour voir des illustrations de la fiction ! Une nouvelle image est mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre !**


	19. Le village mystérieux

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses pesonnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**

 **Préface : Qu'est-il arrivé à l'équipe 11 entre leur départ pour une mission spéciale annoncée par Natsuki et leur venue à la rescousse de Tetsu ?**

 **Un petit flashback s'impose !**

 **Chapitre 19 : Le village mystérieux**

« Sensei, arrêtez-vous, huf, huf, huf... ! » s'écria Shion à bout de souffle.

« On n'en peut plus... » renchérit aussitôt Rei.

Faisant virevolter les feuilles presqu'en fin de vie, les deux Genins de l'équipe 11 ainsi que leur sensei qu'ils pourchassaient, s'élançaient à toute vitesse de branche en branche. Shion et Rei semblaient avoir pris au sérieux cette histoire de "mission exceptionnelle", tandis qu'Airi se contentait d'aller à son rythme, toujours préoccupée par les déclarations de la veille. Qu'est ce que son sensei savait sur elle au juste? Natsuki quant à lui ricanait tout bas. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de leur payer un repas, déjà qu'il n'avait pas un sou et espérait que cette mission lui apporterait un peu d'argent pour ne pas devoir finir le mois avec des ramen en boîte!

Enfin, après de multiples supplications de ses Genins, il jugea s'être assez éloigné du village et s'arrêta près d'un grand chêne pour laisser aux deux ninjas le temps de souffler. Il attendit qu'Airi les rejoigne nullement fatiguée, et vit du coin de l'œil Samu arriver à ses côtés de son air nonchalant. Il se racla la gorge, et commença à parler:

« Je vais vous expliquer la nature de notre mission. Nous nous dirigeons vers un petit village d'agriculteurs, non loin de Konoha, d'où nous est parvenu un étrange appel à l'aide. »

Natsuki vit qu'il avait capté leur attention et poursuivit.

« Cette personne prétend que des bandits auraient élu domicile dans leur village, et que des personnes auraient disparus. Notre interlocuteur ne s'étant pas nommé et n'étant pas fiable, nous allons dans un premier temps là-bas comme une simple mission de reconnaissance, pour vérifier si ce n'est pas une blague, ou pire : un piège à notre intention. »

Natsuki les laissa méditer ses paroles. Il leur faudrait rester vigilant. Enfin, il conclut sa tirade.

« Avez-vous des questions ? »

« Oui, moi ! » répondit immédiatement Rei « Ce serait bien que l'on retrouve l'auteur de ce message, mais comment allons-nous faire puisqu'il est anonyme ? »

« C'est une bonne question que tu soulèves là ma petite Rei. Je propose que l'on se rende tout simplement au village à la vue de tous. Il finira bien par se manifester si il voit des ninjas de Konoha dans ces lieux.

Sur ces mots, Rei acquiesça, et ils poursuivirent calmement leur route en direction du village agricole.

Il ne leur fallut que trois heures pour le rejoindre, se situant proche de Konoha. Comme il était en hauteur, on pouvait apercevoir le haut des têtes des Hokage sculptés dans la muraille de Konoha. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le village sans se cacher le moins du monde tout en étant attentifs, Rei fronçait les sourcils. De premier abord, cette mission semblait simple, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils se jetaient dans la gueule du loup, ne sachant même pas qui étaient leurs ennemis et qui serait cette personne requérant leur assistance. Ils nageaient dans un brouillard total et elle détestait ça. Samu, connaissant sa maîtresse mieux que personne et la devinant préoccupée, grimpa d'un bond souple sur son épaule. Surprise, Rei reprit ses esprits et croisa le regard de son ami poilu. Elle sourit de son attention et se concentra alors sur le village qu'ils découvraient.

Il n'était pas bien grand, composé tout au plus d'une vingtaine de fermes, et étrangement vide de vies humaines. Aucun enfant ne jouait dehors par cette belle journée ensoleillée, personne ne vint les accueillir. Les coéquipiers échangèrent un bref regard alarmé, quand soudain Airi, de son ouïe fine, entendit du bruit plus loin. Ils avancèrent donc pour découvrir d'immenses champs et avec soulagement, les villageois tranquillement attelés à leur travail. Ils se promenèrent dans les chemins, comme pour une inspection de routine, et quelques visages curieux se levèrent à leur passage. Natsuki nota avec étonnement que, fait inhabituel, plusieurs femmes et enfants se mêlaient aux hommes. Ils flânèrent toute la matinée, mais personne ne se manifesta; ni bandits, ni personne anonyme.

« Bon ! » s'écria Shion « on dirait bien qu'au final il s'agissait bien d'une farce ! »

« Il est vrai que tout semble normal par ici » répondit Rei à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Elle trouvait quand même étrange que personne ne les aie seulement apostrophé, par exemple pour savoir ce qu'ils venaient faire là, ou pourquoi ils les observaient comme ça depuis plus d'une heure !

Airi quant à elle, avait ressenti une présence qui semblait les avoir suivis tout au long de leur parcours. Evitant les mouvements brusques pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, elle leva son regard, vers le feuillage dense d'un arbre non loin. Elle entendit les pas légers de Samu qui la rejoignait, et elle croisa un instant son regard : il avait ressenti la même présence. Son impression confirmée, elle approcha à grandes enjambées du tronc et le frappa de toute ses forces, faisant vibrer l'arbre et sursauter ses camarades. Quelque chose tomba lourdement au sol...

C'était une petite fille, vêtue d'une robe verte kaki et déchirée. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et attachés en couettes sur sa tête ébouriffée. Ses yeux plissés par la douleur de la chute s'ouvrirent grand en voyant le groupe de ninjas juste devant elle, et se mit à reculer de peur jusqu'à se cogner le dos contre le tronc. Airi s'approcha et vint poser violemment ses mains sur l'arbre pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

« Maintenant parle. Pourquoi nous suis-tu depuis notre arrivée ? » questionna froidement Airi.

« … »

La pauvre était beaucoup trop apeurée pour répondre. Shion vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur lui faisant remarquer qu'elle était en train d'effrayer la jeune fille. Elle regarda son frère, puis d'un soupir, lui céda la place et s'éloigna d'eux s'appuyant contre un autre arbre les bras croisés. Shion regarda la fillette qui avait baissé la tête ses mèches cachant son visage, il vint s'accroupir s'abaissant à la même hauteur que l'enfant et d'une voix calme et gentille il s'adressa à elle :

« Je suis désolé qu'on t'ait fait peur, on n'est pas méchants. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi je m'appelle Shion Aoi. Celle qui t'a parlé avant est ma sœur Airi, elle n'est pas mauvaise mais elle est un peu brusque parfois. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts se nomme Rei et le petit chat Samu. Enfin le grand blond est notre sensei. »

Natsuki-sensei lui fit un grand geste de la main, un immense sourire fendant son visage, -il avait été beaucoup trop longtemps sérieux à son goût !-, Rei lui sourit également pour la mettre à l'aise, quant à Samu, il ne semblait ne pas avoir apprécié le terme petit pour le désigner... La fillette sembla s'être légèrement calmée. Elle leva doucement la tête regardant Shion dans les yeux.

« Je m'appelle Ringo Akazawa » dit-elle d'une faible voix, presque chuchotante.

« Ringo ? C'est un prénom très mignon ! » dit-il en souriant, la faisant rougir sous le compliment. « Alors Ringo, pourquoi nous suivais-tu ? »

« Je ne vous suis pas ! » répondit-elle avec forte indignation. « C'est moi qui ai envoyé le message pour que vous veniez ici ! »

Le groupe fut étonné de cette réponse. Cette fillette serait celle qui les aurait fait venir pour cette mission ? Natsuki qui était entré dans une humeur folle devant cette adorable petite fille trop mignonne, essaya de se reprendre. Cette situation semblait ridicule, pourtant il sentait qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond ici. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il y avait là une occasion à ne pas rater pour tester à nouveau ses élèves !

Camouflant à grande peine sa malice, il s'approcha de ses élèves et de l'enfant l'air très sérieux.

« Tu te rends compte qu'appeler un ninja sans aucune raison particulière, ou juste pour s'amuser n'est pas toléré ? »

Sa voix dure surprit ses trois Genins.

« Venez » ajouta-t-il froidement « on rentre à Konoha. Il semblerait que tout à l'air de jouer ici. »

Ses Genins restèrent choqués un instant. Etait-il sérieux ? Natsuki sourit intérieurement en guettant leur réaction. Oseraient-ils défier un ordre de leur supérieur ?

« Non ! Attendez ! » s'exclama la fillette les yeux en larmes « J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide ! Mon grand-père à disparu ! Les gens dans ce village me disent qu'il m'a abandonnée mais c'est faux ! Il était peut-être maladroit et un peu fou sur les bords, mais jamais il ne m'aurait laissée tomber. Il s'est occupé de moi alors que mes parents sont morts... Je sais qu'il n'a pas disparu et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour le retrouver, par pitié ! »

Elle se mit à sangloter sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. En entendant son histoire, Shion serra les poings ; cette fille lui rappelait lui-même. Même si tout le monde affirmait que ses parents l'avaient abandonné, malgré toutes ces personnes qu'il entendait s'apitoyer sur son sort « pauvre garçon, c'est irresponsable d'abandonner des enfants à leur sort, quels mauvais parents », il n'a jamais cessé de les chercher. Il savait que ses parents ne les auraient jamais abandonnés, ni lui, ni Airi.

« Admettons que ce que tu dis est vrai » poursuivit Natsuki semblant nullement attendri par ses larmes,-bien entendu intérieurement il pleurait autant qu'elle- « tu crois vraiment que c'est justifiable de faire appel à des ninjas pour retrouver un vieillard sénile qui s'est perdu dans la forêt ? »

« Il ne s'est pas perdu ! Je suis sûre qu'il a été enlevé parce qu'il s'est opposé à ces plantes bizarres que les villageois doivent cultiver pour ces bandits... »

« Ça suffit ! » gronda Natsuki, « Ton histoire est ridicule ».

A peine eut-elle eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la fillette eut l'impression que personne ne la croirait jamais. Elle avait pourtant pensé que les ninjas de Konoha eux, l'aideraient dans sa quête mais non ! Elle sentit soudain une douce chaleur sur le sommet de son crâne. C'était Shion, qui lui caressait les cheveux pour la consoler.

« Sensei ! » dit-il d'une voix étonnement déterminée « Je crois en son histoire et je suis prêt à l'aider. Même si ça s'avère être un mensonge, je veux quand même aider Ringo à retrouver son grand-père. Si vous refusez malgré cela, je serais en regret de devoir vous désobéir. » Disant ces derniers mots, il s'accroupit en avant. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi l'aider... »

« Moi aussi Sensei ! » dit Rei en s'approchant de Shion et s'accroupissant également. « Si Shion veut l'aider je l'épaulerai également. »

Airi qui croisait les bras en voyant cette scène se perdit dans ses pensées, son visage qui habituellement n'émettait aucune expression, semblait montrer de la douleur. « Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça Shion… » Elle baissa la tête, ses mèches tombant et cachant son visage.

« snif…snif.. »

Rei et Shion relevèrent la tête se demandant d'où venait ces sanglots, et découvrirent ébahis leur sensei en larmes et soufflant sans retenue dans ses mouchoirs. A quoi jouait-il encore ?

« C'est... c'est si beau de voir un magnifique travail d'équipe ! » dit-il enfin quant il put à nouveau parler. « Je vous mets la note de 8/10 ! Je suis d'accord, on va t'aider, Ringo ! »

Les Genins se regardèrent un léger tic d'énervement sur leur front. Evidemment, ils auraient dû s'en douter qu'il les testait, cet air froid et sérieux était bien trop inhabituel.

Entendant ces mots, une étincelle apparut dans les yeux de la petite fille. Elle allait enfin retrouver son grand-père ! Et même si ce que les villageois disent était vrai, elle préférerait apprendre la vérité de son grand-père lui-même. Devant son enthousiasme revigoré, Shion et Rei comblés de joie, étaient tout excités, mais Shion ne put s'empêché de regarder en direction de sa sœur ne l'entendant pas parler et s'étant un peu éloignée. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Ne, Airi, tu voudras bien nous aider ? »

Airi essaya de toutes ses forces de regarder Shion dans les yeux, mais n'y arrivant pas, elle se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête faisant sourire son frère qui ne se doutait absolument pas de son malaise. Cela lui suffisait, voir son frère heureux était ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, même si elle voulait l'empêcher de faire cette mission, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui dire non. Pour chasser ses mauvaises idées et dissiper l'euphorie qui s'était emparée du groupe pour reprendre le sérieux de l'enquête, elle se dirigea vers la fillette. Celle-ci recula à l'approche d'Airi ; elle ne lui avait pas fait bonne impression tout à l'heure.

« Tu as dit juste avant que les habitants de ce village cultivaient "des plantes bizarres" pour une organisation ? Je veux bien te croire sur cela, car en effet, j'ai flairé une drôle d'odeur végétale depuis tout à l'heure ici… »

« Une odeur ? Des herbes ? » se questionna Natsuki. « Ringo-chan peux-tu nous en dire plus sur ce que tu sais ? »

« Un jour... » commença-t-elle timidement comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne la surprenne «…une jeune femme effrayante arriva dans ce village et clama qu'elle souhaitait qu'on cultive des herbes spéciales pour elle. Bien entendu les villageois ont d'abord refusé, mais ensuite elle est revenue en leur proposant une grosse somme d'argent qui fut acceptée par la majorité du village. Les autres villageois, dont mon grand-père, étaient radicalement contre cette idée et menaçaient de révéler le marcher étrange à Konoha. Mais certains opposants ont disparus du jour au lendemain, sans laisser aucune trace, et depuis les habitants cultivent ces plantes sans plus rechigner... »

Après une légère pause, Ringo reprit indignée :

« Ils me disent tous qu'ils sont simplement partis travailler ailleurs, mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, que c'est ces bandits qui les ont enlevés ! Ils viennent tous les jours inspecter nos champs et nos maisons d'un air mauvais, et armés jusqu'aux dents ! »

« Sans doute, ces bandits les menacent-ils de ne rien révéler pour la vie de leur proche... » réfléchit Rei. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que personne ne leur avait adressé la parole depuis leur arrivée, cela leur était interdit.

« C'est donc par manque de bras que femmes et enfants travaillent aussi les champs… » pensa alors Natsuki.

« Des herbes spéciales dis-tu.. » fit Natsuki d'un ton songeur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parler d'une histoire d'herbes quelque part, mais ne se souvenait plus... « Tu dis qu'ils viennent tous les jours, sais-tu quand ils viendront aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle hésitante, ils ne viennent jamais à la même heure. Et aujourd'hui c'est le jour où ils prennent les récoltes. »

« Et sais-tu où ils emmènent les herbes ? »

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre mais souvent un colis est délivré quelque part là-haut. »

Elle pointa son doigt sur une énorme colline, où la forêt semblait être si dense qu'on pourrait s'y perdre. Les ninjas pensèrent que chercher là-bas dans une région aussi vague leur prendrait des semaines, c'était peine perdu. Mais soudain, il leur vint une idée et Rei regarda Natsuki.

« Sensei » fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres « on pourrait leur tendre une embuscade ! »

Natsuki se saisit le menton d'un air pensif.

« C'est une bonne idée, on pourrait leur soutirer des informations, pour retrouver leur repère... »

« Et pour cela on se saisira de leur tenue pour prendre leur place ! » dit-elle enjouée en se frappant les mains devant elle.

« C'est EXACTEMENT ce que j'allai dire ! » s'exclama Natsuki en tapant son poing dans la paume de sa main.

Rei lui sourit, heureuse qu'il acquiesce son plan et Natsuki eut soudain la larme à l'œil. Il s'approcha de Rei et lui saisit ses mains jointes. Rei surprise rouvrit les yeux.

« Oh Rei chan, je suis tellement content que tu soies ma Genin, on a tellement de points communs, tu arrives à lire dans mes pensées sans que je n'aie besoin de dire un mot ! »

« Hein ? »

Rei considéra son sensei avec stupeur. Qu'est ce qu'il lui faisait là ? Elle croisa le regard de ses deux coéquipiers qui le lui rendirent blasé. Shion émit un petit rire moqueur et fit un signe avec le pouce, comme s'il venait d'approuver une union. Airi secoua la tête l'air de se demander comment la salade était tombée aussi bas. Rei prit conscience de la situation. Comment peut-il me comparer à lui ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi tactile !? Samu, qui avait assisté à la scène depuis le début, vint la sauver des griffes de Natsuki en mordant violemment la main du grand blond. Natsuki cria en agitant sa main de haut en bas essayant de dégager la bête furieuse. Rei qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, se reprit en apercevant son meilleur ami intervenir. Elle fut prise de colère en le voyant se faire secouer comme une poupée de chiffon, et donna un violent coup sur l'arrière du crâne de l'impudent.

« Comment osez-vous traiter Samu de la sorte ? »

Mordu par un chat, et battu par sa chère élève, Natsuki s'écroula, vaincu.

« Pourquoi tant de haine envers votre adorable sensei ? » fit-il d'une voix faible et emplie d'apitoiement.

Samu sauta dans les bras de Rei qui le serra avec force contre elle, comme s'ils venaient de survivre à une grosse épreuve.

Shion pouffait de rire tandis qu'Airi s'était accroupie le front sur ses genoux, maudissant son sort. Ringo avait tout regardé en se demandant de plus en plus s'ils seraient vraiment capables de vaincre les bandits et retrouver son grand-père...

En milieu d'après-midi, les villageois avaient déposé la marchandise à l'entrée du village dans de grosses caisses en bois. Ils se hâtèrent de s'enfermer dans leur maison, sans doute pour éviter les problèmes. L'équipe 11 et Ringo qui voulait absolument les aider, s'étaient dissimulés tout autour de l'entrée, et scrutaient le chemin avec application. Tout à coup, les brigands se montrèrent enfin. Ils étaient au nombre de deux, vêtus de noir et portant un chapeau de paille à large bord qui dissimulait la moitié de leur visage. Ils étaient sur ce qui semblait être une charrette tirée par un bovin. Ils s'arrêtèrent près des marchandises et descendirent de leur véhicule, tout en semblant chercher quelque chose du regard.

« Quoi, pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? » pesta fortement l'une des deux ombres. « Vous croyez que ça va se charger tout seul ? »

« Chut, arrête de beugler abruti » fit la deuxième ombre « tu ne voudrais pas plus attirer l'attention ou bien ? »

« Oh ça va hein, dans ce cas charge les toi-même ces caisses ! »

Tandis que les deux hommes se disputaient et ne prêtaient aucunement attention à ce qui les entourait, Shion se tourna vers Natsuki :

« Quand est ce qu'on passe à l'action ? » chuchota-t-il.

Natsuki, Shion et Ringo étaient couchés sur le toit d'une maison se situant en face de l'entrée. Ils devaient lancer le signal à Airi qui avait une bonne vision nocturne et à Rei et Samu, situés de part et d'autres de l'entrée.

« Patience mon enfant » fit Natsuki d'un air satisfait « c'est la clé de la réussite. »

Shion, fatigué de ses phrases énigmatiques dont il se sert pour se donner un air, se résolut à attendre patiemment.

En bas, les deux hommes avaient terminé de charger les herbes et remontaient sur leur charrette tout en se disputant toujours. C'est à ce moment-là que Natsuki hulula comme une chouette. Shion qui avait commencé à s'endormir à force d'attendre, sursauta. Il regarda son sensei ébahi par sa sublime, et stupide, performance. D'un bond il sauta du toit et atterrit derrière le convoi. Rei, qui pouvait parler aux animaux, pouffa par l'absurdité qu'il venait de dire dans le langage des oiseaux et sauta à son tour devant le convoi. Dans le même temps, Airi atterrit sur les caisses dans la remorque, juste derrière les brigands. En entendant le bruit, ils se retournèrent stupéfaits, et ne purent rien contre la noiraude qui, tout en pensant à l'immaturité consternante de leur sensei, fracassa violemment leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre. Ils s'évanouirent instantanément et tombèrent chacun d'un côté de la charrette. Rei calma le bœuf qui avait commencé à s'affoler, et Natsuki-sensei les rejoignit bientôt avec Ringo.

« Et voilà le travail, tout est empaqueté ! Il n'y a plus qu'à passer à la prochaine étape ! »

Shion comprit alors pourquoi ils les avaient fait attendre. Ils avaient tout chargé pour eux ! Malin leur sensei...ou flemmard.

D'un air malicieux, Shion et Natsuki s'approchèrent des deux victimes et les dévêtirent, leur laissant seulement leurs slips et des cordes attachées autours de leurs torses et de leurs chevilles. (Pendant l'action, Rei s'était éloignée avec Ringo.) Le froid de la nuit leur fit doucement reprendre leurs esprits, et ils se retrouvèrent face au groupe de ninja. Ils ne comprirent pas de suite ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Après avoir pris conscience de la situation, l'un d'eux se mit à grogner.

« QUI ETES-VOUS ? Bande d'imbéciles, vous allez regretter de nous avoir ligotés comme ça ! »

« Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser et vous avez intérêt à y répondre » reprit Natsuki.

« Parce que vous pensez qu'on va vous obéir ? Mouahahaha vous perdez votre temps ! » ricana le deuxième.

Natsuki haussa les épaules.

« Bon bah les enfants vous êtes témoins je leur ai demandé gentiment... Airi, à toi. »

La jeune noiraude se rapprocha des deux brigands en craquant les os de ses mains en signe d'intimidation. Elle donna un violent coup de poing à celui de droite qui cracha du sang et perdit une dent qui atterrit en face de l'autre qui commença à suer de peur voyant ce qui venait d'arriver à son compère. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune Aoi qui le fit se tétaniser sur place.

« C…C'est bon j'avoue tout pitié…ne la laissez pas m'approcher ! »

« Bien bien » revint Natsuki un grand sourire aux lèvres « alors d'abord, je voudrais savoir qu'est-ce donc cette herbe que les villageois cultive ? »

« Vous croyez que je suis botaniste ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, tout ce que je sais c'est que notre cheffe en a besoin... » répondit-il en fixant la noiraude comme s'il espérait que cette réponse allait la satisfaire.

« Ensuite où alliez-vous emmener la marchandise ? »

« … »

« Parle » reprit Natsuki « à part si mon adorable petite genin ne te manque déjà ? »

« N…NON ! Elle nous a donné un plan qui se trouve dans le chariot ! Relâchez-moi maintenant ! »

« C'est bon j'ai eu assez d'informations. Rei-chan, regarde si ce qu'il dit est vrai. »

« Oui Sensei ! » Elle s'approcha de la charrette et trouva ce qui semblait être une carte. « C'est bon Natsuki-sensei ! »

« Super ça ! » répondit Natsuki en faisant un signe de doigt à Airi.

Sur sa commande, la jeune noiraude assomma à son tour le deuxième brigand. Heureux d'avoir réussi leur coup, l'équipe 11 commença à exécuter la suite de leur plan. Rei et Shion prirent l'apparence des deux brigands et enfilèrent leurs vêtements. Ils montèrent dans la charrette tandis qu'Airi et Natsuki se cachèrent parmi les marchandises.

« Et moi…? » Une voix aigüe se fit entendre. C'était Ringo qui semblait vouloir venir avec eux.

« Ringo... » fit Shion «…malheureusement toi tu devras rester ici, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. »

« NON ! Je refuse de rester sans rien faire... je veux venir avec vous ! »

« Mais Ringo tu ne fais pas rien voyons, tu penses fort à nous et si tu viens avec nous et que tu te fais blesser ton grand-père sera très triste… »

La jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux après avoir entendu les mots de Shion, essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir et de sourire. Elle allait rester ici en les attendant malgré le fait qu'elle veuille aller avec eux.

Voyant qu'elle comprenait, Natsuki lui sourit et ajouta:

« De plus il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur ces deux-là. Nous vous enverrons quelqu'un les rechercher ! »

Après lui avoir dit au revoir, ils commencèrent leur voyage en suivant la carte. Mais ce n'était pas facile de retrouver leur chemin dans une forêt aussi sombre. Au bout d'un moment, Rei et Shion s'arrêtèrent devant le bas d'une falaise, ce qui semblait être un cul de sac. Ils ne comprirent pas, le plan leur indiquait pourtant bien quelque chose ici mais il n'y avait rien. Rei descendit du chariot pour s'approcher des parois et resta à la fixer pendant quelques instants, essayant de trouver une entrée cachée ou quelque chose de similaire. Samu qui comme à son habitude vivait sa vie, vint au près de son amie en s'asseyant prêt de la masse de terre. Tout en faisant sa toilette, il perdit soudain l'équilibre en croyant s'être appuyé contre la falaise, et disparut derrière les parois de celle-ci. Rei, en voyant que son ami avait disparu se précipita avec un cri vers la falaise et la traversa à son tour. Shion qui avait suivi la scène depuis le début s'inquiéta aussitôt mais fut vite rassuré en voyant apparaître une Rei souriante. Il y avait là l'entrée d'une grotte parfaitement bien dissimulée par une illusion. Rei leur fit signe d'avancer ce que Shion fit de suite. « Celui qui a posé ce jutsu n'est quand même pas n'importe qui… » se dit Natsuki tandis qu'ils traversaient l'illusion. Son existence témoignait aussi qu'il y avait là quelque chose à cacher.

Le groupe de ninja suivait une galerie qui descendait en pente douce. Elle déboucha bientôt sur une immense caverne qui grouillait d'activité. Il y avait une sorte de bâtisse au milieu, et pleins de caisses étaient entassées ici et là. Des hommes se déplaçaient dans tous les sens entre celles-ci, tous occupés à diverses tâches. Rei plissa les yeux. Certains n'étaient pas habillés comme les brigands qu'ils avaient dépouillés, de plus ils avaient tous un regard éteint, sans énergie. Leurs habits lui rappelaient ceux des habitants du petit village, s'agirait-il des villageois disparus ? Ils ne se sentirent soudain pas à leur place ici, et ils commencèrent à douter de la fonctionnalité de leur plan mais ils ne pouvaient plus retourner en arrière. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le centre au hasard mais se firent soudain arrêter par un homme imposant aux cheveux noirs en bataille et une balafre sur l'œil gauche.

« Eh vous là ! Vous en avez mis du temps, la cheffe a failli perdre patience ! Vous avez quoi comme excuse ? »

Les deux Genins sursautèrent surpris et rabattirent discrètement leurs chapeaux sur leur visage.

« Nous… » commença Shion après avoir ingurgité sa salive de stress « nous avons été retardés par ces incompétents de villageois qui n'avaient pas bien refermé les caissons de marchandises. »

Il avait parlé avec assurance, malgré la frayeur d'être découverts. Le brigand les considéra quelques instants, suspicieux, avant de laisser couler.

« Très bien. Je vous laisse décharger la marchandise dans juste là-bas. »

En disant cela il pointa du doigt un lieu de stockage creusé dans la roche, à l'écart. Rei se hâta de s'y diriger pour ensuite arrêter le bovin qui commença à brouter les pailles qui lui avaient été déposées ici. La zone était isolée de tout le reste, pas un homme aux alentours. Cela permit à Airi et Natsuki de sortir de leur planque et de revoir les objectifs de leur venue ici.

« Rei, Airi et Shion vous enquêterez sur la disparition des villageois et moi je vais aller enquêter sur ces mystérieuses herbes et cette cheffe qui les cultive » chuchota Natsuki.

Le jeune homme blond partit de son côté, laissant ses élèves entre eux qui se décidaient par où commencer, étant donné que les lieux étaient vastes, mais ils furent interrompu par des voix s'approchant. Airi se cacha, quant à Shion et Rei ils se mirent à décharger la marchandise faisant semblant de travailler.

« Hahaha non mais je n'avais jamais vue ça de ma vie, des cheveux bleus. » fit l'une des voix.

« QUOI ? Bleus ! Vous l'avez mis où cet avorton ? »

« Dans les cachots de la troisième galerie, avec les autres prisonniers, la cheffe semblait très en colère de ces incapables de jumeaux. »

« Tu m'étonnes, plus bêtes qu'eux tu ne trouves pas HAHAHAHAHA ! »

« HAHAHAHHA...»

Les deux voix s'éloignèrent laissant un écho d'éclat de rire derrière eux, ainsi que leur conversation qui trottait dans la tête de Rei. Effectivement, une personne aux cheveux bleus ne pouvait être que…

« C'est Tetsu, j'en suis sûr ! » s'exclama Shion. « On doit aller le sauver ! Tu as entendu comme moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi il serait là mais ça ne peut être que lui et il est avec les autres villageois Rei ! »

« Shion...calme toi, je sais que nous devons aller le sauver mais nous n'avons pas de plan pour infiltrer les cachots. De plus, on dirait qu'il y a pas mal de couloirs là-derrière. »

« Si... j'ai une idée ! On n'aura qu'à dire que je suis un ninja qui rôdait devant leur repère et que vous m'avez capturé » rétorqua le jeune Aoi.

« C'est une une bonne idée mais... »

« JAMAIS ! »

Airi interrompit Rei. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser son frère se mettre en danger. Prise de colère elle donna un violent coup de poing au sol.

« Shion ! » reprit-elle froidement. « Je t'interdis de te mettre en danger pour ces villageois. »

« Airi c'est la seule solution qu'on a, reprends ton calme » dit Rei essayant de calmer la situation.

« Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire » reprit Shion le poing serré et tremblant « je n'ai pas été là pour Papa et Maman, Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire à me laisser protéger par toi ! Je veux aider Ringo, Tetsu et tous les autres villageois, je vais me battre avec vous, à vos côtés ! »

C'était la première fois que Shion élevait la voix pour parler à sa sœur, cette réaction ne laissa pas Airi de glace. En effet la jeune noiraude fut touchée par ses mots. Elle savait que son frère regrettait ce qui était arrivé à leurs parents, mais l'entendre le lui dire aussi clairement lui fit l'effet d'un couteau. Malgré le fait qu'elle souffrait de ses mots, elle lui répondit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ce qui illumina son visage d'un grand sourire.

« ...Bon puisque que vous vous êtes mis d'accord » fit Rei en tapant joyeusement des mains « voilà comment on va procéder. Airi tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter si la situation ne te convient pas tu es libre d'intervenir mais reste discrète... Très bien je ne pensais pas l'utiliser aussi rapidement mais Samu et moi on a appris un nouveau tour ! »

En disant cela elle s'approcha de Samu, qui lui fit un bref hochement de tête.

« Henge no Jutsu ! Technique de métamorphose ! »

Rei fit des signes avec ses mains et le chat se transforma en un autre brigand. Samu contempla son nouveau corps, semblant satisfait. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette forme, mais au moins il se sentait enfin plus utile à l'équipe. Rei lui sourit et vint près de Shion en se saisissant d'une corde pour attacher les mains du jeune garçon derrière son dos avant de mettre un sac sur sa tête. Airi avait disparu se dissimulant dans les coins sombres. Samu tint fermement le bras du jeune Aoi, le bousculant, et se rapprochant de l'entrée des cachots, ils tombèrent sur deux hommes masqués aux apparences étrangement similaires. Les deux groupes furent surpris, mais avant que les brigands ne puissent dire un mot, Samu poussa Shion en avant.

« Nous avons trouvé ce garçon rôdant devant l'entrée du repère, c'est un ninja de Konoha ! » s'exclama Rei.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard, puis l'un d'entre eux s'avança près de Shion pour le prendre comme un sac de patate.

« Très bien » dit Tōya « On va le mettre avec les autres prisonniers. »

Il tourna les talons. Rei et Samu s'apprêtèrent à le suivre quand Ryō les arrêta.

« Eh vous allez où comme ça ? Vous autres sous-fifres n'êtes pas autorisés à entrer ici, retournez travailler ! »

Sur ces mots, il emboita le pas à son jumeau d'un air malicieux sous les yeux de Rei et Samu qui durent reculer malgré tout, mais rien n'était jouer. Rei vit que la jeune Aoi avait réussi à passer. Airi suivait la situation avec précaution. Elle acceptait certes que son frère mène une mission aussi dangereuse, mais jamais elle ne le laisserait sans surveillance. Elle fut prise par ses souvenirs d'enfance, le jour de la disparition de leurs parents. Airi avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir ce jour-là. Elle vit son frère arriver et le prit par le poignet très fermement le traînant dans les rues de Konoha. Shion s'était mis à pleurer à cause de la douleur de son poignet serré qui lui laissait une marque. Airi reprit ses esprits : « Ne t'inquiète pas Shion, je serais toujours là.. » tout en pensant à cela, une larme glissa sur la joue de la noiraude.

« Tōya ! Ryō ! Débarrassez-vous d'eux. L'autre gamin ne m'est d'aucune utilité et celui-ci encore moins ! Amusez-vous bien, les garçons. »

La voix d'une jeune femme parvint aux oreilles d'Airi. Malgré que son frère lui ait dit ses mots plutôt, elle ne le laisserait jamais. Pour elle, Shion était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux au monde, alors même s'il en venait à la détester, elle continuerait à le protéger. Elle serra fort son poing, une concentration de chakra noir se dessina autour de celui-ci et de toutes ses forces Airi fracassa le mur devant elle.

« Shion, je peux tout tenir par moi-même, même si je suis seule, je vais survivre.. »

 **Note d'auteurs : Et c'est ainsi que l'équipe 11 pu secourir Tetsu et libérer les villageois de leur cachots ! Dans le prochain chapitre, nous les retrouverons tentant de fuir le repère d'Aiko Shibara, la renégate d'Iwa et de ses hommes, alors que celle-ci est sur le point de mener un combat contre Natsuki ! Nous prendrons aussi des nouvelles de l'équipe 6, qui a escorté Monsieur Kazami jusqu'à Kusa ;) !**

 **Retrouvez-nous également sur Deviantart, sur notre pseudo "5Dreamers" ou en recherchant avec les noms des personnages pour voir des illustrations de la fiction. Une nouvelle image est postée avec chaque nouveau chapitre :)**


	20. À chacun son combat

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**

 **Chapitre 20 : À chacun son combat**

L'équipe 6 traversait rapidement la forêt en bondissant agilement de branches en branches, tels des flèches de vent se frayant un chemin entre les feuillages, en direction d'une dangereuse destination. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure que Sayuri, Kazuho et leur sensei Misuzu avait quitté Kusa no kuni. Les deux Genins étaient très pressés d'aller enfin secourir leur compagnon aux cheveux bleus, mais aussi la femme de monsieur Kazami. Leur client avait trouvé sur sa table une lettre à son attention, et l'ayant lue silencieusement avec une expression de terreur sur le visage, il était tombé soudainement à genoux en sanglotant. Le message était bref, simple et sans ambiguïté :

 _-Nous avons ta femme. Va au petit village où tu l'as volée et rends nous la marchandise avant demain au coucher du soleil si tu veux la revoir vivante. Viens seul.-_

Sayuri s'était accroupie afin d'essayer de consoler le brave marchand alors que Kazuho fixait intensément Misuzu qui s'était emparée de la lettre pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Puis l'homme s'était relevé en balbutiant qu'il devait partir sur le champ pour sauver sa femme, mais Misuzu s'y opposa : c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. En effet, rien ne garantissait que sa femme lui serait rendue saine et sauve ou même qu'il ne se ferait pas lui-même tuer par ces brigands. Kazuho s'était alors tourné vers monsieur Kazami et avait posé sa main sur son bras en disant ces mots : « Nous ramènerons votre femme, je vous en fais la promesse ». La voix du jeune garçon était si calme et rassurante qu'elle avait apaisé le marchand. Il accepta et se résigna à leur faire confiance. Après tout, ils avaient de meilleures chances de s'en sortir que lui si les choses venaient à mal tourner, et sans eux il se serait sûrement déjà fait assassiner lors de leur première confrontation avec les jumeaux d'Iwa. Avant de quitter monsieur Kazami, Misuzu qui avait réfléchi à un moyen de retrouver la trace des bandits, lui avait demandé :

« Sauriez-vous par hasard où habitent vos anciens employés ? J'aimerais beaucoup leur rendre une petite visite. »

L'un deux avait déménagé récemment mais l'autre habitait toujours à son adresse actuelle. Monsieur Kazami donna donc le nom de rue et le numéro de maison à la Jônin qui le remercia, un léger sourire en coin décelable sur son visage. Sayuri et Kazuho échangèrent un regard complice, ils avaient compris que leur professeure comptait mener un petit interrogatoire et avaient presque pitié pour celui qui s'apprêtait à vivre cette expérience. L'équipe 6 se rendit donc au domicile de l'un des anciens employés de monsieur Kazami. L'homme à la chevelure en bataille et à qui il manquait quelques dents essaya tant bien que mal de s'enfuir en voyant des ninjas débarquer chez lui mais ce fût sans compter sur un habile croche-patte de Misuzu qui le fit s'étaler de tout son long sur le pas de sa porte. Quand on lui avait présenté l'herbe volée, il avait joué la surprise et l'incompréhension, arguant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. La Jônin l'avait donc saisit par le col et l'avait tenu fermement en face d'elle à deux centimètres de son visage en lui jetant, de ses orbes rouges sang, un regard plus glacial que les montagnes enneigées de Kiri no kuni. Sayuri essayait de ne pas rire en regardant le pauvre homme terrorisé changer soudainement son discours et expliquer qu'un jour, lui et son binôme s'étaient arrêtés pour boire un sake dans un petit village agricole.

C'est là qu'ils avaient entendu deux femmes discuter à une table voisine, l'une disait : « Cette herbe doit avoir un pouvoir caché pour que ces hommes s'y intéressent autant ! On ne cultive bientôt plus que ça ! ». Venant d'un village réputé pour son commerce en herboristerie, les deux hommes s'étaient donc intéressés à cette mystérieuse herbe et étaient parvenus à trouver où elle était déposée pour être transportée. Ils l'avaient alors examinée et avaient reconnu qu'il s'agissait d'une herbe rare, interdite à la culture et à la consommation. Ils avaient estimé qu'elle avait beaucoup de valeur et qu'ils pourraient la revendre à prix d'or dans leur village. Ils en volèrent plusieurs sacs qu'ils cachèrent dans les marchandises de monsieur Kazami et retournèrent avec à Kusa. Malheureusement ils étaient arrivés avec beaucoup de retard dû à leur escale et avaient été licenciés sur le champ sans avoir pu récupérer leur précieux butin dans la charrette de leur patron.

« Voilà, vous savez tout ! » avait dit l'homme après avoir fini son récit. « Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais, en échange de ces informations vous ne me dénoncez pas. Okay ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire cassé, espérant ne pas être inculpé pour acquisition de substance prohibée.

« Hum… » avait répondu Misuzu en se radoucissant et faisant mine de considérer la proposition. « Voyons voir…Non. »

C'est ainsi que l'équipe 6 était partie en direction de la région décrite par l'homme, en le remettant au passage aux mains des autorités de Kusa no kuni et se trouvait actuellement à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la forêt dense et luxuriante du Pays du Feu.

Kazuho scrutait minutieusement son environnement, à la recherche d'indices pouvant leur permettre de les guider au repère des bandits. Il essayait de repérer des traces de pas, des branches cassées, des marques sur les troncs d'arbres ou même une mèche de cheveux de son ami bleu, mais il ne voyait rien. Le garçon aux cheveux gris soupira et jeta un regard à sa coéquipière. Sayuri essayait de trouver un repère, quelque chose de particulier dans la forêt comme un sentier, une rivière ou un quelconque élément fait de la main de l'homme. Elle tourna la tête vers Kazuho en fronçant les sourcils avec une expression de déception et ils se comprirent sans rien dire : ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait aperçu quoi que ce soit d'utile depuis leur départ de Kusa. Le jeune ninja fit changer son aiguille métallique de côté et s'adressa à son professeur.

« Misuzu-sensei ! Sayuri et moi nous n'avons toujours rien aperçu, pensez-vous que nous allons dans la bonne direction ? » demanda-t-il soucieux.

« Selon mes estimations… » répondit la Jônin en atterrissant sur le sol et arrêtant sa course, « …nous devrions être arrivés dans le bon secteur. De là où nous sommes, sachant que selon nos informations l'herbe est acheminée vers le nord en direction des montagnes, ils doivent se trouver quelque part dans un rayon d'une dizaine de kilomètres ».

« Une dizaine de kilomètres ?! » s'exclama Sayuri, « Autant chercher l'aiguille de Kazuho dans une botte de foin…on risque de mettre des heures à localiser ces bandits et si leur planque est bien cachée ce sera encore plus difficile… »

Les deux Genins baissèrent la tête avec abattement en pensant au laborieux travail que ça allait être de ratisser la zone. Ils étaient sur le point de déprimer lorsqu'un petit rire provenant de leur sensei se fit entendre, leur faisant alors relever les yeux vers elle avec espoir. Misuzu leur jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, le visage fendu d'un large sourire.

« Qui a dit qu'on devrait fouiller bêtement toute cette forêt ? » dit-elle en mordant son pouce droit afin de faire perler quelques gouttes de sang.

Misuzu se mit alors à composer une série de mudras : sanglier, chien, coq, singe, mouton et plaqua violemment sa main sur le sol, sous les yeux de ses élèves qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

« Les enfants, il est grand temps que je vous présente quelqu'un ! Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! Invocation ! »

Des lignes de sceaux apparurent autour de sa main suivies d'un grand « pouf ! » de fumée. Lorsque la poussière qui s'était soulevée dans l'air se dissipa, un étrange animal doté d'une fourrure blanche se tenait assis devant Misuzu. Il avait un corps fin et allongé ainsi que de courtes mais robustes pattes. Son museau était pointu et ses oreilles arrondies. La pointe de sa longue queue touffue était noire comme le bout de ses pattes arrières. Il portait un bandeau ninja autour de sa taille et un petit veston noir avec un col bleu clair auquel étaient accrochés deux « saïs »(1) au niveau du dos. Il portait deux petites boucles à l'oreille droite et avait des yeux comme Sayuri et Kazuho n'en avaient jamais vus. Ils étaient hétérochromes : le gauche était bleu et le droit rouge. Misuzu sortit les deux jeunes ninjas de leur fasciation en reprenant la parole.

« Voici Kisaragi ! » dit-elle en désignant l'animal invoqué. « Elle et moi sommes des partenaires depuis plusieurs années ! »

« Whoa ! Misuzu-sensei vous avez une fouine ninja ! » s'enthousiasma Sayuri, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Pas une fouine, une hermine ma chère ! » la corrigea soudain une voix douce et féminine.

La jeune fille stupéfaite agrippa alors le haut bleu paon de son coéquipier lui aussi abasourdit. Kazuho se disant qu'il avait dû mal entendre, pointa l'animal du doigt en bégayant :

« Est…est-ce que cette hermine vient… de parler ?! » demanda-t-il en regardant Misuzu.

Au lieu de lui répondre directement, la Jônin éclata de rire en voyant la tête de ses élèves. Elle savait que ce serait quelque chose de drôle à voir et elle n'avait pas été déçue.

L'hermine regarda Kazuho et acquiesça de la tête. Lorsque la femme ninja se fût reprise, elle s'adressa alors à elle.

« Voici donc les Genins dont tu m'as parlé Misuzu ! Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu en avais trois ? Je n'en vois que deux… » dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

Misuzu expliqua brièvement la situation à Kisaragi et lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de son aide pour localiser le repère des bandits. Elle lui présenta une poignée de l'herbe volée pour qu'elle puisse la renifler. L'hermine hocha la tête et bondit entre les arbres en direction du nord-ouest, traquant la senteur de la plante grâce à son odorat développé. Misuzu suivait Kisaragi de près et ses Genins couraient à toute vitesse derrière elle pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Kazuho et Sayuri sentirent une agitation grandir en eux, comme un coup fouet, une poussée d'adrénaline qui les avaient revitalisés. À ce moment-là, ils eurent tous les deux la même pensée : « On arrive…Tetsu-kun ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, l'équipe 11, accompagnée des villageois qu'ils avaient libérés ainsi que de Tetsu, essayait de retrouver la sortie de l'immense repère à travers le dédale de couloirs, passages et escaliers. Tetsu et Shion étaient devant et conduisaient le groupe tandis qu'Airi été Rei fermaient la marche pour protéger les villageois. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un long couloir faiblement éclairé, Shion lança avec soulagement au groupe qu'il reconnaissait le chemin et que la sortie n'était plus très loin. Tout derrière, Airi laissa échapper un petit sourire elle aussi. Il disparut immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit soudain quelque chose et s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder derrière elle le fond du couloir plongé dans les ténèbres. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle renifla l'air un instant et comprit aussitôt.

« Airi ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée ? » demanda Rei inquiète. Elle s'était elle aussi arrêtée en voyant que son équipière restait en arrière.

« Ils sont derrière nous… ils reviennent ! » dit Airi avec gravité en se tournant vers son amie aux cheveux verts. « Il faut se dépêcher et sortir d'ici au plus vite ! »

Tetsu et Shion jetèrent un regard en arrière pour vérifier que tout le monde était toujours là mais ne virent pas les deux filles. Ils voulurent ralentir pour les attendre quand ils les virent soudain arriver à toute vitesse, une mine inquiétante sur leurs visages. Tetsu pouvait reconnaître cette expression, il en était certain : c'était celle du danger.

« Courez ! » cria Rei à plein poumons.

Ailleurs, dans les profondeurs de la falaise, Natsuki était face à face avec Aiko. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle avait ordonné à Ryō et Tōya, qui s'étaient relevés, de partir à la poursuite des jeunes ninjas et des villageois. Natsuki les avaient alors vu disparaître dans le sol comme des fantômes, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas : il faisait confiance à ses Genins. Il s'était dissimulé dans un épais brouillard et analysait calmement la jeune femme depuis sa cachette. Lorsqu'Aiko avait utilisé ses papillons explosifs pour tenter de dissiper sa brume, elle avait fait céder plusieurs cloisons environnantes. Elle s'était ensuite retranchée dans une salle immense, très éclairée où elle pourrait avoir davantage de place pour livrer son combat.

« C'est inutile » lui dit Natsuki, sa voix faisant écho contre les parois et masquant sa position. « Mon brouillard est trop épais et tes explosions ne sont pas assez puissante pour le dissiper ».

Ayant dit ces mots il lança une salve de shuriken droit sur son adversaire. Les étoiles tournoyantes se rapprochèrent dangereusement d'Aiko mais la jeune femme sentit l'attaque et d'un coup de bras libéra une vague de papillons explosifs qui les dévièrent avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent. En moins d'une seconde, elle envoya une énorme nuée de papillons en direction de l'origine des shuriken et s'en suivit une explosion tonitruante. « Raté ! » entendit-elle autour d'elle comme si les murs eux-mêmes se moquaient d'elle. Natsuki s'était déjà déplacé.

« Peu importe où tu te caches. Je vais te débusquer et faire une fresque avec ton cadavre explosé sur mes murs ! » cracha Aiko avec un ton acide. « Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je m'assurerai de t'encadrer avec ceux de tes élèves pour que tu te sentes moins seul ! »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. » répondit sèchement la voix de Natsuki. « J'ai foi en eux, car ces jeunes-là vois-tu…seront un jour de grands shinobis. Mais toi, tu seras juste une petite renégate tombée dans l'oubli. »

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par d'innombrables explosions à différents endroits de l'immense salle et par le cri de rage d'Aiko, les yeux injectés de sang et l'âme bouillonnante de colère.

Shion poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant la sortie du repère. Sur la consigne de Tetsu, les villageois accélérèrent : plus que quelques mètres et ils y seraient. Ils coururent alors aussi vite que leur jambes le leur permettaient. En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent enfin à la lumière du soleil, éblouis et émerveillés par ses rayons qu'ils avaient pensés peut-être ne plus jamais revoir. La délivrance pouvait se lire sur plusieurs visages, la lumière chaude et intense leur donnait comme un nouveau souffle. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient que le pire était derrière eux, leur sang se glaça en entendant un ricanement parvenir à leurs oreilles. Samu émit un feulement menaçant depuis l'épaule de Rei, permettant à sa maîtresse de repérer leurs ennemis. Elle vit Ryō et Tōya apparaitre soudainement, leurs corps s'élevant du sol et se matérialisant en un instant devant eux, comme entourés d'une aura glaciale…une aura de vengeance après avoir été humiliés par des gamins.

« Hehehe » siffla Tōya entre ses dents tel un serpent « Où pensez-vous aller comme ça sales morveux ? »

Rei se mit tout de suite en garde, imitée par Shion qui prit un kunai en main avec un air déterminé malgré la peur au ventre. Tetsu serra les poings en regardant les deux renégats avec haine, alors qu'Airi mit sa main à sa ceinture, prête à empoigner son fouet.

« Vous allez regretter amèrement d'avoir voulu vous frotter aux frères Mori » grinça Ryō. « Préparez-vous à mordre la poussière…préparez-vous à mourir ! »

À ces mots, les deux frères chargèrent comme des tigres féroces prêts à dépecer leurs proies. Les quatre Genins se préparèrent à l'affrontement sous le regard terrorisé des villageois regroupés en un bloc compact derrière eux. Les deux hommes se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leurs cibles, encore quelques foulées et le choc serait être imminent.

Puis soudainement, quelque chose pénétra dans leur champ de vision. En une brève seconde, ils reconnurent qu'il s'agissait d'un kunai qui ne les visait même pas, puis ils aperçurent tout-à-coup le parchemin explosif suivant à son extrémité. Le projectile explosa juste devant eux alors qu'ils réussirent à stopper leur course in extremis pour ne pas être touchés par la déflagration. Ryō et Tōya s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour éviter l'explosion et furent momentanément aveuglés par la retombée de poussière. Shion, bien que surpris par ce kunai tiré par quelqu'un d'inconnu, avait réagi très vite et commandé au villageois de le suivre pour profiter de la confusion afin de pouvoir leur permettre de s'enfuir. Il espérait seulement qu'ils seraient assez rapides pour ne pas être pris au piège entre les deux frères qui reprenaient leurs esprits et commençaient à voir des silhouettes bouger à travers la poussière. Tetsu commanda de presser le pas, tandis que Rei et Airi suivirent derrière et se retournèrent pour voir leurs adversaires leur lancer un regard tranchant.

« Ils essaient de s'enfuir ! Espèces de misérables petits- » hurla Ryō avant d'être coupé par une ombre jaillissant de la poussière, le frappant violemment au visage avec un objet allongé. Le masque du jumeau vola et retomba plus loin sur le sol.

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! » lança Tōya au groupe de fuyards en les prenant en chasse. « Je ne vous laisserai pas vous- Quoi ?! » s'interrompit-t-il en apercevant de minuscules objets scintiller sur le sol. Il s'arrêta avant de les atteindre et réalisa : « Des makibishis (2)…?! »

Une deuxième ombre jaillit à son tour de la poussière juste devant lui et lui porta un rapide coup avec sa courte lame que Tōya bloqua à moitié en changeant son bras en pierre. Puis il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son visage et un liquide chaud couler jusqu'à son menton. Son adversaire venait de lui entailler la joue à travers son masque. Pendant ce temps, Shion avait réussi à s'enfuir avec les villageois. Ils avaient tous couru de toute leur énergie sans se retourner, mais Tetsu s'était arrêté pour regarder derrière lui. Il scruta le nuage de poussière tombant avec le cœur battant et aperçu distinctement quatre silhouettes. Celles des frères Mori de part et d'autre, et plus au centre celles de deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien et qui lui avait sacrément manqué.

Sayuri lui fit un sourire rassurant et Kazuho un signe de la main avec deux doigts. Tetsu sentit une joie intense monter en lui et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il en était sûr : ses équipiers allaient mettre une branlée à ces sales démons de jumeaux. Airi passa à côté de lui en lui criant d'avancer, puis Rei arriva à sa hauteur, le saisit par le bras et le tira avec elle.

« Tetsu-kun, ne reste pas là ! Dépêche-toi ! » le gronda la jeune fille aux cheveux verts accompagnée de son ami à quatre pattes.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se laissa emporter par Rei et quitta ses amis des yeux pour regarder à nouveau devant lui. À présent, il se sentait revigoré, prêt à faire honneur à leur geste et à protéger les villageois au péril de sa vie. Il était le seul à les avoir vus, mais il n'avait pas tout vu !

Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas pu apercevoir une furtive flèche noire bordée de rouge ainsi qu'un petit animal à fourrure se glisser discrètement dans le repère d'Aiko, se dirigeant vers une émanation de chakra d'une ampleur qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

La poussière finit par retomber entièrement, permettant à Ryō et Tōya d'enfin reconnaître leurs adversaires. Sayuri se tenait en garde, ses bâtons ninjas sortis de son sac-à-dos dans ses deux mains. Elle regardait Ryō encore étourdi avec un sourire de satisfaction, ravie d'avoir pu rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au jumeau qui lui avait blessé le dos. À ses côtés, Kazuho pointait avec défi son épée en direction des deux frères, quelques gouttes du sang de Tōya rougissant l'extrémité de sa lame.

« Encore vous ?! » s'exclama Tōya en retirant son masque, sa main posée où le garçon aux cheveux gris venait de le blesser. « La correction de la dernière fois ne vous a donc pas suffit ! » aboya-t-il.

« Le vrai combat se joue maintenant. » répondit Kazuho avant de charger à nouveau.

Plus rapide qu'un coup de vent, il fit un grand bond pour se retrouver dans les airs au-dessus du jumeau mutilé et donna un grand coup vertical avec son épée afin de transpercer son adversaire. Tōya coula rapidement et disparut sous terre, laissant la lame de Kazuho trouver le sol à sa place. Il réapparut immédiatement derrière le Genin, prêt à lui porter un lourd coup avec son bras gauche changé en pierre. Fendant l'air et tournant sur lui-même comme une roue, l'un des bâtons de Sayuri vint frapper le jumeau en pleine tête avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le jeune garçon qui en profita pour s'écarter du danger en montant sur un arbre.

Ayant enfin retrouvé ses esprits, Ryō se précipita à son tour sur la jeune blonde et abattit son bras droit endurci sur elle. Sayuri se retourna et bloqua le coup à deux mains avec son bâton restant, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être projetée à terre par la violence du choc. Elle releva les yeux vers son adversaire et le vit avancer vers elle avec un regard meurtrier. Il fit deux pas dans sa direction avant d'être à son tour brutalement envoyé contre le sol par les deux pieds de Kazuho qui s'était déplacé sur les arbres et avait bondit vif comme l'éclair sur son dos. Sayuri se releva et rattrapa au vol son deuxième bâton lancé vers elle par son co-équipier qui l'avait récupéré. Ils se remirent alors côte à côte, plus déterminés que jamais.

« Kazuho-kun ! Montrons à ces types ce qu'est un vrai travail d'équipe ! »

Beaucoup plus loin, ce fut après une longue course effrénée pour s'éloigner du champ de bataille que les quatre autres Genins et les villageois ralentirent le pas. Airi restait cependant attentive aux moindres bruits suspects ainsi qu'à tout ce qui les entourait car le danger pouvait venir de n'importe où à tout moment. Samu hérissa soudainement les poils, fixant la grande forêt derrière eux et laissant tout le monde surpris. Rei avait très bien compris ce que son ami à quatre pattes essayait de leur dire et elle se saisit aussitôt d'un kunai. Les villageois se mirent immédiatement à reculer avec angoisse en voyant la jeune fille sortir une arme.

« Les amis, partez devant. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont nous lâcher la grappe aussi facilement. La priorité maintenant c'est de ramener tous ces gens à leur village sains et saufs, sinon Natsuki-sensei sera en train de se battre avec l'ennemi inutilement. » dit-elle.

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts lança son projectile en direction des feuillages et une ombre en sortit alors pour l'éviter. Tetsu écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant très bien leur poursuivant : c'était le mystérieux ninja possédant un troisième œil qui lui avait sondé l'esprit.

« Rei, tu ne peux pas te battre seule contre lui, ce serait de la folie. Tous les quatre on a une chance de le vaincre mais à un contre un… » paniqua Shion.

Un sourire se dessinea sur le visage de la Genin qui s'avança en direction de l'ennemi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shion ? Je ne suis pas toute seule, non. Samu est avec moi et c'est ensemble qu'on va éliminer ce brigand. » « Et puis, dans le pire des cas, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ses amis un petit sourire en coin, « nous avons encore une nouvelle technique en réserve ! »

Airi, d'ordinaire peu expressive sourit à son tour en croisant les bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire arrogant en tournant le dos à son équipière, la salade sur pattes.

« Si elle veut à tout prix jouer les héroïnes, qu'elle le fasse ! Au moins elle ralentira notre ennemi et nous pourrons fuir suffisamment loin. » rétorqua Airi, bien qu'au fond elle avait décidé de faire confiance à l'assurance de Rei, qui semblait certaine de ne faire qu'une bouchée du ninja adverse. « Pour l'heure », ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son frère, « notre priorité c'est de sauver tous ces gens, alors maintenant pars devant avec la myrtille et arrête de faire des caprices, Shion. »

Le commentaire d'Airi sur sa couleur de cheveux n'était pas passé dans l'oreille d'un sourd mais Tetsu préféra se taire pour éviter les prises de bec avec la noiraude. Bien que n'appréciant pas non plus d'être traité comme un gamin, Shion, n'ayant pas trop le choix, s'exécuta et ouvrit à nouveau la marche pour ramener les villageois chez eux. Sa sœur en profita pour se tourner une dernière fois vers sa comparse. Bien que réconciliées, elles se parlaient très peu, se contentant de l'essentiel.

« Merci de ta confiance Airi, » fit Rei sentant qu'elle était encore là, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ce gars on va l'avoir! »

Après un silence, Airi esquissa un sourire.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt ! »

Puis, elle s'éclipsa elle aussi pour rejoindre son frère et les autres.

Une fois tout le monde assez loin d'eux, le regard de Rei changea en se tournant vers l'ennemi. Ce dernier était complètement calme presque inexpressif. Il ferma les yeux et aussitôt un troisième œil apparut sur son front de quoi laisser un frisson parcourir le corps de la jeune Fujiwara.

« Quelle technique répugnante… » pensa-t-elle.

« Avant toute chose je vais me présenter. De toute façon, tu ne feras bientôt plus partie de ce monde dès que le combat aura commencé. Je me nomme Chisei et je suis moi aussi du village d'Iwa. Vous avez peut-être réussit à mettre les deux jumeaux incapables à terre mais tu vas vite comprendre que je ne suis pas comm- »

Rei l'interrompit en lui lançant une salve de shuriken dont il se protégea en utilisant un mystérieux mur invisible devant lui. Cela ne la découragea pas pour autant et elle se lança sur lui.

« Je trouve que tu parles trop et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Chisei. Allez, Samu ! À nous de jouer. » fit la jeune fille déterminée à en finir vite.

Le chat bondit sur la tête de sa maîtresse qui commença à composer des signes. « C'est parti ! Montrons-lui ce qu'on sait faire ! » Le petit chat bondit plus haut et se transforma en parfaite copie de Rei, prenant chacun un côté de leur adversaire. Ils se munirent aussitôt de kunais, shurikens et tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

Chisei quant à lui n'avait pas bougé, laissant approcher le duo. Subitement, il leva la main gauche en direction de Samu et ce dernier n'arriva plus à avancer, comme si quelque chose lui barrait la route. Puis il tourna son regard vers Rei qui s'arrêta subitement et fit un bond en arrière. « Samu, écartes-toi ! » ordonna-t-elle en lançant un kunai munit d'un parchemin explosif.

Plus loin, les trois Genins restants continuaient de fuir avec les villageois quand ils entendirent une explosion et aperçurent de la fumée en direction d'où se situait leur amie et son chat. Pris de panique et imaginant le pire, Shion voulut rebrousser chemin mais fut interrompu par sa sœur.

« Cesse de t'inquiéter elle sait parfaitement se débrouiller toute seule, tu saisis ?! » dit-elle pour essayer de le calmer.

« Elle a raison. Je pense que la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire c'est faire confiance à elle et à Samu. Ils forment une bonne paire. » poursuivit Tetsu.

Le garçon à la chevelure bleue commença à courir pour faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter mais finit par heurter d'un coup quelque chose. Il retomba lourdement à terre et se gratta la tête. Une fois qu'il reprit ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il avait foncé dans un homme d'au moins trois mètres avec beaucoup de muscles ! Le teint basané et une légère barbe entourant son sourire malsain, le bleu comprit qu'il n'avait pas à faire à une personne égarée. Le monstrueux inconnu serra les deux poings au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à marteler le Genin, mais fut tiré in extremis hors de sa portée, le fouet d'Airi enroulé autour de sa taille.

« W-woaw ! M-merci Airi, je te dois une fière chandelle… » bégaya le garçon.

« Génial… Il nous barre la route, maintenant ! Tetsu… donnons-lui une bonne correction ! » ajouta Shion en espérant pouvoir montrer de quoi il était capable lui aussi, la bravoure de Rei l'ayant inspiré.

« C'est hors de questions ! » rétorqua la noiraude en s'avançant. « Vous deux vous partez avec les villageois, moi je m'occupe de lui. »

« Hein ? Mais Airi tu n'arriveras jamais à le vaincre seule ! » poursuivit le jeune garçon.

Les trois Genins furent interrompus par le rire menaçant du colosse. « Peu importe lequel de vous aura affaire à moi, je vous briserai tous le cou un par un. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai surtout envie de t'écraser toi, petit microbe. Tu as l'air d'être le plus faible des trois et moi, Ushio, ça me répugne, les ninjas faibles ! » dit-il en désignant Shion de son index.

Le garçon baissa la tête suite à ces paroles. Airi qui n'avait pas manquer la réaction de son frère, lança un regard tranchant à l'armoire à glace. Ce dernier sentit le regard malsain de la jumelle posé sur lui.

« Les garçons, je vous ordonne de partir immédiatement. Je vais me charger de lui vite fait, bien fait. » reprit-elle en faisant claquer son fouet.

Shion sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, il devait lui faire confiance. Il jeta à sa sœur un regard rempli d'encouragements et se tourna ensuite vers Tetsu. Le bleudinet lui répondit par un acquiescement de la tête. Sur l'ordre d'Airi, les deux Genins s'exécutèrent et partirent avec les villageois dans une autre direction pour contourner ceux qui allaient se livrer bataille. Mais bien évidemment, Ushio n'était pas d'accord de les laisser filer et commença à les courser sur le champ. Airi s'empressa de se retourner et lança son fouet en direction de ses jambes.

« Plus ils sont grands et plus ils tombent de haut, mon gros. » se moqua-t-elle lorsque son arme s'enroula autour du pied droit du colosse.

Ushio sentit la noiraude lui faire perdre son équilibre mais plaça rapidement la paume de ses mains devant lui pour se rattraper avant de heurter le sol. Ses dents se serrèrent de colère et il se releva de toute sa hauteur afin de regarder sa menue adversaire droit dans les yeux.

« Toi…misérable petite effrontée ! Je vais t'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte ! » dit-il en faisant craquer ses poings avant de se précipiter sur elle tel un ours furieux.

Airi ne le quitta pas du regard un seul instant, une confiance inébranlable et un sourire malicieux imprimés sur son visage. La jeune Aoi s'élança bravement en avant face au géant, en faisant tournoyer son fouet autour d'elle dans un claquement sec et puissant.

« Amène-toi ! »

(1) Arme ninja ressemblant à un poignard trident

(2) Petites étoiles à quatre pointes que l'on dispose sur le sol pour que l'ennemi se blesse en marchant dessus

 **Note d'auteurs : Quatre combat se jouent donc en même temps...Sayuri et Kazuho contre les jumeaux Mori, Natsuki contre l'explosive Aiko, Rei contre Chisei et son oeil mystérieux et enfin l'ardente Airi contre le géant Ushio... une grosse dose d'action en perspective pour la suite ! Nos Genins parviendront-ils tous à vaincre leurs adversaires ? Que font Misuzu et Kisaragi de leur côté ? Tetsu et Shion réussiront-ils à ramener les villageois chez eux sains et saufs ? Rendez-vous au Chapitre 21 pour le savoir !**

 **Retrouvez-nous également sur Deviantart sous notre pseudo "5Dreamers" ou en recherchant avec les noms des personnages pour voir des illustrations de la fiction ! Une nouvelle image est mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre ! (Venez jeter un oeill ! Il s'agit cette fois de Kisaragi, notre hermine ninja ;] )**


	21. Bataille dans la montagne

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.  
**

 **Chapitre 21 : Bataille dans la montagne**

Dans les profondeurs sombres et froides de la falaise, Natsuki livrait une bataille explosive contre Aiko, qui était de plus en plus frustrée de ne pas réussir à débusquer ce satané ninja dans le brouillard malgré toutes les précédentes déflagrations. La rousse était à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement perceptible dans l'épaisse brume, attendant une éventuelle erreur de la part du blond lui permettant de le localiser. Il était évident que Natsuki se déplaçait très vite et il avait l'avantage du terrain. Même ses attaques devenaient de plus en plus silencieuses, si bien que l'un de ses kunais était passé dangereusement près du visage d'Aiko, manquant de lui crever un œil. Après un bref instant de réflexion, la jeune femme joignit soudain ses mains et concentra une forte quantité de chakra. Puis, d'un mouvement fluide de ses deux mains, elle libéra une énorme nuée de papillons tout autour d'elle comme une grande vague sombre et grouillante.

À la vue de cet inquiétant spectacle, Natsuki se saisit de suite de shuriken et fonça rapidement vers le flanc gauche de la jeune femme qui était à découvert. Il prit une seconde pour la viser et lança son attaque le plus silencieusement possible. Quoi qu'elle fût sur le point de faire, il fallait qu'il l'en empêche car il n'était pas certain de pourvoir esquiver sain et sauf autant de papillons si elle les relâchait tous en même temps. Natsuki serra les dents, ses shuriken s'approchaient de leur cible et Aiko ne les avait pas vus : cette fois il allait la toucher !

Soudain, un flash noir s'interposa entre la jeune femme et les étoiles ninjas tourbillonnantes et une petite explosion retentit sur la gauche d'Aiko, lui faisant tourner la tête avec surprise. Les shuriken de Natsuki retombèrent loin de là sur le sol avec un tintement métallique, à la surprise totale du Jônin. « C'est invraissemblable…» pensa-t-il, « à voir sa réaction il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle ne les a pas repérés, alors comment a-t-elle… ? »

Un rire caustique de la rousse interrompit la pensée de Natsuki et après un instant, il réalisa. Aiko était maintenant entourée intégralement d'un rideau de papillons explosifs extrêmement dense permettant à peine de la discerner. Elle ne préparait pas une attaque mais une défense : les papillons se déplaçaient si vite autour d'elle et étaient si nombreux, qu'à présent l'atteindre à l'arme de jet était pratiquement impossible. Elle n'avait plus besoin de percevoir les attaques, elle était intouchable.

« Huhuhu…tu peux être fier de toi » ricana-t-elle d'une voix sombre, « cela m'arrive rarement d'être obligée d'utiliser la forme complète de mon bouclier de papillons. Maintenant que le jeu est équilibré…la partie peut reprendre ! »

« D'accord. Eh bien si c'est comme ça, » lui répondit la voix Natsuki, « ce sera au premier qui atteindra l'autre ! »

De leur côté, le combat entre Rei, Samu et Chisei avait commencé. Une violente explosion avait eu lieu suite au kunai qu'avait lancé la jeune fille. Elle avait atterri suffisamment loin du nuage de poussière qui camouflait désormais leur adversaire pour éviter une éventuelle contre-attaque.  
Samu s'était lui aussi éloigné, atterrissant sur ses quatre pattes sous forme humaine. Soudain, le félin couru en direction de son amie dans une frénésie subite.

« Leï-chan ! Derrière toi, attention ! » s'écria le matou.

La Genin était tellement occupée à surveiller le point d'impact qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que l'ennemi s'était glissé derrière elle. Chisei avait profité que son adversaire ait baissé sa garde pour l'attaquer dans son dos il lui donna un violent coup de pied faisant valser la jeune fille. Ne supportant pas qu'on s'attaque à son amie ainsi, Samu fit apparaître des griffes toujours sous la forme de son équipière et se jeta sur l'homme. Quand son regard croisa l'œil frontal de son adversaire aussi jaune que le soleil, il s'arrêta net. Chisei s'approcha du chat, ouvrant cette fois-ci ses deux yeux.

« Je savais que les animaux ninjas étaient très utilisés pour les combats mais je ne pensais pas qu'un aussi petit vaurien oserait se mesurer à moi. Tu ferais mieux de partir où tu risques de subir le même sort que je réserve à ta fanfaronne de maîtresse. » conseilla le renégat avant de tendre sa main devant lui et de propulser Samu à l'aide d'une force invisible mystérieuse.

Le félin finit par rejoindre douloureusement la jeune fille. Sous la violence du choc, il reprit son apparence dans un nuage de fumée.

« Samu, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Rei.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien ! » dit Samu pour calmer l'inquiétude de la jeune verte.

Rassurée, Rei analysa calmement sa situation toute technique possède un point faible et si elle arrivait à trouver celui de la technique de Chisei, elle avait peut-être une chance.

« Samu, si on veut en venir à bout, nous allons devoir utiliser notre nouvelle technique. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas totalement au point mais l'entraînement avec Natsuki-sensei porte gentiment ses fruits et c'est notre seule chance. » conseilla la verte.

« À tes ordres, Leï ! Montrons-lui ce qu'on sait faire. » ajouta le jeune chat.

Aussitôt, elle commença donc à composer des mudras. Samu se transforma de nouveau en Rei en faisant cette fois-ci sortir de longues griffes et des canines plus pointues et la jeune Fujiwara fit de même, leurs cheveux commençant à se hérisser et leurs pupilles à se rétracter en une mince fente.

« Ninpô ! Acrobatie féline ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Le duo se jeta sur leur adversaire bien plus rapides qu'avant, Chisei fut surpris par cette soudaine agilité et tenta de parer leurs coups grâce à ses murs invisibles. Le chat bondit en direction de son ennemi, toutes griffes dehors mais ce dernier glissa sur le côté pour l'esquiver, laissant ainsi le matou s'encastrer dans le sol. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que Rei enchaîna à son tour, lui éraflant le torse.

« Manque de pot... Je ne pouvais pas tomber pire à vrai dire… Le corps à corps c'est vraiment pas mon domaine, il faut que je trouve un moyen de les stopper net… » pensa-t-il.

Plus loin, on pouvait sentir le sol trembler sous les coups violents du colosse qu'affrontait Airi. Elle esquivait les moindres attaques d'Ushio avec une agilité déconcertante tout en l'assenant de coups de pieds et de coups de poings, le taijutsu étant sa spécialité. Elle prit ses distances en faisant un salto arrière et saisit son fouet au passage.

« Ah ah ah, c'est bien dommage, ton amie la plante verte et son petit chaton vont vite périr face à Chisei ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas vite aller la rejoindre dans l'autre monde. Après ça sera au tour de ton minable de jumeau et de la myrtille qui vous accompagne. Tu ne peux pas savoir la joie que cela me procure d'imaginer vos os se faire briser un par un grâce à mes poings. » ricana-t-il en faisant craquer sa nuque.

« Tais-toi. Tu parles… un peu trop à mon goût. » ordonna la noiraude.

Elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'on parle ainsi de son frère et malgré tout, de son équipière. Quant à Tetsu, bien qu'elle ne portait pas particulièrement le jeune médecin dans son cœur, que cela lui en déplaise, il était son allié lui aussi.

« Pour toi ça se termine ici, je ne te laisserais pas poser tes sales pattes sur eux ! » ajouta-t-elle.

Aussitôt elle effectua une série de mudras et une main de feu rougeoyante apparu autour de sa main droite. D'un fluide geste de son autre main, Airi lança son fouet vers Ushio, capturant son avant-bras gauche. Mobilisant toute sa force augmentée par une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, elle tira sur son fouet, déséquilibrant le colosse stupéfait vers l'avant. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses appuis, la jeune fille profita de l'ouverture pour bondir sur lui et le frapper lourdement à l'abdomen de sa main droite.

« Kâton ! Honō no ken ! Le poing embrasé ! » lança-t-elle.

Ushio sentit la puissance du coup le traverser et lâcha un râle de douleur. Il se sentit ensuite prit de violentes nausées et s'agenouilla au sol avant de vomir en se tenant le ventre à l'endroit de l'impact. Le colosse s'effondra face contre terre, sans plus bouger. Airi s'approcha du corps vaincu de son adversaire il était tout-à-fait inerte. Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur le visage de la noiraude et elle tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à partir rejoindre Shion et les autres. Mais à peine eu-t-elle fait un pas qu'elle sentit sa jambe droite être bloquée nette par la massive main d'Ushio. Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, il l'envoya valser violemment dans des fourrés, lui faisant traverser plusieurs buissons avant d'atterrir contre une paroi rocheuse.

« C'était pas mal morveuse… mais je refuse de me faire battre par une gamine ! » grogna le colosse rouge de colère en se relevant lentement.

En revanche, c'était plus difficile pour Sayuri et Kazuho de porter des coups aux jumeaux Mori : en effet, ces derniers ne cessaient de changer instantanément leurs membres en pierre pour se protéger de la lame de Kazuho ou encore des bâtons de la jeune blonde. Les deux Genins essayaient d'être plus rapides que la défense de leurs adversaires, mais les jumeaux avaient des réflexes très aiguisés. La vitesse de leurs contre-attaques était aussi très dangereuse, Kazuho avait esquivé de justesse le poing de Tōya qui vint s'encastrer dans le tronc d'arbre derrière lui et Sayuri n'était pas passée loin de se prendre un coup de pied fulgurant de Ryō dans la figure. À peine le jumeau eu-t-il commencé à baisser le bras avec lequel il venait de bloquer la jeune fille, qu'il monta brusquement l'autre pour bloquer l'épée de Kazuho à sa droite. Distrait par l'attaque surprise du garçon, il ne regardait plus Sayuri qui profita de sa distraction pour remettre ses bâtons dans son sac à dos et composer des mudras.

Elle leva un bras au-dessus d'elle et fit apparaître dans sa main des arcs électriques qui fusionnèrent à l'horizontale en une sorte de lance crépitante d'environ un mètre. La jeune blonde se concentra de toutes ses forces pour viser Ryō et ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa technique. En effet, elle ne la maîtrisait pas encore totalement et surtout l'utilisait pour la première fois en combat.

« Raiton ! Ōkibona furasshu ! Grand éclair ! » dit-elle en lançant la flèche de foudre sur le jumeau.

Kazuho, qui était à la lutte au corps à corps avec Ryō, bondit sur le côté pour s'écarter. Le ninja renégat se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'il se ramassa le projectile de foudre de la jeune Fujino de plein fouet. Ryō tomba au sol en se tenant le bras droit. Il avait tenté de le changer en pierre pour se protéger, mais à présent il s'effritait complètement.

« Aaaaarrrgh ! » hurla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! »

Kazuho l'observa se tenir douloureusement le bras et l'abdomen où son vêtement avait été complètement grillé par l'impact. Entre-temps, Tōya avait réussi à extirper son bras coincé dans le tronc d'arbre et avait coulé dans le sol pour réapparaître à côté de son jumeau blessé. Il l'aida à se relever en passant un bras derrière lui.

« Ça va frangin ? » demanda-t-il à son frère.

« Hu…hu…cette saleté de gamine m'a bousillé un bras nom d'un chien ! » répondit-il avec rage.

Sayuri sourit et lança un regard complice à Kazuho. Bien avant de les affronter à nouveau, le jeune garçon avait réfléchi longuement et avait émis l'hypothèse que, selon le cycle de forces/faiblesses des natures de chakras, les techniques de type Raiton de Sayuri devaient logiquement être le point faible des techniques Doton des jumeaux Mori. Il semblait que ce soit effectivement le cas. Tōya releva les yeux pour voir des shuriken tirés par Kazuho arriver droit sur son frère et lui. Tout en soutenant son jumeau il coula dans le sol rapidement et réapparut avec lui à quelques mètres. Mais à peine s'étaient-ils déplacé qu'une salve de kunais, tirés cette fois par Sayuri, se dirigea sur eux. Tōya coula à nouveau dans le sol en tenant son frère et réapparut un peu plus loin.

Le renégat jura intérieurement. Les deux Genins avaient à présent réussi à réunir les jumeaux en une cible commune et les débordaient de projectiles en leur laissant à peine le temps de se matérialiser pour immédiatement les forcer à couler à nouveau dans le sol. De plus, le fait de devoir soutenir son jumeau blessé ralentissait Tōya et lui laissait très peu de temps pour esquiver les attaques. Il aurait pu laisser Ryō et couler derrière l'un de ses deux adversaires par surprise, mais cela aurait laissé son frère vulnérable aux assauts du deuxième Genin. « Bon », songea-t-il en disparaissant un fois de plus dans la terre avec son jumeau pour éviter deux salves simultanées de shurikens de directions opposées, « Il est temps de changer de stratégie ».

Il resurgit alors du sol, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus loin, et laissa Ryō s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il joignit ses mains en concentrant une grande quantité de chakra, composa rapidement des mudras, puis leva son bras gauche paume ouverte. Plusieurs shuriken arrivaient déjà dans sa direction.

« Doton ! Ishi no dōmu ! Dôme de pierre ! »

Une énorme quantité de roche émana du bras de Tōya et enveloppa les deux frères, juste avant que les projectiles ne les atteignent, formant une demi-sphère parfaite qui les recouvraient et les dissimulaient totalement. Les étoiles ninjas rebondirent contre la pierre et retombèrent sur le sol comme des feuilles mortes. Kazuho fronça les sourcils et cessa de lancer des shurikens, observant la nouvelle défense de l'ennemi. Sayuri eu un soupir d'agacement : l'avantage qu'ils avaient cru gagner quelques minutes auparavant n'était plus.

À quelques kilomètres de là, Shion, Tetsu ainsi que les villageois étaient descendus des hauteurs des collines recouvertes par la forêt et arrivaient en vue de la sortie des bois. Les femmes épuisées tenaient les enfants dans leurs bras ou par la main pour les aider à avancer. Les plus jeunes aidaient les plus vieux, Tetsu aidait une vielle dame à marcher et Shion soutenait un homme très maigre et affaibli. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent enfin de la forêt, ils aperçurent la silhouette du petit village devant le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Aussitôt, les villageois furent prit d'une nouvelle énergie et accélérèrent en direction de leurs maisons et de leurs êtres chers. Alertés par leurs cris, les habitants sortirent de chez eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, puis en quelques instants tout le monde était réunis. Certains s'embrassaient, d'autres pleuraient de joie, trop émus pour bouger. La vieille dame dont s'occupait Tetsu tomba dans les bras de son époux en sanglotant, alors que l'homme maigre soutenu par Shion serrait contre lui un petit garçon tout remué qui semblait être son fils.

Shion sentit quelqu'un se coller à lui et se retourna pour voir la petite Ringo Akazawa l'accueillir avec une expression radieuse.

« Shion ! Tu es revenu ! » s'écria-t-elle en serrant le bras du Genin aux cheveux noirs.

Il lui répondit par un sourire et un tapotement sur la tête. Le regard de Ringo fut alors attiré par quelque chose à quelques mètres derrière Shion. Juste là se tenait un vieillard vêtu d'une chemise trouée, qui la fixait avec de grands yeux, ses deux mains jointes contre lui. La bouche de la petite fille s'ouvrit en grand et ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. Elle lâcha Shion, courut vers le vieil homme et lui bondit dans les bras. Le jeune Aoi fut rejoint par Tetsu et ensemble ils prirent un instant pour admirer les retrouvailles des familles. Ringo se tourna et fit un signe de la main en direction des deux garçons.

« Merci d'avoir ramené mon grand-père ! Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Shion-onii-chan ! Merci ! »

Le garçon rougit en entendant la fillette l'appeler ainsi. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Tetsu et les deux Genins échangèrent un regard inquiet. Scrutant la montagne, la boule au ventre, ils se demandaient si leurs équipiers s'en étaient sortis et surtout, s'ils étaient sains et saufs.

De son côté, Natsuki se trouvait face à une situation délicate. Au début du combat, la situation était relativement en sa faveur, il connaissait la position d'Aiko et elle était vulnérable à ses attaques surprises. La jeune femme à l'inverse, ne pouvait pas localiser le Jônin ni compter sur un effet de surprise. Mais depuis qu'elle s'était servie de son bouclier de papillons qui se trouvait maintenant autour d'elle, elle avait redistribué les cartes. Natsuki fit donc un rapide bilan des différentes options dont il disposait. Continuer à l'attaquer avec la même stratégie qu'avant n'apporterai rien sinon de finir par se faire éventuellement repéré. De plus, le bouclier d'Aiko la protégeait pratiquement contre toute forme d'arme de jet. Tenter une offensive au corps à corps était également exclu pour Natsuki, car même avec l'effet de surprise, être aussi proche d'autant de papillons explosifs serait du pur suicide.

Un grand silence s'était installé dans l'immense salle où déroulait le combat, seulement brisé par le bruit de quelques gouttes d'eau tombant du plafond humide. On pouvait sentir des courants d'air parcourir les murs et glisser sur les aspérités du sol. Le Jônin aux cheveux blonds sentit le froid lui lécher la nuque. Quelques grandes coupes de feu évasées pendues au plafond brûlaient pourtant mais suffisaient seulement à éclairer l'endroit sans le réchauffer. Des armes dépassaient de quelques caisses tout au fond de la salle. Selon Natsuki, le repaire d'Aiko devait probablement être un vieux poste de ravitaillement de guerre abandonné. La voix de la renégate s'éleva alors au milieu de ce décor sinistre.

« Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'essaies plus de m'attaquer ? » questionna Aiko avec un rire moqueur.

Depuis que Natsuki avait cessé d'essayer de l'atteindre, Aiko n'avait fait aucune tentative d'attaque et était simplement restée sur place, les bras croisés au milieu de ses papillons. « Évidemment », se dit-il « elle n'est pas assez bête pour attaquer dans le vide et gaspiller inutilement des parties de son précieux bouclier tant qu'elle ignore où je suis. » Natsuki avait observé que l'aire couverte par les papillons autour d'Aiko était très large, ils s'étaient espacés et n'étaient pas trop près d'elle, de sorte qu'elle soit à l'abri de ses propres explosions. « Il est donc impossible d'utiliser sa propre défense contre elle. » conclu-t-il. Malheureusement Natsuki ne maitrisait pas suffisamment le genjutsu pour tenter d'avoir la jeune femme avec une illusion. La seule possibilité qui lui restait c'était de tenter une technique d'envergure, un puissant ninjutsu qui la forcerait à sacrifier la moitié ou au moins le tiers de sa défense. Puis il pourrait profiter de la fragilisation brutale du bouclier pour toucher la renégate avec une rapide attaque furtive avant que ses papillons ne se régénèrent. Seulement cette stratégie comportait plusieurs risques. Pour commencer, il fallait assurer au maximum sa rentabilité car elle lui coûterait une quantité importante de chakra. Elle nécessiterait un timing très serré et une précision parfaite pour traverser la défense d'Aiko, sans compter qu'en ajoutant la défense explosive de la jeune femme à l'attaque destructrice de Natsuki, il y avait un risque non négligeable de faire s'effondrer le plafond et les ensevelir tous les deux.

« Réfléchis bien » l'avertit Aiko qui s'impatientait, « quand tu auras fait ton choix, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Moi je ne risque pas grand-chose, mais un seul faux pas de ta part peut suffire à trahir ta position. Alors assure le coup, si tu veux pouvoir partir aider tes petits élèves. » Elle fit une pause, puis eu un petit rire mesquin avant de reprendre. « Si ça se trouve…ils sont déjà tous morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Qui sait… »

Natsuki serra les dents. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Aiko essayait de le déstabiliser en évoquant le danger auquel étaient actuellement confrontés ses élèves. Bien qu'il n'en avait rien laissé transparaître jusqu'à présent, il était très inquiet de leur sort et ne cessait de se demander s'ils étaient tous sains et saufs. « Du calme.. » se dit alors Natsuki « il ne faut pas que je laisse ses paroles me déconcentrer. Ces gamins…ils ne sont pas n'importe qui, je dois leur faire confiance comme ils me font confiance eux aussi. » Il en conclu que l'inquiétude ne le mènerai à rien. Pour l'heure, le plus important était de se débarrasser de cette renégate ! Ensuite, il pourrait aller retrouver ses élèves pour voir s'ils étaient indemnes. Natsuki remplit ses poumons d'air et expira lentement afin de recentrer son esprit et chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Il jeta un œil aux gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond, il fallait prendre une décision et Natsuki décida de tenter une puissante attaque de type Suiton.

« Cette falaise doit être riche en nappes phréatiques » se dit Natsuki « ça pourra peut-être m'aider à économiser un peu de chakra si je profite de la composition du terrain ». Puis il joignit alors ses mains et commença à composer une série de mudras. Une vague d'énergie jaillit en lui et il s'adressa à son adversaire d'un ton tranchant.

« Désolé. Mais il est temps de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu ! »

Il était plus que probable qu'Aiko devait avoir deviné quel genre de technique il allait utiliser, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle serait capable de s'en protéger. De toute façon il était trop tard pour reculer.

« Suiton ! Daibakufu no jutsu ! Technique de la grande cataracte ! »

La rousse sentit soudain le sol trembler sous ses pieds, elle se remit en garde instinctivement, prête à encaisser ce qui allait suivre. Un sourire sournois vint remonter les coins de sa bouche, elle allait montrer à ce ninja de pacotilles qui était le plus puissant des deux. En une fraction de seconde, un des murs se rompit et une énorme vague s'éleva en face d'Aiko, puis s'abattit sur elle dans un fracas tonitruant. La jeune femme fit un mouvement brusque de son bras droit et une importante partie de ses papillons foncèrent droit contre la vague. À l'instant où ils touchèrent l'eau, ils explosèrent tous d'un coup, provoquant une déflagration si forte que la vague géante fut littéralement fendue en deux. Les deux plus petites vagues ainsi créées s'écrasèrent de part et d'autre d'Aiko dans un bruit sourd, alors que l'eau soufflée par l'explosion retombait en une fine pluie devant ses yeux. Là, caché par la pluie, Natsuki avait filé comme une flèche en direction de la renégate, un long poignard recourbé à la main. Sa stratégie avait encore mieux marché que prévu, Aiko avait dû sacrifier les deux tiers de son bouclier pour éviter d'être balayée par sa technique et à présent elle était vulnérable. Traversant la bruine comme un éclair, Natsuki se mit dans l'angle mort de son adversaire et chargea, visant son cœur de sa lame. Cette fois il l'avait pour de bon, dans quelques secondes il la toucherait et c'en serait fini d'elle. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'Aiko, elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Il serra son poignard de toutes ses forces et lança son bras devant lui pour transpercer la jeune femme.

Instantanément, Natsuki entendit une explosion et sentit une vive douleur dans son pied gauche qui venait de toucher le sol à un mètre de la rousse. Aiko fut seulement projetée en avant sur ses genoux par la déflagration plus petite que les précédentes alors que Natsuki atterrit violemment sur le sol à quelques mètres de là. Son poignard s'échappa de sa main et rebondit loin de lui avec un bruit métallique. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda avec stupéfaction son pied gauche qui le faisait furieusement souffrir. Le bas de son pantalon avait été complètement déchiré par l'explosion et une surface importante de sa peau était brûlée. Il avait également une profonde blessure qui saignait abondamment au niveau de sa cheville. La pluie avait fini de tomber et Natsuki aperçut Aiko se relever. « Je ne comprends pas…c'est impossible, d'où a pu venir cette attaque ?! » s'exclama-t-il en serrant les dents pour ignorer la douleur. Le corps d'Aiko fut parcouru d'un spasme et un rire fébrile s'empara d'elle. Elle se retourna et marcha lentement vers le Jônin aux cheveux blonds.

« Ahahahahaha…ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai attaqué. C'est toi qui es tombé dans mon piège, pauvre fou ! » dit-elle en lui désignant le sol derrière elle.

Natsuki plissa les yeux et comprit alors ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il y avait des papillons qui étaient accolés contre terre dans un rayon d'au moins deux mètres autour d'Aiko, les ailes plaquées contre le sol, pratiquement invisibles si on n'y fait pas attention. Il y en avait à peu près le tiers de son bouclier. « Mais alors, ça signifie… » commença Natsuki.

« Qu'il ne m'a fallu en réalité qu'un tiers de mes papillons pour casser ta petite vague » termina la jeune femme d'un ton moqueur. « Le deuxième tiers que tu as cru voir disparaître, je les ai faits se coller sur le sol autour de moi pendant que ta vague s'abattait sur moi. Non seulement je t'ai fait croire que tu avais affaiblit fortement mon bouclier mais j'en ai profité pour m'entourer d'un champ de mines. Car je savais pertinemment que tu voudrais profiter de l'affaiblissement de ma défense pour tenter une percée. Tu n'as pas assez réfléchit…et tu es tombé dans la gueule du loup. »

Les yeux de Natsuki s'écarquillèrent. Il avait été complètement négligeant. Il avait pensé que même si Aiko pouvait savoir ce qu'il allait faire, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre assez bien pour se protéger. Mais la rousse avait réussi à le piéger et à retourner l'effet de sa technique contre lui en dissimulant ses papillons contre le sol au moment où ils étaient recouverts par l'eau. Natsuki regarda à nouveau son pied blessé. Il pourrait sans doute marcher, mais pas courir dans cet état. Aiko s'arrêta à quelques pas de Natsuki et leva son bras droit au-dessus d'elle. Une nouvelle nuée de papillons se mit alors à tourbillonner au-dessus d'elle et elle cessa soudain de rire.

« Regarde toi, tu fais peine à voir. Tu étais si sûr de toi il y a quelques instants…quelle pitié ! Mais cette fois c'est fini…regarde-moi bien une dernière fois, et contemple ta fin ! » proclama-t-elle en abaissant son bras et projetant ses papillons droit sur le Jônin.

Natsuki regarda les démoniaques insectes explosifs se diriger sur lui. Lorsqu'une vague sombre passa soudainement devant eux et bloqua l'attaque. Le ninja aux cheveux blonds vit des pétales noirs envelopper les papillons et lorsqu'ils explosèrent, ils furent complètement étouffés et devinrent complètement inoffensifs. Un animal à fourrure blanche, armé de deux saïs, bondit aux côtés de Natsuki.

« Kisaragi ? » dit-il en reconnaissant l'hermine.

« Le combat n'est pas encore fini ! » dit-elle en s'adressant à une Aiko bouche-bée.

« Exact. » ajouta une voix de femme juste derrière la rousse. « Le deuxième round est même sur le point de débuter ».

Ailleurs, Chisei se concentrait pour repousser les attaques rapides de Rei et Samu. Le jeune chat se rua sur le drôle de personnage qui venait de contrer Rei sans surveiller ses arrières, lui portant ainsi un coup sec dans le dos. Samu atterrit aux côtés de son amie sans quitter pour autant des yeux le renégat qui était tombé sur ses genoux en lançant un regard glacial aux deux équipiers.

Ils l'avaient touché et il était hors de question de laisser passer leur chance. Rei se munit aussitôt de deux bombes fumigènes qu'elle sortit de sa besace et les lança en direction de Chisei.

« À chaque fois, nos entailles manquent de précision et de profondeur. Il possède de bons réflexes et c'est pour ça que nos coups ne lui ont pas encore fait beaucoup de dégâts. On va devoir réduire son champ de vision et nous servir du flair pour lui porter de violents coups, Samu ! » reprit la jeune Fujiwara en lançant les fumigènes contre le sol.

Il se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de la tête et tous deux se jetèrent dans le nuage de fumée qui venait d'encercler Chisei, ruant de coups ce dernier qui hurla de douleur sous les griffes acérées des deux amis. Rei et Samu atterrirent habillement sur leurs pieds complètement essoufflés avec le corps sans vie de Chisei entre eux deux.

« … Samu. On a réussi… » se réjouit la verte en sentant l'espoir jaillir en elle.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand elle entendit un ricanement dans les buissons. En effet, un deuxième Chisei apparut avec seulement les premières éraflures que lui avait infligé le duo.

« C-Comment !? Mais on t'a bel et bien touché, alors comment ?! » bégaya Rei.

« C'est simple jeune fille : je vous ai hypnotisés avec mon œil, me servant d'un genjutsu pour vous faire voir ce que vous vouliez. Bien sûr, ma technique est gourmande en chakra mais je n'aurais pas besoin de m'en servir davantage. » dit-il « J'ai au moins pu vous laisser croire l'espace d'un instant que vous aviez gagné, bande de misérables. » poursuivit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Voyant le regard désemparé de son amie qui semblait pourtant si confiante au début, Samu se jeta sur Chisei en miaulant sauvagement. Cela ne sembla point impressionner l'ennemi qui leva sa main gauche en direction du chat. Soudain, il se retrouva comme bloqué en l'air, ne pouvant plus faire le moindre mouvement.

« Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs, je t'avais dit de fuir tant que tu le pouvais... » marmonna-t-il avant d'utiliser son onde de choc invisible pour propulser violemment Samu.

Rei, totalement démunie et ne pouvant rien faire, était restée là devant cette scène horrible. Son ami se fit projeter plus loin contre un arbre. Il reprit aussitôt son apparence annulant la technique en duo avec Rei et lui rendant également son état normal le combat était terminé pour lui.

Loin de là, Ushio s'avançait lentement entre les buissons puis vit Airi immobile contre la paroi rocheuse. Alors qu'il pensait avoir gagné et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, la jeune fille releva la tête avec un gémissement. Ushio l'observa avec attention, elle essayait de se redresser et reprendre le combat tant bien que mal, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait beau commander à son corps de la remettre debout, elle était trop affaiblie par le choc. Elle appuya sa tête contre la paroi rocheuse et aperçu un vol d'oiseau traverser le ciel. Le soleil se couchait et les nuages prenaient une teinte orangée, comme un feu fugace qui s'éteindrait bientôt à la disparition des derniers rayons.

« Tu es très forte petite je l'avoue… » dit alors Ushio « …mais tu as eu tort de te frotter à moi. Tu auras bientôt toute l'éternité pour regretter ton erreur…dans les abysses de l'autre monde ! » menaça-t-il en s'approchant pour achever Airi.

Airi se sentait impuissante. Soudain, elle ressentit la rage monter en elle et son esprit se faire peu à peu emporter. Elle paniqua, sentant qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle comme dans la forêt de la mort. Elle sera fort les dents ainsi que la terre dans son poing en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. Mais le ninja riant à gorge déployée acheva de réveiller ses pulsions meurtrières. « Je ne mourrai pas tant que je pourrai encore le tuer !» Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise pas sa propre pensée. Non, elle ne devait pas laisser éclater sa rage, elle ne devait surtout pas _lui_ céder!

« Shion...Shion.. » Elle se répétait intérieurement le prénom de son frère comme un encouragement. Elle avait l'impression de reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda aux alentours comme à la recherche d'une idée.

Ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur la corniche à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle, elle scruta la roche en se torturant l'esprit pour trouver quelque chose, mais elle ne trouvait rien qui tienne la route. Puis elle eut soudain comme une révélation à la contemplation de la corniche, elle ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite…mais la roche était friable ! Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Une stratégie très délicate et dont elle n'avait aucune garantie de la réussite.  
De toute façon elle n'avait plus le temps de trouver autre chose, elle ferait donc avec. Ushio se tenait à présent juste devant elle. Il leva haut son poing gauche pour le coup de grâce.

« Adieu…morveuse ! » lâcha-t-il en l'abattant sur Airi.

D'un geste vif, la jeune fille lança la terre qu'elle avait dans sa main dans les yeux d'Ushio qui se stoppa net, brusquement aveuglé. Alors que le colosse levait ses mains vers son visage, Airi utilisa ses dernières forces pour s'accroupir et saisir son fouet. D'un mouvement de bras, elle enroula son arme autour du poignet d'Ushio et prit appui avec ses pieds contre la paroi. Elle poussa sur ses muscles aussi fort qu'elle le pu et se propulsa entre les jambes de son adversaire en tirant sur son fouet. Ushio, sentant sa main entrainée vers le bas entre ses pieds bascula en avant et vint s'écraser douloureusement la tête la première contre la roche. Airi se releva et fouilla dans sa sacoche ninja pour prendre plusieurs parchemins explosifs qu'elle lia d'un tour de main à deux kunais. Ce serait son seul essai, le tout pour le tout. Elle visa la corniche et lança ses projectiles qui se plantèrent juste en dessous de celle-ci. Ushio allait reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit soudain une explosion en dessus de lui. À cause du fouet d'Airi, il était couché sur son bras et n'arrivait pas à se relever mais il parvint à regarder vers le ciel. La jeune fille retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent être des heures lorsqu'un gros craquement sourd retentit. La corniche rocheuse, fragilisée par les parchemins explosifs se détacha de la paroi et bascula dans le vide droit sur le colosse.

« À plus dans l'autre monde… » murmura Airi.

« Non ! C'est impossible, comment oses-tu ?! NON ! » paniqua Ushio en voyant sa fin arriver. Il tenta vainement de tirer sur son bras et se dégager mais sans succès. « Merde…soit maudite ! » hurla-t-il avant d'être tué sur le coup dans un fracas par l'immense bloc de terre.

Un grand silence prit alors place au pied de l'imposante paroi rocheuse. Airi resta figée en fixant le monticule qui serait dès lors la dernière demeure d'Ushio. Elle vit du sang s'écouler du corps. À cet image, elle frissonna, comme prise d'un sentiment familier : elle ne se sentait plus elle-même mais la pensée que son frère soit en danger la sortit du vague. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça lentement dans la forêt avec un seul but en tête : retrouver son frère bien aimé. Airi disparut sans bruits entre les arbres, alors qu'un petit papillon blanc qui était posé sur le monticule de terre écarta ses ailes et prit son envol.

 **Note d'auteurs : Ushio est vaincu ! Mais l'affrontement est loin d'être terminé car, tandis que Sayuri et Kazuho se démènent de toutes leurs forces contre les deux jumeaux d'Iwa, Rei et Samu sont en grande difficulté face à Chisei. Parviendront-ils tous à vaincre leurs adversaires ? Une tragédie est-elle imminente ? De son côté, Nastuki a reçu de précieux renforts. Seront-ils suffisants pour venir à bout d'Aiko ? Il faudra lire la suite pour le savoir !**

 **BONUS : c'est bientôt Noël, alors retrouvez un chapitre HS supplémentaire en bonus, racontant comment Rei et Samu ont appris la technique de "L'acrobatie féline" ! Il se trouve sur notre profil, sous l'histoire "HS et Bonus - Another ninja story : Team 6 et Team 11".**

 **Retrouvez-nous également sur Deviantart sous notre pseudo "5Dreamers" ou en recherchant avec les noms des personnages pour voir des illustrations de la fiction ! Une nouvelle image est mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre.**


	22. Là où la volonté est mise à l'épreuve

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.  
**

 **Chapitre 22 : Là où la volonté est mise à l'épreuve**

« On dirait que j'arrive juste au bon moment. » dit Misuzu en lançant un regard à Aiko.

« Je dirais même…tu tombes à pic ! » s'exclama Natsuki avec un sourire.

Aiko avait reculé et s'était remise en garde, elle restait méfiante devant ce nouvel ennemi aux capacités inconnues. « Son nom est Misuzu...? Ce doit être la Jônin en charge du petit bleu et de ses amis dont m'a parlé Chisei » pensa-t-elle. Elle poussa un soupir d'agacement ; cela lui faisait une gêneuse de plus et qui semblait de surcroît maîtriser des techniques assez particulières. Natsuki profita du bref répit qui lui était accordé et banda rapidement sa blessure, sous l'œil attentif de Misuzu.

« Tu peux toujours marcher ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Natsuki se releva sans mettre trop de poids sur sa jambe blessée. Cela lui faisait un mal de chien mais il avait vu bien pire. Il frappa dans ses mains, revigoré.

« Oui merci Misuzu-chan ! Maintenant que tu es là, nous avons l'avantage ! »

« Non.» reprit Misuzu « Je vais l'affronter. Toi va vite retrouver tes élèves à l'extérieure.»

Natsuki regarda sa partenaire avec étonnement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je sais que ça te tracasse de savoir tes petits Genins livrés à eux-mêmes. Cours les rejoindre. » ajouta-elle en lui souriant.

D'abord abasourdi, Natsuki baissa son regard vers le sol, secoué d'un petit rire. Elle le connaissait tellement bien. C'était vrai, il était fou d'inquiétude et ça le déconcentrait.

« Tu te sens de la combattre seule ? Ses papillons explosifs ce n'est pas une mince affaire. »

« Elle et moi avons à discuter...et je ne suis pas toute seule, Kisaragi est avec moi ! »

La blanche hermine acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête, tout en analysant Aiko des yeux.

« Entendu. Bonne chance à vous deux, Misu-chan ! » répondit Natsuki en faisant un pouce.

Sans plus de paroles, le Jônin aux cheveux blonds tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres des couloirs glaçés de la falaise, animé par un seul objectif : retrouver ses élèves.

« Tss…» soupira Misuzu pour elle-même, « …je lui ai déjà dit ne pas m'appeler comme ça.»

Une fois loin des deux femmes, Natsuki s'appuya contre un mur en soupirant. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse d'esprit. Ce n'est pas d'un sensei inquiet qui tombe dans n'importe quel piège dont ses élèves avaient besoin. Il reprit sa route, la douleur à sa jambe s'étant déjà estompée quelque peu, et courut rejoindre ses élèves qu'il imaginait, selon les dires de l'ennemie, aux prises avec de puissants adversaires. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard en arrière, parfaitement confiant dans les capacités de sa vieille camarade.

Dès qu'il fût partit, Misuzu se retourna en direction d'Aiko qui la fixait, les mains sur les hanches, un sourcil levé et arborant un sourire provocateur.

« Misuzu Yuhi hein ? Ton petit protégé aux cheveux bleus m'a parlé de toi. Bon, pas de son plein gré, je l'avoue, on a dû le bousculer un petit peu. » ricana la rousse. « Voilà donc le pouvoir si spécial qui a mis en déroute mes meilleurs hommes …intéressant ».

Misuzu eu un rictus de colère à l'évocation de ce qu'avait pu subir son élève entre les mains de cette femme. Mais elle ne lui était pas totalement inconnue en vérité.

« Moi aussi je te connais » répondit-elle en croisant les bras « je t'ai déjà vue dans mon Bingo Book : tu es une renégate du village d'Iwa maîtrisant le Bakuton…Aiko Shibara c'est ça ? »

« Haa…oui, c'est moi ! » répondit Aiko avec un rire caustique. « Je ne pensais pas que j'étais déjà aussi connue huhuhu. »

« J'ai mis la main sur tes herbes. Cette variété est interdite de consommation et de culture dans notre région. Dans quel but comptais-tu les utiliser ? » poursuivit Misuzu.

« Tu ne seras plus là quand je les utiliserai. » répondit Aiko en prenant alors de la distance et en lançant trois salves de papillons nouvellement créés sur Misuzu et Kisaragi.

La Jônin plaqua ses mains sur le sol. Deux épaisses lianes jaillirent de la terre avec force et bloquèrent les papillons d'un mouvement de revers comme une paire de fouets. L'hermine ninja esquiva la troisième salve en filant au ras du sol comme une flèche et disparut derrière des caisses. Misuzu se releva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Désolée mais…je n'aime pas trop les insectes.»

De leur côté, le duo de l'équipe 6 était aux prises avec un furieux casse-tête. Ainsi retranchés dans leur coque de protection, les jumeaux étaient inatteignables. Kazuho avait bien tenté des kunais et parchemins explosifs, mais rien n'y faisait, la roche restait intacte. Frustré, il mordilla son aiguille. C'est ainsi qu'il réfléchissait le mieux.

« Sayuri, combien de fois peux-tu encore utiliser une technique de Raiton ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être encore une fois. » répondit-elle.

Kazuho croisa les bras, pensif. Si une ultime tentative avec du Raiton ne fonctionnait pas, ils laisseraient tout le temps aux jumeaux pour leur prochain coup. En se coinçant l'aiguille entre deux dents, le bruit métallique fit résonner une idée dans son esprit.

« J'ai un plan ! Soit prête à lancer ta technique quand je te le dirai. »

Sayuri opina et aussitôt, il rangea son épée, sortit un parchemin et lança une invocation.

Instantanément, des centaines d'aiguilles jaillirent du papier et s'élevèrent dans les airs.

« Hari no Ame ! Pluie d'aiguilles ! Maintenant Sayuri ! »

« Kaminari no jutsu ! Tonnerre ! », lança sa coéquipière après avoir exécuté les mudras.

Les aiguilles de Kazuho criblèrent totalement le dôme sur toute sa surface et attirèrent instantanément la foudre de Sayuri. L'éclair parcourut toute la demi-sphère de pierre dans un bruit assourdissant. Les deux Genins se protégèrent les yeux, éblouis par leur propre attaque. Les épines métalliques agissant comme un paratonnerre, concentrèrent l'attaque à travers la pierre. Le dôme se fissura et l'instant d'après, il vola en éclat, dans un bruit de déflagration.

Le bruit cessa et hormis un nuage de poussière, toute la zone alentour était calcinée et un magnifique motif d'étoile s'était dessiné autour de l'endroit où était le dôme. Sayuri et Kazuho se lancèrent un regard victorieux avant de s'approcher prudemment, espérant même avoir pu se débarrasser des jumeaux.

Mais, à leur entière surprise, les deux frères avaient disparus.

« Quand sont-ils partis ? » s'inquiéta Kazuho en se remettant en garde.

L'attaque avait été si rapide que leurs adversaires avaient dût agir prestement, profitant du nuage de poussière pour s'enfuir. Les Genins se regardèrent du coin de l'œil ; ils n'avaient presque plus de chakra. La situation était critique mais s'ils avaient touché leurs ennemis, l'avantage était de leur côté.

« On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça, il faut les retrouver ces poltrons ! » fit la jeune blonde en inspectant la forêt pour retrouver leur trace. Kazuho approuva et inspira profondément, espérant que cette journée se finisse vite.

« Qui est-ce que vous traitez de poltrons ? »

Sayuri fut surprise de sentir soudain une main agripper sa jambe et l'entraîner sous terre. Kazuho qui avait immédiatement réagit, plongea pour rattraper son amie.

« Sayuri ! »

Il tendit la main pour saisir la sienne mais ne put que frôler ses doigts qui disparurent avec elle. Emporté par son élan, il s'écrasa sur le sol qu'il frappa d'un poing rageur. Comment avait-il pu les laisser prendre l'avantage ? Il se reprit bien vite et se remit sur ses pieds, il n'avait pas pu l'emmener bien loin. Mais alors qu'il allait partir, son instinct le retint et il évita in extremis un dard de pierre qui visait sa nuque. Il se retourna pour voir Ryō qui fonçait droit sur lui, bien décidé à s'occuper seul du Genin. Kazuho, surpris, se prit le poing du jumeau en plein ventre et fut projeté en arrière. Il rétablit sa position en l'air et dérapa sur deux mètres.

« Pas si vite gamin ! » lança-t-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta copine, elle sera bientôt du passé. Votre jeu de duo est peut-être très fort, mais en solo c'est nous qui menons la danse. »

Il toucha son bras blessé, qu'il peinait encore à bouger. Kazuho se redressa et lui lança un regard sévère, poings serrés. Désormais, c'était du un contre un.

Non loin, les bruits des combats parvenaient sans difficulté à l'ouïe fine de la jeune Aoi. Mais Airi n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle titubait en marchant et évitant branches et racines. Tel un zombie, elle suivait la trace et l'odeur de Shion les yeux perdus dans le vague. Après plusieurs minutes de marche qui lui semblèrent être une éternité, elle entrevit enfin la fin de la forêt. Elle pressa le pas, sentant une légère angoisse monter en elle. Shion allait-il bien? Elle fut obligée de s'arrêter une fois sortie de la forêt et cacha son visage d'une main devant la lumière éblouissante du soir. Elle distingua alors quelque chose, entouré de rouge écarlate ; une silhouette accourait vers elle.

« Shion ?! » appela-t-elle en se remettant à trotter péniblement.

« Oyyy ! Ai-chan ! »

Shion avait le sourire aux lèvres et lui faisait des grands signes de main. Airi ralentit avant de s'arrêter, soulagée. Elle ferma les yeux et expira, relâchant toute la pression accumulée. Ses muscles crispés se détendirent et les tremblements s'arrêtèrent.

« Je suis si content de te revoir Ai-chan, j'étais si inquiet ! » fit Shion une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. « Tu as réussi à vaincre ce colosse… ça va tu n'as rien ? »

Disant cela, il s'approcha d'elle et posa des mains bienveillantes sur ses épaules. Mais Airi fut prise comme d'un spasme et repoussa violemment ses mains… Shion recula d'un pas, surpris.

« A…Airi ça ne va pas ? »

« Ne me touche pas s'il te plaît.. » répondit-elle « je suis sale...»

Airi plaqua ses bras contre sa poitrine, tentant vainement de cacher les tâches de sang sur sa tunique. Elle se sentait mal de devoir lui dire qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un, elle n'osait pas connaître sa réaction. Penserait-il qu'elle n'était qu'une meurtrière ?

« Ne… ne bouge pas Airi, tu es blessée, je vais chercher Tetsu ! » dit Shion avec inquiétude.

Airi reprit aussitôt ses esprits et leva les yeux vers son visage inquiet.

« Non Nii-chan, je vais bien. Je suis désolée. Mais toi ça va, tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Elle n'était pas obligée de le lui dire, après tout, cela ne ferait qu'un mensonge de plus...

« Euh non non ! » lui répondit-il pas rassuré le moins du monde, « personne ne s'en est pris à nous, nous avons tous pu rejoindre le village sains et saufs. »

Comprenant qu'elle ne voulait visiblement plus parler de son combat, il changea de sujet.

« Ringo-chan a retrouvé son grand-père, tu aurais dû la voir, elle est était si heureuse ! »

« Ah, je vois...» répondit la noiraude toujours repliée sur elle-même, « Tant mieux pour elle.»

« Allons les rejoindre ! Tetsu nous attend ! » reprit Shion, prenant la main d'Airi pour la tirer.

Elle hocha la tête, pressée de mettre de la distance entre son frère et le cadavre de son adversaire, et ils entamèrent la descente vers le village. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant leurs retrouvailles, puis Shion s'interrogea.

« Airi, tu sais si Rei et Samu vont bien ? Je… je m'inquiète quand même pour eux...»

En effet, cela faisait un moment que Rei s'était séparée d'eux... était-elle en difficulté ?

La voyant pensive, Shion s'arrêta inquiet.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller l'aider ? » ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant.

« Non » répondit Airi en fermant les yeux et reprenant la marche, « tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit, faisons lui confiance. Et puis, Sensei n'est sûrement pas loin de toute façon. »

Toujours rongé par l'inquiétude, Shion emboita le pas à sa sœur après un dernier coup d'œil vers la forêt, où les combats continuaient encore, alors que le soleil disparut enfin à l'horizon.

« Samuuu ! »

Le chat ouvrit un œil à l'appel désespéré de sa partenaire. « Pourquoi braille-t-elle comme ça ? » Il tenta de se relever mais sa patte avant gauche se déroba sous lui dans une atroce douleur. Et alors il se rappela. Il avait été projeté contre un arbre par la force invisible de leur adversaire. Chisei riait aux éclats de la détresse de Rei qui vint s'agenouiller vers son ami, les yeux en larmes.

« Idiote ! » souffla-t-il alors « Ne tourne pas le dos à ton adversaire ! »

Mais Rei n'en avait cure, seul son ami comptait à ses yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va ?! S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu vas bien ! » supplia Rei en tremblant.

« ...J'ai une patte et quelques côtes cassées je crois, mais je survivrai, ne t'inquiète pas . » miaula le chat.

Rei fut soulagée un instant mais ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant.

« Je suis désolée Samu, c'est de ma faute. J'ai fanfaronné devant les autres alors que je n'étais même pas sûre de moi et je t'ai entraîné là-dedans alors que tu n'es pas...»

Samu la coupa devinant la suite qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

« Leii ! » cria-t-il en se redressant de son mieux. « Arrête tes âneries, aies confiance en toi ! Tu en es capable et ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est que moi...»

Samu serra les dents. Encore cette fois, il serait donc inutile..pire, un fardeau à protéger. Apprendre la technique de Nyaki n'était pas suffisant, il devrait redoubler d'efforts...

« Il est déjà fini ? » ricana Chisei, « C'est de l'incompétence de faire risquer autant à une si petite chose ! »

Rei reprit ses esprits et se munit d'un kunai. Son ennemi avait osé blesser et insulter son meilleur ami. Il payera.

« Tu as fini de faire tes adieux ? » reprit Chisei en s'avançant « Maintenant, c'est ton tour . »

Rei se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Samu avait raison. Elle devait reprendre confiance et battre son adversaire pour le mettre en sécurité ! Dans un cri de rage, elle fondit droit sur Chisei, résolue à le poignarder en plein cœur…

« Non, ne fonce pas comme ça Lei ! » cria le matou en la voyant perdre son sang-froid.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et fut accueillie à bras ouverts par Chisei, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Il esquiva sans peine d'un pas sur le côté et enfonça son coude dans le dos de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'es plus aussi rapide qu'avant petite! »

Rei s'écrasa au sol et cracha du sang.

« Leii ! » cria Samu impuissant en regardant Rei se relever et se lancer à nouveau dans des assauts désespérés. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais c'était impossible, il avait trop mal.

Elle essuyait coup sur coup mais se relevait inlassablement, mue par une implacable ténacité.

« Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu ne peux me battre ! » fit Chisei commençant à se lasser de ce jeu.

Mais Rei déterminée, continuait sans relâche. Chisei roula des yeux. C'était trop facile, il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser ses barrières invisibles. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le petit chat gris qui rongeait son frein et alors une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Un sourire machiavélique fendit son visage, il malaxa du chakra et ouvrit à nouveau son troisième œil.

Prise au dépourvu, Rei ne fit pas attention et se retrouva comme Samu avant elle, prisonnière de cet œil abject, incapable de tout mouvement. Elle se prépara au choc qu'elle pensait imminent mais fut surprise quand elle le vit au contraire passer à côté d'elle sans la toucher. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand elle comprit où Chisei se dirigeait.

« Reste là sagement et regarde ce que je vais faire de ton chaton. »

Rei paniqua et voulu crier à Samu de fuir mais elle avait beau y mettre toute sa volonté elle ne pouvait même pas émettre un son. Samu lui, sentit avant de voir, le ninja s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il essaya à nouveau de se redresser mais ne put que ramper pitoyablement sur le sol. Sachant ses efforts inutiles, il s'arrêta finalement et regarda sa chère Lei dans les yeux avec tristesse et désespoir.

Mais Rei se refusait à laisser son meilleur ami partir. Elle banda une fois encore toute sa volonté. « Oh s'il vous plaît, n'importe qui, aidez nous ! »

Soudain elle sentit les liens invisibles qui la retenaient se relâcher légèrement. Surprise elle saisit alors sa chance pour lancer avec rage un kunai sur l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

Chisei, qui ne l'avait pas vu, le reçut de plein fouet dans l'épaule et cria de douleur. L'étreinte qui retenait Rei se brisa. Elle bondit en avant et écarta Chisei d'une bousculade avant de saisir Samu dans ses bras en glissant. Elle respirait fort et tremblait comme une feuille. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe.

Chisei retira le kunai de son épaule en étouffant un grognement.

« Petite peste, comment as-tu pu te libérer ? Le pouvoir de mon œil est infaillible ! »

Rei ne le savait pas non plus, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait réussi à se libérer toute seule si ? Samu gémit dans ses bras et elle baissa son regard sur lui. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait continuer à se battre tout en le protégeant, il ne leur restait plus qu'une seule solution : fuir et espérer qu'il ne les poursuivrait pas.

Décidée, elle tira deux boules fumigènes de sa sacoche et amorça le geste de lancer.

« Oh non je ne te laisserai pas partir après ce que tu m'as fait ! » rugit Chisei.

Rei sentit qu'il allait à nouveau utiliser son œil et paniqua. Elle n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver!

Mais soudain, une énorme bourrasque de vent passa derrière elle et stoppa nette l'attaque invisible de l'ennemi qui prit un air médusé. Deux mains se posèrent tendrement sur les épaules de la jeune fille et en relevant la tête, Rei reconnu le grand blond qu'elle connaissait bien :

« Sensei...!?»

Natsuki avait les yeux rivés sur Chisei et son œil aveugle luisait d'une étrange lueur blanche.

« C'est...c'est vous qui m'avez libérée tout à l'heure ? » gémit Rei dans un sanglot.

Chisei, contrarié en voyant le Jônin, referma son troisième œil. Natsuki sembla alors se relâcher à son tour et baissa les yeux sur son élève bien aimée, souriant.

Au cœur de la falaise, Aiko commençait à fulminer. Sa quantité de chakra était bien diminuée depuis son affrontement avec Natsuki et elle se retrouvait maintenant face à une nouvelle ennemie maîtrisant des techniques qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutue femme ? » maugréa-t-elle en continuant d'essayer d'atteindre la Jônin avec ses attaques. Elle avait tenté de leurrer Misuzu en faisant changer brutalement ses attaques de directions, mais les lianes géantes faisaient volte-face avec une rapidité surprenante et stoppaient les projectiles. Aiko prit alors une autre approche en posant des papillons sur le sol et en dispersant les autres tout autour de son adversaire. Misuzu fut forcée d'utiliser trois lianes géantes supplémentaires et de se déplacer en même temps pour contrer les insectes explosifs. La rousse se mit à sourire, elle reprenait l'avantage ! Kisaragi bondit alors de sa cachette et courut en zigzag à travers la grande pièce en rasant le sol. Une série d'explosions suivirent derrière elle au fur et à mesure de sa course, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de la blesser, tellement l'hermine était rapide.

« Saleté de bestiole ! Elle se débarrasse de mes papillons mines ! » grinça Aiko.

« Misuzu ! Derrière toi ! » lança l'animal.

La Jônin se retourna et une liane para in extremis un groupe de papillons qui allaient presque l'atteindre. « Merde ! » lâcha Aiko en tapant du pied. Grâce à Kisaragi, Misuzu avait une paire d'yeux en plus et toute tentative d'attaques par des angles morts devenaient inutiles. La femme aux cheveux noirs bordés de rouge profita de l'ouverture laissée par l'ennemie pour foncer sur elle en composant des mudras.

« Ninpô ! Kuroi hanabira no arashi ! Tempête de pétales noirs ! »

À cet instant, des milliers de pétales de roses noirs comme l'encre jaillirent de derrière Misuzu et encerclèrent la renégate, formant un rideau compact autour d'elle.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette-.. » commença Aiko avant de se prendre un coup de poing en plein visage la faisant tomber sur le sol. Elle se releva et chercha Misuzu des yeux, prête à lâcher un nouveau juron. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle prit un autre coup dans la tempe, suivi d'un troisième dans le ventre et finalement d'un dernier dans le dos, lui coupant le souffle. Elle releva les yeux mais ne vit personne. La Jônin était cachée dans la tempête de pétales et dominait à présent totalement Aiko. La jeune femme bouillit de rage et se releva d'un élan en concentrant du chakra et relâcha un nuage de papillons autour d'elle. Décidément, ils aiment se cacher à Konoha…

« Où es-tu espèce de lâche ?! » hurla-t-elle dans une explosion qui balaya tous les pétales dans un violent souffle.

« Ici. »

Aiko sentit ses mains et ses pieds être immobilisés par de petites lianes qui étaient sorties du sol. Elle coula un regard à Misuzu par-dessus son épaule. Kisaragi se tenait à ses côtés et fixait la rousse de ses yeux vairons.

« Je ne te le demanderai pas une troisième fois. Quel est ton but et comment comptais-tu utiliser ces herbes pour l'atteindre ? » dit-elle sur un ton sévère.

Un silence suivit et Aiko lâcha un soupir d'agacement.

« Tss…puisque tu veux tellement le savoir, alors soit. Je vais te le dire... »

Kazuho de son côté, faisait face à un adversaire qui favorisait le corps à corps. Sans Sayuri, il se contentait de lancer des salves de kunais sur Ryō, qui les accueillait sans peine en se protégeant grâce son bras valide.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un bras blessé que je ne peux pas te faire mordre la poussière ! » lança-t-il en composant tant bien que mal des mudras. « Dôton ! Les clones de pierre ! »

Cinq nouveaux Ryō, tous identiques, apparurent et encerclèrent en un instant Kazuho qui réagit aussitôt. Il bloqua tant qu'il put les assauts avec son épée; un seul coup pourrait l'envoyer valser et contre six adversaires, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Les clones avaient une tactique très efficace et ne laissaient aucune marge. Il devait sortir du cercle.

« Cette technique doit lui coûter pas mal de chakra » songea Kazuho. « Ils pensaient être assez de deux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne se sont pas clonés plus tôt ». Soudain, un coup porté en traître passa en travers de sa garde et un éclat de roche lui balafra le visage. Ryō eut un rictus, certain de sa victoire imminente. Mais Kazuho qui guettait un instant de répit, alluma un fumigène, se soustrayant aussitôt à la vue de Ryō.

« Tu peux te cacher tant que tu veux, tu ne m'échapperas pas comme ça ! » s'écria le renégat.

Les clones fracassèrent leurs poings sur l'ombre encore visible du jeune garçon.

« Kawarimi no jutsu ! Permutation ! » prononça Kazuho.

Il profita de la situation pour se réfugier dans les fourrés, laissant aux clones une petite bûche comme défouloir. Alors que le jeune stratège élaborait déjà ses prochains mouvements, son adversaire avait rallié ses clones prêts de lui. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger comme avant ; six ennemis faisaient beaucoup trop à gérer pour lui.

« Je me demande … qui est le lâche … maintenant.» fit Ryō tout en répartissant les paroles entre ses clones pour empêcher le Genin de le retrouver parmi ses copies.

Ignorant la provocation, Kazuho déroula calmement un parchemin devant lui et prépara quelques kunais en enroulant des sceaux autour. Tout d'abord, il fallait trouver le vrai. Ryō avait bien pesé sa technique et le vrai s'arrangeait pour qu'on ne sache pas tout de suite qu'il avait un bras blessé. Mais même si il l'identifiait et l'immobilisait, les clones ne disparaîtraient pas et ceux-ci n'auraient qu'à retirer le sceau. Il fallait annihiler chaque clone, un à un. Ryō, avait utilisé cette technique aussi pour se protéger car il était affaiblit, ainsi de simples sceaux devraient pouvoir annuler ses clones aussi pauvres en chakra que lui. Kazuho lança ses deux premiers projectiles sur deux clones qui avaient le dos tourné. Comme attendu, ils bloquèrent et les sceaux les firent disparaître, scellant leur mince réserve de chakra. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre.

« Petit joueur, je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps. » crièrent les Ryō avant de lancer tous en même temps : « Dôton ! Projectiles de pierre ! »

Les bras en pierre se transformèrent alors littéralement en canons qui criblèrent la forêt d'une pluie de poignards rocheux. Kazuho fut contraint de révéler sa position en parant de son épée qui émit un bruit métallique distinctif.

« Enfin te voilà. »

Ryō concentra ses attaques et débusqua Kazuho qui recevait coup sur coup. Un projectile dévia sur sa lame et s'enfonça dans son épaule, lui arrachant un cri sourd. Il se cacha derrière un tronc. Il devait réfléchir vite, son bras saignait et s'il ne faisait rien il serait dans le même état que Ryō. Il retournait le problème dans tous les sens, mais ne trouvait pas de faille. S'il attendait encore, son adversaire le trouverait tôt ou tard et il ne se laisserait pas avoir par la même ruse une fois de plus. S'il sortait, il ne pourrait s'occuper que d'un à la fois, laissant le champ libre aux autres pour lui lancer des projectiles. À distance il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il devait faire un choix qui pourrait lui coûter la vie. Une pensée sombre lui traversa l'esprit, quand il retira le projectile de son épaule. Il repensa à ce que son oncle lui avait dit un jour, le voyant tout le temps en train de relire les mêmes manuels ninjas. « Le combat ne s'apprend pas en lisant. Il y a un moment où il faut savoir jeter les dés et prendre des risques. »

À un kilomètre et demi de là, Tōya sortit de Terre et jeta Sayuri à quelques mètres de lui. La jeune fille était à présent séparée de son coéquipier et seule contre le jumeau. Elle se mit debout avec peine et jeta un regard à son adversaire. Bien que fatigué, il était bien plus en forme qu'elle, sa dernière technique de foudre pour briser le dôme de pierre l'avait complètement vidée. N'ayant d'autre alternative qu'un combat frontal au corps à corps, elle saisit ses bâtons dans son sac à dos et se mit en garde. Tōya durcit son bras gauche puis le recouvrit d'une gangue de roche formant une massue à la place de sa main et chargea. Sayuri bloqua le lourd membre de pierre avec ses deux bâtons, ce qui permit à son adversaire d'enchaîner en lui assénant un puissant coup de pied dans son abdomen à découvert. La blonde entendit un « crac » et tomba sur son dos au pied d'un arbre en étouffant un cri de douleur. Il venait de lui casser une côte. À peine eu-t-elle repris ses esprits qu'elle vit à nouveau l'ennemi fondre sur elle pour la transpercer avec son autre bras, ayant pris la forme d'une hache. Elle roula rapidement sur le côté juste avant que Tōya puisse la couper en deux et se remit vite sur ses deux pieds. Sayuri rassembla ses forces et bondit sur lui.

« La meilleure défense c'est encore l'attaque ! » songea-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur ses armes.

Le jumeau tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille et coula sous terre. Les bâtons de Sayuri rencontrèrent le sol alors qu'une ombre se dressait déjà juste derrière elle. Le bras de Tōya s'enroula autour de son cou et elle se sentit brutalement suffoquer. Elle marcha contre le tronc juste devant elle et envoya un coup de tibia dans la figure de son adversaire qui relâcha son emprise, permettant à Sayuri de reprendre de l'air.

« Saloperie de morveuse, tu vas déguster ! » grogna Tōya en tenant son nez cassé.

Sans lui laisser de répit, il lança son poing sur elle. Elle se baissa rapidement pour esquiver et planta ses bâtons dans le ventre de l'homme. Alors qu'il encaissait le coup il saisit les armes de Sayuri et d'un grand mouvement sec, la fit voler et atterrir plus loin. Une vague de douleur la traversa quand elle heurta le sol avec sa hanche. Tōya tenait triomphalement ses bâtons dans sa main droite et d'un geste enragé, il les jeta très loin derrière lui. Sayuri était à bout de forces, elle était si épuisée… mais il fallait qu'elle se batte ! Elle agrippa une pierre pour se remettre debout mais une main la saisit immédiatement aux habits et la souleva de terre. Un coup lui fût porté au visage, manquant de lui faire perdre connaissance. Elle vit le monde tourner autour d'elle et sentit un autre coup dans son ventre avant de traverser plusieurs buissons et de finir inerte. Elle cracha du sang et entendit la voix de Tōya derrière les arbres s'adresser à elle.

« C'est fini gamine. Jamais tu ne me battras. Tu ne valais déjà pas grand-chose, mais sans ton petit copain et tes bâtons tu n'es qu'une moins que rien. » dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Il s'avança à l'endroit où il avait lancé la jeune fille mais ne la trouva pas. Il leva un sourcil en scrutant les bois alentours et eu un petit ricanement.

« Tu me fuis maintenant ? Misérable vermine, n'as-tu donc aucune fierté ? »

De là où elle était, Sayuri sentit peu à peu la peur naître en elle. Elle avait marché puis rampé derrière un arbuste dense. Elle avait mal partout mais surtout à sa côte cassée qui la faisait souffrir à chaque inspiration. Elle prit un instant pour réaliser la gravité de sa situation. Elle était blessée, désarmée et n'avait presque plus de chakra. Elle était loin de ses coéquipiers et de son sensei. « Dans ce combat je suis seule cette fois… » se dit Sayuri en serrant les dents. Elle jeta un œil à Tōya depuis sa cachette. Il regardait derrière des arbres pour la retrouver et finir de l'achever. La jeune fille pensa alors à Tetsu et se demanda s'il allait bien, ainsi qu'à Misuzu-sensei qui affrontait en ce moment un puissant ennemi avec Kisaragi et qui lui faisait confiance. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers Kazuho. « Je sais que tu vaincras ton adversaire…et moi...aussi. » se convainquit-elle. Elle reprit espoir en songeant à sa mère qui l'attendait sûrement avec impatience à Konoha. Dans son esprit apparut une petite fille aux cheveux verts avec de beaux yeux oranges ainsi que l'ombre indiscernable d'un homme. « Fû…papa…je ne mourrai pas avant de vous avoir retrouvés ! » De son côté Tōya commençait à en avoir marre de chercher Sayuri. Après quelques instants, la jeune fille entendit parler.

« Salut frangin. Je me suis débarrassé de l'autre avorton à l'épée. Et toi tu as fini ? »

Le sang de la blonde se glaça dans ses veines. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai…forcément c'était faux ! Prise d'une angoisse subite, elle jeta un coup d'œil entre les feuilles et vit Tōya de dos parler avec un autre homme, qu'elle peinait à discerner mais qui devait être Ryō.

« J'en ai fini dans cinq minutes. Pars, je te rejoindrai. » dit alors Tōya.

Sur ces mots l'autre homme disparut dans le sol, laissant un lourd silence derrière lui.

« T'as entendu morveuse ?! Ton copain aux poils gris est mort ! » cria Tōya.

Sayuri regardait dans le vide. C'était comme si elle venait de prendre un coup de poignard. « Kazuho….non…pas toi… » dit-elle d'un voix faible. « Tu n'as pas pu perdre…Kazuho ! ».

« Pff…je vais t'envoyer à ses côtés. Lui aussi c'était qu'un petit bouseux finalement ».

À cet instant, une rage immense emplit le cœur de Sayuri. Une chaleur intense parcourut tout son corps, lui brûlant la gorge. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas ses yeux ordinaires. C'était des yeux nouveaux. Deux orbes rouges comme le sang, bordés chacun d'une virgule noire.

Du côté de Rei, le soulagement de découvrir son sensei en face d'elle lui faisait à nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Sensei, Samu...» murmura-t-elle, se tournant vers Natsuki en lui montrant le petit chat qui respirait avec difficulté.

« Oui je sais, » répondit-il simplement, « ne t'inquiète pas, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. La priorité maintenant, c'est de s'occuper de lui...»

Il dirigea son regard sur l'homme aux trois yeux visiblement peu content.

« Comment as-tu fait pour lutter contre mon œil ?! »

« Qui sait...» répondit Natsuki d'un air nonchalant.

« Rei », reprit-il plus bas. « Je vais l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, pendant ce temps, il faut que tu en profites pour l'attaquer. Penses-tu en être capable?»

Rei leva sur lui des yeux ronds. Bien sûr que non elle ne s'en sentait pas capable! N'avait-il pas vu ce qu'il venait de leur faire ? Soudain elle sentit les petites griffes de Samu se refermer sur sa tunique. Rei fixa tendrement son cher ami déterminé. Non c'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer comme ça après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle chassa ses hésitations, et hocha la tête.

« Parfait, tiens-toi prête et à nous deux nous le battrons. » lui dit Natsuki.

Rei déposa délicatement le chat au pied de l'arbre à côté d'elle. Le grand blond regarda son élève avec un sourire, elle était à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même. Les deux ninjas se lancèrent un regard entendu, avant de se retourner face à l'homme au troisième œil. Rei fonça alors sur son flanc.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, je vais vous bloquer tous les deux ! » hurla Chisei.

Mais son attaque d'immobilisation fut arrêtée par Natsuki qui les avait enveloppés tous les trois d'un brouillard très épais, empêchant à présent Chisei de distinguer ses adversaires.

Il scruta le manteau de brume de son oeil, mais impossible de repérer quoi que ce soit. « Maudits ninjas de Konoha… » maugréa-t-il. Soudain, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son corps et s'étala sur le sol : c'était Rei qui lui avait fait une balayette. Elle savait qu'il fallait être rapide pour se protéger de l'œil ennemi et enchaînait les coups de toutes ses forces sans interruption. Chisei claqua sa langue contre son palais, contrarié par ses assauts incessants. Elle semblait revigorée et plus rapide, comment pouvait-elle se montrer si efficace alors qu'elle non plus ne devait rien voir ? Natsuki, qui était le seul à percevoir clairement la clairière sourit devant son désarrois. Il entraînait souvent ses élèves à s'affronter dans le brouillard, si bien qu'ils s'y déplaçaient maintenant plutôt aisément.

Chisei au contraire ne pouvait pas contre-attaquer efficacement sans la voir.

« Bon ! Vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! », cria-t-il soudain.

Il n'allait pas se laisser malmener sans réagir. Il leva ses bras et composa rapidement des signes. Natsuki rappela immédiatement Rei vers lui et s'adressa à elle avec sévérité.

« Attention, il prépare quelque chose ! »

Soudain la brume fut soufflée d'un seul coup, renversant les deux ninjas.

Chisei semblait avoir gagné en puissance. Ses deux yeux humains étaient devenus entièrement blancs, mais son troisième œil lui était grand ouvert, injecté de sang.

« Ta technique de brouillard n'est rien face à mon œil démoniaque ! » s'écria-t-il en s'avançant satisfait. « Il peut tout dévorer et ne se refermera qu'une fois repus ! Fûton ! Tourbillon aspirant ! »

Rei sentit soudain les feuilles autours d'elle se faire happer en direction de Chisei par une force invisible, puis un vent puissant l'attirant elle aussi contre son gré. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler en serrant son kunai. Natsuki la fit sursauter en posant une main sur son épaule pour se relever.

« Un œil démoniaque, je l'aurais parié... » crut-elle l'entendre dire un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Rei, » reprit-il plus fort pour se faire entendre dans le vent, prends Samu et va t'accrocher à l'arbre ! »

Rei hocha la tête, trop impressionnée pour parler. Elle prit Samu dans ses bras tandis que Natsuki résistait au courant devenant de plus en plus fort, exécutant plusieurs mudras.

« Quand je l'aurai immobilisé, je compte sur toi pour lui porter le coup fatal Rei ! Suiton ! Kiryuudan no jutsu ! Dragon de brume ! »

Natsuki disparut sous la brume qui avait pris la forme d'une énorme tête de dragon blanche !

« Ton petit voile blanc ne te sauvera pas ! » hurla Chisei.

Les rafales qu'il provoquait devinrent plus fortes et Rei s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au tronc de l'arbre tant le courant était puissant, protégeant Samu. Elle fut étonnée que Natsuki à l'intérieur de sa brume, ne semblât pas en être affecté.

« Oh tu arrives à résister ? Peu importe, car contre ce qui t'attend, tu ne pourras rien ! »

Le renégat fonça vers le dragon dans l'intention de lui porter un coup mais son poing traversa sans peine la forme vaporeuse pour ne rencontrer que le sol.L'être de brume se déplaçait autour de son ennemi tel un serpent encerclant sa proie emplissant la clairière de son brouillard, si bien que Rei ne pouvait désormais plus rien voir. Chisei à bout de nerfs, s'efforçait d'en aspirer le plus possible. Comment arrivait-il à en créer autant, cela devait lui coûter une quantité phénoménale de chakra! Il tenta encore d'accélérer la cadence en ouvrant d'avantage son œil unique, des veines parcourant son front autour de celui-ci apparurent, menaçant d'éclater sous l'effort. Il n'avait jamais pousser son pouvoir aussi loin.

Soudainement, Chisei vit la tête du dragon aux yeux gris se planter droit devant lui.

Il concentra aussitôt l'aspiration sur lui et à sa grande surprise il réussit cette fois à avaler la fumée qui fit apparaître le grand blond à la place des deux yeux gris.

Chisei sourit de victoire mais fut surpris quand Natsuki se lança subitement sur lui, lui bloquant les bras et empêchant tout mouvement.

« Maintenant ! » cria-t-il à son élève.

L'œil de Chisei cessa d'aspirer afin de statufier net son adversaire mais il ne se passa rien.

La brume disparut soudain de la clairière et Rei, derrière Natsuki, put saisir sa chance kunai à la main et sauta en l'air. L'adversaire se débattait comme un fou furieux mais étonnement le frêle blondinet tint bon, sans même lui laisser un centimètre de mouvement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu figer Natsuki ?! Il jeta un regard tranchant au Jônin au-dessus de lui et comprit alors : Natsuki avait son œil valide fermé. En effet, la seule faiblesse de la technique de Chisei était qu'elle nécessitait que son adversaire voie son œil pour fonctionner. Soudain il aperçut la Genin aux cheveux verts dans les airs au-dessus de lui. D'un geste fluide et avec ses dernières forces, elle tira droit en direction de la tête de Chisei qui essaya en vain de se sortir de l'emprise de Natsuki.

« À bientôt, de l'autre côté... » lança le blond d'une voix froide et caverneuse en plongeant hors de la trajectoire de la lame.

Il sentit le kunai se ficher dans son troisième œil et lui traverser le crâne. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours fut cet œil aveugle qui fut ce jour-là plus fort que son troisième œil. La vie le quitta ; le combat était fini.

Natsuki expira tout l'air de ses poumons, recentrant son esprit, puis se releva et brandit un pouce de la victoire à Rei, accompagné d'un sourire éclatant.

Rei le lui rendit épuisée, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux.

Natsuki examina rapidement le corps de Chisei et ne put que constater l'adresse de son élève, il avait été tué sur le coup. Rei s'approcha et demanda l'air hésitant :

« Il... Il est mort ? »

« Oui, nous l'avons battu. Félicitations ma petite Rei ! » répondit Natsuki.

Rei soupira soulagée et se laissa tomber au sol, prise d'un sentiment étrange. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un, pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas plus de remords que ça ? En temps normal, cela l'aurait répugnée. Elle baissa la tête vers Samu et le fixa quelques instants. Puis elle comprit. Lorsque la vie d'un ami est en jeu, plus rien d'autre ne compte. En pensant à ses camarades, elle leva un visage souriant vers Natsuki.

« Sensei, allons rejoindre les autres ! »

Elle se releva d'un coup, comme prise d'une énergie nouvelle. Natsuki esquissa un sourire et s'apprêta à se lever lui aussi mais grimaça soudain en appuyant fortement sur son œil gris avec sa main.

Rei apercevant sa grimace s'inquiéta:

« Sensei vous êtes blessés ? »

Natsuki ravala sa douleur aussitôt et lui sourit.

« Oh non, juste une poussière dans l'œil ne t'inquiète pas ! »

La jeune fille eut une petite moue.

« Je parle de votre jambe, vous avez un bandage. »

Natsuki la regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de se rappeler de sa blessure à la cheville. Ah c'est de ça qu'elle parlait !

« Oh ce n'est qu'une égratignure, » lui répondit-il en se relevant prestement. « Allons-y ! »

Il s'avança à la hauteur de Rei et lui posa gentiment un bras autour des épaules en la poussant en avant.

« Dépêchons de rejoindre les autres, je suis sûr que le petit Tetsu saura soigner Samu ! »

Rei acquiesça et le laissa prendre de l'avance. En effet, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de sa blessure, il marchait tout à fait normalement. Cela ne semblait pas bien grave c'était vrai. Elle tourna à nouveau son attention vers son ami. Toujours dans ses bras, Samu avait les yeux fermés et respirait difficilement. Elle voulait soulager sa douleur au plus vite. En pensant à lui, elle pressa le pas.

 **Note d'auteurs : Grâce à la force de sa volonté et à l'aide de Natsuki, Rei est parvenue à vaincre Chisei ! Choc innatendu pour Sayuri qui vient d'apprendre le décès de son ami, elle ne peut le croire : comment Kazuho a-t-il pu être tué par Ryô ? Contre toute attente, la jeune fille vient d'éveillé un pouvoir qui sommeillait en elle. Sera-t-il suffisant pour sauver sa situation contre Tôya ? Quelles révélations Aiko s'apprête-t-elle à faire à Misuzu sur ses motivations ? Quelles issues trouveront ces combats intenses qui doivent encore s'achever ? Vous le saurez...au chapitre 23 ;)  
**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart sous notre pseudo "5Dreamers" ou avec les noms des personnages pour voir des illustrations de la fiction ! Une nouvelle illustration est généralement mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre !**


	23. Dos au mur

****L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.**  
**

 **Chapitre 23 : Dos au mur**

Airi et Shion avançaient dans la forêt, espérant retrouver Rei. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle ait besoin de leur aide. Ils s'immobilisèrent au bruit d'approche de deux individus. Quand enfin un homme aux mèches blondes surgit devant eux, suivit de près par une fille tenant un chat dans ses bras.

« Airi, Shion ! Vous voilà, je suis rassuré ! »

« Natsuki-sensei ! Vous avez vaincu cette femme rousse ? » s'écria Shion, soulagé de revoir son professeur. Airi ne dit rien, elle observa seulement le visage éteint de Rei et scanna Natsuki. Elle remarqua qu'il avait un bandage à son pied et sa coéquipière semblait bien plus éreintée qu'elle ou Shion. En ce moment, elle n'était pas très encline à bavarder avec eux, déjà occupée par ses propres ruminations.

« Misuzu va s'occuper d'elle. Je devais intervenir pour aider Rei et Samu. Ils n'ont pas la meilleure forme. Vous non plus, mais ça me rassure qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soit grièvement blessé. »

Shion approcha de Rei dont l'expression l'inquiétait. Il voyait que Samu était blessé et c'était sûrement ce qui préoccupait sa camarade. Il essaya de lui remonter le moral mais cela ne sembla pas avoir d'effet sur Rei qui, comme Airi, était dans un autre monde. Le soulagement de la victoire passée, la jeune verte ne trouvait pas s'être si bien battue et se sentait coupable d'avoir eu besoin de l'aide de leur sensei... Natsuki les rappela à l'urgence de retourner au village pour se faire soigner. Lui aussi semblait moins jovial que d'usuel. Il leur emboîta le pas et ensemble ils traversèrent l'étendue boisée qui les séparait encore des habitations.

Le soleil était à l'horizon quand l'équipe 11 atteignit le hameau. À peine arrivés à l'entrée, quelques personnes étaient venues les accueillir. Parmi eux, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu marine, fendit la foule. Les trois Genins le reconnurent aussitôt, c'était un des élèves de Misuzu.

« Natsuki-sensei ! » s'écria-t-il à mi-voix, avec une inquiétude. « Misuzu-sensei, Kazuho et Sayuri ne sont pas avec vous ? »

« Ah tu es Tetsu. Je suis désolé, je n'en sais rien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Misuzu, elle devrait être de retour avec tes équipiers dans peu de temps. »

Tetsu était très inquiet, il aurait voulu rejoindre son sensei mais Natsuki l'en empêcha, assurant qu'il la connaissait très bien et qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Depuis, tous attendaient, silencieux, le moral au plus bas.

Tetsu proposa son aide pour soigner leurs blessures. Seul Natsuki déclina l'offre et quand le garçon regarda la jambe bandée du blond, il fut surpris que la blessure se soit presque déjà refermée.

Alors qu'il soignait les blessures de ses camarades, Rei lui demanda s'il pouvait s'occuper de Samu, ce qu'il ne lui refusa pas. Au soulagement de Rei, son chat n'était pas gravement blessé mais Tetsu essaya surtout de stabiliser son état.

Une fois après avoir donné son aide, il s'assit pour attendre. Les paroles de la renégate lui revinrent en mémoire. Quelle était cette histoire avec son clan et ces fleurs bleues ? Il était impossible que Nanae-obaa-chan n'en sache rien ! Il avait discuté avec le vieil homme qui semblait connaître des choses sur sa famille, mais hélas il ne put rien lui apprendre de plus que la renégate.

Tetsu soupirait en regardant tour à tour ses compagnons moroses. Rei avait le visage fermé, fixant avec des yeux perdus dans le vague son cher ami chat endormi. Airi tenait ses jambes serrées contre elle, fixant le feu en semblant ressasser d'horribles souvenirs, tandis que Shion regardait le ciel. Natsuki lui, se tenait bizarrement, une main plaquée contre son œil aveugle. Il se demandait quelle stratégie Misuzu allait adopter pour vaincre la renégate. Mais peut-être l'avait-elle même déjà terrassée et qu'elle rejoignait à présent ses deux élèves, potentiellement en danger. Que faisaient-ils ?

« Avant mon trafic j'étais chercheuse en développement militaire dans mon village, Iwa no kuni. J'étais très brillante : on m'a alors confié la production de nouvelles drogues militaires. » expliqua Aiko sur un ton posé. Puisque son adversaire voulait connaître son histoire alors soit. De toute façon elle comptait se débarrasser d'elle ensuite. Ça ne changerait rien au final.

« Tous les autres scientifiques me voyaient comme une arriviste peu expérimentée, une débutante trop ambitieuse qui avait la folie des grandeurs. Je voulais les démentir de ce qu'il pensait de moi et j'y ai mis tout ma détermination. Après de longues soirées de travail acharné, j'avais réussi à mettre au point un antidote à un poison très communément utilisé contre Iwa durant la troisième guerre : l'astranic. »

Misuzu fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait cette substance très dangereuse. Elle avait l'avantage d'être inodore et de pouvoir s'utiliser en gouttes comme en vaporisation. « Continue » dit-elle.

« Le lendemain, j'ai donc tout montré à mes pairs. J'étais si contente, mais ... » Elle marqua une pause. « Le matin du jour où je devais défendre mes recherches, deux agents de la police, m'arrêtèrent dans mon labo, en me disant que j'étais soupçonnée de haute trahison envers Iwa. Ils commencèrent à ouvrir mes tiroirs sous mes yeux et en sortir des papiers que je n'avais jamais vus et celui qui contenait mes dossiers sur l'antidote était vide. C'est ce jour que j'ai réalisé que mes supérieurs n'allaient pas me laisser la découverte, ils avaient mis la main sur mes dossiers et comptaient faire passer mon travail pour le leur. Ils ne pouvaient pas supporter qu'une jeune chercheuse leur vole une gloire qu'ils espéraient depuis déjà plusieurs années. On m'accusa d'avoir planifié l'assassinat du Tsuchikage à l'aide d'astranic. Ils avaient réussi à glisser dans mes tiroirs des messages falsifiés qui faisaient de moi un assassin prêt à tout pour déclencher une guerre. J'ai tout nié et c'était la vérité, je n'avais rien prémédité contre quiconque, mais personne ne voulut me croire. Personne ne m'a défendue, je n'avais aucun allié. Mes chefs venaient de me dépouiller de toute ma vie d'un seul coup. En s'octroyant mon travail, ils n'avaient laissés aucune trace, le crime parfait. »

Le corps d'Aiko se mit à trembler et ses dents se serrèrent au rappel de ces douloureux souvenirs. Les oreilles de Kisaragi se dressèrent en sentant l'aura de la jeune femme changer.

« J'étais rongée par la haine et à deux jours de mon exécution pour haute trahison, je parvins à leurrer les gardes et m'emparer de la clé de ma cellule. J'ai déserté mon village et me jura ce soir-là de revenir, de nettoyer Iwa des ordures qui voulaient m'envoyer dans la tombe, de punir tous ces dirigeants incapables qui m'avaient condamnée injustement. Grâce à des informateurs et à mes connaissances en stratégies militaires, j'ai découvert ce vieux poste de ravitaillement et y installa un labo improvisé pour préparer ma vengeance et étudier les vertus des drogues tirées de plantes. Sais-tu pourquoi cette herbe est illégale ? » demanda Aiko, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Misuzu, heureuse que son adversaire soit si loquace, répondit par la négative, bien qu'elle se doutait d'une utilité bien plus particulière qu'un simple drogue militaire.

« Eh bien, préparée d'une certaine façon, elle revitalise le corps et accélère le malaxage du chakra, décuplant le potentiel de celui qui l'utilise. C'est comme ouvrir les cinq premiers verrous psychiques, sans les inconvénients qui vont avec. »

« C'est impossible, aucun végétal ne contient suffisamment de principe actif pour un tel prodige ! » s'exclama Misuzu en entendant ces mots.

« Sauf si on en extrait une quantité très importante et qu'elle est mélangée avec certains accélérateurs chimiques. Sans l'herbe, il faut trois heures d'entraînement minimum pour reconstituer son stock de chakra. Mais avec une dose concentrée, on peut déclencher une explosion de chakra qui dure jusqu'à dix minutes. L'utilisateur rivalise alors avec un Sannin. Mais je ne pouvais pas me procurer une quantité importante sans aide. J'ai rallié à ma cause d'autres déserteurs d'Iwa qui en voulaient à leur pays, en leur promettant vengeance et je pu même exploiter le village le plus proche comme main d'œuvre pour la mise en culture de cette herbe dont je n'avais à l'origine que quelques brins étant donné sa rareté. Ils les forcèrent en enlevant des membres de leurs familles pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se révoltent pas et tiennent leur langue. Mon travail a déjà été réduit à néant une fois…je ne laisserai personne rendre à nouveau mon labeur inutile ! » hurla Aiko avec fureur.

Dans un cri de rage, elle tira sur son bras gauche de toutes ses forces et réussi à libérer sa main qu'elle porta immédiatement à sa poitrine pour retirer une fiole de liquide vert foncé de son veston. Misuzu compris l'horreur de la situation quand la renégate porta le flacon à sa bouche.

« Non, ne fais pas ça ! » cria la Jônin en se précipitant pour l'arrêter. Mais il était trop tard.

Aiko bu d'un coup tout le contenu du flacon et un souffle de chaleur émana brusquement d'elle. Son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à fendre son visage et sa voix désarticulée s'éleva comme un crissement d'un autre monde, à en déchirer les oreilles du diable.

« Pauvre petit bleu…il ne reverra plus jamais son professeur huhuhuhuhu ! »

Perdu dans la forêt, un ninja s'était caché derrière un arbre, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour se protéger des salves incessantes de son adversaire. Il fallait agir car il était blessé et le bandage qu'il avait fait avec un rouleau de premier secours n'empêchait pas le sang de couler et d'imbiber le pansement. Il eut alors une idée et sortit un sceau. Il décida de tenter une tactique et de miser dessus, aucun clone adverse ne devrait lui échapper. Il lui faudrait un bon timing, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'alternatives ni d'armes à sa disposition.

Kazuho sortit des fourrés, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait sourire. » grinça Ryō « À quatre contre un, tu vas crever. »

« À quatre contre un, c'est sûr que c'est inéquitable… pour toi ! » le provoqua-t-il, en sortant de son dos une bombe lumineuse.

Ryō éclata de rire aux paroles du jeune ninja. Mais il vit alors la position que Kazuho avait avec ses mains et reconnut la technique de foudre de l'autre kunoichi.

« Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les éclairs ? » lui lança Kazuho.

«... Tu ne peux pas lancer cette technique ! Tu bluffes ! » cria-il avec effroi.

« On parie ? »

Sans plus de mots, Kazuho cria en allumant la bombe lumineuse au creux de sa main:

« Kaminari no jutsu ! Tonnerre ! »

Avant la fin de la phrase, Ryō prit peur et fit un rempart devant lui avec ses clones. Mais il n'y eu aucun éclair, juste une lumière aveuglante suivie d'une bombe fumigène. « Bingo ! » se félicita Kazuho. Il savait maintenant qui était le vrai.

Remis de sa tromperie et fou de rage, Ryō jeta immédiatement ses clones dans sa direction.

« Sale petit morveux, tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois ! »

Les clones disparurent dans la fumée et un silence anormal s'installa, suivi d'une voix :

« Non, cette fois je ne fuirai pas. »

Le nuage se dissipa, découvrant Kazuho qui marchait vers le vrai Ryō au milieu de ses clones figés dans leurs postures d'attaque. Ryō baissa les yeux et constata les étranges lignes qui paralysaient ses clones. Il comprit tout le but du stratagème. Il l'avait leurré pour pouvoir se débarrasser de ses clones et jouant sur sa colère. Sans perdre de temps, Kazuho annihila les clones de trois sceaux.

« Tu n'as pas assez de chakra pour créer d'autre clones. », lança-t-il.

« Tu ne fais que repousser l'inévitable. » ironisa Ryō « Même avec un bras en sang, je vais t'étaler. »

« Cela nous met à égalité. »

Kazuho avait prononcé cette phrase sans grande confiance. Certes il avait plus de chakra que son adversaire mais avait pratiqué moins de combats. Ryō était un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Il dégaina l'épée que son oncle lui avait donné et Ryō choisit de faire apparaître une épée en pierre, plus proche d'un poignard que d'une épée de guerrier. Comme l'espérait Kazuho, en combat d'épée, il avait toutes ses chances. Il pensa un instant à Sayuri et l'épée positionnée en estoc, il fonça pour la première fois sans le moindre plan en tête. Sinon la victoire.

Ryō para sans problème son premier coup, pivotant sur lui-même, il frappa en taille du côté de l'épaule blessée de Kazuho, mais il si attendait et eu le temps d'esquiver en se baissant. Il tourna sur lui-même et fit une bourrasque à son adversaire qui pour l'éviter, bondit puis fracassa son bras sur le jeune garçon. Kazuho roula sur le côté et son adversaire frappa un sceau placé au sol. Il s'immobilisa net.

« C'est fini cette fois ! »

« Non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas... me faire battre par un sale gosse.»

Dans sa rage intense, il composa frénétiquement des mudras sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus assez d'énergie. Alors qu'un nouveau clone apparaissait sans sceau l'entravant, Kazuho se mit en garde. Mais Ryō fut pris d'une violente tétanisation et un vertige qui lui fit perdre lentement connaissance. Le clone disparu, tandis qu'il s'affala par terre immobile, vide de chakra. Kazuho avait gagné. Le jeune Genin s'approcha et contempla son adversaire qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Un mince sourire d'accomplissement naquit sur son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryō était ligoté à un arbre. Kazuho voulait être sûr qu'il ne s'échapperait pas. Le jeune Genin rebandait sa blessure au bras. Ryō n'avait pas raté ; le projectile avait fait une vilaine plaie. Il serra bien fort et lava aussi l'entaille sur sa joue avec un onguent de secours. Il rangea tout puis se releva et tourna, le dos à Ryō.

« Cette petite blonde ...» avait commencé Ryō « Elle est certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est, et mon frère n'aura aucune peine à t'envoyer dans la tombe. Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ! Si j'étais toi je fuirais.»

« Ne sous-estime pas les ninjas de Konoha. » répliqua Kazuho, sans regarder l'homme qu'il avait vaincu. « Nous ne mourrons pas si facilement.»

Sur ces dires, il se mit en route.

Face à Tōya et à l'annonce de la mort de Kazuho, Sayuri avait été prise d'une émotion inhabituelle. Le choc et la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentis quelques instants auparavant se changèrent en une profonde colère. Ses poings se serrèrent si fort que ses mains en saignaient presque. Une poussée d'adrénaline jaillit en elle et soudain elle ne sentait plus la douleur à sa côte cassée. Elle n'eut jamais autant de détermination dans sa vie qu'à cet instant précis. Elle se releva en prenant deux kunais en main, sortit des buissons et lança à son adversaire un regard meurtrier. Tōya aperçut Sayuri et fut secoué d'un ricanement satisfait. Il en avait eu marre de la chercher et en faisant passé son clone pour son frère, il avait réussi à faire croire à la jeune fille que son ami était mort. Son stratagème l'avait justement sortie de sa cachette et maintenant qu'elle était aveuglée par la haine, elle l'attaquerait sûrement sans réfléchir.

« Haa…te voilà enfin ! Je vais pourvoir t'envoyer rejoindre ton camarade ! » grinça-t-il.

« Tu vas me le payer… Amène-toi ! » rugit Sayuri.

Sans attendre, Tōya se rua sur la blonde pour lui asséner le coup de grâce. Alors qu'il allait la fracasser avec son bras de pierre, elle esquiva avec l'agilité d'un félin et planta un de ses kunai dans le flanc du renégat qui lâcha un cri de douleur. Emporté par son élan, il se stoppa après quelques pas et fit volteface en se tenant le ventre. Sayuri avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais à cet instant, elle avait pu voir plus clairement les mouvements de Tōya. Elle se sentait différente, ce qu'elle voyait avait changé. Le jumeau la regarda droit dans les yeux, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait pu produire une contre-attaque aussi efficace. En rencontrant les pupilles rougeoyantes de Sayuri chacune bordée d'une virgule noire, la stupéfaction se dessina pleinement sur son visage et il comprit.

« Eh bien…ça pour une surprise ! J'ignorais que tu possédais le Sharingan… » dit-il.

« Le…Sharin-quoi… ? » répondit Sayuri sans comprendre.

« Finalement, je pourrai peut-être revendre ton cadavre et me faire de l'argent. »

Il dirigea son bras en direction de la jeune fille et lâcha une salve de projectiles. Sayuri bondit devant elle et esquiva les éclats de roche, bloquant deux d'entre eux au passage avec sa lame restante. Puis elle tira son kunai sur Tōya qui, toujours à genoux, para avec sa main. Elle sauta, prit appui sur le bras levé de son adversaire et disparut dans le feuillage des arbres au-dessus de lui. Le renégat se releva, sa plaie sanguinolente tachait son habit d'un rouge écarlate. Où cette irritante petite peste avait-elle pu se cacher ?

Dissimulée dans les feuilles, Sayuri plongea ses mains dans sa sacoche pour y prendre quelque chose. Elle redirigea ensuite son attention sur Tōya, bien décidée à venger Kazuho et mettre ce sale type en charpie. Ses muscles se contractèrent et en un éclair elle fondit sur lui.

Le jumeau sentit l'assaut et lança un coup de poing dans sa direction. La Genin, qui était capable de voir son geste posa sa main contre son poignet et sortit de la trajectoire du coup. Dans sa lancée, elle envoya son propre pied en plein dans la figure de Tōya. Au moment où elle atterrit sur le sol, elle fit un signe de main. « Explosion ». Alors que le renégat crachait une de ses dents, le bras qu'il venait d'utiliser pour attaquer explosa lui arrachant un cri strident. Sayuri avait posé un parchemin explosif sur la roche de son avant-bras quand elle l'avait touché. Elle disparut à nouveau dans les arbres.

« Te voilà assortis à ton frère. » dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

La couche de pierre avait évité que son membre ne soit arraché mais il était maintenant dans le même état que celui de Ryō. Il lâcha un grognement furieux. C'était incompréhensible, depuis quelques instants les rôles étaient inversés et Sayuri le dominait malgré l'état dans lequel elle était. « Comment puis-je être en train de flancher devant une gamine blessée ?! » se maudit-il.

La jeune fille réapparut dans son champ de vision en plongeant depuis les arbres, kunai en main. De sa bonne main, Tōya parvint à déjouer l'attaque et attraper le veston de Sayuri en l'air. Il la projeta vers le sol, elle rétablit sa position pour ne pas atterrir trop lourdement et releva les yeux pour voir son ennemi lui asséner un coup de poing. Grâce au pouvoir de ses yeux, elle put s'écarter in extremis en roulant sur le sol. Tōya enchaîna immédiatement avec un coup de pied circulaire, bien décidé à ne plus laisser une seule ouverture à la Genin. Avec un timing parfait et une grande précision, Sayuri esquiva en basculant en arrière et d'un geste vif, glissa sa lame contre le talon du jumeau, lui sectionnant le tendon d'Achille. Des gouttes de sang mouchetèrent les joues de la blonde.

« Rhâaaaaarr ! » cria Tōya en reposant son pied au sol. Avec cette troisième blessure, il commençait à perdre beaucoup de sang. Ne parvenant plus à garder son appui sur son pied, il tituba en arrière. Sayuri mis ses mains derrière elle et bondit face au renégat. Elle lança une vague de shurikens sur Tōya qui tenta de se protéger avec son bras valide mais prit plusieurs étoiles dans le torse. Il tomba assis contre un arbre alors que les shurikens restants se plantèrent dans le tronc autour de lui. Il était en très mauvaise posture, mais du coin de l'œil il vit la jeune fille qui fatiguait. Il eut un rictus de douleur en voulant se relever et retomba immédiatement contre le tronc. Il bouillonnait de rage.

« Toi…qui es-tu nom d'un chien ?! » railla-t-il.

« …Aucune idée… » répondit Sayuri pensive, les mains jointes devant elle. Tōya s'aperçut alors que les shurikens qu'elle lui avait lancés étaient reliés à des fils qui se rejoignaient dans ses mains. Elle serra les dents et concentra l'intégralité de son reste de chakra dans ses mains, jetant un dernier regard tranchant à son adversaire.

« Raiton ! La Colère du Ciel ! » cria-t-elle.

De l'électricité émana des mains de Sayuri et parcouru les fils métalliques par conduction. Tōya ne put que regarder avec effroi l'attaque l'atteindre en pleine poitrine.

« Maudite gosse ! Fille du diaaaaable ! », lâcha-t-il dans un râle avant de perdre connaissance. La décharge n'était pas très puissante mais assez pour mettre K.O. un adversaire estropié et affaibli. Sayuri s'écroula, anéantie par sa dernière technique totalement improvisée. Elle avait poussé son corps à ses limites. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait réussi l'exploit de vaincre Tōya ni d'où lui venait cette étrange capacité qu'elle venait d'éveiller. Ses pupilles magiques disparurent et elle retrouva ses iris bruns.

Kazuho arriva peu de temps après, découvrant Tōya, inerte et Sayuri au bord du coma. Il se précipita vers sa coéquipière, elle ne semblait pas trop blessée mais toutefois dans un état préoccupant. Comme à travers un brouillard, la blonde distingua l'image de son camarade.

« Sayuri ? Tu m'entends ? J'ai trouvé tes bâtons en arrivant, regarde… » dit le garçon inquiet en lui montrant ses armes, espérant la faire réagir et la sortir de sa somnolence.

« …Merci…Kazuho-kun… », murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir pour de bon. Elle était soulagée, son ami était vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Soudain, un autre individu surgit de terre à côté de Tōya. Kazuho reconnu Ryō, avait-il réussi à se détacher ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre l'avait-il libéré ? Mais Ryō ne détourna pas l'attention de son frère. Il lui soutint la tête puis ils coulèrent tous les deux une dernière fois dans le sol. Un ultime regard lancé à Kazuho, qui disait « Vous avez gagné une bataille mais on se reverra. »

Les deux frères étaient à présent partis et Kazuho attendit un moment pour s'en assurer puis redirigea son attention sur sa coéquipière. Il entreprit de la soulever, avec peine. Cela lui tirait sur sa blessure à l'épaule mais en transférant le poids un peu plus de son côté droit, il parvint à maintenir son amie. Il claudiquait en s'éloignant de l'endroit et dans son état ainsi que celui de Sayuri, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre au plus vite Misuzu-sensei. Elle seule saurait quoi faire. Bien qu'ils se soient éloignés de la falaise, Kazuho fit confiance à sa mémoire pour retrouver le chemin. Il disparut progressivement dans la forêt qui s'assombrissait alors que les couleurs du crépuscule fuyaient vers l'horizon.

Dans les profondeurs de la falaise, Misuzu et Kisaragi s'étaient cachées immédiatement après qu'Aiko ait ingéré la fiole de liquide afin de se protéger et d'analyser l'état dramatique la situation. Une aura brûlante entourait à présent la kunoichi d'Iwa et deux énormes ailes de chakra semblables à celles d'un papillon émergeaient de son dos. Sa peau avait pris une teinte rougie et ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes or. Elle admira ses mains en ressentant une force intense la parcourir. « S'ils ne m'avaient pas fait tout ça… Iwa aurait pu être la première puissance militaire du monde shinobi… » dit-elle avec un fond de tristesse dans la voix.

De sa position, Misuzu décida qu'il lui fallait objectiver la nouvelle force de son adversaire au plus vite pour pouvoir estimer si elle avait une chance de la battre ou non. Mais elle devait éviter de trop s'exposer en même temps. Elle composa rapidement des signes et murmura une technique :

« Kurōntsuta no justu ! Clones de lierre ! »

Un mouvement eu lieu dans le champ de vision d'Aiko et elle reconnut la femme à la mèche rouge qui courrait dans sa direction. Elle la fixa avec un visage déserté de toute émotion.

« Ta folie suscite presque mon admiration. » dit-elle en envoyant une salve de papillons d'un mouvement de bras.

Misuzu répondit par une nuée de pétales noirs qui vinrent s'enrouler autour des papillons pour les étouffer. Mais dès qu'ils touchèrent les insectes ardents, ils brûlèrent instantanément. Ils atteignirent alors Misuzu et explosèrent dans un bruit assourdissant en la réduisant en poussière de feuilles. « Du lierre… » lâcha Aiko qui s'attendait bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un clone. Elle tourna la tête pour voir de nouveau Misuzu l'attaquer avec trois lianes géantes sorties du sol. Elle relâcha une vague de papillons sur toute l'aire devant elle qui explosèrent au contact des lianes en les stoppant net et les faisant retomber mortes sur le sol. Le deuxième clone de lierre connu le même sort que le premier. La renégate croisa les bras en attendant de voir arriver le prochain mais rien ne vint. Des lianes jaillirent du sol et commencèrent à immobiliser ses pieds. Aiko détruit de suite celles qui allaient atteindre ses mains et concentra du chakra dans ses jambes afin d'affaiblir les liens commandés par celui de son adversaire. Les lianes disparurent sous terre et un silence pesant prit place.

« J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons en très mauvaise posture Misuzu. » dit Kisaragi en se tournant vers son invocatrice qui arborait une expression sévère.

« C'est inutile. Tout ce que tu tenteras contre moi est voué à l'échec. Plus rien ne peut m'atteindre, je suis invulnérable ! » cria Aiko à l'adresse de la ninja de Konoha. « Avec les stocks d'herbe que j'ai amassés jusqu'ici, j'aurai largement de quoi partir pour Iwa dès demain, même si je dois m'y rendre seule ! »

Misuzu réfléchit à la situation en triant ses possibilités. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne lui restait plus qu'une carte qu'elle pouvait jouer pour espérer vaincre un adversaire de cette force et si cela ne fonctionnait pas…elle s'accroupit vers son amie à fourrure blanche.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir « l'utiliser » contre elle. »

« Tu veux dire… ? Penses-tu vraiment que ça va marcher ?! »

« Croisons les doigts. J'aurai également une mission pour toi… »

Aiko soupira avec agacement. Elle en avait vraiment marre de tout ça. Elle se préparait à prononcer une nouvelle provocation vis-à-vis de l'autre femme lorsqu'elle sentit l'air bouger autour d'elle. En quelques instants, un milliers de pétales noirs tourbillonnèrent dans l'immense salle entourant la renégate. « C'est sûrement sa dernière tentative » se dit-elle. Aiko libéra des papillons sur ses deux flancs afin de souffler les pétales, sans s'apercevoir que des bourrasques d'entre eux éteignaient progressivement les coupoles de feu au plafond. Il ne resta bientôt plus que deux minces torches à chaque bout de la pièce pour percer les ténèbres dans laquelle elle était plongée. Profitant de la pénombre, Misuzu couru contre les parois jusqu'à atteindre le plafond et bondit sur l'une des coupoles suspendues qui étaient éteinte. Elle bondit sur la suivante et concentra la plus grande dose de chakra possible avant de se jeter dans le vide au-dessus d'Aiko qui ne l'avait pas repérée dans l'ombre de la salle.

Elle composa des mudras qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais devoir faire.

« Keimusho ibara no jutsu ! Technique secrète ! Prison de ronces ! » lança-t-elle.

Le sol de la pièce se fractura littéralement sous les pieds d'Aiko qui bondit en l'air de surprise. La terre trembla et de grosses ronces aux épines acérées en sortirent en suivant un cercle parfait autour de la renégate. Elles se rejoignirent vers le plafond, prenant la forme d'une cage à oiseau. Aiko fut alors attaquée par tous les angles de ronces qui fondirent sur elle comme des prédateurs. Elle tenta de parer avec ses papillons mais se retrouva vite débordée, si bien qu'elle termina complètement enroulée, les bras près du corps, à quelques mètres du sol. Sa peau était blessée de toute part par les épines des plantes qui se tâchèrent de son sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle repéra son adversaire descendre le long de la prison et atterrir par terre, ses deux mains liées en un signe. Aiko concentra son énergie pour brûler ses liens avec son chakra mais ils résistèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas y le croire…elle était prisonnière.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à désintégrer ces ronces ?! » aboya-t-elle en s'énervant.

« Il s'agit d'une technique secrète que je suis la seule à maîtriser…la plus puissante de mon répertoire…Elle peut stopper des réceptacles de démons jusqu'à un maximum de quatre queues déployées… » expliqua Misuzu en haletant.

« Jusqu'à quatre queues ?! Tu ne pourras pas la tenir très longtemps, dès qu'elle prendra fin je te tuerai ! » s'exclama Aiko en souriant.

« En effet, à mon niveau actuel, je ne la tiens que cinq minutes très exactement avant d'être vidée de mon chakra. Cependant, cela fait maintenant six minutes que tu as ingéré tes herbes dopantes qui, tu me l'as dit toi-même, te permettent d'augmenter ta force pendant dix minutes. »

En réalisant lentement la signification des paroles de Misuzu, la ninja d'Iwa tomba sous le choc. Non…elle ne pouvait pas avoir tout misé sur une mince minute d'avantage entre le délai de sa technique et celui de l'herbe !

« Quand les effets de ton produit seront dissipés, tu seras vidée. Et je te tuerai à l'instant. Abandonne. » ajouta la Jônin,

« J'espère pour toi que tu as bien compté. Car si tu t'es trompée et que ta prison disparaît la première, c'est moi qui te tuerai. Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter toute seule ! » répliqua Aiko.

« C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas toute seule. »

À peine eue-t-elle finit sa phrase qu'une explosion venant d'ailleurs dans le poste de ravitaillement se fit entendre. Aiko éberlué tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et distingua une forme claire qui bondit par la porte tout au fond de la salle et vint rejoindre Misuzu.

« Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que vient de faire cette fichue bestiole ?! »

« Tes projets viennent de partir en fumée, Shibara ! » répondit l'hermine.

« L'obscurité m'a permis non seulement de pouvoir utiliser ma technique mais aussi à Kisaragi d'aller explorer discrètement ton repère et trouver ton stock d'herbes grâce à son flair. Il vient d'être brûlé par des parchemins explosifs. »

Aiko tomba dans le mutisme. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Tout son travail, ses efforts pour débarrasser son village des chefs militaires pourris et de ses mauvais dirigeants…venaient de disparaître. Elle n'avait plus rien pour avancer. Elle n'avait jamais haït Iwa, seulement les gens qui avaient ruinés sa vie. Elle revit le jour où elle avait été acceptée dans la division de recherches en armes chimiques. La joie qu'elle a eue quand elle avait enfin l'antidote de l'astranic, son arrestation… Elle avait espéré pouvoir retourner dans son village et y être à nouveau acceptée en chassant ceux par qui elle en était arrivée là et en mettant ses nouvelles découvertes à disposition de sa patrie. Mais aujourd'hui c'était bien fini…elle ne la reverrait jamais.

Son corps commença à se réchauffer et ses ailes se mirent à briller d'une lueur aveuglante.

« Shibara ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » dit Misuzu face à ce dangereux spectacle.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait…je l'ai fait pour Iwa. Tu viens de détruire mon rêve, ma vie a perdu son sens pour la deuxième fois. Je n'ai plus de raison de continuer à vivre. Ma dernière volonté est de t'emporter avec moi. » répondit Aiko sans crier. Elle était sur le point de se faire exploser.

L'hermine regarda Misuzu presque au bout de ses forces avec un regard de détresse. Elles n'auraient pas le temps de s'enfuir. « Kisaragi, prête-moi ton chakra. » Elle s'exécuta de suite. Aiko ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle réellement échoué à prendre sa revanche sur ces hommes qu'elle détestait tant ? « Peut-être…que j'ai fait l'erreur de devenir comme eux…»

La nuit venait juste de tomber la lune était même visible dans le ciel. Kazuho avançait difficilement, supportant sa coéquipière encore inconsciente sur son dos. Mais malgré tout, il restait alerte.

Si un ennemi se montrait, il lui faudrait improviser et avec quelqu'un à protéger ce serait risqué. Kazuho n'aimait pas s'en remettre au sort, il avait toujours un plan de secours dans un recoin de sa tête. Il ne pensait à rien sauf à son but de rejoindre son sensei pour avoir du secours. Il arriva aux abords de la falaise, espérant y retrouver peut-être son professeur, quand soudain, un bruit sourd comme une explosion se fit entendre et le sol se mit à trembler violemment. Un morceau de la paroi rocheuse se mit à glisser sur le versant de la falaise et Kazuho recula aussitôt en panique pour éviter les rochers. Le garçon se releva une fois le bruit cessé. Un nuage de fumée emplissait les lieux et Kazuho se demanda si c'était Misuzu ou son adversaire qui avait déclenché cette impressionnante secousse sismique. Son inquiétude monta, allait-elle bien ? Un mouvement dans les gravats attira son regard. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Kazuho, un gros bourgeon de la taille d'un homme jaillit des décombres et stoppa sa croissance à quelques mètres du sol. Dans un mouvement fluide et presque magique, la fleur s'ouvrit et un lotus géant s'épanouit. Tandis qu'il admirait ce spectacle, Kazuho aperçu en son centre, deux silhouettes qui, lui étaient familières, se tenaient là debout, juste devant la lune.

« Regarde ! Tes Genins sont là ! » s'exclama l'hermine en bondissant de la fleur.

La kunoichi sortit de sa plante qui s'évanouit aussitôt derrière elle.

« Misuzu-sensei ! Vous avez battu le chef des bandits ? » demanda-il soulagé.

« Évidement.», répondit-elle en cachant sa fatigue à son élève. Puis elle riva son attention sur Sayuri et s'approcha d'elle. « Elle est blessée ? Laisse-moi regarder. »

Kazuho déposa la blessée au sol et elle l'examina devant le regard inquiet et fixant du jeune garçon.

« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas grave… » implora-t-il.

« Elle a utilisé tout son chakra mais elle ne risque rien ; elle a simplement perdu connaissance. Elle respire assez faiblement cependant. Comment cela est-il arrivé ? »

Le jeune Genin fit le récit de leur combat avec le plus de détails, omettant seulement ses craintes pour ne pas inquiéter son maître. Il avoua qu'au moment où ils furent séparés, il n'avait aucune idée du déroulement du combat du côté de Sayuri.

La petite hermine sauta sur le dos de Kazuho qui tressaillit quand elle passa sur son épaule. Elle était très légère et jeta un œil à l'épaule endolorie du garçon dont le bandage s'était détendu après avoir porté Sayuri.

« Ce n'est pas joli-joli ça. » dit-elle de sa voix fine. « Je peux arranger un peu ça si tu veux. »

« Si tu y va gentiment. J'ai encore des lancements douloureux. »

Kisaragi sortit un fil de fer et une aiguille d'un petit sac posé sur son dos tandis que Misuzu sortit un nouveau bandage de sa sacoche.

« Elle ne fait jamais les choses avec ménagement.» l'avertit Misuzu.

« Aiiie ! » s'étouffa-t-il en serrant les dents. « Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai connu pire. »

« Tu t'es aussi fait cette cicatrice » remarqua-elle en touchant la balafre sous son œil droit.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête préférant ne rien dire, tandis que Kisaragi replantait son aiguille dans la peau lui arrachant un court cri de douleur qui étouffé, était plus aigu que la voix de l'hermine.

« C'est bientôt fini.» rassura-t-elle.

Pendant qu'elle finissait, Kazuho avait demandé comment s'était passé l'affrontement dans la falaise et son sensei lui raconta tout. À la fin Kazuho demanda :

« Misuzu-sensei, la mission… on aurait dû l'abandonner. Pas vrai..? »

En effet, la complication et les combats qui avaient suivis n'étaient pas du niveau d'aspirant ninja. Il regarda Sayuri endormie sur le sol aux pieds de son mentor.

« Tu as raison, c'était imprudent. » avoua-elle. « Mais je ne pensais pas que cela irait si loin. »

Un silence s'installa alors que Misuzu baissait le regard sur la blessure de Kazuho que Kisaragi avait presque fini de suturer. Puis elle regarda alentour, ses sens en éveil.

« Sensei…» dit-il. « S'il vous plait, promettez-moi qu'on ne sera plus entraînés dans des missions comme celle-là.»

Il avait baissé la tête en demanda cette promesse. Misuzu réalisait bien que son élève avait besoin d'elle.

« Kazuho, » répondit-elle de sa voix rauque. « Moi vivante, je te fait la promesse...»

Il releva les yeux avec espoir.

« ...qu'une fois à Konoha après une tournée de thé, je vous entraînerai dur, pour que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise pas. »

Il lui rendit un sourire.

« Merci, Misu..»

« Ça va faire mal. »

Kisaragi avait tiré de toutes ses forces pour refermer la plaie et Kazuho s'était mordu la langue en serrant les dents aussitôt. Il mit une main devant sa bouche alors que son professeur étouffait un honteux fou rire. « C'est fini. » confirma l'hermine.

Misuzu se reprit et rebanda le bras de son élève. Elle serra fort à la fin pour que le fil ne se relâche pas suite à un mouvement trop vif du bras.

« J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à le refaire, ni à enlever le fil de sitôt. Kisaragi se sert de ses griffes assez gauchement. » lança-elle plus à l'adresse de l'hermine qu'à celle du garçon.

Kisaragi, fit la moue puis sauta à terre et Misuzu fourra le reste de la bande dans son sac.

« Allons-y ! »

Ils se mirent en route, Kisaragi devant, puis Misuzu portant Sayuri dans ses bras et enfin Kazuho, qui bien que soulagé du poids de son amie, traînait le pas, l'esprit occupé par une question. « Comment allait Tetsu et où était-il ? »

Au milieu du trajet, Sayuri se réveilla à demi. Elle vacillait entre l'éveil et l'inconscience. Elle reconnut son professeur. Misuzu filait à toute allure en la tenant dans ses bras, les branches des arbres et les étoiles au-dessus d'elle. Vidée d'énergie et peinant à garder les yeux ouverts, elle avait l'impression de voir moins bien. Que s'était-il passé lors de son combat ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce « sharingan » dont Tōya avait parlé ? Kazuho lui, mâchait un bout de pain en silence devant elle. Il réfléchissait à quelle meilleure stratégie il aurait dû adopter. Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas pu éviter ce qui était arrivé. Leurs ennemis les avaient séparés et c'était le pas de côté qui les avaient précipité chacun dans une situation de vie ou de mort. Kazuho se rappela quand Misuzu les avaient réconciliés et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu bien raison; c'est l'esprit d'équipe la force du ninja.

« Sensei... Kazuho...est-ce que je suis morte ? » articula Sayuri dans un moment d'éveil.

Kazuho trop loin n'entendit pas. Mais Misuzu baissa les yeux sur la jeune blonde.

« Ciel, non ! Je ne me serais pas permise de perdre un élève durant votre première mission hors de Konoha. » répondit-elle gentiment.

Sayuri était retombé dans les pommes, tandis que le clair-obscur s'achevait à la lisière des bois et que des lumières dessinaient la silhouette d'un village à peine visible.

Au village, l'attente était longue. Rei et Airi ne parlaient pas et Natsuki restait étonnement tranquille. Tetsu qui était très social en temps normal se faisait beaucoup de soucis, car il était le seul membre de son équipe revenu et il pensait qu'il aurait dû être à leurs côtés. Shion, lui, était désireux de mettre fin à cette terrible atmosphère, il tenta de lancer une conversation :

« Ne, Natsuki-sensei ? »

« Hm ? »

Les ninjas relevèrent la tête dans sa direction. Ayant vu qu'il avait leur attention, Shion poursuivit :

« Vous étiez dans la même équipe que le sensei de Tetsu ? »

« Oui oui, c'est exact ! » répondit Natsuki en souriant.

« Hooo ! Vous vous êtes vraiment battus ensemble ? » s'écria Tetsu étonné.

« Puisque je vous le dis. C'est blessant, pourquoi, ne me croyez-vous pas ? » les taquina Natsuki en riant de bon cœur.

« Qui était votre troisième coéquipier ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus curieux.

Natsuki hésita à répondre, mais Shion intervint à son tour.

« Qui est le plus fort d'entre vous ? »

« Oh, vous voulez le savoir ? »

Shion fixa des yeux brillants de curiosité sur son sensei.

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas de secret, » répondit-il nonchalamment, « c'est Misu-chan bien sûr ! »

« Misu... -chan...? » répéta Tetsu un peu surpris.

C'est alors qu'une ombre apparut derrière le grand blond et lui infligea un gros coup sec sur la tête.

« Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Misuzu venait d'apparaître dans la lumière du feu toujours en tenant Sayuri dans ses bras. Derrière elle se tenait Kazuho ainsi qu'un curieux animal à fourrure blanche. Le bleudinet se leva en les reconnaissant mais il n'était pas très heureux. Ses coéquipiers étaient dans un sale état. Misuzu déposa Sayuri sur une couverture.

« Sensei ! » s'écria Tetsu. « Vous allez bien ?! Et…whoa ! C'est à vous cette fouine ninja ?! »

« Hermine. Et je ne lui appartiens pas, nous sommes partenaires. » corrigea Kisaragi.

Trop éberlué, il ne demanda même pas comment il était possible qu'elle soit douée de parole. Puis il se tourna vers Kazuho et regarda son bras et sa balafre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça partira très vite ! » lui dit-Kazuho pour le rassurer.

Mais Tetsu lui avait presque sauté au coup et finalement Kazuho le laissa regarder sa plaie. Sans ôter les fils, il réussit à améliorer l'apparence de la plaie avant de refaire le bandage à nouveau. Tetsu souffla et fit de la place à son ami. Son équipier n'était pas très prompt à bavarder sur les événements. Puis il s'approcha de Sayuri pour voir son état. Une des mains de la jeune fille tenait son flanc et elle semblait grimacer.

« Sa respiration n'est pas très bonne, elle doit avoir une côte cassée à cet endroit. Tu n'as pas les compétences pour soigner une blessure de ce type, encore moins seul pendant une mission. Mais tu peux anesthésier la zone pour diminuer sa douleur » lui dit Misuzu en posant sa main sur son épaule. Le garçon se mit tout de suite à l'ouvrage avec délicatesse, content de pouvoir encore aider. Tandis que l'équipe 11 saluait les nouveaux arrivants, Natsuki fit une place à Misuzu à côté de lui en se frottant la bosse qu'il avait sur la tête.

« Alors, tout s'est bien passé ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

Tandis qu'elle recevait un bol de soupe de Kazuho, Misuzu repensa à ses trois élèves. Natsuki lui, avait gardé les siens indemnes. Malgré tout, elle était confiante. Elle acquiesça.

Les ninjas avaient décidé de passer la nuit dans le petit village, pour un repos bien mérité avant de reprendre le chemin de Konoha au petit matin. Sayuri allait mieux et Kazuho, Rei, Shion et tous les autres se remettaient petit à petit de leurs péripéties.

Et avec eux, le village se réveillait comme si ces mois d'exploitation n'avaient jamais eus lieu. Monsieur Kazami avait fait le déplacement avec sa calèche et retrouva sa femme avec bonheur.

« Je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait. », dit-il à Misuzu et à son équipe aux portes du petit village. « Tout va pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre à présent. J'ai aussi retrouvé des employés pour transporter mes marchandises ! », ajouta-t-il avec joie. Misuzu lui rendit ses remerciements en souriant et ajouta seulement que c'était un devoir.

Les deux équipes eurent droit aux adieux de tous les villageois qui s'étaient réunis ; lançaient des joyeux cris de remerciements aux ninjas de Konoha. Parmi eux, la femme de Kazami, la petite Ringo et son grand-père la tenant par une main, l'autre tendue en un signe d'adieu. Ils souriaient tous les deux.

« Au revoir Shion-nii ! » cria Ringo en les saluant de la main. « Reviens nous voir ! »

« C'est promis ! » lui cria Shion en la saluant en réponse. « À bientôt ! »

Ils se mirent en marche et le trajet fut animé par le récit de leurs combats respectifs.

Le trafic d'Aiko Shibara, la renégate d'Iwa, était bel et bien terminé. Son repère s'était effondré sur lui-même, les stocks qu'elle avait amassés étaient détruits et il était pratiquement certain qu'elle était décédée. Les sacs retrouvés dans la charrette de M. Kazami seraient remis aux autorités compétentes de Konoha par Misuzu elle-même et les terres du petit village où l'herbe avait été cultivée étaient en pleine « purification » afin d'éliminer les semences et éviter la repousse. Deux des meilleurs hommes de main d'Aiko étaient morts et les jumeaux Mori avaient pris la fuite. Les quelques autres brigands qui restaient avaient été soit arrêtés soit s'étaient enfuis eux aussi. Sur le chemin du retour, Kazuho restait préoccupé par les événements. Il avait douté de lui-même et ne voulait plus se retrouver dans pareille situation. Sayuri, elle, avait la tête remplie de questions depuis son combat contre Tōya. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne se connaissait pas elle-même et cette pensée la troublait. Une fois rentrée, elle irait chercher des réponses auprès de sa mère. Rei et Airi gardaient leurs visages fermés ; l'une tenant son animal convalescent dans ses bras, l'autre simplement fidèle à son caractère habituel, marchant les bras croisés avec calme. Shion et Tetsu eux, s'entendaient bien et papotaient de tout et de rien en tête de la troupe, suivis par Natsuki qui sifflotait, les mains dans les poches. Misuzu qui marchait en queue, s'arrêta un instant et jeta un dernier regard au loin vers la montagne où le corps d'une brillante chercheuse au cœur noirci par la vengeance était à jamais enseveli. « Sensei ! Vous venez ? » demanda Kazuho qui s'était retourné. La Jônin ferma les yeux, une légère brise faisant onduler sa mèche rouge. « Oui, j'arrive. »

 **Note d'auteurs : Bien le bonjour à tous chers lecteurs ! Après plusieurs mois d'absence, nous revoilà pour continuer notre fanfiction sur les aventures de l'équipe 6 et de l'équipe 11 ! Comme dit sur notre compte Deviantart, il nous était difficile de continuer à poster des chapitres car KikyoNico partait pour 5 mois au Japon (et y est encore), Skyman était en service militaire (obligatoire en Suisse pour tous les jeunes hommes), Hawkflare avait beaucoup de travail avec la fin de ses études...Bref ^^ ! Il y a des moments comme ça dans la vie, mais à partir d'août, nous devrions reprendre gentiment de l'activité.**

 **La vengeance est un chemin dangereux et parfois on en revient pas. Ainsi mourru Aiko Shibara la renégate d'Iwa qui aura donné bien du fil à retordre à nos ninjas ! La réalité du monde shinobi a été vécue par chacun et de profondes remises en questions occupent l'esprit des 6 Genins. Comment feront-ils face ? Quelles conséquences les derniers évènements auront-ils sur leurs objectifs et sur la suite de notre histoire ? Trouveront-ils des réponses à leur retour à Konoha ? Tout cela...ce sera au chapitre 24 !**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart sous notre pseudo "5Dreamers" ou avec les noms des personnages pour voir des illustrations de la fiction ! Une nouvelle illustration est généralement mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre !**


	24. Résolutions

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.  
**

 **Chapitre 24 :** **Résolutions**

Le petit groupe avançait lentement, fatigué après cette longue marche et ces jours éprouvants. Malgré les premiers soins, Sayuri se déplaçait encore difficilement et était donc portée sur le dos de Natsuki. Celui-ci n'avait cessé de jacasser tout le trajet. Par politesse, la jeune fille avait essayé de lui répondre, mais elle avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux le laisser parler tout seul. Heureusement, Tetsu et Shion, marchant à côté d'eux, étaient presque aussi bavards et occupaient le grand blond. Au fil des heures, les arbres autours d'eux leur semblèrent de plus en plus familiers, et soudain, à travers les feuillus qui s'espaçaient de plus en plus, ils purent reconnaître, au loin, l'immense porte qui marquait l'entrée de Konoha.

« Enfin le village ! » s'exclama Tetsu joyeusement en prenant de l'avance sur l'équipe.

Il n'avait pas montré ses inquiétudes durant le retour, mais il était vraiment pressé de questionner Nanae-obaa-chan sur ses origines ! Shion lui emboîta le pas, ravi lui aussi de retrouver un environnement sûr et familier quand soudain ils s'arrêtèrent, hésitants, sur le pas du portail. Intrigué par leur attitude, Kazuho mit sa main en éventail pour mieux voir à travers les rayons du soleil aveuglants. Il fut aussi étonné que ses deux compères quand il découvrit, en face d'eux, l'Hokage en personne et sa garde personnelle ! Ils semblaient les attendre. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit à un tel accueil lorsque l'on rentre de mission... »

« En effet ce n'est pas courant. » lui répondit Misuzu en coulant un regard vers son ancien coéquipier. « En connaîtrais tu la raison, Natsuki ? »

« Ha ha ha, non ! C'est curieux! » fit Natsuki en se frottant négligemment la tête.

Misuzu plissa les yeux. Le grand blond se dépêcha alors de lui confier sa protégée et de s'approcher des hommes pour se soustraire à son regard.

« Yo Hokage, comment ça va ? » lança-t-il d'un ton détaché.

L'Hokage le considéra un instant avant de le sonner brusquement d'un coup de canne sur la tête. Surpris, Natsuki ne put que s'écraser et s'enfoncer dans le sol, une grosse bosse sur la tête.

« Emmenez cet abruti... » fit le vieux dirigeant à ses hommes en soupirant.

« Sensei ?! » s'écrièrent Shion et Rei qui accoururent alors que Natsuki se faisait traîner par deux gardes. « Que se passe-t-il ? Où l'emmenez-vous ? »

Mais l'Hokage leur barra la route.

« Calmez-vous les enfants, il va juste passer quelques jours en prison. »

« Hein ?! En prison ? » Les deux Genins se regardèrent surpris. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

Misuzu leur répondit à la place de l'Hokage en s'approchant les bras croisés.

« Parce qu'il a volé un acte de mission... n'est-ce pas? »

En effet, alors qu'ils empaquettaint leurs affaires pour rentrer à Konoha, la Jônin avait trouvé le document égaré sur le sol. Natsuki le lui avait ensuite pris en plaisantant sur le fait qu'il était sacrément tête en l'air. Misuzu avait trouvé le degré d'importance de l'ordre de mission et l'attitude de son camarade un peu louches.

Le Sandaime hocha la tête en tirant dans sa pipe. Airi qui était calmement restée en retrait, spectatrice, se rappela alors le jour du départ. C'était donc ça toute cette agitation...

« Quoi ? » Rei n'en revenait pas. Natsuki leur avait donc menti ! Ils n'avaient pas été choisis par l'Hokage en personne ?

« Ne... Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants! » fit soudain la voix déjà lointaine de Natsuki, « je m'absente quelques jours, mais je reviendrai c'est promis ! »

Rei se contenta de le regarder partir, encore choquée par cette révélation, tandis que Shion lui adressait un hésitant salut de la main.

Le vieil Hokage soupira encore, avant de toussoter et de reprendre:

« Ceci mis à part, Misuzu, j'ai donc bien compris dans ton rapport intermédiaire que la mission s'est terminée avec succès ? »

La femme ninja lui sourit.

« Oui, malgré la difficulté accrue de la mission et la dangerosité des ennemis, nos Genins se sont débrouillés comme des chefs. »

Ses trois élèves s'alignèrent à côté d'elle en bombant le torse de fierté, Sayuri s'appuyant toutefois sur Tetsu pour rester droite. Airi resta les bras croisés, Rei baissa le regard sur son ami félin et Shion se contenta de sourire, gêné. Ils ne partageaient pas vraiment le même sentiment. Mais le Sandaime leur sourit à tous et enjoignit les récalcitrants à se rapprocher. Il posa ses bras sur les deux Genins aux extrémités et les gratifia tour à tour d'un sourire.

« Bravo mes enfants, je suis fier de vous. Vous avez le droit à un repos bien mérité. Misuzu se chargera de me faire le rapport complet de vos missions. »

La kunoichi hocha la tête, puis le Sandaime et sa suite s'en allèrent.

Le petit groupe de ninjas se retrouva seul. Ils se regardèrent silencieux, ne sachant que dire et que faire, quand soudain, Rei parla d'une voix d'où perçait la colère:

« Misuzu sensei... Pourquoi Natsuki-sensei a-t-il fait ça? »

Elle avait les yeux fixés au sol, cachés par sa chevelure. La jeune femme la sonda du regard un instant avant de répondre en détournant les yeux.

« Qui sait, il n'y a que lui qui sache ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête... »

« ... Je pense qu'il a voulu bien faire tu sais », essaya de la rassurer Shion, « il voulait simplement nous faire plaisir. Mais était-ce bien nécessaire de le voler …? »

« Il espérait probablement se débarrasser de l'ordre après avoir fini la mission. » dit Kazuho en mordillant son aiguille. « S'il ne l'avait pas volé, et qu'il avait été confié par la suite à des ninjas plus expérimentés, ceux-ci se seraient rendus compte en arrivant sur place que le problème pour lequel on les avait dépêchés avait été résolu par un groupe de ninjas de leur village sans qu'ils en aient été informés. Et ce n'est pas légal de se lancer dans des missions officielles clandestinement. »

« Donc… s'il le faisait disparaître, pas de risques. » marmonna Rei qui venait de comprendre. « Plus d'ordre, plus de traces. »

Kazuho acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Apparemment Natsuki avait sous-estimé les capacités des ninjas du Bureau des missions à repérer une effraction.

Ce qui dérangeait Rei, ce n'était pas tant son acte illicite de vol. C'était surtout de savoir que c'était à son propre jugement qu'ils s'étaient vu confié une mission comme celle-là, l'Hokage lui-même ne les en avait donc pas encore pensé capables. Effectivement, elle et Samu n'avaient pas été à la hauteur. Rei émit un _tss_ d'agacement, avant de s'incliner légèrement en guise d'au revoir. Elle s'en alla sans demander son reste.

« Où vas-tu ? » lui demanda Shion un peu surpris.

« À l'hôpital. » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Tu veux que je vienne ? » ajouta-t-il avec une once d'hésitation.

« Non merci ça ira. À plus tard. »

Shion comprit qu'elle devait rester un peu seule avec Samu et se retourna vers le groupe un peu désolé pour son départ précipité, mais vit alors qu'Airi s'en allait également.

« Ai-chan, où vas tu ? »

« Je rentre, on a plus à rien à faire avec eux. » répondit la noiraude d'un ton monocorde.

Elle avait envie d'être tranquille elle aussi, d'enfin pouvoir enlever cette odeur de sang qui lui collait à la peau... Elle avait beau s'être lavée plusieurs fois au petit village, cette odeur s'était comme imprégnée dans ses vêtements. Même si elle était la seule à la sentir, elle se sentait encore plus irritable que d'habitude...

Shion était un peu gêné de laisser leurs coéquipiers ainsi alors qu'ils avaient passé bien du temps ensemble mais, sous le regard insistant de sa sœur qui le pressait de le suivre, il soupira. Il se tourna vers l'équipe 6 et s'inclina, souriant malgré tout :

« Merci pour cette mission, c'était chouette d'être avec vous ! »

Tetsu lui sourit en retour :

« Ouaip, j'espère qu'on en fera d'autres tous ensemble ! »

Shion se redressa ravi avant de courir rejoindre sa sœur.

« Oui, moi aussi ! »

L'équipe 6 les regarda partir silencieuse.

« Ils sont quand même étranges dans cette équipe. » fit Kazuho, pensif. « Sympas, mais étranges... »

Misuzu esquissa un sourire.

« À l'image de leur sensei. Bon, nous avons à faire nous aussi. »

Elle se baissa pour que Sayuri, qu'elle soutenait depuis quelques instants, puisse monter sur son dos avec l'aide de Kazuho.

« Vous avez entendu l'Hokage, vous avez quartier libre dès maintenant. Je vais t'accompagner à l'hôpital, Sayuri. Kazuho, tu devrais également venir pour finir de soigner cette méchante coupure. » Le Genin hocha la tête. « Tu nous accompagnes Tetsu ? »

« Euh, je... », Tetsu hésita à répondre, gêné.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas les laisser, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin rentrés, il brûlait d'envie de voir Mitsuko Nanae, la vieille logeuse, pour lui parler... Sayuri devina sans peine ses tracas, d'autant qu'elle avait, tout comme lui, pleins de questions sur ses origines. Elle lui sourit et lui asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas va, je suis entre de bonnes mains ! »

Misuzu hocha également la tête. Le visage de Tetsu s'illumina.

« Merci les amis, merci sensei ! Je viendrai te voir à l'hôpital ce soir Sayuri, à plus tard ! »

Tetsu partit en trombe retrouver son petit appartement en ville.

Une fois à son immeuble, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches pour se précipiter dans le logement. Mais hélas, il eut beau crier le nom de Nanae-oba-chan, personne ne lui répondit.

« Elle doit encore être au travail ou avec des amies... » soupira Tetsu en ressortant du petit immeuble. « Il n'y a plus qu'à l'attendre... »

Il s'assit sur les petits escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée et appuya son dos contre la rambarde. Pensif, il leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu éclatant. Que pouvait bien savoir Nanae obaa-chan à son sujet ? Qui étaient vraiment ses parents ? La tête remplie de question, le jeune bleudinet s'assoupit malgré lui, les événements l'ayant plus épuisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

A l'hôpital, dans l'aile réservée au traitement des animaux ninjas, Samu en avait enfin fini avec les soins. Il était maintenant au repos dans une pièce tranquille, installé dans un petit lit taille animale. Épuisé par la guérison des ninjas médecin, il s'était endormi sous le regard éteint de Rei. La fin de l'après-midi arrivait déjà et la Genin n'avait presque pas bougé, le dos droit les poings serrés sur les genoux. Elle restait tracassée par leur combat mitigé. Bien sûr, ils avaient fini par vaincre leur ennemi, mais pas tout seuls. Elle s'en voulait surtout pour cette assurance aveugle en ses capacités, qui avait failli leur coûter la vie. Elle avait trahi la confiance que leur avaient accordée ses coéquipiers, tout comme celle de Natsuki sensei qui avait dû revenir les sauver. Mais par dessus tout, elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Samu. C'était elle qui l'avait exposé aux dangers... Est ce que son équipe, Sensei et Samu pourraient encore lui accorder leur confiance ? Elle même n'en avait plus du tout. Si Samu avait été tué, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait... « Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer...» murmura-t-elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Percevant la sensation des gouttes fraîches perlant sur son pelage, le chat gris s'éveilla doucement. Du coin de l'œil, il distingua sa chère amie en peine et devina que cela devait être à cause de lui. Il préféra ne pas bouger, ne sachant que lui dire.

Il se sentait désolé, faible. Il avait été incapable de protéger Lei... Et il savait pourtant qu'il avait donné son maximum. Mais il avait beau avoir appris une technique ninja, d'être capable de changer de forme et gagner en puissance, tant de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable de faire un jour, il n'en restait pas moins ce qu'il était : un simple petit chat gris, fragile et minuscule face aux brutes qui peuplaient la Terre. Chaque coup pouvait lui être fatal; il n'en avait fallu que deux à Chisei pour le neutraliser. Et si la transformation et le chakra de Rei ne l'en avait pas protégé, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Si ce combat lui avait appris une chose, c'était bien qu'il n'en était qu'au début de son apprentissage d'animal ninja. Il fallait persévérer. Leur technique n'était pas encore assez solide, Rei devait dépenser trop de chakra. Il devait absolument se renforcer, sinon, comment pourrait-elle à nouveau lui accorder sa confiance ?

Samu sortit de ses pensées quand il lui sembla entendre un grondement étrange dans le bâtiment, ainsi qu'une voix lointaine: _veuillez ne pas courir dans les couloirs, vous êtes dans un hôpital enfin !_ Il remua les oreilles. Les bruits de pas précipités se rapprochaient d'eux et...

BLAM !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement qui fit tomber Rei de sa chaise en criant de surprise.

« REIIIII !»

Samu reconnut les voix familières des géniteurs de Lei. La mère passa à côté du chat sans même lui adresser un coup d'œil pour rejoindre sa fille.

« Tu es revenue ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Oh mon dieu tu es blessée ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces éraflures ?! Il faut... »

Rei s'essuya prestement les yeux et se releva. Tandis que Kaede-san jacassait, Rui-san s'était arrêté vers Samu, semblant soulagé.

« Enfin, l'important c'est qu'elle aille bien. Quelle inquiétude quand Shion nous a dit qu'elle était à l'hôpital ! » soupira Rui en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il tourna la tête vers le chat gris qui le regardait. Le grand homme lui sourit alors en lui caressant gentiment la tête. « Vous avez l'air d'en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Merci d'avoir veillé sur notre enfant, Samu. »

Le félin remua les moustaches, gêné. C'était plutôt elle qui avait veillé sur lui...

« Mais laisse-moi respirer maman ! »

Rei se dégagea soudain de l'emprise de sa mère d'un revers de la main.

« Sortez d'ici, Samu a besoin de calme ! »

« Mais enfin ma chérie... »balbutia la femme plus âgée sous le choc.

« SORTEZ ! »

Kaede-san tenait sa main frappée avec incompréhension, mais Rui-san fronça les sourcils, semblant comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Il vaut mieux la laisser seule mon amour. Viens, nous reviendrons plus tard. Où peut-on trouver Natsuki-sensei ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Ce crétin est le cadet de mes soucis. Dehors ! »

Surpris par ce ton dur envers le blond, Rui entraîna néanmoins sa femme récalcitrante à l'extérieur, laissant les deux amis à nouveau seuls. Rei se réinstalla sur son siège en soupirant, tandis que Samu bailla et s'assit sur son postérieur.

« Oh, tu es réveillé Samu ? »

« Évidemment, même un sourd ne pourrait pas dormir avec vos jérémiades. »

« Je suis désolée... », murmura Rei en baissant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Leur conversation s'arrêta là. Samu entama sa toilette, cherchant les mots justes pour la réconforter et lui redonner courage.

« Samu... » le chat gris releva les yeux, intrigué par la voix tremblante de son amie. « Je crois... », sa voix se raffermit, «...qu'il faut qu'on arrête là. »

Non loin de là, dans une autre partie de l'hôpital, Kazuho veillait Sayuri dans une chambre à l'étage. Les soins pour son épaule n'avaient pas été très longs, en revanche le traitement de sa camarade avait pris plus de temps. Tout s'était bien déroulé et elle dormait à présent. Le jeune garçon réfléchissait encore à son combat. Il avait gagné, mais ce n'était pas de très loin. Quelle meilleure stratégie aurait-il dû adopter ? Soudain, il entendit le bruit de la porte coulissante et se retourna pour voir apparaître une belle femme blonde aux yeux verts.

« Madame Fujino! » dit-il en reconnaissant la mère de Sayuri.

« Bonjour Kazuho », lui sourit-elle, « Misuzu-san est venue m'informer de votre retour, bravo pour la réussite de votre mission. Comment va-t-elle ? »

Elle s'exprimait toujours d'un ton très calme. En l'écoutant, le jeune garçon décela sans surprise une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix.

Après l'avoir saluée convenablement, Kazuho lui transmit ce que lui avaient dit les ninjas médecins. Il se leva ensuite pour lui laisser la place. Ayame Fujino s'assit ainsi aux côtés de Sayuri et lui caressa doucement la joue du dos de sa main.

« Je vais vous laisser en famille. » dit le garçon avec un sourire de sympathie.

« Merci de t'être occupé de ma fille, passe le bonjour à ton oncle. »

Kazuho s'inclina, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à son parent. Était-il vraiment digne de la lame qu'il lui avait offerte ?

Alors qu'il longeait le bâtiment médical, il entendit soudain des cris, comme si quelqu'un se disputait. Intrigué, il s'approcha du bruit et reconnut la voix de Rei.

« Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux plus t'exposer au danger! » ... « Bien sûr que ça me concerne, c'est à cause de moi que tu veux devenir un animal ninja ! Si seulement je... »

Se disputait-elle toute seule ...? Kazuho supposa qu'elle devait parler à son chat, ayant eu vent par Shion de son don de communication avec les animaux.

« Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça, j'arrête d'être ninja ! » cria la fille aux cheveux verts.

Kazuho entendit une porte claquer, puis rien que du silence... Une goutte perla à l'arrière de son front. Ça ne semblait vraiment pas facile facile dans cette équipe... Enfin, lui aussi avait des soucis à régler. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa demeure, résolu de demander des conseils à son oncle.

Chez les jumeaux de l'équipe 11, le climat était moins orageux. Airi cuisinait une copieuse omelette aux herbes et aux lardons et, tout en la faisant sauter dans sa poêle, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait de justesse évité le pire lors de la mission... Que se serait-il passé si elle s'était à nouveau « transformée » ? Personne n'aurait été là pour la récupérer. Si Shion l'avait vue ainsi, qu'aurait-il pensé ? Et elle, quelles atrocités aurait-elle bien pu lui faire? Airi se mordit la lèvre. Elle se sentait vraiment vulnérable et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Soudain la voix de Shion la tira de sa rêverie.

« Euhm, Ai chan, je sais que je n'y connais rien en cuisine mais, tu ne crois pas que c'est plus que prêt là...? »

Airi baissa le regard sur ses œufs. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité. Ils étaient noirs ! Cramés ! Elle se statufia, choquée. Elle ne ratait jamais un plat !

« ... Ai... chan? » hésita Shion la voyant devenir blanche.

« ... Sors d'ici nii-san, je vais faire un carnage... »

Shion n'hésita pas plus longtemps et quitta prestement la pièce. Sa sœur détestait échouer dans quelque chose, il le savait mieux que personne. Aussi ne fut-il pas étonné lorsqu'il l'entendit crier et hurler sur sa pauvre poêle et la cuisinière qui n'y étaient pour rien. Malgré lui, il rit. Sa sœur ne changerait jamais. Il s'assit devant la table du salon et y posa la tête, trouvant le repos dans ces cris familiers. Il avait toujours admiré sa force. Depuis l'enfance, elle avait tout le temps été là pour le soutenir et le protéger. Son visage se rembrunit. Mais était-ce bien que cela continue ainsi ? Les paroles déplaisantes d'Ushio lui revinrent en mémoire pour le frapper en plein cœur : _Tu as l'air d'être le plus faible..._

Même un ninja ennemi, à peine rencontré, savait le dire... Shion se frappa les joues pour se redonner courage. Aujourd'hui, il ne devait plus mettre une telle charge sur les épaules d'Airi, il devait devenir capable de se défendre tout seul et de soulager sa peine. Il ne pouvait indéfiniment compter sur elle. Et surtout, il sentait qu'il devait se montrer fort s'il voulait, un jour, espérer retrouver leurs parents. Shion tourna son regard sur la photo de leurs géniteurs. Se montreraient-ils fiers d'eux s'ils étaient là ?

Ailleurs, la vieille Mitsuko rentrait en chantonnant. Elle avait eu vent du retour de son petit protégé bleudinet et se montrait en tout cas très fière de lui d'avance. Chargée d'un lourd sac, elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa demeure avec l'intention de préparer un bon repas à son pupille. Mais avant d'apercevoir son immeuble, il lui sembla curieusement entendre des ronflements.

« Oya oya, que fais-tu ici à dormir mon petit Tetsu-kun ? Tu vas attraper froid ! »

La voix de l'aïeule rappela difficilement Tetsu de son sommeil, qui dormait profondément jusqu'à lors, la tête penchée en arrière, la bouche ouverte.

« Obaa-chan ! » cria-t-il en la reconnaissant.

Il se releva d'un coup son énergie retrouvée.

« Obaa-chan, il faut absolument que je te demande quelque chose ! Cela concerne mes parents ! Est-ce vrai qu'ils faisaient partie d'un clan qui cultivait une drogue spéciale ? »

La femme âgée écarquilla les yeux, surprise, avant de sourire et de monter les marches.

« Eh bien, tu as pleins de choses à me raconter on dirait. Viens, je vais nous faire du thé. »

« Mais obaa-chan ! » s'indigna Tetsu tandis qu'elle passait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tetsu-kun, je ne vais pas me défiler. Installons-nous confortablement plutôt que sur ces marches. Sois un gentil garçon et porte-moi ces courses à l'étage. »

Le visage de Tetsu s'illumina d'un sourire :

« Oui d'accord ! »

Et sans plus tarder, le jeune garçon commença à monter les escaliers en trombe avec les sacs de courses aux mains.

« Tu es toujours aussi impatient, mon petit Tetsu… » fit-elle d'un air triste.

Une fois installés et le thé servi, le silence régna dans la pièce. Tetsu fixait le fond de sa tasse sous le regard inquiet de Mitsuko Nanae.

« Alors… » commença-t-elle pour rompre la glace, « Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre mission. Tu as énormément de questions, je m'en doute, sûrement dû à tous ces événements survenus. »

« Nous avons reçu une mission qui était sensée être de rang C. Malheureusement, nous avons été attaqués et je me suis lamentablement fait capturer par nos assaillants. C'était de redoutables ninjas ! » lança-t-il avant de poursuivre. « J'ai été retenu prisonnier dans une sorte de donjon. Une femme est apparue et a ordonné à ses hommes de me sonder l'esprit. Un de ses ninjas a utilisé une sorte de Genjutsu ou quelque chose comme ça… Ils ont commencé à parlé de mon nom…. De mes cheveux… Je ne comprenais rien. Puis cette femme a pris la parole. Elle m'a expliqué que je descendais d'un clan spécial… »

« Le clan Nakano ! » coupa la vieille dame. « Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu finirais par en entendre parler. Je vais tout t'expliquer mon enfant. » poursuivit-elle.

Le jeune garçon resta silencieux. Il ravala sa salive et une goutte vint lui couler sur la tempe. Il allait enfin savoir qui il était.

« Durant la dernière guerre, bon nombre de clans ninjas ont été exterminés ou chassés. Les raisons étaient nombreuses Techniques héréditaires, chakras particuliers, techniques secrètes… » Elle se tût l'espace d'un instant puis inspira un grand coup avant de poursuivre son histoire. « Tu fais partie d'un de ces clans. En vérité tes parents n'ont pas fuis le pays à cause de la pauvreté qui y régnait. Ils l'ont fuis car ils y ont été obligés. Les membres du clan Nakano excellaient dans le ninjutsu médical grâce à leur maîtrise du chakra mais pas seulement. Ils étaient aussi agriculteurs d'une plante médicinale et dopante à la fois la fleur de lys bleue. Ses pétales sont un stimulant puissant pour le chakra et les Nakano les consommaient de deux façons différentes. Sous forme de thé, elles donnaient de l'énergie au corps et soignaient les maux. Sous formes de pilules militaires, qui étaient beaucoup plus concentrées que le breuvage, elles augmentaient par dix le chakra de l'utilisateur selon le dosage. Les cheveux changeaient de couleur, la sensation de fatigue était inexistante, la guérison des plaies graves beaucoup plus rapide et la force brute des muscles montait en conséquence. Au fil des générations, certains traits sont devenus permanents force hors norme, quantité de chakra un peu plus grande que la moyenne ainsi que la pilosité bleue… Ce qui explique la couleur de tes magnifiques cheveux à toi ainsi qu'à tes parents. » ajouta-t-elle en affichant un sourire qu'elle effaça aussitôt. « Bien sûr, la consommation de cette sorte de drogue n'était ni illimitée ni sans risques. Une fois les effets atténués, les muscles sont endoloris, le corps est plus faible et il faut quelques jours de récupération. Le monde est malheureusement rempli de gens envieux aux intentions mauvaises. Un tel pouvoir suscite forcément l'intérêt des autres. J'espère que tu comprends… Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'était pour te protéger. » termina-t-elle en s'inclinant en guise de pardon.

Le jeune garçon était silencieux. Il ne savait que dire, les mots lui manquaient. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas… Il comprenait tout désormais. Il se leva sous le regard attentif de Nanae Mitsuko et commença à débarrasser la table.

« Nanae Obaa-chan. Merci de m'avoir tout raconté. Maintenant je suis encore plus déterminé qu'avant. Je veux devenir un ninja médecin reconnu et rencontrer Maître Tsunade. Durant cette mission, mes amis ont tous été en danger et ont risqué leurs vies… Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour les aider… Mais désormais je vais redoubler d'efforts et m'entrainer sérieusement. Je ne serai pas un poids et je refuse de rester à la traîne ! » dit-il en serrant ses poings dans un élan de motivation.

La vieille dame sourit devant la fougue du jeune garçon et se dit pour elle-même :

« Et je vais t'y aider. J'ai encore beaucoup à t'apprendre et à te montrer, mon enfant… Tes parents seraient fiers de toi. Tu es débordant d'énergie comme ton père et tu te soucies des gens comme ta mère. »

Pendant tout le chemin du retour Kazuho avait songé à l'accueil que lui ferait son oncle. Garderait-il son air taciturne habituel tout en jetant un regard circonspect sur son pansement à l'épaule ? Ou ferait-il comme on lui avait appris à considérer un adversaire au sabre ; sans expression où tout se dirait entre lui et son neveu grâce au langage des yeux ?

Mais à sa surprise, son oncle lui afficha un grand sourire et semblait transfiguré quand Kazuho commença à lui raconter toute la mission qu'il avait dû faire à Kusa no kuni. La discussion fut animée. Kazuho était ravi que son oncle lui fasse si bon accueil. Ils étaient les deux assis sur leurs genoux et buvaient chacun une tasse, Kazuho d'infusion et son oncle du Sake. Quand le jeune Genin arriva au moment de son récit où les événements ne suivaient plus la mission initiale, il fit une pause et continua plus lentement. Quand il eut terminé, il finit sa tasse et attendit une réaction. Son oncle le regarda et il pu discerner une lueur dans ses yeux.

« Je suis si fier de toi, j'espère que tu iras toujours plus loin. Mais ne sois pas pressé de te mettre en valeur, tu as encore tout le temps d'apprendre. »

Il saisit alors son épaule de sa main droite et tira son habit, découvrant une marque de brûlure au niveau de l'arrière de l'épaule qui s'étendait comment un serpent jusqu'à l'avant et même probablement sur le bras. Kazuho écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué cette blessure auparavant. Son oncle la cacha alors et Kazuho remarqua comme un mélange d'amertume et de regret traverser les traits de l'homme grisonnant.

« À ton âge, certaines erreurs peuvent laisser des cicatrices qui peuvent rester longtemps."

Il posa ensuite sa main sur le bandage de son neveu.

« Je comprends. », répondit Kazuho en s'imaginant l'horrible blessure qui avait dû causer cette impressionnante balafre.

Le garçon avait déjà pensé à demander à son oncle de l'entraîner même si tout ce qu'il pouvait faire n'était que de l'épée. Mais alors que l'idée lui traversa l'esprit, il décida cette fois de ne pas la retenir.

« Mon oncle ! Même si vous avez raison, aujourd'hui je suis ninja et je passerai par des épreuves encore plus difficiles. Je sais aussi que je pourrai vous rendre encore plus fier mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir choisi une voie qui m'appelle mais j'ai beau m'appliquer à la suivre, à m'entraîner, à m'endurcir. Seul je n'y arriverais pas. Alors, je vous le demande... »

Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait posé le front sur le sol et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« ...entraînez-moi ! »

Son oncle reposa la tasse qu'il venait de finir, puis se leva et jeta par la fenêtre un regard comme tourné vers son passé.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas enseigné les arts du samouraï à quiconque. J'avais espéré attendre que tu sois plus grand et aguerri en tant que ninja avant de t'y initier. Ton père avait 14 ans quand il a commencé et il était le plus jeune. Je ne voulais pas commencé avec toi avant, j'avais même pensé ne jamais le faire, car maintenant les arts ninjas les surpassent. Mais peut être y a-t-il toujours quelque chose à apprendre quelque part. Es-tu réellement prêt ? »

« Je le suis. » répondit Kazuho sur un ton décidé.

« Es-tu conscient de la rigueur qu'il te faudra t'imposer ? Tu ne dormiras plus sur tes deux oreilles, quand tu mangeras tu devras être sans cesse sur tes gardes. »

Le jeune Genin considéra ces mots, mais il se dit aussitôt qu'il avait trop réfléchi et que pour avancer il fallait se lancer et assumer.

« S'il le faut, je le serai ! »

Kazuho serrait ses mains sur ses genoux. Pendant un instant, il douta que son oncle n'accepte. Finalement il répondit sur un ton lointain :

« Tu me fais penser à ton père. Je n'avais jamais vu personne être aussi prompt à prendre une décision aussi importante. Pour ton père c'était plutôt de l'inconscience mais peut-être que pour toi ce sera différent. »

Il venait de lui dire oui. Et Kazuho n'eut d'autre réaction à ce moment que de le remercier en étendant les bras au sol, en oubliant complètement sa blessure qui l'élançait dès qu'il posait sa main.

« Merci...mon oncle ! »

Le village baignait maintenant dans une douce lumière orangée, comme apaisant les Genins qui se remettaient peu à peu de leur mission mouvementée. Emmitouflée dans sa couverture, Rei boudait encore. Il arrivait qu'elle et Samu se querellent de temps à autre, pourtant là, elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne se comprendraient plus jamais. Elle repensa malgré elle à leur dispute.

« Il faut qu'on arrête. »

« Oui, je suis d'accord », avait mal compris Samu, « C'est la dernière fois qu'on se fera avoir comme ça. Il faut qu'on s'entraîne plus et...»

« Non, tu ne comprends pas ! », avait dit Rei en secouant la tête. « Plus d'entraînement, il faut qu'on arrête d'apprendre ces stupides techniques. »

Les pupilles de Samu s'étaient dilatées.

« Quoi..? N'as tu pas bien vu ce qu'on a été capables de faire ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi puissant de toute ma vie ! » protesta le jeune chat.

« Senti, c'est ça le problème! Mon chakra ne te donne qu'une forme temporaire, n'oublies pas que tu restes un...»

Rei hésita à continuer. Samu renifla de dédain.

« Un simple chat sans défense hein... c'est ça que tu cherches à me dire, que je suis trop faible. ? »

Samu retint à grande peine ses poils de se hérisser de colère.

« Oui je suis encore faible et alors ? Toi tu n'es qu'une trouillarde qui flanche à la première difficulté ! » rétorqua Samu avec ton plus blessant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux plus t'exposer au danger ! » cria Rei.

« De quoi tu parles ? C'est moi qui ai décidé de te suivre ! Tu n'es pas responsable de mes choix. Si j'ai décidé de me battre à tes côtés, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, cela ne te concerne pas. »

« Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! C'est à cause de moi que tu veux devenir un animal ninja ! Si seulement je... ». La gorge de Rei commençait à lentement se serrer.

« Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas emmené avec toi lorsque tu as commencé l'apprentissage de ninja, c'est ça ? Je traine dans tes pattes, je suis pas assez bien pour la super forte kunoichi que tu es ? ». Par esprit de provocation, le chat tourna le dos à sa maîtresse.

« Tu sais bien que non idiot ! Tu es jaloux de moi ou quoi ? »

« Eh bien tu sais quoi, oui ! Oui je suis jaloux que tu puisses devenir ninja ! Si toi tu le peux, pourquoi moi je ne le pourrai pas hein ? »

« Ah, j'avais raison. C'est à cause de moi que tu as cette idée en tête...», dit-elle alors que de longues mèches obscurcissaient son visage. « Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça...j'arrête d'être ninja ! »

« Vas-y, je m'enfiche !», répliqua le chat. « Je continuerai de m'entraîner et je deviendrai un vrai animal ninja ! Maintenant que je sais que je peux y arriver, plus rien ne m'arrêtera. »

Rei s'était enfuie avant d'entendre la fin. Elle était en colère contre Samu. Comment pouvait-il la traiter de lâche ? Elle ne voulait juste pas qu'il meurt, en quoi était-ce si mal?

C'était Natsuki-sensei qui lui avait donné cette stupide idée, pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour assumer ses actes ?

Tandis que Rei s'essayait vainement à dormir, une autre Genin, elle, était déjà en plein sommeil. Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Sayuri était plongée dans un rêve familier. Elle le connaissait bien, elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Dans ce rêve, elle était de nouveau une petite fille. Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine de son ancienne maison à Taki no kuni, la pièce était baignée dans la lumière du soleil et sa mère avait préparé le souper. À ce moment-là, le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe contre une porte se fit entendre. « Ce doit être papa, tu vas lui ouvrir Sayuri ? » lui demanda sa mère avec un sourire. Avec excitation, la petite blonde bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers la porte. Elle saisit la poignée et ouvrit pour se retrouver face à la silhouette indiscernable d'un homme. Le haut de son corps n'était jamais clairement visible, toujours entouré de flou ou assombri, il ne portait jamais la même chose. Comme Sayuri était petite elle voyait surtout sa taille et ses jambes. Pourtant elle savait que c'était lui, il n'y avait pas de doute. « Papa ! », l'homme se baissa et la souleva de terre pour la porter dans ses bras jusqu'à la cuisine. Sayuri regarda la porte d'entrée s'éloigner par-dessus l'épaule de son père en s'agrippant à son cou. Arrivés à la hauteur du salon, la petite fille aperçut soudain le petit miroir mural sur sa gauche. Elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait que son reflet à elle dans le miroir, personne ne la portait. Sayuri sentit qu'elle se trouvait à présent sur le sol et regarda autour d'elle sans voir son père. Elle remarqua que le miroir s'était décroché du mur et elle se leva pour le ramasser. Au moment où son image apparut dans la glace, elle lâcha un cri de surprise en voyant son reflet la regarder avec deux yeux rouges bordés chacun d'une virgule noire.

Émergeant à nouveau doucement vers la réalité, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et cligna quelques instants avant de se rappeler qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Un mouvement dans son champ de vision attira son attention sur sa mère.

« Sayuri ! Tu es réveillée ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec bonheur. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je me sens bien, merci maman. » répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

« Ton professeure m'a raconté que vous avez eu affaire à forte partie durant votre mission. Quand j'ai appris qu'on t'avait amenée ici, je me suis beaucoup inquiétée tu sais… »

« Oui, je sais… désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. On a eu quelques complications, mais c'est fini maintenant et tout le monde va bien. » répondit Sayuri en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« J'espère que ça ne deviendra pas une habitude ma chérie. » ajouta Ayame d'un air concerné.

« Ouais…moi non plus. »

Elle repensa alors à son rêve et à son combat contre Tōya. Depuis qu'elle avait éveillé cette étrange capacité, elle ne savait plus qui elle était. C'était quoi ce pouvoir ? D'où venait-il ? Une tonne de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle prit une grande inspiration, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

« Maman, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose… est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du _Sharingan_ ? »

La femme aux cheveux blonds regarda sa fille en fronçant les sourcils et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Sayuri lui raconta donc ce qui s'était passé lors de son combat avec les détails de ses sensations en espérant que cela finisse par lui dire quelque chose. Ayame l'écouta attentivement, très surprise d'apprendre que son enfant semblait avoir une sorte de « don » et porta sa main à son menton en réfléchissant.

« Je regrette, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il peut s'agir Sayuri. Il ne s'est jamais produit d'évènement particulier dans nos vies qui puisse expliquer d'où cette chose pourrait venir. C'est peut-être un cadeau du ciel ? » avança-t-elle.

Sayuri croisa les bras d'un air pensif. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, mais ce serait une explication beaucoup trop facile. Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule dans le monde à posséder ce talent, ce serait trop incroyable. Ça devait forcément venir de quelque part…

« Peut-être que c'est génétique ? Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien de semblable de ton côté de la famille ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas que je sache. Et je ne me suis jamais réveillée un matin en étant capable de voir comme tu me dis avoir vu. »

« …Est-ce que…ça pourrait venir de papa ? » ajouta Sayuri l'esprit plongé dans le souvenir encore frais de son rêve. « Tu m'as toujours dis que j'avais ses yeux… »

Un grand silence suivit. Ayame fixait les draps du lit sans rien dire, laissant peser la question dans l'air. Son regard était presque triste. Puis elle tourna à nouveau la tête et ses iris couleur émeraude rencontrèrent celles de sa fille. Cette nuance de brun si spéciale lui rappelant son ancien amour…

« Je n'en sais rien, il ne m'a jamais rien dit là-dessus. C'était quelqu'un de mystérieux, il y a probablement pleins de choses que j'ignore sur lui… ». Elle prononça ces mots avec une certaine amertume. C'est vrai, elle ne savait pas d'où il venait, ni rien sur sa famille. Même le nom qu'il lui avait donné n'était surement pas son véritable nom. « _Je m'appelle Hiro. Ravi de te rencontrer… Ayame_ ». La voix masculine résonna dans sa tête comme un écho.

« Sa couleur préférée est le bleu… », murmura-t-elle, « Et son plat favori c'est… »

« Le Sukiyaki. » compléta Sayuri.

Finalement, sa mère dut partir car les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon. Sayuri pourrait sortir le lendemain si tous ses examens étaient en ordre. Elles se dirent au revoir, tandis qu'Ayame lui suggéra de s'adresser à son professeure qui serait peut-être mieux renseignée qu'elle sur ce sujet.

« Misuzu-sensei… ? Oui...pourquoi pas. » Elle referma la porte de la chambre, laissant sa fille qui fixait pensivement la fenêtre. Elle s'appuya un instant contre le bois en soupirant.

« Si tu voyais ta fille, combien elle te ressemble… ».

 **Note d'auteurs : Alors qu'ils viennent de rentrer de mission, nos jeunes Genins des équipes 6 et 11 font face à des tourments intérieurs ! Quels changements Tetsu va-t-il amorcer maintenant qu'il a eu des révélations de la vieille Mitsuko Nanae ? Kazuho saura-t-il suivre l'entraînement de samouraï auquel son oncle va le soumettre ? Rei et son chat Samu sont-ils en train de mettre fin à leur chemin comme ninjas ? Sayuri obtiendra-t-elle des réponses de Misuzu sur son mystérieux don ? Comment Airi et Shion vont-ils à présent évoluer l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre ? Cela nous fait bien des questions...et pour avoir des réponses...il faudra les suivre au chapitre 25 ;)**

 **Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Nous voilà à nouveau un peu plus disponibles pour continuer cette belle fanfiction. Si vous nous lisez toujours, merci beaucoup de nous suivre ^^ !**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart sous notre pseudo "5Dreamers" ou avec les noms des personnages pour voir des illustrations de la fiction ! Une nouvelle illustration est généralement mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre !**


	25. Ceux qui vont de l'avant

**L'univers, l'histoire du manga Naruto et les personnages raccordés sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. La présente histoire et ses personnages créés sont toutefois à nous.  
**

 **Chapitre 25 :** **Ceux qui vont de l'avant**

Le soleil venait de se lever et les oiseaux piaillaient déjà dans les arbres épars du village caché des feuilles. Tetsu, qui était sorti peu avant pour se promener et se changer les idées, ruminait ses pensées. Les choses clarifiées par Nanae l'avaient énormément surpris. Cette dangereuse mission avait été une expérience enrichissante sur les origines de sa famille mais aussi traumatisante. Il avait été confronté pour la première fois à la dure réalité du monde des ninjas un monde dans lequel il n'y a aucune pitié pour les faibles et où il aurait bien pu mourir seul dans les tréfonds humides et froids du repère d'Aiko s'il n'avait pas été épaulé par l'équipe de Natsuki. Ses deux coéquipiers n'étaient pas passés loin d'y rester eux-aussi et il était rempli d'admiration pour eux depuis que Kazuho lui avait raconté la situation très défavorable dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés, séparés l'un de l'autre et sévèrement blessés.

Un frisson parcourra l'échine de Tetsu et ses dents se serrèrent. « Plus jamais…je ne veux voir mes amis dans cet état…mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour ça ? »

Le jeune garçon fût extrait des tourments de son esprit quand il entendit une voix familière exprimer son mécontentement. C'était Ino qui, s'occupant de la boutique de fleurs de sa mère, se disputait ouvertement avec Sakura Haruno. Les passants les regardaient bizarrement mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux filles de continuer leurs chamailleries. Comme d'habitude le sujet était le même.

« Tu es dans son équipe et alors ? Il fallait bien qu'ils mettent un génie pour équilibrer votre équipe, vu les deux nuls que mon Sasuke chéri se trimballe… » fit la blonde en affichant un sourire des plus arrogants.

Mais son interlocutrice aux cheveux roses n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me sous-estimer, Ino la truie ! » répondit-elle en la fusillant de ses yeux verts. « J'ai progressé et je ne me laisserais pas battre par toi. Je n'ai rien à craindre d'une fille comme toi, de toute façon. » Elle ponctua sa phrase en lui tirant la langue.

« À ta place j'éviterais de trop me chercher, grand front ! » répliqua la jeune blonde.

Tetsu connaissait bien ces disputes habituelles puisque les deux jeunes filles étaient de grandes rivales et ce, dans tous les domaines ! Il décida cependant de calmer un peu les tensions et de les interrompre.

« Hey, Ino ! Comment tu vas ? » fit-il pour attirer l'attention des kunoichis qui étaient trop occupées à se lancer des piques pour le remarquer.

« Oh ! Tetsu, mais ça fait longtemps ! J'ai entendu dire que vous reveniez de mission ! Allez, tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter. J'ai cru comprendre que votre équipe a elle aussi été envoyée sur une mission corsée ! » s'exclama-t-elle en appuyant ses coudes sur le comptoir.

« Comment ça nous aussi ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Oh, nos senseis discutent beaucoup entre eux » dit Sakura en croisant les bras « et semblerait-il que ton équipe comme la mienne sont tombés sur une mission plus difficile que prévu. On a été envoyés à Kiri où nous avons affronté un ninja renégat et un jeune garçon masqué qui voulaient empêcher la construction d'un pont. Et vous, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? »

« Oh bah tu sais, à la base c'était censé être une simple mission d'escorte… » répondit-il avant de se figer net et de repenser à la torture que lui avait fait enduré les hommes de mains de la renégate d'Iwa.

« Hum… c'était si horrible que ça ? » fit la jeune fille en agitant sa main devant son visage.

« Laisse le Sakura, il a dû voir des choses pas très jolies, contrairement à toi. C'est sûrement Sasuke qui a fait tout le travail vu qu'on ne peut compter ni sur toi, ni sur cet imbécile de Naruto ! » Sur ces mots, elles se remirent de plus belle à se traiter de tous les noms. Pour éviter une scène en pleine rue et occuper sa matinée, Tetsu proposa aux deux kunoichis d'aller discuter des dernières missions autour d'un thé.

Ce matin, Kazuho se leva avec un élan d'énergie. C'était aujourd'hui que commençait l'entraînement spécialement confectionné par son oncle. Il enfila ses habits, son bandeau, ses sandales et s'empressa de le rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Celui-ci l'attendait en silence comme à son habitude, assis en tailleur, deux maigres bols de nouilles et une théière posés sur la table. Sans dire un mot, Kazuho prit place et une fois assis, ils entamèrent le déjeuner.

En son for intérieur, Kazuho brûlait d'impatience de demander ce qui l'attendait à son oncle mais il s'en garda durant tout le repas car c'était toujours un moment de calme à observer.

Une fois les deux bols vidés et leur thés bus, Kazuho lança de but en blanc :

« Alors ? Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »

« Tu m'as l'air très motivé, ce te sera très utile mais on ne commencera pas tout de suite. »

Cette réaction étonna Kazuho ; son oncle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire les choses en prenant son temps. Mais peut-être était-ce pour bien se préparer à le tester ?

« Quelle heure ? »

« Dix heures. Ce sera dans la salle aux tatamis. »

Sans poser plus de question, Kazuho reprit un peu de thé, avec une étrange impression que cela ne le ferait pas tenir jusqu'à midi.

À l'heure dans la salle aux tatamis, ils étaient les deux assis silencieux. Kazuho remarqua deux bâtons de combat et un paquet de nourriture posés juste derrière à droite de son oncle. Normalement il ne prenait jamais rien à manger dans cette pièce, mais peut être l'entraînement serrait si rude qu'il fallait en prévoir ou encore qu'il n'y aurait pas de pause et qu'il faudrait toujours être sur ses gardes ? Il gardait ses questions pour lui. Enfin son oncle dit :

« Mon neveu, avant de commencer, il faut que tu saches qu'on restera toute la journée dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses l'épreuve que je vais t'imposer. Et si tu n'y parviens pas, on recommencera jour après jour. C'est compris ? Je veux du sérieux et de la discipline. »

« Oui », répondit Kazuho.

« Maintenant, l'épreuve que je vais te faire passer, est la première que tout combattant quel qu'il soit doit savoir pour débuter. Il s'agit... »

Il s'arrêta, prit un des bâtons en main et jeta l'autre dans les bras de son neveu, puis se leva.

« ... de me voler le paquet de nourriture. »

Suspendu aux lèvres de son oncle, Kazuho ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Cela sera facile, se dit-il. Puis il se dit que c'était peut-être trop facile. Il se dressa sur ses jambes.

« Aussi une chose », ajouta son oncle avec un petit sourire, « tu n'auras pas à manger tant que tu n'auras pas réussi. »

Kazuho se passa la langue sur la lèvre et renvoya le sourire de son adversaire.

« Très bien, mon oncle, je ne vais pas y aller de main morte ! »

« Montre-moi ce que tu as appris à l'académie des ninjas. »

Alors Kazuho fonça tête la première sur son oncle, celui-ci réagit à une vitesse folle, à peine son neveu avait quitté le sol, qu'il s'écarta, lui fit une bourrasque dans les jambes, le désarma puis d'un coup de paume dans le ventre le projeta à terre.

Kazuho était complètement déboussolé ; il savait la réputation de son aïeul, mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un parer et renvoyer un coup aussi vite, même pas Misuzu. Il se demanda même s'il avait seulement vu quelque chose. Il se releva et fit à nouveau face à son oncle.

« Tu n'as visiblement pas appris grand-chose, s'exclama son oncle. À l'académie, ils forment des ninjas, des combattants furtifs, préférant se dissimuler et prendre l'ennemi par surprise. Mais les combattants de front, droits et fiers, sont d'une autre trempe. Maintenant que tu me prends au sérieux... »

Il lui relança le bâton dans les mains.

« Le combat va pouvoir commencer. »

Kazuho comprit soudain qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre que son oncle ne lui avait encore jamais dévoilé. Ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire ; on le lui avait appris à l'académie, et cela vaut pour n'importe qui. Mais il fallait faire avec ces inconnues et aussi son ventre vide. Il se motiva et son adversaire arbora soudain quelque chose qu'il avait rarement vu ; un sourire de fierté. Kazuho se concentra et motivé, se dit qu'il n'aurait de pause que lorsqu'il aurait étalé son oncle.

Du côté du bleu et des deux kunoichi, l'atmosphère s'était détendu. Tetsu sirota son thé avant de poursuivre la conversation.

« Non. Je n'ai pas été top durant cette mission. Je me suis fait bêtement capturer… J'ai été emmené dans une sorte de grotte. Ils m'ont enfermé et se servaient d'une technique pour me vider de mon chakra, histoire que je reste tranquille. Puis après un mec trop bizarre est… il m'a attrapé au visage et est rentré dans mon esprit… Et je ne me souviens plus de rien jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de Rei, Airi et Shion viennent me libérer… » fit-il en gardant volontairement ce que Aiko lui avait avoué pour lui… Pour le moment.

« Oh je vois ! Je suis moi-même experte dans le contrôle de l'esprit. Il s'est servi de ses pouvoirs pour te torturer, c'est affreux… » répondit la blonde. « Mais si tu veux mon avis tu devrais pas t'en faire. Au contraire tire de ces expériences des leçons pour la suite ma petite myrtille ! », lui dit-elle sur un ton encourageant et bienveillant.  
Les paroles d'Ino n'étaient pas passées dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Aussitôt le garçon devint rouge comme une tomate !

« A… Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

« En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec Ino. » intervint Sakura. « Apprenons de nos erreurs pour pouvoir avancer… Je suis sûre et certaine que tu peux y arriver. Il faudrait que je m'y mette aussi. Cela demande juste de l'entraînement. »

Après un long moment de réflexion et de remise en question personnelle, le jeune garçon avait décidé de se battre. Le monde ninja est impitoyable, il s'en était rendu compte. Il voulait progresser et protéger les gens qui lui étaient chers. Et il savait déjà qui allait l'y aider…

Aux alentours de midi, Sayuri passa enfin le seuil de l'hôpital et contempla le ciel bleu et sans nuage. Les ninjas médecin l'avait remise à neuf et ne lui avaient même pas laissé une cicatrice. Elle avait tout de même reçu par précautions l'ordre d'éviter des chocs violents pour les prochains jours et de recommencer à s'entrainer à intensité progressive. Elle n'avait pas pu obtenir d'informations auprès de sa mère sur son mystérieux don et avait donc décidé d'aller en parler à Misuzu dès sa sortie. La jeune blonde avait une petite idée d'où pouvait se trouver son professeure à cette heure-ci et commença à marcher d'un pas décidé à travers les rues de Konoha. Alors qu'elle passait devant des stands de babioles pour les touristes, elle aperçut une fillette courir après un garçonnet portant un bout de tissu autour de la tête. Les deux enfants semblaient en plein jeu et passèrent juste devant Sayuri qui fut forcée de s'arrêter pour éviter une collision.

« Grand frère ! Reviens, maman va s'inquiéter ! » lança la petite fille.

« Je suis un ninja ! Et les ninjas ne se rendent pas ! Attrapes-moi si tu peux ! » répondit le môme en tirant des shurikens imaginaires en direction de sa petite sœur.

Sayuri regarda le bambin filer dans la foule avant d'être ramassé dans son élan par une femme qui devait être sa mère. Le trio s'éloigna alors que le gosse arborait une moue boudeuse il rappelait à la jeune Fujino le fils du seigneur du pays du feu, Makoto, qu'elle avait dû babysitter en mission et qui voulait à tout prix être ninja. Elle baissa les yeux et posa sa main là où sa côte avait été cassée, le souvenir indélébile de son combat contre Tōya se rejouant dans sa mémoire : la peur de mourir, la douleur, l'annonce de la mort de son ami et sa propre violence…. « Être ninja…c'est pas aussi drôle que tu crois, petit. »

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche supplémentaires, Sayuri arriva devant un établissement à l'odeur enivrante. Elle poussa la porte qui fit tinter une clochette et attira l'attention de quelques clients ainsi que d'une femme assise sur un canapé en fond de salle.

« Je savais que je vous trouverai là, Misuzu-sensei ».

« Vraiment ? Serais-je devenue à ce point prévisible ? » répondit la Jônin en croquant dans un biscuit avant de porter une petite tasse fumante à sa bouche.

« C'est votre salon de thé préféré. » ajouta la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

Misuzu l'invita à s'asseoir avec elle et lui paya une tisane. Elle écouta avec grand intérêt les révélations de son élève sur son combat contre le jumeau d'Iwa et l'éveil de son étrange capacité. « Mmm, le Sharingan… » dit-elle en reposant sa tasse sur la table. « Toutes mes félicitations Sayuri ! C'est un pouvoir rare et précieux que tu as là, tu peux en être fière ! »

« Alors vous savez ce que c'est ! Expliquez-moi, de quoi s'agit-il ? Pourquoi l'ai-je ? », la pressa la Genin, le cœur battant.

« Il s'agit d'un dôjutsu qui octroie divers facultés à son possesseur dont celle de voir plus distinctement les mouvements de son opposant, comme tu me l'as relaté. » expliqua Misuzu calmement. « À un certain stade, il permet même de copier les techniques de son adversaire ! »

« Copier…les techniques de son adversaire… ? » répéta Sayuri bouche bée. « C'est invraisemblable, je ne sais pas si j'en serais un jour capable… »

« Mystère, je ne saurais le prédire. » reprit la Jônin « J'ignore également pourquoi tu en es dotée. Je ne suis pas une experte sur le Sharingan, mais je connais quelqu'un qui sera plus compétent que moi pour répondre à toutes tes questions ! »

Le thé fini, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans les rues animées de Konoha. Alors que Sayuri tentait d'extorquer des indices à son sensei sur la mystérieuse personne qu'elles allaient voir, elle fut interpellée par une voix qu'elle connaissait.

« Sayuri-san ! Misuzu sensei ! Bonjour ! »

C'était Shion, qui était passé près d'elles en courant tout sourire. Les deux femmes se hâtèrent de lui rendre son salut avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la foule.

« Je me demande bien où il allait d'un pas si joyeux... » se demanda tout haut Sayuri. Mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire bien longtemps avant de recommencer à interroger son sensei qui malicieusement ne lui donnait que de vagues réponses.

Shion, qui gambadait joyeusement en évitant la foule, arriva bientôt chez lui. Pourtant, son humeur contrastait fortement avec l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans leur petit appartement... En vérité, les jumeaux avaient une invitée surprise qui squattait leur chambre d'ami depuis le soir d'avant. Et au grand dam d'Airi, elle ne faisait pas mine de vouloir partir.

A peine Shion poussa-t-il la porte, que celle-ci vint l'accueillir d'une plainte.

« Mais enfin Shion qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Tu ne sais pas comme j'ai dû prendre sur moi pour ne pas jeter la salade par la fenêtre ! »

Shion lui sourit tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui et enlevait ses chaussures.

« Merci pour ne pas l'avoir fait, Ai-chan. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ira bientôt mieux, j'ai pu parler avec Hinata, on a trouvé un plan pour remettre Rei et Samu d'aplomb ! »

Airi le regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

« Ah bon? Tant mieux, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle déguerpisse d'ici au plus vite. »

Car la noiraude aurait bien aimé savourer cette journée qui aurait dû être tranquille et reposante, et ainsi réfléchir sans stress à ce qui la taraudait. Mais la verte leur avait retiré toute possibilité de se relaxer. Elle broyait tellement de noir qu'un véritable nuage de déprime s'était formé tout autour de sa chambre ! Enfin, il restait encore l'après-midi à sauver...

Shion interrompit ses réflexions.

« Et comment va-t-elle ? »

Airi haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien, elle est restée cloîtrée dans la chambre toute la matinée. Son père est même venu deux fois et elle a refusé de le voir. »

Shion soupira avant de récupérer sa bonne humeur.

« Ma foi, on y peut rien. Mais ce soir elle ne sera plus là, promis ! »

Airi faillit s'étrangler.

« Ce soir ? Seulement ce soir ? »

Shion ignora ses protestations pour se diriger vers la chambre où logeait Rei.

Il chassa la brume noire de son bras et toqua doucement à la porte.

« Rei-chan, tu es réveillée...? »

« Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne veux voir personne ! » répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Rei chan, je voulais juste te dire que je suis allé voir Samu à l'hôpital ce matin. Il n'est pas complètement guéri, mais il est déjà sorti. Les aides-soignants m'ont dit que ça irait tant qu'il évite les mouvements brusques. »

Après un moment, Rei lui répondit sur un ton plus bas.

« ...J'en ai plus rien à faire de lui d'accord ? »

Shion sourit malgré la situation. Elle l'avait quand même laissé finir sa phrase sans l'interrompre.

« Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, fais-le nous savoir ! »

Puis, le courageux garçon retourna calmer sa sœur orageuse en attendant l'heure convenue avec Hinata.

Sayuri suivait Misuzu depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, elles étaient passées vers plusieurs zones d'entraînement et arrivaient maintenant en vue d'un pré avec trois poteaux en bois. Son professeur lui commanda de l'attendre et s'approcha d'un homme aux cheveux gris, accroupi sur un rocher, qui semblait plongé dans un livre.

« Kakashi…encore à lire ces bouquins obscènes, je vois. » lança-t-elle à l'adresse du Jônin. Il referma son ouvrage et se releva en mettant les mains dans les poches.

« Ce n'est pas obscène Misuzu. Le « Paradis du batifolage » est un roman éducatif sur les relations homme-femme. »

D'où elle était, Sayuri vit les deux ninjas s'entretenir pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent trop longues avant que Misuzu ne revienne vers elle et pose une main sur son épaule. « Je vous laisse discuter. » glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. L'instant d'après, elle était partie, laissant derrière elle son élève, qui ressentait un peu d'appréhension devant ce curieux inconnu. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et son œil gauche était dissimulé par son bandeau frontal. Le bas de son visage était également caché par un masque noir, la jeune fille estima qu'il devait avoir le même âge que Misuzu ou un peu plus. Il lui fit signe de sa main de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Une fois à sa hauteur il lui tendit la main.

« Bonjour Sayuri. Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, ravi de te rencontrer ! »

Sayuri lui serra la main, bizarrement elle avait l'impression qu'il souriait sous son masque. Ils s'assirent ensemble sur le gros rocher et elle raconta son histoire à Kakashi qui attendit qu'elle ait terminé pour prendre la parole.

« C'est comme te l'a dit Misuzu. Le Sharingan donne plusieurs facultés à celui qui en est doté et tu as déjà pu en expérimenter une. La capacité de copier des jutsus en est une autre mais ce n'est de loin pas tout… »

« Ah bon ? Que permet-il d'autre ? » demanda Sayuri, les sourcils froncés.

« Il permet aussi de voir au travers d'un Genjutsu puis, avec l'apprentissage, de les contrer. »

« C'est absolument incroyable… » Chaque information était un nouveau choc pour la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient donc capables de bien plus que ce qu'elle croyait et tout cela l'impressionnait autant que ça l'inquiétait. Sera-t-elle capable un jour de maîtriser ce don et d'en faire un as pour son équipe ? « Mais... » reprit-elle avec un soupir « …ce que je ne comprends pas c'est : pourquoi moi ? »

« Effectivement, il est très surprenant que tu possèdes le Sharingan. » répondit Kakashi en se saisissant le menton. « Normalement, c'est une technique héréditaire que l'on ne retrouve que chez des membres de la famille Uchiwa… »

« La famille Uchiwa..? Pouvez m'en dire plus sur eux ? » Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« Il s'agit d'un des plus anciens clans de Konoha. C'est eux qui ont fondé la police militaire. »

« Un attribut héréditaire…c'est ça, c'est la seule explication, mon père doit faire partie de ce clan ! » s'exclama Sayuri en se relevant d'un bond. Une vague d'excitation parcourra son corps, elle en était sûre : elle tenait une piste pour retrouver enfin son paternel !

« Malheureusement, tous les membres de la famille Uchiwa ont été tués il y a treize ans par un ninja renégat. »

Et là le monde s'arrêta. Les espoirs de Sayuri s'envolèrent d'un seul coup et elle regarda dans le vide, complètement perdue. Le Jônin se leva et posa une main sur son dos pour la consoler.

« Merci pour cette discussion Kakashi-sensei. Vous avez toute ma gratitude. » dit-elle d'un ton monotone. Puis elle s'éloigna en marchant lentement comme un zombie sans voir un garçon aux cheveux noirs arriver vers dans la zone d'entraînement et la suivre du regard.

« Que vous voulait cette fille ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement à son professeur.

« Rien de très important Sasuke. Rien de très important. » lui répondit Kakashi en descendant du rocher. Il faudrait sans doute qu'il ait une autre discussion avec Misuzu.

Non loin de là, une équipe de Genins commençait aussi leur entraînement de l'après-midi. Il s'agissait de l'équipe de Kiba, Shino et Hinata. Depuis le matin, ils s'exerçaient au lancer de kunai sous la surveillance de leur mentor, Kurenai Yuhi. Pourtant, Hinata avait de la peine à se concentrer.

Un peu avant l'entraînement, Shion était venu la voir pour lui parler de ce qui était arrivé à Rei et Samu durant leur mission. Elle avait été peinée d'apprendre que les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient disputés et que le sujet de leur querelle semblait si important. Mais avec Shion, ils avaient réfléchi à un moyen de les aider... Et cela requerrait l'assistance de leurs meilleurs ennemis, à savoir ses propres coéquipiers, Kiba et Akamaru. Mais Hinata ne voyait pas comment lui demander de l'aide. Nul n'ignorait la mésentente entre les deux pairs, comment seulement convaincre Kiba de leur prêter assistance...?

« Hinata ! »

Soudain, la voix de sa sensei la rappela à la réalité et Hinata eu un petit sursaut. Kurenai, voyant que son élève commençait à se dissiper, décréta qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Alors que les Genins se reposaient et qu'elle partait ramasser les projectiles sur les cibles, les deux garçons s'adressèrent à leur coéquipière.

« Tu vas bien Hinata? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être dans la lune comme ça en plein entraînement. » fit Kiba

« Je suis désolée Kiba...» dit elle avec un faible sourire « C'est qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à une amie et je ne sais pas comment l'aider... »

Hinata reprit son air consterné en regardant le sol. Kiba était à son écoute, il n'y avait pas meilleure situation pour lui demander !

« Kiba, tu accepterais de venir ce soir au petit pont vers la boutique de pêche, j'aimerais te demander conseil ! »

Kiba, complètement pris au dépourvu lui répondit en rougissant.

« Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr ? »

C'était la première fois qu' Hinata lui faisait une demande de ce genre. Kiba entendit le rire à moitié camouflé de Shino dans son dos, qui se moquait de son embarras.

« C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup ! » lui répondit Hinata le visage illuminé.

Elle se leva alors pour reprendre l'entraînement prise d'une énergie nouvelle. « Shion, j'ai réussi ma part de la mission ! »

Dans la salle aux tatamis, pour la quarante deuxième fois d'affilée, Kazuho était à terre, les mains écorchées et des bleus pleins le corps. Son adversaire ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Il ne comprenait pas comment son oncle anticipait tous ses mouvements, de plus son adversaire avait commencé à manger tout en combattant aussi efficacement qu'au tout début ; cela enrageait le jeune Genin. Son oncle restait impassible, pas un geste inutile, calme dans tous ces mouvements. Kazuho ne parvenait pas à le faire sourciller, même en essayant des fumigènes ninjas ou des kunais, ce qu'un épéiste n'aurait pourtant pas l'habitude d'anticiper.

Son ventre commençait à gargouiller et plus le temps passait, plus il lui était difficile de se concentrer. Il se souvint soudain d'une technique qui pourrait l'aider. Caché derrière un paravent il enchaîna les signes de mains .

« Dédoublement », murmura-t-il

Quatre clones apparurent et Kazuho profita alors d'un moment d'inattention pour se glisser hors de la pièce en espérant que son oncle ne remarque pas tout de suite la supercherie. Il fouilla partout sans trouver rien à manger, alors il sortit du pavillon.

Il bondit de toit en toit, cherchant un magasin ou quelqu'un qui pourrait lui donner quelque chose à manger. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait pas pris d'argent et il s'arrêta sur un toit avec une expression dépitée. Avec un soupir, Kazuho s'allongea deux minutes, pour se reposer et ferma les yeux.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, un autre Genin s'arrêta aussi sur ce même toit.

« Eh toi... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Kazuho surpris, bondit sur ses jambes et recula aussitôt de trois pas face à son interlocuteur.

« Calme toi, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi ici. »

Oubliant la politesse, Kazuho lui demanda aussitôt :

« Est ce que tu as à manger ? »

En réponse, le mystérieux Genin lui donna un pain au riz que Kazuho descendit en moins d'une minute.

« Merci ! »

« De rien, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais allongé là sans avoir mangé ? »

Alors Kazuho lui raconta en bref l'épreuve que lui faisait passer son oncle. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'adressa à son interlocuteur, qui entre temps s'était allongé et admirait le ciel.

« Je t'ai dit ce que je faisais. Mais toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi ou avec ton sensei ? »

« Pfff... », soupira-t-il,« ...trop la galère à raconter. Les exercices ninjas à répétitions, je suis pas fait pour ça, moi. Je préfère m'allonger quelque part et regarder les nuages passer. »

« Ton sensei ne va pas te réprimander ? » questionna Kazuho, étonné qu'on puisse avoir aussi peu de motivation.

« Comme toi, je devrais passer des épreuves mais je ne suis pas pressé. Chacun doit faire les choses à son rythme. »

Kazuho se rassit et se dit qu'après tout, le temps ne pressait pas ; son oncle lui avait donné la journée. Un moment de calme plus tard, le Genin se redressa et lui demanda :

« Sais-tu jouer au Shogi ? »

« Je connais les bases. » répondit le garçon aux cheveux gris en levant un sourcil.

« Parfait. »

Il sortit un petit plateau de sa sacoche et des pièces de jeu. Puis ils commencèrent une partie de Shogi.

Le soir venu, Kiba attendait patiemment au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué. Loin des regards, sous un arbre, près de la rivière... Kiba avait l'impression d'avoir été invité à un rendez-vous galant. Il avait toujours cru qu' Hinata en pinçait pour Naruto, mais est-ce que...?

Il essayait de chasser ces vaines pensées quand soudain il entendit des pas. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se redressa en réajustant maladroitement sa tenue. Mais c'est alors qu'il reconnut non sa partenaire, mais Rei Fujiwara !

Les deux Genins eurent la même réaction...

« Ha ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! », s'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

« C'est toi qui n'a rien à faire là, je viens voir Hinata ! », s'offusqua Rei.

« Moi aussi, elle m'a donné rendez-vous ici. »

« Pas possible, tu as dû mal comprendre ! »

Les deux Genins se lancèrent des regards défiants, mais s'installèrent néanmoins pour attendre leur amie et clarifier la situation. Ils s'adossèrent chacun d'un côté du tronc de l'arbre et attendirent.

Rei soupira. Shion avait fait des pieds et des mains pour la faire sortir et lui indiquer la direction de cet endroit. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à voir Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir ?

Le temps passant rendant la situation de plus en plus étrange et gênante, Rei décida de rompre le silence.

« Où est Akamaru ? »

Le petit chien était toujours fourré avec lui d'habitude. Kiba esquiva la question, gêné. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait cru attendre Hinata pour un rendez-vous galant...

« Et Samu? Je ne le sens pas dans les parages. »

Aussitôt il sentit sa camarade se raidir.

« Qui sait... »

Kiba se tourna brièvement vers elle. Il commençait à comprendre le stratagème qu'avait opéré Hinata. C'était donc Rei, l'amie qu'elle ne savait pas comment aider...?

« ... Envie d'en parler ? » proposa-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Rei hésita. Pourquoi lui en faire part, il se moquerait d'elle. Mais la même pensée qu'avait eue Kiba germa dans son esprit. Peut-être Hinata avait-elle fait exprès de les réunir ici... ? Car s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider et la comprendre, c'était bien Kiba.

La jeune Genin soupira et se laissa glisser sur le sol.

« Kiba-kun, avez-vous déjà eu des moments difficiles avec Akamaru? »

Kiba la scruta un instant de ses yeux vifs avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers la rivière.  
« Bien sûr. Plus d'une fois. »

« Et il n'a jamais été blessé ? »

« Si, mais jamais gravement heureusement. »

Kiba qui cherchait où elle voulait en venir comprit soudain.

« Samu a été blessé durant votre mission ? »

Rei acquiesça.

« Et il aurait pu en mourir... » La jeune fille resserra ses bras autours de ses jambes. « Je ne veux plus qu'il combatte avec moi et prenne de tels risques, ce n'est pas un animal ninja... »

Kiba étudia ses paroles avant de rétorquer posément.

« Oui, Samu n'est pas un chat ninja. Tout comme Akamaru n'est pas un chien ninja. Ou tout comme nous deux et nos coéquipiers. Nous ne sommes encore tous que des apprentis ! »

Rei sembla écouter attentivement ses paroles.

« Mais... ils sont différents de nous. Ils sont si petits et si faibles, on ne devrait pas les emmener avec nous dans ces missions dangereuses... » soupira-t-elle.

« En quoi sont-ils différents ? Bien sûr qu'ils sont faibles, c'est à nous de les protéger. Mais le contraire vaut également. Akamaru m'a déjà sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, lui aussi me protège, car je suis faible. Jamais je ne pourrais seulement combattre sans lui, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Je suis sûr que Samu aussi t'a sauvé plusieurs fois, je me trompe ? »

Rei fit non de la tête. Kiba reprit :

« Moi, j'ai fait le choix de devenir ninja. Akamaru a fait le choix de me suivre de son propre chef. Qui suis-je pour m'y opposer? Si tu ne veux pas impliquer Samu d'avantage, tu devrais te demander pourquoi tu as choisi d'être ninja. »

Rei resta silencieuse, remuant ses paroles. Kiba estima avoir fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Il se redressa de son appui contre le tronc.

« Le reste ne tient qu'à vous deux, et à votre détermination. Mais si tu veux mon avis, vous êtes comme Akamaru et moi. Vous battre chacun de votre côté serait une grave erreur. »

Il s'en alla, laissant Rei avec ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, elle frappa ses joues de ses deux mains.

« Ce que je suis bête... »

Derrière la boutique de pêche, Hinata et Shion, espions, se firent un "High five".

« J'étais sûr que ça marcherait ! » s'exclama Shion.

Hinata approuva. Ils regardèrent Rei se lever pour prendre, un peu penaude, la direction de sa maison. « Et maintenant ? » demanda la jeune Hyûga.

« Maintenant, on va trouver Samu. »

« Mais comment ? »

Il n'eut qu'un sourire pour toute réponse et ils se dirigèrent à nouveau chez les Aoi.

Le soleil disparaissait bientôt et alors que l'ombre d'un toit recouvrait soudainement la partie de shogi, Kazuho lui, voyait clairement la stratégie de son adversaire. Alors qu'il croyait gagner, son adversaire retourna le jeu en deux coups. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ; la partie était terminée.

Kazuho s'étonna.

« Comment as-tu fais ? J'étais sur le point de gagner la partie. »

« Tu ne caches pas ton jeu. Quand tu veux bouger un pion, tu rives tes yeux dessus pendant au moins trois secondes, puis tu déplaces ton regard sur le pion que tu bougeras après et enfin sur ceux des miens que tu crains que je bouge. »

« Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas le remarquer... » marmonna Kazuho gêné.

« Tu analyses le jeu mais pas ton adversaire ! Quelquefois cela peut suffire à lire ce que va faire l'autre même quand on n'est pas très doué au jeu. Par exemple mon maître se frotte le nez quand il se prépare à faire un mouvement osé. Mais ne le lui dit pas. »

À ce moment, le garçon aux cheveux gris se redressa.

« Merci, je sais ce que je vais faire. »

Il tourna les talons puis juste avant de partir, dit au Genin :

« Moi, c'est Kazuho Yukimura. »

« Shikamaru Nara. »

Puis il fila. Il courut rejoindre son oncle, qui l'attendait toujours assis dans la salle aux tatamis, tous les clones avaient déjà disparu. Son adversaire lui lança :

« La prochaine fois, apprend à utiliser de vrais clones. J'espère que tu as mangé car on continuera jusqu'à minuit s'il le faut. »

Sans dire un mot, Kazuho s'assit aussi et prit son temps pour rassembler ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Son oncle le scrutait sans cesse, il fallait anticiper. Mais la stratégie de Kazuho était de ne jamais décoller du sol, car en l'air, il ne pouvait pas éviter un coup.

Il se releva d'un bond et fondit sur son oncle, le corps penché en avant, un kunai dans une main et un sceau dans l'autre. Aussitôt son oncle était debout et s'apprêtait à le contrer, mais au dernier moment, sans froncer un cil, Kazuho évita la paume lancée vers son ventre, en se baissant, roula et projeta son pied gauche contre le torse de son adversaire, pour essayer de le faire décoller du sol. Cependant son oncle para son coup si vite que c'était invisible. Alors un parchemin de torpeur attaché sous le pied de Kazuho, se déclencha en touchant de plein fouet son adversaire, qui n'eut que le temps de se protéger avec son avant-bras. Il se dégagea en se tenant le bras. Au moment ou un kunai allait atteindre ses pieds, il esquiva d'un bond. C'était le moment !

Kazuho traversa la pièce à toute berzingue et se jeta sur le paquet. Il l'ouvrit aussitôt, mais à sa surprise il n'y avait rien. Il se retourna et vit son oncle debout avec un paquet de sushi qu'il venait de sortir de son kimono.

« Vous les aviez sur vous, s'écria le Genin à moitié désappointé. »

« Il y a encore des choses qu'il faut que tu apprennes, mais tu as bien réussi la première épreuve. Mes félicitations. »

Kazuho était soudain heureux ; c'était la première fois que son oncle le félicitait. Même pour le bandeau de ninja, il n'avait pas été aussi ravi.

« Tu as été très rapide. À ton père il avait fallu trois jours pour comprendre. Mais toi en un seul petit jour. C'est que je me fais vieux alors, ou que tu vas aller loin. »

Kazuho peinait à rester debout ; il était encore affamé, il s'étonna.

« Il n'y aura pas que ces sushis ce soir n'est-ce pas, je ne vais jamais tenir jusqu'à demain. »

« Ah non, ceux-là sont pour moi. »

Kazuho haussa un sourcil.

« Ce soir on va manger dehors ! »

Aussitôt, il rangea les bâtons, puis ils sortirent les deux jusqu'à un magasin de ramen.

Après une journée très mouvementée en compagnie de Ino et Sakura, le jeune bleu prit congé de ses amies et s'empressa de rentrer.

Oui. Dorénavant, il se doit d'aller de l'avant et tout faire pour progresser. C'était maintenant son nouvel objectif.

Quelques sauts sur les toits des maisons plus tard, le jeune garçon arriva enfin devant chez lui.

Nanae, inquiète de ne pas avoir vu son petit de toute la journée et sans trop de nouvelles, l'attendait impatiemment.

« Tetsu ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude bon sang. Où étais-tu passé ? Tu ne m'as même pas prévenue, tu es parti sans rien… » Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le jeune garçon, tête baissée et les poings serrés.

« Nanae-oba-chan... Je… Je suis désolé. J'avais besoin de réfléchir suite aux derniers évènements. Et… J'ai pris une décision. Je ne veux plus voir mes amis en danger et me sentir si impuissant et incapable d'y faire quoi que ce soit. Je…» Il releva soudainement la tête. « J'aimerais que vous m'enseigniez tout ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre sur le ninjutsu médical. Aussi, si vous savez quoi que ce soit sur les aptitudes de mes ancêtres, enseignez-les moi... Je veux devenir plus fort, je sais que je le peux ! Si je veux protéger les gens auxquels je tiens, je dois m'améliorer ! Je vous en supplie… »

La vieille femme le regarda en silence. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration, et soupira.

« La voie que tu as choisi n'est pas des plus simples, mon enfant… Tu t'en es rendu compte à tes dépends. J'ai fait la promesse de veiller sur toi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Mais tôt ou tard, l'oiseau quitte le nid et bat des ailes tout seul… » Le regard de la vieille femme s'était levé vers le ciel. Elle les ferma brièvement, puis les rouvrit en souriant à son cher protégé.

« Très bien mon petit Tetsu. Désormais, je m'appliquerai à te transmettre tout ce que je sais. »

Le visage de Tetsu s'illumina d'un large sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

Airi attendait son frère sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés. Il en mettait du temps à revenir... Mais enfin, il apparut et elle l'accueillit les sourcils froncés.

« Alors c'est bon, elle ne reviendra plus ? »

Hinata se fit toute petite devant le regard perçant de son ancienne amie mais Shion n'en sembla nullement impressionné.

« Pas tout à fait. Airi, on a besoin de ton aide ! »

Airi haussa un sourcil. « Si c'est pour la salade, je n'en ai que faire. Rentre, le souper est prêt. »

« S'il te plaît Ai-chan, je te promets qu'elle ne nous embêtera plus après ça ! »

Comme Airi semblait l'ignorer, Hinata rassembla tout son courage pour lui adresser la parole, la première fois depuis des années.

« Airi-san, s'il te plaît ! »

Airi sembla remarquer la présence de la jeune fille pour la première fois. Elle regarda tour à tour les deux visages implorants de ses camarades qui lui évoquaient des petits chiots esseulés, et alors elle céda.

« Soit, qu'avez-vous besoin que je fasse ? » soupira-t-elle.

Hinata et Shion se regardèrent joyeux, et l'instant d'après le jumeau intimait à sa sœur de les suivre en courant. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit parc, et Shion formula sa demande aussi poliment qu'il le put.

« Ai-chan, Samu ne doit pas être bien loin. J'aimerais que tu le trouves grâce à tes sublimes capacités. »

Il lui tendit un des brassards de Rei, où l'odeur de Samu devait certainement encore y être.

Airi s'échauffa tandis qu'elle comprenait.

« Tu veux que je le piste comme un chien ? »

« Oui, mais il te faut juste localiser la zone, Hinata pourra faire le reste avec son Byakugan ! »

Airi voulut refuser, mais il était trop tard pour reculer à présent, trop tard pour préserver sa fierté... Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Si vous dites à la salade que j'ai fait ça pour elle... »

Son regard menaçant s'adressait surtout à Hinata, qui trembla malgré elle. Mais de nouveau, Shion était insensible à ses menaces.

« Merci beaucoup Ai chan ! »

Ainsi, l'heure suivante se passa dans la recherche de Samu, Airi le nez au sol pour mieux flairer les odeurs. Hinata essayait de l'aider en usant du byakugan, mais ne pouvant différencier les autres chats de Samu, elle était finalement obligée de se fier à Airi.

Finalement, sur une place de jeu désertée d'enfants, vu l'heure, Airi sembla sentir une odeur encore fraîche et Hinata entra en jeu. Ils découvrirent enfin le chat gris !

Calmement assis dans une cabane pour enfants surélevée du sol, Samu les toisait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Lui aussi les avait repéré.

En intimant aux deux filles de le laisser gérer ça, Shion s'approcha du cabanon mais s'assit par terre sans faire mine de vouloir l'attraper.

« Rei m'a raconté votre dispute. » Il se sentait toujours aussi bizarre de parler à un chat mais il essaya de passer outre cette fois-ci. « Je pense que tu as eu raison de te mettre en colère. Toi et moi on est dans la même situation. Nos partenaires veulent nous écarter du combat car nous sommes faibles. » Samu remua les moustaches, intrigué. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à la situation de Shion jusqu'à maintenant.

« Mais il ne faut pas leur en vouloir », reprit le garçon. «Ils ont simplement peur pour nous et pensent que c'est le meilleur moyen de nous protéger. » Son regard glissa du chat jusqu'à sa sœur, qui le regardait, les bras croisés.

Airi se rendit soudain compte que ses mots s'adressaient aussi à elle.

« Nous écarter du combat, tout porter sur leurs épaules, c'est là le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour nous prémunir du danger. »

« Mais ils se trompent », reprit Shion en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux. « En combattant, on devient plus fort, chaque défaite forge la réussite et même si, parfois, ça peut être douloureux, c'est ce qu'on a choisi de faire. Le meilleur moyen de nous protéger, c'est de nous laisser avancer et faire nos propres erreurs. »

Airi resserra ses bras autours d'elle, comme si elle avait froid. Brièvement, l'image du petit garçon qu'était son frère à l'époque, pleurnichard et demandant toujours à voir papa maman, apparut dans son esprit. Mais très vite, elle fut balayée par le visage empreint de détermination de son frère qui la fixait sans ciller. Airi finit par ne plus pouvoir soutenir son regard et secoua la tête en soupirant. Qu'il avait grandi. Elle lui adressa un sourire signifiant qu'elle avait compris son souhait. Pourtant, qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions, elle ne comptait pas lui lâcher la grappe pour autant !

Samu, remarquant qu'on venait de l'oublier bailla et entreprit précautionneusement de descendre de son perchoir. Il se mit à boitiller vers la pénombre, de la démarche fière dont seuls les chats ont le secret.

Shion se frotta la joue, gêné.

« Enfin, je pense que tu savais déjà tout ça Samu. Tout ce que je voulais te demander, c'était d'attendre les excuses de Rei, et de les accepter. Elle va vite comprendre son erreur tu verras ! »

Pour toute réponse, Samu s'arrêta pour le regarder. Shion aurait juré voir un sourire se dessiner sur son museau et il inclina la tête comme pour le remercier, avant de disparaître.

Shion soupira. Enfin, la situation semblait s'être arrangée !

Il rejoignit les filles et Hinata partagea son bonheur avant de s'excuser, étant attendue chez elle. Les jumeaux rentrèrent côte à côte, Shion souriant le coeur allégé et Airi soulagée maintenant que cette histoire était terminée. Elle allait enfin avoir le calme qu'elle désirait pour se reposer et se recentrer ! Ah, si seulement savait-elle ce qui les attendait tous le lendemain…

 **Note d'auteurs : Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs ! Et non, soyez rassurez nous sommes toujours en vie et n'avons pas abandonné la fiction (malgré la publication d'un nouveau chapitre une fois toutes les éclipses de lune XD). Certains d'entre nous ont maintenant des emplois, d'autres des études dans une autre ville, ajoutez à cela des loisirs et projets divers... bref nous sommes tous dans des périodes charnières de nos vies. Mais notre amour pour notre fanfiction est indéfectible ! Elle continuera, même si nos enfants et petits enfants doivent continuer le boulot après nous !**

 **Tetsu a pris une importante décision...saura-t-il se montrer à la hauteur dans l'apprentissage du ninjutsu médical ? Kazuho a réussi a passé le test de son oncle, est-il prêt pour les prochains défis qui l'attendent ? Que va faire Sayuri après le choc de sa discussion avec Kakashi ? Comment se passera la réunion de Rei et Samu ? Quels évènements attendent donc nos Genins ce fameux lendemain ? La suite, vous vous en doutez, ce sera dans le chapitre 26 ;)**

 **Recherchez nous sur Deviantart avec notre pseudo "5Dreamers" ou avec les noms des personnages pour voir des illustrations de la fiction. Un nouvelle image est généralement mise en ligne avec chaque nouveau chapitre.**


End file.
